Love You Like A Dream
by Izumi Kagawa
Summary: Mencintaimu itu seperti mimpi, walau terjadi dalam sekejap, dan mungkin tidak akan bisa dimiliki untuk selamanya, namun terasa sangat indah hingga aku tidak pernah sanggup untuk melupakannya. Just a general summary (Last-Chap, minna!)
1. Chapter 1

**Izumi come back, ****_minna_****! **(sambil bungkuk-bungkuk)

ini fic kedua sekaligus fic pertama multichap punya Izumi, hehe.

Maaf bikin penuh daftar fic IchiRuki, tapi sungguh... kalo gak baca gak apa-apa kooook ^_^

* * *

**Summary chapter:**

Perpisahan, itu yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua, namun mengapa Ichigo tampak tidak memberikan respon yang berarti? Apakah ia sedih? Atau malah senang? Hanya percakapan singkat yang diberikannya, bahkan Ichigo mengabulkan permintaan terakhirnya sebelum berpisah.

* * *

**Disclaimer :** **Pak Tite Kubo,** Izumi cuma pinjem beberapa karakternya kok, sungguh...

**Pairing :** sudah dijelaskan di atas, tapi sepertinya kurang lengkap, karena bakal ada_ pair_ yang lain, hehe _gomen_

**Genre :** sebenernya gak cuma _Romance_ sama _Hurt/Comfort_ aja, _perhaps_... gado-gado. (jadi laper!)

Ow, fic Izumi kali ini masih OOC, dan... masih ber-typo(s), hmm... sekali lagi... _gomen_ yaaa...

**WARNING!**

**Selama baca, harap diteliti tanggal yang ada di dalam fic, cuz Izumi sengaja gak ngasih font italic di bagian _flashback_, hanya tanggalnya aja. Jadi, kalu gak teliti, dijamin bakal bingung! ^_^**

Gak apa-apa, kaaan? sudah tuntutan skenario nih... hehehe

_Okay, that's enough..._

selamat membaca!

* * *

**PROLOG**

**Tepi sungai Karakuka. Minggu, 28 Oktober 2012**

Suasana di tepi sungai Karakura sore itu tampak begitu damai. Sungai yang masih berwarna biru dengan bias langit senja membuat sepasang insan yang duduk di tepinya merasa nyaman, namun sepertinya yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Gadis yang tampak cantik dengan mengenakan baju terusan sepanjang lutut warna putih bercorak merah muda dan lengan panjang itu hanya menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bayangan topi _panama_ warna putih yang memiliki pinggiran tidak terlalu lebar dengan hiasan pita merah muda. Berulang kali gadis itu menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan berat, sesekali melirik pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya. Pemuda tampan berambut oranye terang yang mengenakan kaos biru lengan panjang dan celana _jeans_ panjang yang tidak ketat. Pemuda itu terus menatap langit, tidak berminat untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Ichi…." panggil gadis itu dengan suara yang lirih, sedangkan pemuda yang dipanggilnya hanya merespon dengan gumaman kecil.

"Sebaiknya kita putus saja," lanjut gadis itu lagi, masih menunduk.

Sekilas, gadis itu melihat pemuda di sampingnya hanya menggoyangkan kakinya, kali ini turut menunduk.

"Mengapa kau berpikiran begitu? Bukankah kita saling mencintai?" tanya pemuda itu, ia memberikan tatapan yang tidak bisa diterka. Apakah sedih? Atau justru senang? Lalu, mengapa raut wajahnya tampak tidak memancarkan semangat?

"Itu dulu. Dulu kita saling mencintai, tapi sekarang bukan kita lagi. Aku yang mencintaimu."

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak mencoba untuk memikatku sekali lagi?" tanya pemuda berambut oranye mencolok itu dengan nada yang lemah, kembali menatap langit.

"Aku sudah lelah untuk mencobanya."

"Begitu?"

Sepi kembali hinggap di antara sepasang insan itu. Tidak ada yang mulai berbicara, dan gadis itu tahu bagaimana akhir dari cerita cintanya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan mengucapkan kata putus terlebih dahulu walaupun sebenarnya kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita. Maka dari itu, aku memutuskan untuk mengawali akhir dari hubungan kita."

Ichigo tersenyum sinis, "Sepertinya aku tidak begitu."

"Aku telah lama mengenalmu, walaupun tidak sebanding dengannya. Kembalilah padanya, aku sudah tidak berhak berada di antara kalian lagi. Aku sadar, selama kau hidup bersamanya, selama itulah kau sudah bukan milikku lagi."

"Dia sudah pergi."

"Aku tidak mengenalmu sebagai laki-laki yang gampang menyerah, Ichi."

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku…." diam sesaat, gadis itu menarik napas panjang lagi, "Mencintaimu itu seperti mimpi yang sangat indah. Ketika aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak bisa memilikimu, sudah pasti aku merasa sakit hati, tapi aku tidak bisa memaksakannya, kan? Aku mencintaimu, tapi kau sekarang telah mencintainya. Aku tidak akan bahagia melihatmu bahagia bersama orang lain, tapi selama aku tidak berada di sekitarmu, aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Kau akan pergi?"

"Ya. Tuhan tidak menciptakan jagad raya yang sempit untuk manusianya, kan?"

"Ke mana?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, setidaknya sampai aku menemukan pengganti dirimu."

"Kau sungguh-sungguh?"

Gadis itu tersenyum, meyakinkan tatapan mata Ichigo yang meminta kesungguhannya bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

"Ya," jawab gadis itu, dan sesaat kemudian, ia melihat Ichigo yang tersenyum. Sepertinya Ichigo memang mengharapkan akhir hubungan ini.

"Ichi? Bolehkah aku memelukmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya?" pinta gadis itu ragu, Rupanya Ichigo mengabulkan permintaannya. Ichigo memeluknya hangat, namun tidak seerat dulu.

"Terima kasih," bisik Ichigo.

Gadis itu mengangguk, sekuat mungkin menahan air matanya agar tidak turun, sehingga Ichigo benar-benar yakin bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Saat ini dan entah sampai kapan.

_**Still not over...**_

* * *

_Arigato_ udah baca!

oia, Selamat Tahun baru 2013 ya! tampaknya kemaren gak jadi kiamat... hahaha :D

gimana cerita Izumi? Maaf, Izumi masih newbie, mungkin masih ada yang berantakan, atau kata-kata yang gak enak.

Ah, untuk karakter cewek, kenapa gak disebutin namanya? itu bagian dari skenario, Izumi mempersilakan pembaca untuk mengira-ngira sendiri siapa karakter cewek yang muncul pertama kali di fic Izumi ini, terakhir bakal terungkap kok! itupun kalo Izumi gak stuck bikinnya karena terserang virus males atau virus down... hehehe

Apa Izumi boleh melanjutkan calon fic multichap ini, _minna_?

**1 Januari 2012**


	2. Chapter 2

**Izumi come back, _minna_! **(sambil bungkuk-bungkuk)

Lanjutannya udah update nih…!

Maaf bikin penuh daftar fic IchiRuki, tapi sungguh... kalo gak baca gak apa-apa kooook ^_^

* * *

**Summary chapter:**

Terlalu banyak kejutan yang dialami oleh Ichigo, baik di masa lalu, maupun di saat itu, saat sosok yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya sedang berada di dalam kondisi yang sangat buruk.

* * *

**Disclaimer :** **Pak Tite Kubo,** Izumi cuma pinjem beberapa karakternya kok, sungguh...

**Pairing :** sudah dijelaskan di atas, tapi sepertinya kurang lengkap, karena bakal ada_ pair_ yang lain, hehe _gomen_

**Genre :** sebenernya gak cuma _Romance_ sama _Hurt/Comfort_ aja, _perhaps_... gado-gado. (jadi laper!)

Ow, fic Izumi kali ini masih OOC, dan... masih ber-typo(s), hmm... sekali lagi... _gomen_ yaaa...

**WARNING!**

**Sekali lagi Izumi ingatkan, selama baca, HARAP DITELITI TANGGAL YANG ADA DI DALAM FIC, cuz Izumi sengaja gak ngasih font italic di bagian _flashback_, hanya tanggalnya aja. Jadi, kalu gak teliti, dijamin bakal bingung! ^_^**

Gak apa-apa, kaaan? sudah tuntutan skenario nih... hehehe

* * *

**BAB I**

**Karakura. Senin, 5 Agustus 2002**

"Namaku Kuchiki Rukia. Aku pindahan dari Seiretei. Salam kenal!"

Seluruh penghuni kelas 2-3 SMP Karakura pagi itu digemparkan oleh seorang murid baru. Mereka semua tampak antusias, kecuali satu orang, Kurosaki Ichigo. Pemuda berkulit putih, berambut oranye terang dan berpenampilan sedikit kacau itu tidak peduli sama sekali dengan anak baru yang diperkenalkan di kelasnya, bahkan ketika gadis itu ditempatkan di samping tempat duduknya, Ichigo sama sekali tidak melirik padanya. Ichigo hanya duduk tenang di bangkunya yang terletak di pojok kelas sambil menatap ke luar jendela.

Ichigo masih tak bergeming dari tempat duduknya saat istirahat berlangsung. Di hari yang sama dengan datangnya anak baru itu, Ichigo benar-benar tidak mendapatkan ketenangannya. Ruang kelasnya mendadak begitu ramai lantaran anak baru itu lebih menarik daripada jajanan kantin sekolah. Dari suara yang didengarnya, sebagian besar berisi pujian untuk gadis itu. Entah cantik, baik, manis, ramah, apalah istilah baik lain yang ada di dalam kamus besar bahasa Indonesia, namun semua pendeskripsian yang didengarnya itu tidak membuat Ichigo tertarik sama sekali. Ichigo mendengus pelan, sangat samar hingga tidak terdengar, atau karena suasana kelas yang terlalu ramai saat itu? Ichigo benar-benar tidak peduli. Biarlah anak baru itu menjadi populer sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah ini, sedangkan dirinya yang sudah setahun bersekolah di sini bahkan dianggap antara ada dan tiada. _Fine_! Apakah Ichigo akan menggubrisnya?

Gadis cantik berkulit putih dengan rambut hitamnya yang menyentuh pundak itu masih ada di dalam ruang kelasnya. Kuchiki Rukia, entah mengapa ia begitu bangga dengan namanya, walaupun ia masih belum begitu tahu artinya. Gadis cantik itu merasa senang karena tampaknya seluruh penghuni kelas menerima kehadirannya dan bersedia membantunya dengan senang hati jika ia menghadapi kesulitan, kecuali satu orang. Mata Rukia tertuju pada pemuda yang sedari tadi melayangkan pandangannya ke luar jendela dan merasa terusik dengan datangnya Rukia di kelas ini. Saat sekolah selesai pun, pemuda itu tetap tak bergeming dari tempatnya, tak peduli dengan teman-teman sekelasnya yang pulang satu demi satu. Rukia menarik napas panjang, ia merasa tidak pernah bertemu dengan pemuda itu sebelumnya, otomatis Rukia juga tidak pernah berbuat salah padanya, kan? Lantas, mengapa pemuda itu sepertinya sangat tidak menyukai kehadirannya?

"Rukia? Ayo pulang bersamaku!"

Suara Tatsuki Arisawa membuyarkan lamunannya tentang pemuda yang masih duduk di sampingnya itu. Rukia tersenyum, bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menyambut tangan sahabat barunya, Tatsuki, gadis tomboi dengan ukuran tubuh yang lebih tinggi dari Rukia yang terbilang kecil dan mungil.

"Ah, iya," jawab Rukia, kemudian meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian di dalam kelasnya.

"Kau merasa dibenci oleh Ichigo? Anak yang duduk di sampingmu itu?" tanya Tatsuki saat Rukia mengambil sepedanya, "Tidak perlu merasa dibenci, Ichigo memang seperti itu," lanjutnya.

"Apa aku tadi berbuat salah padanya?" tanya Rukia heran, mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat semua yang ia lakukan hari ini di kelas barunya, namun sekali lagi Rukia tidak menemukan bahwa ia telah melakukan suatu hal yang menyinggung pemuda itu.

"Tidak. Ichigo tidak suka dengan siapa saja yang dilihatnya, jadi bukan hanya dirimu yang mendapatkan sikap menakutkan darinya."

"Benarkah? Mengapa bisa begitu?"

Tatsuki mengendikkan bahunya, "Entahlah. Sejak pertama kali aku mengenalnya di kelas satu, dia memang begitu. Apa kau tertarik padanya? Kalau memang iya, sebaiknya kau mengurungkannya," saran Tatsuki masih dengan nada tidak tahunya.

Rukia terdiam sejenak, _dasar pemuda yang aneh!_ Batinnya dalam hati.

**^Love You Like A Dream^ **

**RS. Karakura. Minggu, 20 November 2011**

Ichigo berlari sekuat tenaga menyusuri koridor rumah sakit, tak peduli beberapa perawat memperingatkannya agar tidak berlari di sepanjang koridor dan membuat keributan. Omong kosong! Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah Rukia. Hanya Rukia! Beberapa menit yang lalu seseorang menghubunginya. Nomor yang tertera di layar _handphone_-nya memang nomor Rukia, namun suara yang menghubunginya bukanlah suara Rukia, melainkan suara seorang laki-laki yang berteriak panik padanya sambil mengatakan bahwa pemilik nomor ini mengalami kecelakaan dengan luka yang cukup serius! Belum lagi suara laki-laki itu seperti berada di antara kerumunan orang yang saling berteriak untuk menghubungi rumah sakit dan menelpon ambulans. Semua itu membuat Ichigo tidak bisa berpikir jernih! Padahal, satu jam sebelumnya, tepat pukul 10 malam, Rukia menelponnya sambil menangis dan mengatakan padanya bahwa ia akan pulang ke Karakura malam ini juga. Sial! Harusnya Ichigo bisa menahannya agar tidak pergi!

Tak peduli dengan kemeja putih yang mulai lusuh dan basah karena keringat, kaki-kakinya tetap melangkah lebar mencari di mana sosok gadis yang telah lama dikenalnya. Belum sepenuhnya terlambat! Perjalanan yang ditempuhnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata itu tidak sia-sia, karena Ichigo masih bisa melihat tubuh gadis yang dikenalnya dibawa ke ruang UGD. Keadaannya tidak bisa dibilang baik, bahkan sangat buruk! Darah mengalir di mana-mana, terlebih di bagian kepalanya, dan matanya tertutup dengan sempurna, luka di sekujur tubuhnya juga tampak jelas terlihat. _Apa Rukia sudah mati? Tidak mungkin!_ Ichigo berkali-kali mengelak kenyataan yang bisa saja terjadi.

"Maaf Tuan, tapi Anda tidak boleh ikut masuk ke dalam ruang UGD," tegur seorang perawat saat Ichigo akan melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruang UGD.

"Tapi, dia-"

"Kami akan menanganinya, silahkan Anda menunggu," sahut perawat itu kemudian menutup pintu UGD.

Ichigo masih tidak bisa menerima ini, tubuhnya yang kekar itu mendadak menjadi lemas, menyandar pada dinding rumah sakit dan perlahan merosot. Kedua tangannya merenggut rambut oranyenya dengan kasar, bahkan tak segan-segan untuk mengacaknya dengan penuh rasa frustasi. Ichigo telah mengenal Rukia sejak lama, namun baru kali ini ia melihat Rukia yang begitu depresi hingga berada dalam keadaan yang sangat buruk. Di tengah pikirannya yang sedang kacau, sorang dokter keluar dari ruang UGD untuk memerintahkan beberapa perawat mengambil perlengkapan yang diperlukannya untuk menangani Rukia. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ichigo langsung bangkit dan menghampiri dokter laki-laki berkacamata itu, Ishida Ryuken, nama yang tertera di tanda pengenalnya.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Rukia?" tanya Ichigo panik, terlebih saat melihat raut wajah yang ditunjukkan dokter itu, membuat Ichigo semakin panik.

"Kami masih belum tahu, untuk sementara ini kondisinya sangat kritis, pasien kehilangan banyak darah, dan luka yang didapatkannya cukup parah. Semoga saja pasien bisa bertahan," terang dokter itu sambil menarik napas panjang, sepertinya dokter itu juga masih berharap.

"Kumohon… selamatkan dia…."

"Kami akan berusaha. Apa Anda keluarganya?"

Ah! Ichigo hampir lupa bahwa dirinya bukan siapa-siapa bagi Rukia, melainkan hanya sahabatnya. Hanya sahabatnya! Mengapa Ichigo tidak menyadari hal itu? Pikirannya terus saja memberontak dan enggan untuk menenangkan diri sejak mendengar kabar bahwa Rukia kecelakaan dan melihat sendiri keadaan Rukia yang dibawa masuk ke dalam ruang UGD. Sepertinya Ichigo harus menghubungi keluarga Rukia.

"Maaf Dokter, bukan. Aku temannya," jawab Ichigo lirih.

Tak lama kemudian, suara panik kembali terdengar dari dalam ruangan UGD. Segera saja dokter itu undur diri dan kembali ke dalam ruang UGD. _Ya Tuhan! Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi pada Rukia?_ Batin Ichigo, kembali menyandar pada dinding, mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi sekali lagi. Lantas, ia meraih _handphone_-nya yang ada di saku kiri kemejanya, menghubungi seseorang.

"Maaf, aku menghubungi Anda karena ada kabar buruk," ujar Ichigo dengan suara yang rendah.

"_Ichigo? Ada apa?_" suara wanita di seberang sana terdengar bergetar.

Ichigo memejamkan matanya, "Rukia kecelakaan."

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

Sudah jam 4 pagi, itu berarti sudah kurang lebih 5 jam Rukia ditangani di ruang UGD. Pagi itu, Ichigo tak sendiri, karena kakak Rukia sudah tiba di rumah sakit, tak lama setelah Ichigo menghubungi mereka. Ichigo benar-benar tidak bisa tidur selama belum ada kepastian tentang keadaan Rukia. Tak lama setelah ketiga sosok itu berdiam di depan ruang UGD, seorang dokter keluar sambil melepas maskernya.

"Bagaimana keadaan adik saya, Dok?" tanya Hisana, sosok wanita yang berwajah sangat mirip dengan Rukia.

Ichigo dapat melihat senyum lemah di bibir dokter laki-laki berkacamata yang ada di hadapannya, dan itu cukup membuat Ichigo merasa sedikit lega.

"Pasien sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Ini sangat aneh! Biasanya dalam keadaan ini, kebanyakan pasien tidak selamat, tapi Rukia sangat kuat!" terang dokter itu masih tersenyum lemah, sepertinya ia kelelahan.

"Apa kami boleh melihatnya?" tanya Byakuya, kakak ipar Rukia. Nada bicaranya terdengar datar, namun siapa saja yang ada di sana pasti bisa mendengar nada khawatir di dalamnya.

"Pasien akan kami pindahkan ke ruang rawat. Anda bisa melihatnya setelah pasien dipindahkan."

Syukurlah! Ichigo menarik napas lega. Setidaknya ia tidak kehilangan sahabatnya yang paling berharga.

**^Love You Like A Dream^ **

**Minggu, 27 November 2011**

Setiap hari Ichigo datang untuk melihat keadaan Rukia. Memang seminggu yang lalu Rukia bisa melewati masa kritisnya dan selamat, namun hingga saat ini Rukia bahkan belum membuka matanya. Hari itu Ichigo menjaga Rukia sendirian, kakak Rukia pulang sebentar untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian milik Rukia. Ichigo tersenyum lemah, mendekati Rukia yang terbaring di ranjang salah satu ruang rawat rumah sakit dengan wajah yang pucat. Selang infus dan selang oksigen masih terhubung dengan dirinya. Ada satu lagi, cincin emas berlapis perak jugas masih belum terlepas dari jari kelingking kanan Rukia. Bila melihat hal itu, Ichigo kembali menunduk, apa akan baik-baik saja bila Rukia dibiarkan seperti ini? Kemungkinan besar yang akan dialami oleh sahabatnya ketika sadar nanti adalah depresi berat, terlebih ketika ia melihat cincin itu. Ichigo duduk di samping Rukia, membelai sisi tangan Rukia yang bebas dari selang infus. Ichigo tersenyum.

"Berhentilah membuatku khawatir! Sampai kapan kau akan terpejam seperti ini? Apa kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku?" ujar Ichigo lirih.

Sudah berkali-kali Ichigo mengajak Rukia berkomunikasi dengan cara itu, karena kata dokter, pasien yang koma masih bisa mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh orang yang mengajaknya berbicara, namun tetap saja Ichigo merasa bahwa dirinya sedang bermonolog dan berujung pada pekerjaan yang sia-sia.

"Aku tidak peduli kau mendengarku atau tidak, tapi aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Apakah kau memahami rasa rindu yang aku alami? Aku…."

Dering _handphone_ Ichigo, Ichigo segera meraih _handphone_-nya dan menjauh dari Rukia untuk berbicara dengan orang yang meneleponnya.

"Rukia mengalami kecelakaan dan sampai saat ini masih belum sadar. Maaf aku tidak memberitahukanmu lebih awal," ujar Ichigo dengan suara yang pelan dan lembut, tak memberi kesempatan orang yang ada di seberang telepon untuk mengucapkan protesnsya.

"Ya. Aku tetap akan mengunjungimu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik selama aku tidak ada di sampingmu," ujar Ichigo yang kemudian disusul dengan senyumannya setelah mendengar suara orang di seberang, "Ya. Aku juga merindukanmu."

Sambungan teleponnya terputus, dan Ichigo kembali memandang Rukia yang belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

**^Love You Like A Dream^ **

**Rabu, 28 Desember 2011**

Ichigo berjalan dengan tenang di koridor rumah sakit. Ia tidak perlu tergesa-gesa lagi, karena hari ini Hisana dan Byakuya sedang menjaga Rukia di ruang rawat. Sudah satu bulan lamanya Ichigo bolak-balik ke rumah sakit untuk melihat keadaan Rukia dan mencoba berkomunikasi dengannya.

Perlahan, Ichigo membuka pintu ruangan di mana Rukia dirawat, namun Ichigo melihat suatu keanehan di sana. Hisana dan Byakuya tampak panik. Panik? Mengapa? Padahal Rukia sudah sadar dan sekarang tengah menatap keluarganya sambil mengerutkan keningnya. _Apa ada yang salah?_

"Ichigo! Syukurlah kau datang! Tolong jaga Rukia sebentar, aku dan Byakuya-sama akan mencari Ishida-_senpai_ dan menanyakan keadaan Rukia," ujar Hisana di tengah-tengah rasa paniknya.

Ichigo mengangguk, berjalan kemudian duduk di samping ranjang Rukia. Hisana dan Byakuya keluar ruangan untuk memanggil dokter.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Rukia dengan suara yang parau, matanya menatap Ichigo bingung.

Ichigo terdiam, ia terlalu kaget untuk mengeluarkan kata-katanya. Mengapa Rukia tidak mengenalinya? Bahkan saat ini Rukia tengah menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan seolah-olah Ichigo adalah orang asing yang baru saja ditemuinya.

"Hey, aku tanya siapa kau?" tanya Rukia lagi, kali ini suaranya terdengar sedikit lebih ketus.

Ichigo seakan ditusuk oleh ratusan belati tajam, mengapa rasanya begitu sakit saat seseorang yang selama ini dianggapnya berharga kini melupakannya begitu saja?

"Aku Ichigo! Apa kau tidak mengenaliku?" tanya Ichigo dengan suara yang bergetar, Ichigo terlalu takut untuk menghadapi kenyataan ini. _Tuhan! Semoga saja ini hanya mimpi!_ "Ichigo? Ichigo siapa? Kepalaku selalu saja pusing saat aku mencoba mengingat sesuatu," keluh Rukia, tangannya yang bebas dari jarum infus memijat pelipisnya dengan lemah.

Ichigo tidak bisa berbicara lagi, ia masih syok dengan keadaan Rukia. Syukurlah saat itu seorang dokter laki-laki berkacamata, disusul dengan Hisana dan Byakuya datang sehingga Ichigo tidak akan menghadapi interogasi menyakitkan dari mulut Rukia lagi.

**^Love You Like A Dream^ **

Amnesia parah, itu yang dialami Rukia saat ini. Rupanya saat kecelakaan itu terjadi, kepala Rukia terbentur dengan sangat keras. Dokter baru mengetahuinya saat Rukia sadar dan menjalani pemeriksaan lagi. Ichigo percaya dengan diagnosa dokter tersebut, karena Ichigo melihat sendiri keadaan Rukia pasca kecelakaan. Ichigo mungkin bisa menerimanya walau berat, karena dokter juga mengatakan bahwa amnesia bisa disembuhkan, meskipun membutuhkan waktu yang lama, akan tetapi, Hisana menangis saat mengetahui kenyataan bahwa adik perempuan satu-satunya itu tidak bisa mengingat apapun lagi. Bisa menerima kenyataan, namun tidak berarti seluruhnya, kan? Ichigo masih menyayangkan apa yang terjadi pada Rukia. Bila Rukia memang benar-benar lupa segalanya, lalu bagaimana dengan kenangan yang selama ini dilewatinya bersama? Bukankah persahabatan yang terjalin di antara dirinya dan Rukia sangat lama?

Ichigo melihat Hisana yang masih belum bisa menghentikan tangisannya, sedangkan Byakuya sedang berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Mereka bahkan masih belum berani menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam ruang rawat Rukia lagi, takut Hisana akan kembali menangis melihat keadaan adik perempuannya.

"Bagaimana bila Rukia mempertanyakan tentang cincinnya? Bagaimana bila Rukia mempertanyakan tentang suaminya? Bukankah ia akan merasa depresi lagi? Bukankah adikku akan semakin menderita lagi?" rintih wanita itu.

"Bukankah Rukia saat ini sedang amnesia? Ia tidak akan mengingatnya," ujar Byakuya sambil mengusap lembut bahu istrinya.

"Tapi cincin itu masih ada di tangannya dan ada inisial 'KR' di sana! Walaupun dia amnesia, pasti dia akan mempertanyakannya!"

"Aku akan menjadi suami sementara untuknya," sahut Ichigo dengan tegas saat mendengar percakapan itu, memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam perbincangan Hisana dan Byakuya. Spontan saja kedua kedua orang itu menatapnya dengan mata yang membulat tak percaya.

"Apa?! Kau serius? Tapi… bagaimana dengan…."

"Masalah itu bisa diurus nanti. Aku akan mencoba untuk menjaga Rukia hingga ingatan Rukia kembali," ujar Ichigo sambil tersenyum, nada ucapannya berubah tenang.

"Apa kau tidak merasa direpotkan? Keadaan Rukia saat ini…."

"Rukia sedang amnesia, aku tahu. Aku akan menjaganya, tapi aku minta izin pada kalian dulu sebelumnya. Bolehkah?"

"Tapi-"

"Ya, lakukan sesukamu, tapi kau harus bertanggung jawab atas keselamatan Rukia," ujar Byakuya kali ini angkat bicara, Hisana menatapnya tak percaya, akan tetapi suaminya hanya meyakinkannya dengan tatapan matanya, seolah mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Ichigo tersenyum, "Terima kasih."

Gadis itu masih duduk bersandar di atas ranjangnya, melihat ke arah jendela. Ia tidak mempedulikan seorang perawat yang sibuk melakukan pengecekan pada tabung infus yang ada di samping ranjangnya. Ia sedang berusaha keras untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi hingga ia merasakan beberapa bagian tubuhnya begitu sakit. Semakin diingat, rasa sakit itu bertambah, seakan berpindah seluruhnya ke dalam otaknya. Akhirnya, gadis itu hanya menarik napas panjang, bahkan namanya sendiri saja ia tidak ingat! Bagaimana ia bisa mengingat siapa saja yang ada di sekitarnya dan apa saja kejadian yang telah dialaminya? Lantas, matanya beralih pada jari kelingking tangan kanannya, sebuah cincin emas berlapis perak melingkar dengan manis di sana. _Apa ini cincin pernikahan? Apa aku sudah menikah? _Tanyanya dalam hati, gadis itu masih mengerutkan keningnya. Dengan tenaganya yang lemah, ia mengangkat tangannya untuk melepas cincin itu, memperhatikannya baik-baik, siapa tahu ada petunjuk yang bisa didapatkannya tentang jati dirinya, namun hasilnya nihil! Petunjuk yang ada di cincin itu hanyalah sebuah ukiran inisial huruf 'KR' di lengkungan bagian dalamnya. _KR? apa KR adalah inisial namaku? _Tanyanya dalam hati, kemudian ia memakai cincinnya lagi, di tempatnya semula.

Tak lama kemudian, tiga sosok menghampirinya. Seorang pria paruh baya dengan wajah tampan sekaligus dingin, namun tetap memancarkan aura karismatik. Pria paruh baya itu menggandeng tangan wanita yang tampaknya baru selesai menangis, walaupun begitu, mata wanita itu tetap berkaca-kaca dan sepertinya air matanya tidak akan terbendung lagi. Lalu yang terakhir adalah pemuda yang mengenakan kaus berkerah warna hijau tua dan celana _jeans_, memiliki rambut berwarna oranye terang. Pemuda itu adalah orang yang tadi mengatakan namanya, dan ia sepertinya lupa siapa nama pemuda itu tadi. Wajah pria itu tampak sedih, akan tetapi Rukia tidak bisa menemukan alasan mengapa pria itu tampak bersedih?

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengingat kami, sayang?" tanya wanita paruh baya itu dengan suara yang masih bergetar, wanita itu sepertinya akan menangis lagi.

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, memperhatikan ketiga sosok asing itu.

"Dengarkan aku…." ujar pemuda yang mengenakan kaus berkerah warna hijau tua itu, pemuda itu langsung saja duduk di samping ranjang yang ia tempati.

Gadis itu hanya diam, ia yakin tanpa memberi respon pun pemuda itu tetap akan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau, namamu adalah Kuchiki Rukia, usiamu saat ini adalah 22 tahun, tahun depan kau akan berusia 23 tahun. Kau seorang sarjana hukum sekarang, sama sepertiku, karena kita lulus bersama-sama," terang pemuda itu dengan nada yang lembut dan menenangkan, sehingga dirinya mampu menangkap setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Kuchiki Rukia?" tanyanya mengulang kembali namanya sendiri.

Pemuda itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Ya. Aku dan yang lainnya biasa memanggilmu 'Rukia' dulu, atau '_midget_', tapi kau malah marah kalau aku memanggilmu begitu," kenang pemuda itu, sayangnya, untuk penjelasan yang terakhir ini Rukia tidak begitu memahaminya, ia benar-benar tidak mengingat setiap inci dari ingatan masa lalunya.

"Lalu… itu kakakmu, Kuchiki Hisana dan itu suaminya, Kuchiki Byakuya, mereka adalah keluargamu satu-satunya," ujarnya lagi sambil menunjuk dua sosok lain di sisi kiri Rukia. Hisana tersenyum saat Rukia memandangnya sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kakak dan kakak iparku?" tanya Rukia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Iya sayang, apa kau benar-benar melupakan kami?" tanya wanita itu, mulai meneteskan air matanya lagi, membuat Rukia menunduk.

"Maafkan aku… aku benar-benar masih belum mengingatnya" ujar Rukia lirih.

Pria paruh baya di samping wanita bernama Hisana mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengacak pelan rambut kepala Rukia yang mulai kusut, Rukia kembali mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat senyum samar di wajah pria paruh baya yang disebut sebagai kakak iparnya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan memaksakan diri, kami bisa menunggu," ujar pria paruh baya itu dengan nada yang bijaksana, membuat hati Rukia yang tadi sedih menjadi sedikit tenang.

"Lalu… kau sendiri… siapa?" tanya Rukia yang saat ini beralih menatap kedua mata _hazel_ milik pemuda berkaus hijau tua di sisi kanan Rukia.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, "Bukankah aku tadi sudah mengatakannya padamu? Aku Kurosaki Ichigo. Aku suamimu."

Mata Rukia membulat sementara, mungkin dalam hitungan detik.

"Suamiku?" tanya Rukia tidak percaya.

Pemuda bernama Ichigo itu mengangguk mantap, "Kau lihat cincin yang ada di tangan kananmu itu? Itu cincin pernikahan kita, dan itu berarti namamu bukan lagi Kuchiki Rukia, melainkan Kurosaki Rukia. Kau melupakannya, ya?"

"Lalu… di mana cincin pernikahanmu?" tanya Rukia dengan tatapan mata yang tajam, entah mengapa pikirannya menolak untuk mempercayai perkataan pria dengan warna rambut mencolok yang ada di sisi kanannya ini. Rukia melihat wajah Ichigo yang tiba-tiba memucat, bahkan senyumnya luntur, berganti dengan keringat dingin yang kini muncul di pelipisnya. Rukia jadi sangat yakin kalau pemuda bernama Ichigo ini sedang berbohong padanya. Kalau memang berbohong, apa alasannya? Apa untungnya berbohong pada gadis yang saat ini dalam keadaan lupa segalanya?

"Em… itu…." Ichigo tampak gugup, bahkan sepertinya mulutnya tak sanggup untuk mengucapkan kata-kata selanjutnya.

**_Still not over…._**

* * *

_Arigato_ udah baca!

Ow, Izumi update hari ini cuz sekarang ultahnya adekku, Airin Kagawa…

Happy Birthday adekku…!

gimana lanjutan cerita Izumi kali ini? Maaf, kalo masih belum jelas, cuz Izumi sengaja bikin alur lompat-lompat, Izumi lagi bosen pake alur standar… hehehe

Ah, mungkin ada beberapa pertanyaan ya dari fic di atas? Atau ada yang butuh penjelasan, _minna_?

Ow, sosok gadis yang ada di chap prolog mungkin belum terungkap. Sabar dulu yaaaa!

* * *

Waktunya bales _review_…

Untuk **Hepta Py**, **Chappy**,** Keiko Eni Naomi**, , **chinguchan**: ini udah update lagi, hehe

Untuk **Sakura-Yuki15** : Grimmjow ya? Hmm… boleh juga sarannya, hehe. _Arigatoo!_

Untuk **ariadneLaciee** : iya, karakter ceweknya belum disebutkan, dan sampai chapter ini, karakter cewek di prolog juga masih belum dijelaskan kok… haha. Moga aja ariadnelacie-_san_ gak bingung bacanya cuz terlalu banyak tahun yang lompat-lompat kaya' kelinci… hehehe. Ah, satu lagi, trims yaaa, walaupun Izumi masih belum merasa kalau tulisan Izumi sudah rapi… hehe

Untuk **Plovercrest** : untuk prolog, Izumi emang bikin sesimpel mungkin… hehe. Ow, _don't worry_! Fic Izumi kali ini gagh begitu sedih kok (Sepertinya), hehe

Untuk **uzumaki kuchiki** : hahaha penasaran kah? Iya… kalo menurut uzumaki-_san_ kira-kira siapa yaaa? ^_^

Ah, buat yang baca fic Izumi ini, makacie yaaa! Buat yang baca dan ngasih _review_, terima kasih banyak dan tetep nge-_review_ yaaa! Hehehe (ngarep), dan buat yang baca, ngasih _review_, dan ngasih saran… terima kasih banyak! Sungguh! Saran temen-temen berarti banget buat Izumi…

Oke, cukup berkicaunya, apa Izumi boleh melanjutkan calon fic multichap ini lagi, _minna_?


	3. Chapter 3

**Izumi come back, _minna_! **(sambil bungkuk-bungkuk)

Lanjutannya udah update nih…!

Maaf bikin penuh daftar fic IchiRuki, tapi sungguh... kalo gak baca gak apa-apa kooook ^_^

* * *

**Summary chapter:**

Kondisi Rukia sudah mulai baik, tentu saja Ichigo senang akan hal itu. Sayangnya, ia dihadapkan pada dilema karena waktunya akan terbagi, ia tidak hanya bertugas untuk merawat Rukia. Selain itu, Ichigo kembali mengenang masa lalunya dengan Rukia. Mengapa bernostalgia seperti itu dapat membuatnya tersenyum?

* * *

**Disclaimer :** **Pak Tite Kubo,** Izumi cuma pinjem beberapa karakternya kok, sungguh...

**Pairing :** sudah dijelaskan di atas, tapi sepertinya kurang lengkap, karena bakal ada_ pair_ yang lain, hehe _gomen_

**Genre :** sebenernya gak cuma _Romance_ sama _Hurt/Comfort_ aja, _perhaps_... gado-gado. (jadi laper!)

Ow, fic Izumi kali ini masih OOC, dan... masih ber-typo(s), hmm... sekali lagi... _gomen_ yaaa...

* * *

**BAB II**

**Karakura, 31 Januari 2003**

Dimulai dengan pertengkaran kecil dan tendangan manis dari Rukia, Ichigo perlahan mengenal sosok murid yang baru pindah ke sekolahnya itu. Kasar, tidak berperasaan, suka berakting, itulah yang dapat Ichigo tangkap dari sosok Rukia. Tidakkah ia tahu bahwa Ichigo bukan orang yang suka diganggu? Ichigo lebih suka berdiam diri, menghindari keramaian seraya meratapi nasibnya daripada bergaul dengan teman-temannya. Ah! Tentu saja Rukia tidak tahu! Dia bukan cenayang yang langsung tahu segala hal dari diri orang lain tanpa menanyakannya lebih dulu, kan?

Seperti biasa, Ichigo berdiri mematung di depan sebuah batu nisan. Pemakaman umum kali itu tampak sepi, sehingga pengunjung dapat melihat dengan jelas jajaran batu nisan yang berbaris rapi di antara tumpukan salju putih, menyembunyikan jasad di dalamnya. Hal ini selalu dilakukan Ichigo saat sekolah sedang libur. Tatapan matanya tak sedikitpun beralih dari batu nisan di hadapannya. Perlahan, ia menarik napas, _aku minta maaf, Kaa-san_, batinnya dalam hati. Di tengah suasana hatinya yang sedang biru, ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang di samping kirinya. Dari bayangannya yang pendek, sepertinya Ichigo sudah bisa menduga siapa yang datang mengusiknya kali ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, _midget_?" tanya Ichigo datar, malah tak mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sudah aku katakan berkali-kali, jangan panggil aku '_midget_', _tawake_!" tegas gadis yang ada di sebelah kiri Ichigo.

"Aku tidak mungkin menyebutmu 'tinggi' kalau ukuran tubuhmu saja- aw!" Ichigo mengusap kepalanya setelah satu pukulan keras sukses mendarat di sana. Lantas, Ichigo menatap gadis di sebelahnya dengan tatapan kesal, "Sakit, bodoh!"

"Itu hukuman karena kau tidak menuruti kata-kataku," ujar gadis itu, matanya terpejam, kemudian ia menautkan kedua tangannya.

Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya yang sepertinya sudah berkerut sejak lahir. _Apa dia berdoa? Untuk apa? _Tanya Ichigo dalam hati. Gadis pendek berambut hitam sebahu yang saat itu mengenakan mantel warna ungu muda dan syal warna oranye itu tetap berdoa. Perlahan, salju mulai turun, gadis itu kembali membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

"Untuk apa kau berdoa?" tanya Ichigo dingin.

"Apa aku tidak boleh berdoa?" gadis itu malah balik bertanya dengan nada polosnya.

"Bukankah kau tidak mengenalnya?"

"Apa aku tidak boleh berdoa untuk orang yang tidak aku kenal?"

Pertanyaan dengan nada yang sama, membuat Ichigo harus mendengus kesal.

"Terserah kau saja, Rukia."

Rukia mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa kau selalu berdiri mematung di sini sambil merengek berharap sosoknya hidup kembali?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Ibumu… lebih membutuhkan doa daripada rengekan tidak berguna darimu."

"Cukup."

"Apa kau pikir ibumu tidak kecewa dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini? Apa ibumu menginginkan kau menjadi orang lemah dan lembek seperti ini?"

"Cukup! Sudah kubilang itu bukan urusanmu! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku, Rukia!" sentak Ichigo kasar, namun tidak membuat Rukia takut, gadis itu tetap terlihat tenang, "Kau pikir kau mengenalku setelah kau bisa berbicara denganku? Kau hanya orang asing, dan kau tidak mengerti apa-apa tentangku. Tidak sama sekali."

"Kenapa kau harus marah? Sepertinya kau cukup depresi, ya? Dengar, Ichigo! Bagaimanapun, kau tidak akan bisa mengulang masa lalu, yang kau perlukan hanyalah merelakan apa yang terjadi dan mengambil pelajaran untuk di kehidupanmu yang akan datang. Kau boleh menyebutku 'gadis tukang ikut campur' atau apa, tapi untuk merelakan sesuatu, kau perlu membaginya pada orang lain. Tidakkah kau merasa bahwa… hidup itu indah bila kita semua saling membantu satu sama lain?" ujar Rukia dengan tegas, lantas gadis itu beranjak, "Kau hanya perlu berubah menjadi orang yang kuat," lanjut Rukia lagi, kemudian ia melangkah menjauhi Ichigo.

Ichigo masih diam di tempatnya, ia setuju dengan perkataan Rukia, namun entah kenapa, masih ada sedikit rasa tidak terima atas pernyataan yang baru didapatkannya. _Apa benar Kaa-san telah kecewa padaku?_

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

Rukia berdiri di depan cermin yang ukurannya 2 kali lebih besar dari ukuran tubuhnya. Gadis mungil itu tampak cantik dengan pakaiannya yang sederhana, hanya mantel panjang berwarna merah dan penutup telinga yang berwarna serupa. Lagi pula, siapa yang ingin ia temui? Tidak ada! Ia hanya orang asing di tempat ini. Mungkin tahun baru ini ia akan menghabiskannya seorang diri lagi.

"_Nii-sama_! _Nee-san_! Aku pergi dulu!" ujar Rukia sambil berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Mau ke mana? Ini sudah malam," tanya sosok pria paruh baya tampan dan dingin itu sambil melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan jam setengah sebelas malam.

"Byakuya-_sama_, Rukia akan pergi melihat pesta bunga api, apa kau lupa kalau malam ini adalah malam tahun baru?"

"Dia hanya sendiri."

"Sudahlah, tidak usah khawatir! Adikku akan baik-baik saja," ujar wanita yang hampir mirip dengan Rukia, mencoba membujuk suaminya. Lantas, wanita itu tersenyum pada Rukia, "Berjanjilah kau tidak pergi terlalu jauh dan segera kembali setelah pesta bunga api selesai, Rukia."

Rukia tersenyum, mengangguk mantap, "Tentu saja!"

Setelah itu, Rukia pergi. Ia berjalan menelusuri jalanan di Karakura, kota yang ditumpanginya beberapa tahun setelah kakaknya, Hisana, menikah dengan Kuchiki Byakuya dan memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini bersama Rukia. Rukia tidak mungkin tinggal sendiri di Seiretei, kakaknya akan terkena serangan jantung tiap hari kalau Rukia tidak ada di sekitarnya. Ah! Tadi pagi ia kebetulan melihat seorang pemuda berambut oranye terang saat Rukia tak sengaja lewat di pemakaman umum. Tentu saja Rukia tahu, pemuda itu adalah Kurosaki Ichigo, teman sekelas yang belakangan ini menjadi korban bola dadakannya, Pasalnya, Ichigo sering kali tidak memperhatikan pelajaran dan mengabaikan panggilan guru. Rukia yang duduk di sebelahnya, tidak punya cara lain selain menendang kakinya agar pemuda itu tetap berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran. Kalau begini, pemuda itu tidak akan menjadi parasit saat ujian, kan? Kembali pada pemuda itu, Rukia tidak bisa menggambarkan apapun selain kata 'suram' saat melihat ke dalam kedua mata _hazel_-nya. Ketika Rukia mendekati sosok Ichigo tadi pagi, Rukia bisa menebak bahwa pemuda itu pasti tengah mengalami depresi tingkat akut. Entah apa yang terjadi, sepertinya, ibunya –sudah bisa Rukia tebak dari nama yang ada di batu nisan- telah meninggal dan Ichigo masih belum bisa merelakannya. Rukia tersenyum sambil berpikir bahwa pemuda itu memang benar-benar bodoh dan kekanakan! Dengan jelas Rukia dengar pemuda itu mengatakan bahwa Rukia tidak mengerti apa-apa, mungkin pemuda itu tidak menyadari bahwa Rukia juga pernah mengalami masa 'suram' itu dan berhasil melaluinya. Bersyukur kakaknya selalu ada di sisinya.

Tak terasa, Rukia sampai di sebuah taman bermain. Keadaan di sana sedikit ramai, walaupun tidak seramai _Chappy Park_ yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari rumah. Yah… merayakan tahun baru sendirian di sini sepertinya tidak buruk. Rukia menyandar pada salah satu sarana bermain, melihat langit gelap yang tampak dihiasi bunga-bunga api walaupun tahun masih belum berganti.

"Tidak kusangka, ternyata kita bertemu lagi, Kuchiki Rukia," sapa seorang pemuda yang kini turut bersandar di tempat yang sama, di samping Rukia.

Tanpa menoleh, Rukia tahu siapa sosok yang telah mengusik kesendiriannya itu. Rukia tersenyum, masih tetap memandang langit, "_Tawake_! Apa kau mengikutiku, Ichigo?"

Ichigo tersenyum sinis, "Apa aku sudah menjadi pengangguran sehingga aku harus mengikutimu?"

"Ah~! Aku lupa kalau kau masih seorang penjaga kuburan," goda Rukia, sesekali melirik Ichigo.

"Sial! Tidak bisakah kau tutup mulut tentang keberadaanku tadi pagi?"

"Ralat! Tadi pagi yang kuketahui, sepertinya kau datang setiap hari."

Diam sesaat, tidak ada pembicaraan di antara mereka.

"Naa Rukia, kukira… apa yang kau katakan memang benar," ujar Ichigo dengan nada lembut, berubah 180 derajat dari yang tadi.

Rukia menatap Ichigo, sedikit mendongak karena perbedaan tinggi mereka. Sebaliknya, Ichigo menatap langit, sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Mungkin ibuku memang kecewa. Aku yang telah membuatnya pergi dari dunia ini karena ibuku telah menyelamatkanku dari mobil yang hampir menabrakku. Walaupun sudah berlalu 5 tahun, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa merelakannya. Padahal ayahku dan kedua adikku sudah memberiku semangat. Sepertinya… aku memang pemuda yang lemah."

Rukia tersenyum, "_Tawake_! Kau hanya kehilangan seorang saja. Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaan seseorang yang ditinggal mati kedua orangtuanya saat masih berusia 5 tahun?"

Ichigo beralih menatap Rukia, kini mata mereka saling bertukar pandang, seakan saling menukar kepedihan lewat sorot mata mereka masing-masing.

Rukia beralih menatap langit, "Aku juga sama sepertimu, Ichigo."

Ichigo tersenyum, kali ini ia juga beralih menatap langit, "Begitukah? Sepertinya aku berubah pikiran. Kau tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan sebelumnya. Ayo kita berteman, Rukia."

"Boleh, asal kau memanggilku Kuchiki-_sama_!" tegas Rukia sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Apa? Enak saja! Kau saja tidak pernah memanggilku dengan nama margaku!" tukas Ichigo tidak terima, bahkan kerutan di dahinya sudah bertambah, sekaligus perempatan yang muncul di sudut pelipisnya.

"Yah… kalau itu… terserah aku, kan? Apa kau keberatan memangilku Kuchiki-_sama_?"

"Tentu saja, _midget_! Aw! Kenapa kau menendangku?"

"Hukuman karena telah menyebutku _midget_," tegas Rukia.

"Tapi kau memang- aw! Kenapa kali ini kau menjitak kepalaku?"

"Berhentilah menyinggung masalah tinggi badanku!"

"Baiklah! Terserah kau saja, Kuchiki-_sama_!" ujar Ichigo kesal dengan penekanan pada nama panggilan yang diminta Rukia.

Tak lama kemudian, langit berubah menjadi ramai, Rukia menatap takjub pada angkasa.

"Wah! Bunga api! Sepertinya tahun sudah brganti!"

Ichigo tersenyum, "Yah… apa kau tidak pernah melihat bunga api di malam tahun baru sebelumnya?"

Rukia menggeleng, tersenyum lemah, "Setelah orangtuaku meninggal, aku tidak pernah merayakannya lagi. Setelah bersama kakak iparku, kami merayakannya dengan acara makan malam bersama keluarga dan itu sangat membosankan! Aku pernah mendengar tentang bunga api sebelumnya, tapi aku tidak pernah mengira akan seindah ini."

"Ya, kau benar. Tampaknya malam ini sangat indah."

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

**RS. Karakura. 30 Desember 2011**

Ichigo berjalan ke luar rumah sakit saat seseorang menelponnya. Seorang wanita yang beberapa tahun ini selalu menemaninya. Saat di luar, Ichigo melihat seorang wanita tinggi degan tubuh proporsional yang mengenakan _dress_ biru muda tanpa lengan dibalut _cardigan_ putih dan _wedges_ biru di kakinya yang jenjang tengah berdiri di dekat mobil berwarna merah, sepertinya wanita itu baru saja datang. Wajah wanita itu masih tampak cantik walau tak secerah biasanya, sangat berbeda dengan penampilan Ichigo yang berantakan pasca kejadian Rukia kecelakaan. Depresi? Ya… mungkin juga. Ichigo mencoba untuk memaksakan senyumnya, berjalan setengah berlari mendekati sosok wanita itu.

"Orihime? Kau tidak ingin masuk dan melihat keadaan Rukia?"

Orihime, wanita cantik itu, hanya tersenyum kecut sambil menggeleng.

"Bisakah kau ikut aku sebentar?"

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan-"

"Bukankah ada Kuchiki -_san _di dalam sana? Apa kau tidak bisa meluangkan waktumu denganku lagi?" tanya Orihime yang membuat Ichigo bungkam, langsung saja Ichigo mengikuti ke mana Orihime pergi.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah taman yang sangat luas, agak jauh dari tengah kota Karakura. Mereka berdua keluar dari dalam mobil, duduk berdampingan di depan mobil sambil menatap taman.

"Kenapa kau harus melakukan ini semua, Ichi?" lirih Orihime yang langsung pada intinya.

Ichigo tahu ke mana arah pembicaraannya ini, wanitanya sedang cemburu, Ichigo tahu itu! Tapi Ichigo tidak bisa meninggalkan Rukia begitu saja dan melihatnya kembali depresi. Bagaimanapun, Ichigo tetap berhutang penuh pada Rukia.

"Maaf, Orihime. Aku…."

"Kenapa kau harus susah-susah memesan cincin yang sama dengan miliknya? Bahkan kau juga memberinya ukiran inisial 'KI' di dalamnya. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya saja padanya?"

Ichigo beralih menatap kedua mata kelabu Orihime, memegang kedua tangannya, "Bukankah sudah berkali-kali kukatakan padamu? Ini untuk membantu Rukia. Rukia terus meragukanku yang berperan sebagai suaminya dan meminta bukti. Aku terpaksa memesan cincin itu! Aku tetap akan bersamamu, percayalah! Cincin itu juga sementara, nanti aku akan menggantinya bila semua sudah berakhir."

"Kapan?"

Cahaya di mata Ichigo perlahan meredup, ia menunduk, "Entahlah…." ujarnya sambil menarik napas panjang.

"Kau… akan membawanya ke rumahmu?" selidik Orihime sambil menatap kedua mata _hazel_ Ichigo.

Ichigo diam sesaat, menarik napas panjang, "Ya."

"Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu bila-"

"Tidak ada, Orihime. Tidak ada yang akan aku lakukan dengan Rukia dan tidak akan ada yang terjadi. Aku hanya merawatnya. Kau boleh datang ke rumahku, aku juga akan datang menemuimu bila kau memintanya. Hanya saja… mungkin waktuku sedikit terbagi dan waktuku bersamamu tidak seperti dulu lagi. Bukankah aku sudah menceritakan semuanya tentang keadaan Rukia?"

Orihime mengalihkan pandangannya, mengangguk lemah.

"Dan… bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk membantu?"

Orihime terdiam, lantas mengangguk ragu.

Ichigo tersenyum, "Tenang saja, aku tetap akan mencintaimu," ujarnya, lantas mengecup kening Orihime.

"Berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau akan menikahiku setelah dia sembuh."

Ichigo terdiam sesaat, lantas mengangguk, "Aku janji."

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

**RS. Karakura. 31 Desmber 2011**

Rukia perlahan membuka matanya, ia sudah merasa baik sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, hanya saja dokter menyuruhnya tinggal lebih lama untuk perawatan lebih lanjut. Hari ini ia sudah diperbolehkan pulang, tepat sehari sebelum malam tahun baru. Sayangnya, ia tidak pulang ke rumah sosok orang yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai kakak dan kakak iparnya, melainkan ke rumah sosok yang mengaku sebagai suaminya. Sejujurnya, Rukia masih belum bisa menerima beberapa kenyataan yang dihadapkan padanya. Rukia percaya bahwa Kuchiki Hisana adalah kakak kandungnya, terbukti dari fisik yang bahkan hampir serupa dengannya. Rukia juga percaya bahwa Kuchiki Byakuya adalah kakak iparnya, terbukti dari kakak kandungnya yang selalu bersama dengan orang itu, lagi pula, Rukia merasa memiliki ikatan yang kuat dengan kedua orang itu. Selanjutnya, Rukia percaya bahwa ia telah menikah, terbukti dengan cincin yang ada di tangan kanannya, namun ia masih tidak percaya bahwa sosok Kurosaki Ichigo adalah suaminya. Ia merasa memiliki ikatan dengan Ichigo, akan tetapi ia tidak mengira bahwa ikatan itu adalah hubungan antara suami dan istri. Apa artinya inisial di cincin itu adalah 'Kurosaki Rukia'? Rukia masih meragukannya. Belum yakin dengan suaminya, hari ini ia akan pulang ke rumah suaminya. Yang benar saja! Selain itu, Rukia masih bertanya-tanya tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa dirinya. Kecelakaan mobil, namun ketika ia bertanya tentang penyebabnya, tidak ada yang berani menjawabnya. Apa ada yang disembunyikan darinya?

Perlahan, Rukia turun dari ranjangnya. Merasakan sandal rumah sakit yang lembut dan dingin. Ia akan berkemas hari ini, seorang diri, agar ia tidak menyusahkan siapapun.

"Kau sudah bangun? Aku akan membantumu berkemas," sapa seorang pria berambut oranye terang saat masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Rukia.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa mengemasinya sendiri, Ichigo!" dan Rukia masih berbicara dengan nada tegas pada orang yang mengaku sebagai suaminya itu.

Ichigo, pria itu, tersenyum, "Apa kau akan terus bersikap seperti itu padaku, istriku? Bukankah seharusnya kau senang karena kau akan kembali ke rumah kita lagi?"

Rukia terdiam. Lagi? Dan Rukia masih ragu untuk mengakuinya.

"Terserah kau saja!"

Lantas, Ichigo membantu Rukia berkemas.

Setelah menyelesaikan semua urusan rumah sakit, Ichigo membawa Rukia pulang ke rumahnya. Tentu saja saat itu Byakuya dan Hisana mengantar kepergiannya, hanya saja kedua Kuchiki itu tidak mengikuti adiknya sampai ke rumah Ichigo.

Rumah Ichigo tampak besar, rumah hasil jerih payahnya sendiri setelah meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya. Ia tidak berminat menjadi dokter, mungkin lain kali saja. Ichigo melihat Rukia yang tampak memindai sekelilingnya. Rumah yang terletak di tengah kebun yang hijau. Ichigo menuntun Rukia turun dari dalam mobil dan membawakan barangnya.

"Silakan masuk," ujar Ichigo sambil tersenyum setelah membukakan pintu rumahnya untuk Rukia.

Rukia masih diam, kedua bola matanya masih terus menatap sekelilingnya. Tidak banyak yang ia dapati di rumah yang terdiri dari dua lantai itu. Di lantai bawah ini Rukia dapat melihat ruang tamu dengan deretan kursi sofa mewah berwana cokelat, lalu dapur, ruang makan, juga rak besar yang berisi penuh koleksi Shakespeare milik Ichigo. Ada pintu kaca yang menghubungkan rumah dan halaman belakang. Halaman belakang yang indah dengan berbagai macam pohon tinggi dan gazebo sederhana.

"Kamar kita ada di lanta dua. Pintu sebelah kanan adalah kamarmu, dan pintu sebelah kiri adalah kamarku," terang Ichigo sambil tersenyum . Ia telah menyiapkan kamar khusus untuk Rukia, kamar yang sengaja dicat ulang dengan warna ungu dan dipenuhi koleksi _Chappy_.

"Kita… tidak tidur dalam satu kamar?" tanya Rukia sambil menatap Ichigo heran.

"Mm… kau tidak pernah mau sekamar denganku dulu," terang Ichigo ragu.

"Aneh!" gumam Rukia, sayangnya Ichigo dapat mendengar gumaman itu.

"Masuklah ke dalam kamarmu, aku sudah menata semuanya untukmu."

"Ya, baiklah!"

Rukia naik ke atas tangga dan perlahan membuka kamarnya. Tak lama kemudian Rukia berteriak, membuat Ichigo panik dan segera berlari menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, Rukia?"

"Ichigo! Apa kau seorang maniak _Chappy_?"

"AP-APA?!"

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam saat Ichigo duduk sendirian di teras belakang rumahnya sambil menatap langit malam penuh bintang. Di tangan kanannya ada secangkir kopi yang perlahan menjadi lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Daerah rumah Ichigo memang sepi. Tadinya Ichigo berencana untuk merayakan tahun baru berdua dengan Rukia sambil menyalakan bunga api, seperti dulu, namun sayangnya, Rukia sudah tidak lagi keluar dari kamarnya sejak selesai makan malam. Mungkin sudah tertidur lelap.

"Sepertinya… aku harus melihat bunga api seorang diri," ujar Ichigo lemah, menatap barisan bunga api di sampinya yang belum tersulut.

"Ichigo? Belum tidur?"

Ichigo tersentak dari bayangan kesendiriannya, menatap sosok mungil Rukia yang berjalan mendekatinya dengan mengenakan sandal _Chappy_ berbulu warna putih dan piyama _Chappy_ dengan warna serupa.

"Belum. Apa kau terbangun?"

"Ya. Sepertinya aku belum terbiasa tidur di sini," ujar Rukia sambil mengucek sebelah matanya, "Apa benar aku dulu pernah tinggal di sini denganmu?"

Ichigo terkekeh, selain gemas melihat tingkah Rukia saat bangun tidur, ia juga gemas karena Rukia masih juga menolak untuk mempercayainya.

"Kemarilah!" ujar Ichigo sambil menepuk ruang kosong di sampingnya.

Rukia berjalan mendekat, duduk di samping Ichigo. Ichigo meletakkan cangkir kopinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian di sini? Mencari wangsit?" tanya Rukia sarkastik. Yah… sifat Rukia yang sepertinya tidak ikut hilang dengan memorinya.

Ichigo tertawa pelan, "Aku sedang menunggu pergantian tahun," jawabnya lembut.

"Ah~! Aku lupa sekarang adalah malam tahun baru! Tapi kenapa di sini sepi sekali?"

"Kawasan rumahku memang selalu sepi. Itu artinya, kau tidak boleh keluar sendirian di malam hari."

"Ceh! Aku tidak sebodoh itu, kepala jeruk!"

"AP-APA?! Hey, berani sekali kau memanggil suamimu 'kepala jeruk'!"

"Aku memanggil berdasarkan kenyataan, bodoh!"

"Naa~! Sekarang kau memanggilku 'bodoh'?"

"Ayolah! Ayolah!" ujar Rukia sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya di depan wajahnya, "Bukankah kau akan merayakan tahun baru? Dengan apa? Apa kau menunggu sebutan lain dariku untukmu?"

"Tidak!" ujar Ichigo sedikit kesal, perempatan sudah muncul di pelipisnya, "Aku akan merayakannya dengan bunga-bunga api. Kau mau merayakannya denganku?"

"Mana bunga apinya?" tanya Rukia sambil mencari-cari bunga api yang belum tersulut di sekitarnya.

Ichigo tersenyum lebar, meraih bunga api yang belum tersulut di sebelahnya dan menunjukkannya pada Rukia.

"Ini dia!" seru Ichigo yang sudah mulai sembuh dari rasa kesalnya.

"Wah! Ayo, Ichigo! Kita hiasi langit gelap itu!"

"Baiklah! Kau tunggu di sini saja!"

Rukia mengangguk dengan penuh semangat. Ichigo mulai beranjak dari tempatnya dan menyiapkan segalanya. Setelah persiapan selesai, Ichigo menyulut bunga api itu satu persatu kemudian kembali ke tempat di mana Rukia berada.

"Apa aku boleh menghitung dari angka 10?" tanya Rukia dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, menatap angkasa.

Ichigo menggeleng, masih tersenyum, "Tidak. Hitunglah dari angka 3!"

"Baiklah! 3… 2… 1!"

Beberapa bunga api yang telah disulut oleh Ichigo satu persatu meluncur ke langit dan menampakkan cahaya warna-warni. Rukia menatapnya dengan sangat takjub. Ichigo tidak menatap langit, melainkan Rukia. Entah kenapa Ichigo merasa senang saat melihat Rukia seperti ini. Ini sama seperti dulu, saat pertama kali mereka berteman dan Ichigo melihat wajah takjub Rukia untuk yang pertama kalinya, juga menyadari ada pesona tersembunyi dari gadis mungil di sampingnya ini, kedua bola matanya yang menyerupai permata _amethyst_.

"Indah sekali!" seru Rukia senang.

"Ya. Selamat tahun baru, Rukia," ujar Ichigo lembut sambil tersenyum, lantas Ichigo beralih menatap angkasa.

**_Still not over..._**

* * *

_Arigato_ udah baca!

_Gomen_, sepertinya Izumi kelamaan cuti ya? Izumi harus di tempat terpencil selama 1 bulan tanpa sinyal internet… huft~ jadi telat apdet, padahal udah tinggal diketik aja.

gimana lanjutan cerita Izumi kali ini? Apa ada beberapa pertanyaan dari fic di atas?

Ow, sosok gadis yang ada di chap prolog mungkin sudah terungkap perlahan-lahan, ya? ^_^

Sosok Rukia di sini sama seperti di anime-nya, yakni menjadi orang yang telah mengubah keadaan Ichigo menjadi lebih baik, maka dari itu Ichigo ngerasa berhutang banyak pada Rukia.

* * *

Waktunya bales _review_…

Buat **Sakura-Yuki15 **: Hehe, kalo masalah itu, bakal terungkap di chapter2 selanjutnya kok. Kesannya di tutup2in ya? Hmm, itu Cuma modus biar Rukia gak depresi lagi (kata Ichigo di fic ini) hehe. Maaf yaaa baru bisa apdet.

Buat **Wintersia **: Yupz! Salam kenal juga! Oh ya? _Arigatogozaimasu_ *Sambil bungkuk-bungkuk* padaal banyak banget kekurangannya ^_^ Inisial sebenarnya di cincin Rukia masih belum terungkap, sabar yaaaa

Buat dan **krabby paty** : Mm… sepertinya Uzumaki-san dan Krabby-san udah bisa nebak wanita yang bicara sama Ichigo itu… J Ichigo masih belum nikah, kok, Cuma Rukia aja yang udah nikah di sini, sayangnya suaminya udah meninggal, hiks… Maaf yaaa apdetnya lama…

Buat **Plovercrest **: oke, ini udah apdet! Inisial yang sebenernya masih belum terungkap, sementara masih "Kurosaki Rukia" hehe

Buat **Chappy** : makacie dah baca dan _review, _oke Izumi lanjut ^_^

Buat **haruki1244 **: Hehe Reiji-_chan_ boleh nebak kok. Iya, Izumi juga ngerasa kurang aja ma fic ini. Hmm… makacie masukannya yaaa Reiji-_chan_! Izumi tunggu masukannya lagi... hehe

Buat **krystaleire **: Iyakah? _Arigatoo_! Hehe. Iya, loncatnya dibuat jauh cuz _flashback_-nya dibuat pas mereka masih masa-masa sekolah.

Ah, buat yang baca fic Izumi ini, makacie yaaa! Buat yang baca dan ngasih _review_, terima kasih banyak dan tetep nge-_review_ yaaa! Hehehe (ngarep), dan buat yang baca, ngasih _review_, dan ngasih saran… terima kasih banyak! Sungguh! Saran temen-temen berarti banget buat Izumi…

Oke, cukup berkicaunya, apa Izumi boleh melanjutkan calon fic multichap ini lagi, _minna_?


	4. Chapter 4

**Izumi come back, _minna_! **(sambil bungkuk-bungkuk)

Lanjutannya udah update nih…!

Maaf bikin penuh daftar fic IchiRuki, tapi sungguh... kalo gak baca gak apa-apa kooook ^_^

* * *

**Summary chapter:**

Bukankah mereka adalah pasangan yang tampak sangat manis dan serasi? Hanya saja, walaupun manis dan serasi, mereka tetap bukan pasangan yang sesungguhnya, dan ada orang lain yang tidak rela dengan hal itu.

* * *

**Disclaimer :** **Pak Tite Kubo,** Izumi cuma pinjem beberapa karakternya kok, sungguh...

**Pairing :** sudah dijelaskan di atas, tapi sepertinya kurang lengkap, karena bakal ada_ pair_ yang lain, hehe _gomen_

**Genre :** sebenernya gak cuma _Romance_ sama _Hurt/Comfort_ aja, _perhaps_... gado-gado. (jadi laper!)

Ow, fic Izumi kali ini masih OOC, dan... masih ber-typo(s), bahkan mungkin ada beberapa kalimat yang ruwet dan susah dipahami, hmm... sekali lagi... _gomen_ yaaa...

* * *

**BAB III**

**Karakura, 15 Juli 2004**

Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi, menggoyangkan helaian rambut oranye milik pemuda yang kini duduk sendiri di atas atap sekolah. Ini berbeda! Ya, ia merasakan perbedaannya. Tidak sama dengan sekolahnya yang dulu, walaupun ada beberapa hal yang tetap dapat ia jumpai di SMA-nya ini, seperti atap sekolah yang lebih luas daripada atap sekolah SMP-nya, dan angin yang lebih sejuk untuk sejenak memejamkan mata. Tak hanya itu saja, ada beberapa teman SMP-nya yang satu sekolah lagi dengannya, seperti Tatsuki, Keigo, Ishida, Chad, dan juga Rukia. Ah ya, kira-kira satu tahun sudah ia berteman dengannya, anak baru yang dulu dikiranya tidak menyenangkan, ternyata gadis itulah yang paling mengerti dirinya. Bersyukur gadis itu ada di kelas yang sama dengannya. Lalu, ia mengenal gadis-gadis lain, hanya saja, ia tidak peduli dengan gadis manapun kecuali Rukia dan Tatsuki, karena Tatsuki adalah teman _dojo_-nya dulu.

"Ichigo!"

Pemuda bernama Ichigo itu langsung saja menoleh ketika gadis yang menjadi objek pemikirannya menyebut namanya.

"Ah, Rukia? Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo sembari menatap Rukia yang berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun!" seru Rukia dengan senyum yang berkembang sambil menyerahkan kotak _bento_ bergambar _purple Chappy_ (_author_ ragu tentang _Chappy _jenis ini) pada Ichigo. Sebaliknya, Ichigo malah mengerutkan keningnya, astaga! Rupanya Ichigo lupa hari ulang tahunnya sendiri! Untuk beberapa saat, Ichigo tidak bereaksi, hanya diam sambil menatap bingung pada kotak _bento_ pemberian Rukia.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh? Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa hari ulang tahunmu sendiri?" sentak Rukia, sedikit kesal juga atas ke-_lemot_-an Ichigo.

Ichigo menatap raut wajah Rukia yang kini telah berubah, ada kerutan di dahinya, sama seperti miliknya, dan semoga saja kerutan di dahi Rukia tidak menjadi permanen.

"Oh, ya… sepertinya aku lupa kalau hari ini ulang tahunku, dan kau… memberiku kado sebuah kotak _bento_?" selidik Ichigo sambil mengangkat satu alisnya, tidak menyadari kalau kotak _bento_ itu sudah berpindah ke tangannya.

Rukia menyila tangannya, menghadap lurus ke depan sambil memejamkan kedua matanya, "Setidaknya aku sudah memberimu hadiah, bodoh! Lagi pula, apa-apaan reaksimu itu? Kalau kau tidak mau menerimanya, biar aku saja yang makan!" tegas Rukia.

Ichigo tersenyum, menahan tawanya, melihat sosok sahabatnya yang bahkan belum menyadari kalau Ichigo telah menertawakan sifatnya yang berubah kekanakan. Lantas, Ichigo membuka kotak _bento_-nya. Seketika, gemuruh di perutnya mulai bertabuh semakin keras seiring dengan aroma yang menguar dari isi kotak _bento_ itu. Nasi kare berbentuk… _Chappy_? Memang konyol bila Ichigo harus melihat _Chappy_ di kotak _bento_-nya, akan tetapi… kare? Bagaimana mungkin Ichigo bisa menolaknya? Ichigo tersenyum, mendadak ia menjadi terasa lapar dan penuh semangat menyantap hidangannya.

"Dari mana kau tahu aku suka kare?" tanya Ichigo yang masih tersenyum dengan sumpit di tangan kanannya, bersiap menyantap nasi kare kado ulang tahunnya. Ichigo menatap Rukia yang kini membuka matanya, mengerutkan keningnya, seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"_Ano_… entahlah," tak lama kemudian, mata _amethyst_ Rukia menatap Ichigo bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya, "Eh? Kau suka kare?"

Ichigo mengangguk mantap, kemudian ia melihat Rukia yang kembali pada posisinya semula, duduk tegak penuh dengan percaya diri.

"Baguslah! Karena kau telah mendapatkan hadiah istimewa dari Kuchiki Rukia-_sama_! Jarang-jarang aku mau memasak di rumah!"

"Apa?! Kau sendiri yang memasaknya?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Kalau begitu, aku meragukan rasa- Aw! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?" protes Ichigo yang telah meletakkan kotak _bento_-nya demi menggosok kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat jitakan manis dari tangan mungil Rukia.

"Makan saja dan jangan banyak komentar!" tegas Rukia yang tetap tak memandang Ichigo.

Sambil menggerutu dengan suara pelan –takut jitakan manis itu akan mendarat lagi di kepala oranyenya- Ichigo mengangkat kembali kotak _bento_-nya dan mulai mencicipinya. Dalam sekejap, _mood_ Ichigo langsung berubah. Ia tidak tahu kalau ternyata sahabatnya itu sangat pandai memasak! Tiap suapan nasi kare yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya terasa begitu lezat! Bahkan membuatnya lupa kalau sang koki masih duduk di sampingnya.

"Rukia…." panggil Ichigo setelah ia menghabiskan _bento_-nya dan meneguk air mineral yang telah tersedia untuknya.

"Hmm?" respon singkat Rukia, tidak menoleh sedikit pun pada Ichigo, masih merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpanya.

"_Arigatoo_."

"Hmm," respon singkat Rukia lagi.

Ichigo hanya diam, sembari tersenyum. Ia bersyukur karena Rukia tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya kini telah kehabisan kata-kata untuk diucapkan pada Rukia. Ichigo tidak tahu harus berkata apa, selain berharap agar ia selamanya bisa merasakan masakan ini seumur hidupnya.

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

**5 Maret 2012**

Ichigo mengerjapkan matanya perlahan saat dirasakannya sinar mentari pagi mulai menyusup melalui tirai-tirai jendela kamar dan mengusik tidurnya. Pria muda dengan rambut oranye itu langsung saja bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Setelah mandi dan mempersiapkan segalanya untuk pergi ke perusahaan, ia keluar dari dalam kamarnya, saat itulah ia dapat mencium aroma yang sangat lezat disertai dengan alunan suara alat-alat masak dari arah dapur. Ah! Tentu saja ia tidak lupa kalau Rukia sudah tinggal di sini bersamanya sejak 2 bulan yan lalu, dan ini adalah kali pertama Rukia memasak. Ichigo bergegas turun dan menuju ke dapur. Memang sebelumnya Ichigo selalu melarang Rukia untuk memasak, selain karena status Rukia sebagai pasien yang masih harus dirawat, Ichigo juga ragu Rukia masih ingat bagaimana cara memasak.

Di sanalah Ichigo menemukan Rukia, wanita bertubuh mungil yang tampak manis dengan mengenakan kaus ungu muda berlengan pendek dan rok berwarna mera muda sebatas lututnya, serta celemek bermotif polkadot, tengah _khusyu'_ menatap masakannya.

"Oh, Ichigo? Kau sudah bangun rupanya."

"Ya," jawab Ichigo ragu, "Kenapa kau memasak?" tanya Ichigo, lebih pada… protes?

Rukia menatap Ichigo heran, mendadak dahinya berkerut, "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, kenapa kau selalu melarangku masak? Bukankah kau bilang kalau aku istrimu? Dan… seorang istri harus masak untuk suaminya, kan?" tanya Rukia yang kembali menekuni masakannya.

Ichigo diam, entah apa yang harus dilakukannya, karena mendadak ia tidak bisa menyahuti perkataan Rukia tadi. _Skak Mat_? Yah… sepertinya! Lagi pula… hey! Tidakkah Ichigo sadar bahwa Rukia telah sedikit mengakuinya sebagai suami? Ternyata usaha Ichigo untuk meyakinkan Rukia selama ini tidak sia-sia.

"Apa yang kau masak?" tanya Ichigo, lebih condong pada usahanya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kare. Kau suka?"

Dan sepertinya usaha Ichigo untuk mengalikan pembicaraan Rukia berhasil. Tunggu dulu! Kare? Mendadak Ichigo jadi semangat, ia berjalan semakin mendekat hingga ia mampu melihat seluruh isi dari panci dan menghirup aromanya dengan rakus.

"Apa kau masih _waras_?" tanya Rukia sarkastik saat ia melihat Ichigo yang seolah-olah berkata dengan isyarat, _'Oh yeah! Aku rindu dengan kare!'_

"Ehm, tentu saja!" jawab Ichigo yang kembali pada kenyataan, sudah berdiri dengan tegak, "Aku suka kare. Dari mana kau tahu makanan kesukaanku?" tanya Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Ini seperti nostalgia!

Rukia menatap langit-langit, jari telunjuk kirinya diketukkannya beberapa kali di dagu, sedangkan tangan kanannya masih tetap mengaduk karenya dengan sendok sayur.

"Mm… entahlah. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau suka kare," jawab Rukia dengan santainya, lantas kembali ke posisinya semula.

Padahal, Ichigo berharap Rukia bisa sedikit mengingat beberapa hal tentangnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Rukia mematikan kompornya dan mencicipi sedikit hasil masakannya dengan sendok. Ichigo juga masih berada di sampingnya, hanya diam sambil melihat tingkah istri jadi-jadiannya itu. Rukia melirik ke arah Ichigo.

"Kau mau mencobanya? Aku pikir, seorang kare _lovers_ lebih cocok menjadi komentator masakanku kali ini," tawar Rukia sambil menyodorkan sendoknya ke arah Ichigo.

Ichigo tersenyum, "Boleh," jawabnya dengan senang hati.

Seperti tadi, Rukia mengambil satu sendok kuah kare dari dalam panci dan hendak memberikannya pada Ichigo, sayangnya, Ichigo hanya menampakkan kerutan di dahinya, sepertinya akan melemparkan protes.

"Apa kau berniat membakar lidah suamimu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya memiliki niatan mengubah kepala oranyemu menjadi merah hanya dengan menyuapkan kare panas ini ke mulutmu."

Mendadak, muncul perempatan di ujung pelipis Ichigo, namun Ichigo mencoba menahan agar emosinya tidak meledak di pagi hari seperti ini.

"Setidaknya tiuplah dulu!" protes Ichigo.

Rukia memutar kedua bola matanya, "Baiklah. Terserah kau saja, suamiku," ujar Rukia sedikit kesal, lantas meniup satu sendok kuah kare itu hingga agak dingin lalu menyuapkannya ke mutut Ichigo.

Ichigo merasakan kare yang baru saja disuapkan Rukia ke dalam mulutnya. Saat ini, wanita mungil itu memandangnya penuh harap, menanti komentar darinya. Jujur saja, rasanya seperti nostalgia! Masih sangat enak, walaupun tidak serupa dengan yang dulu. Jangan kira Ichigo lupa bagaimana rasa kado ulang tahunnya di awal masuk SMA dulu, dan hari ini Ichigo merasakannya kembali! Apa kehilangan memori bukan berarti kehilangan kemampuan untuk memasak? Atau hanya karena kebetulan? Ichigo bertanya dalam hati.

"Ichigo? Bagaimana?" tanya Rukia ragu.

Ichigo tersenyum lebar, mata _hazel_-nya menatap ke dalam mata _amethyst_ Rukia, "Ayo kita sarapan bersama! Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menyantapnya!" ujar Ichigo sambil mengacak rambut Rukia pelan, saat itu Ichigo bisa melihat senyum bahagia di bibir Rukia, "Ah! Aku akan menyiapkan piringnya," lanjut Ichigo.

Semuanya telah siap, bahkan Ichigo menarikkan kursi untuk Rukia dan mempersilakannya duduk. Kemudian, mereka sarapan bersama. Suasana makan pagi mereka tidak bisa dibilang sepi, karena ada saja yang membuat mereka tertawa, padahal Ichigo tahu, dulu Rukia paling anti berbicara saat sedang makan. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara ponsel yang berdering. Ichigo yang masih menikmati lezatnya rasa kare buatan Rukia tidak menyadarinya hingga Rukia mengingatkannya.

"Ichigo, apa kau tidak ingin mengangkat teleponmu?" tanya Rukia sambil menatap lurus pada Ichigo.

Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya sesaat, "Ah, ya! Rupanya itu ponselku," ujarnya yang kemudian merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponselnya. _Hime?_ Tanyanya ragu saat ia melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Dengan segera, Ichigo bangkit dari kursi makannya, menjauh dari Rukia hanya untuk menerima telepon itu.

"Ada apa?"

"_Aku ingin menemuimu sekarang!_"

"Apa?! Tapi…."

"_Sekarang atau aku yang akan datang ke rumahmu?_"

Ichigo tampak panik, jelas ia tahu bahwa kekasih sungguhannya ini tengah memonopoli dirinya. Ichigo melirik sesaat ke arah Rukia yang tampaknya masih menyantap hidangannya walaupun tatapan matanya tidak fokus.

"Baiklah, tunggu aku."

Ichigo memutuskan hubungan teleponnya, tidak ingin berdebat lagi. Lekas, ia meraih tas kerjanya, beranjak pergi.

"Kau pergi sekarang? Kau bahkan belum menghabiskan makananmu," ujar Rukia, tatapan matanya seakan tidak rela melepas Ichigo pergi.

Ichigo menatap Rukia sesaat, lantas berjalan kembali demi menghampiri wanita mungil itu.

"Kau bisa simpankan kare itu untuk kumakan nanti? Aku ada keperluan mendadak di… perusahaan," ujar Ichigo ragu, namun ia tetap berusaha untuk tersenyum. Lagi, Rukia tampak tak fokus melihatnya.

"Kau akan kembali?" tanya Rukia sedikit kecewa.

"Pasti! Aku akan kembali secepatnya," ujar Ichigo yang kini mengusap kepala Rukia lembut, menatap Rukia yang berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya, "Dan jangan keluar rumah."

Rukia tersenyum, "Baik."

Ichigo benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Rukia sendirian di rumah.

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

Jarum kecil jam sudah menunjuk pada angka 8, sedangkan langit di luar sana sudah berubah menjadi gelap. Rukia masih berdiri sambil menatap ke luar jendela. Pikirannya cemas! Bukan, ia tidak cemas dengan suasana di sekitar rumahnya yang terlampau sepi, melainkan karena sosok yang dinantinya tidak kunjung pulang. Seharian ini ia sudah berusaha meneleponnya hanya sekedar menanyakan kapan pulang, namun sejak awal ia menelepon, yang didengar hanya suara _mailbox_. Rukia mendesah panjang, sebenarnya ke mana si makhluk oranye itu pergi? Padahal ia sudah menghangatkan karenya 1 jam yang lalu, bahkan rela menahan laparnya hanya demi makan malam bersama suaminya! Suami? Rukia sedikit tidak percaya kalau perlahan ia mulai kehilangan sosok pria itu bila sesaat saja ia tidak memunculkan helaian rambut oranyenya! Apa kini ia mulai teradiktif dengan warna oranye?

Rukia menggosokkan kedua tangannya yang sedang bersila ke kedua sikunya, lelah berdiam diri, rupanya Rukia lebih memilih untuk berjalan mondar-mandir seperti sebuah setrika listrik. Tidak dingin, tentu saja karena saat ini Karakura sedang memasuki awal musim semi, namun kesendirian dan penantianlah yang membuatnya merasakan dingin.

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

Ichigo tidak bisa melangkahkan kakinya lagi saat wanita bertubuh proporsional itu memeluknya dengan sangat erat dari arah belakang. Tidak nyaman! Sungguh! Itu yang dirasakan Ichigo saat ini. Jujur saja, Ichigo memang menyayangi wanita ini, namun tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini! Sekarang sudah pukul 8 malam, dan Rukia ada di rumahnya seorang diri! Ichigo tidak bisa membayangkan betapa cemasnya Rukia menunggu di rumah, atau… jangan-jangan wanita mungil itu tengah ketakutan karena daerah sekitar rumah Ichigo yang sangat sepi?

"Kumohon, Ichi… jangan tinggalkan aku…." lirih wanita itu, wanita cantik dengan rambut oranye gelap sebatas pinggang. Sepertinya wanita itu tidak ada niatan untuk melepas pelukannya. Untung saja suasana di sekitar rumahnya telah sepi, jadi Ichigo tidak perlu khawatir dengan tetangga-tetangga sebelah. Ichigo tidak bisa berbuat banyak, ia hanya mengepalkan tangan kanannya begitu kuat.

"Orihime, aku harus pulang. Bukankah kau juga harus beristirahat agar kau bisa bekerja di butikmu besok pagi?" tanya Ichigo dengan suara yang ia buat selembut mungkin, ia hanya setengah menoleh pada Orihime, dan Orihime menatapnya dengan penuh harap.

"Bisakah kau menemaniku malam ini?"

"Tapi aku harus pulang."

"Melihatmu dengannya… membuatku cemburu! Ia menghabiskan sepanjang malam denganmu, sedangkan kau tidak pernah mempedulikanku lagi. Apa kau sudah tidak sayang lagi kepadaku?"

Tidak bisa! Ichigo tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya tertahan di sini. Akhirnya, ia melepas kedua tangan Orihime secara paksa, namun perlahan, kemudian berbalik, masih menggenggam kedua tangan Orihime, menatap kedua bola mata kelabunya seraya mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum.

"Dengarkan aku, aku tidak pernah menghabiskan malam dengannya. Rukia tidak berada di dalam kamar yang sama denganku."

"Tapi dia berada di satu atap yang sama denganmu!"

"Hanya satu atap. Harusnya kau percaya padaku. Bukankah aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakannya padamu bahwa tidak akan ada yang terjadi di antara aku dan dia?"

Orihime terdiam, ia lebih memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria di hadapannya ini. Lantas, Ichigo mencium kening Orihime sesaat.

"Aku harus pulang. Apa kau masih meragukanku?"

Orihime mengangguk ragu, lantas Ichigo tersenyum lagi.

"Aku janji tidak akan berpaling darimu dan akan kembali padamu."

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

Ichigo menyadari bahwa meyakinkan Orihime adalah hal yang paling sulit! Setelah susah payah meyakinkannya, akhirnya Ichigo bisa kembali juga ke rumah tepat pada pukul 10 malam. Sepertinya Rukia sudah makan malam, bahkan mungkin ia tengah tidur nyenyak di ranjangnya yang empuk sekarang.

Setelah melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah dan menyalakan lampu ruang tengah, Ichigo melihat sosok Rukia yang tengah duduk di atas kursi sofa sambil menyandar. Kedua kaki Rukia menjajak lantai, kedua tangannya bersila, dan kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Ichigo yakin Rukia pasti tertidur saat menunggunya pulang. Tunggu, menunggunya pulang? Astaga! Ia mulai merasa bersalah karena telah membuat wanita mungil ini menunggu entah sejak kapan. Ichigo berjalan mendekatinya, berjongkok di lantai untuk melihat wajah wanita mungil yang tengah tertidur itu. Dari raut wajah wanita mungil itu, sepertinya ia tampak gelisah. Ya Tuhan! Kini Ichigo benar-benar merasa bersalah! Hari ini ia telah membohongi wanita ini dan membuatnya menunggu lama! Bingung? Tentu saja! Ichigo tidak berani menggendongnya dan meletakkannya di atas dipan _Chappy_-nya mengingat Ichigo hanyalah suami jadi-jadiannya.

"Hey, Rukia," panggil Ichigo lembut sambil mengusap ujung kepala Rukia dengan tangan kanannya.

Tidak ada respon! Ichigo kembali memanggil namanya tanpa menambah frekuensi kecepatan tangan kanannya yang mengusap lembut ujung kepala Rukia.

"Mm?" Rukia merespon setelah beberapa lama, perlahan wanita itu mulai membuka matanya, menunjukkan permata _amethyst_ yang sejak beberapa jam lalu terpejam, kemudian mengerjapkannya.

"Ichigo? Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Rukia dengan suara yang parau, tangan kanannya mengucek pelan mata kanannya, bahkan ia menguap. Mirip seperti anak kecil yang baru saja bangun tidur. Ichigo tersenyum melihatnya, ia tidak menyangka bahwa sahabatnya bisa menggemaskan ini saat bangun tidur.

"Em," jawab Ichigo sambil mengangguk, menurunkan tangan kanannya dari atas kepala Rukia, "Maaf, aku membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama," sesal Ichigo.

Rukia tersenyum lemah, "Tidak apa-apa."

"Ayo!" ajak Ichigo yang bangkit sambil menarik tangan kanan Rukia, sebaliknya Rukia hanya memiringkan kepalanya, menatapnya heran.

Ichigo tersenyum lembut, "Ayo, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke kamarmu. Kau bisa sakit bila tidur di kursi sofa dengan posisi seperti itu."

Ichigo berjalan di depan Rukia, menuntunnya naik ke atas tangga hingga masuk ke dalam kamar serba _Chappy_-nya. Sikap Ichigo seakan menunjukkan bahwa ia ingin menjaga Rukia agar tidak terjatuh atau terbentur dinding saat Rukia berjalan setengah sadar, dan wanita itu hanya mengikutinya, tanpa banyak suara. Sepertinya Ichigo tidak menyadari bahwa Rukia belum makan malam hanya demi menunggunya pulang ke rumah.

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

**31 Maret 2012 **

Bel rumah yang berbunyi di pagi hari tampaknya telah mengusik ketenangan suami-istri palsu yang ada di dapur itu. Padahal jam masih menunjukkan pukul 7, siapa tamu yang datang di jam seperti ini?

"Aku akan membukakan pintunya," ujar Rukia yang saat itu tersenyum senang. Lantas, Rukia berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Hai! Aku mencari Kurosaki Ichigo, apa dia ada di rumah?" tanya tamu itu dengan nada riangnya. Seorang wanita dengan tubuh proporsional dan pakaiannya yang modis.

"Ichigo? Ya, dia ada di dalam. Aku akan memanggilnya."

"Rukia? Siapa tamunya?"

Ichigo mendadak diam, matanya membulat tak percaya melihat siapa tamu yang datang, sebaliknya, wanita yang menjadi tamunya itu hanya tersenyum cerah.

"Orihime?"

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

Orihime mengajak Ichigo untuk menikmati halaman belakang rumah Ichigo dan duduk di gazebonya. Sepertinya sudah lama ia tidak merasakannya lagi! Wanita itu tampak tersenyum senang, berbeda dengan Ichigo yang begitu gelisah, padahal Rukia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda curiga, malah dengan senang hati membuatkan minuman untuk tamu yang tak diundang ini. Apa jadinya bila Rukia tahu bahwa Orihime adalah kekasih Ichigo yang sesungguhnya?

"Kenapa kau datang ke sini?" tanya Ichigo datar.

Orihime masih tersenyum, "Apa tidak boleh? Aku rindu berada di tempat ini. Lagi pula… aku tidak bisa menahan rasa rinduku padamu, Ichi…." ujar Orihime, perlahan menggenggam tangan Ichigo yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Apa kau sadar? Bisa saja Rukia curiga denganmu!" tegas Ichigo dengan suara pelan.

Orihime mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Lalu mau apa? Aku adalah kekasihmu yang sesungguhnya, sedangkan dia hanya istri palsumu!"

"Ini demi kesehatannya!"

"Ichigo, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu," ujar Orihime tegas, namun terdengar lembut. Lantas, wanita itu menatap kedua mata _hazel_ Ichigo, "Aku hanya ingin meminta sesuatu padamu, kemudian aku akan pergi. Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku punya segudang pekerjaan di butikku, kan?"

Ichigo diam, biasanya kalau tidak dituruti, wanita ini akan tetap bersikeras agar permintaannya dikabulkan.

"Baiklah. Apa permintaanmu?"

"Cium aku…."

Lagi, Ichigo membulatkan matanya, "Apa?! Apa kau gila?"

"Cium aku, Ichigo! Seperti kau menciumku dulu. Aku… aku merindukan itu," lirih Orihime, sedangkan Ichigo masih ragu untuk mengabulkan permintaan kekasihnya.

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

Rukia baru saja selesai membuat minumannya, 2 gelas teh hangat dengan campuran madu yang memang segar bila diminum di pagi hari seperti ini. Setelah semuanya sudah siap, Rukia hendak mengantarkannya menuju gazebo halaman belakang rumah. Rukia masih tersenyum cerah sambil membawa 2 gelas teh madu yang ada di atas nampan hingga ia membuka pintu kaca dan melihat pemandangan yang tersaji tak jauh di hadapannya. Mendadak saja seluruh tubuhnya gemetar, kedua kakinya bahkan terasa seperti _jelly_ yang tak bisa lagi menopang berat tubuhnya, jantungnya berdegup abnormal seiring dengan mata ungunya yang membuka lebar saat melihat pria berambut oranye –sosok yang telah dianggapnya sebagai suami- mencium wanita yang menjadi tamunya tadi. Walaupun posisi pria itu sedikit membelakanginya, namun ia sangat yakin bahwa mereka berciuman sangat mesra! Bibir mereka berpagut, sepertinya suaminya begitu menikmatinya karena kedua tangan suaminya menangkup kedua pipi wanita itu.

PRANG!

Seketika nampan yang dibawa Rukia jatuh beserta 2 gelas yang ada di atasnya, menghasilkan bunyi yang cukup nyaring di telinga. Kedua tangannya yang mungil beralih mencengkram kepalanya, menarik helaian rambut hitamnya yang pedek dengan begitu kasar. Ia menggeleng, tidak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin!" bisiknya, lebih untuk meyakinkan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa apa yang dilihatnya tidak nyata, namun semua itu gagal!

Selangkah, dua langkah, ia mundur dan memutuskan untuk berlari menuju kamarnya, tidak peduli dengan kedua sosok yang sedang bermesraan itu tengah menyadari kehadirannya atau tidak. Entah kenapa kepalanya terasa begitu pening dan berat. Sangat menyakitkan! Tepat beberapa langkah kakinya yang lemah menginjak anak tangga, tiba-tiba pandangannya mengabur, dan semuanya menjadi gelap!

**_Still not over..._**

* * *

_Arigato_ udah baca!

Kali ini Izumi berusaha untuk apdet kilat, _ganbatte!_

gimana lanjutan cerita Izumi kali ini? Apa ada beberapa pertanyaan dari fic di atas?

Izumi ngerasa jahat deh sama Ichigo dan Orihime. Keliatannya Orihime begitu berambisi untuk bersama Ichigo ya? Truz… apa Ichigo keliatan plin plan disini?

* * *

Waktunya bales _review_…

Buat : _Arigatoo_ udah ngasih semangat buat Izumi! (hiks… jadi terharu). Kalau masalah itu, nanti di chapter hampir terakhir ada ceritanya kook ^_^ _and then_, karena fic ini rated T, sarannya mungkin bisa masuk, hehehe. Sekali lagi, _arigato! _*sambil bungkuk

Buat : Senna? Hehe dari awal Izumi udah mikir Orihime yang 'pas' buat peran itu. *digetok InoueFC. Yah… memang dia ngerasa hutang budi, tapi setelah Izumi pikir lagi, sepertinya Ichigo lebih pada rasa nyaman sama Rukia? Hmm… gak tau deh, gado-gado mungkin? *_author _bingung

Buat **Hepta Py** : Yup! Kurang lebih seperti itu. Mm… gimana yaa? Sepanjang chapter ini sih… Ichi jelas masih sayang sama pacarnya yang asli, hehehe

Buat **berry biru **: salam kenal juga! Waduh, jangan pakai _senpai_, Izumi juga _newbie_ di sini… J . Hahaha ada-ada aja, tapi bener juga! Oke, _arigatoo_ sarannya yaaa berry-_san_! Izumi berusaha deh bikin _readers _bacanya nyaman, yaah… walaupun rada susah. Hiks… hiks…

Oia, masalah inget sama _chappy_, itu memang kesalahan Izumi, hehe. Izumi udah edit kok… _arigatoo_ diingetin yaa!

Buat **Plovercrest **dan **Chappy** : _Arigatoo _dah baca dan _review _yaa! Ini Izumi udah lanjut lagi. Plovercrest-_san_, iya looh… Izumi gak ngebayang gimana lucunya ya kamar _full of Chappy_? Hahaha *jadi pengen

Buat **Krabby Paty **: Iya belom nikah kok Ichi, tenang aja! Hehe. Mm… bahkan Izumi takut nih fic jadinya kepanjangan… -_-

Buat **aeni hibiki **: Iyakah? _Arigatoo_! Yupz, salam kenal juga yaa! Ini sudah Izumi apdet o

Ah, buat yang baca fic Izumi ini, makacie yaaa! Buat yang baca dan ngasih _review_, terima kasih banyak dan tetep nge-_review_ yaaa! Hehehe (ngarep), dan buat yang baca, ngasih _review_, dan ngasih saran… terima kasih banyak! Sungguh! Saran temen-temen berarti banget buat Izumi…

Oke, cukup berkicaunya, apa Izumi boleh melanjutkan calon fic multichap ini lagi, _minna_?


	5. Chapter 5

**Izumi come back, ****_minna_****! **(sambil bungkuk-bungkuk)

Lanjutannya udah update nih…!

Maaf bikin penuh daftar fic IchiRuki, tapi sungguh... kalo gak baca gak apa-apa kooook ^_^

* * *

**Summary chapter:**

Sepertinya Ichigo akan mengalami mimpi yang indah lagi, seperti dulu.

* * *

**Disclaimer :** **Pak Tite Kubo,** Izumi cuma pinjem beberapa karakternya kok, sungguh...

**Pairing :** sudah dijelaskan di atas, tapi sepertinya kurang lengkap, karena bakal ada_ pair_ yang lain, hehe _gomen_

**Genre :** sebenernya gak cuma _Romance_ sama _Hurt/Comfort_ aja, _perhaps_... gado-gado. (jadi laper!)

Ow, fic Izumi kali ini masih OOC, dan... masih ber-typo(s), bahkan mungkin ada beberapa kalimat yang ruwet dan susah dipahami, hmm... sekali lagi... _gomen_ yaaa...

* * *

**BAB IV**

**Karakura, 11 September 2005**

Dua murid SMA Karakura tengah duduk berhadapan di salah satu sudut kafe dekat sekolah. Hari sudah beranjak senja, jadi mereka tidak merasa salah saat menghabiskan waktu luang di kafe sambil menikmati hidangan yang mereka pesan. Suasana kafe cukup menyenangkan, dengan beberapa bangku tinggi yang dibuat hampir mirip dengan bar, namun tidak membuat telinga pelanggannya bising dengan musik yang memekakkan telinga. Hanya saja, tampaknya Ichigo tidak ambil pusing dengan memperhatikan suasana kafe, ia terpaku pada sosok gadis berambut hitam di hadapannya dengan tatapan heran. Bagaimana tidak heran? Sejak tadi pagi, gadis itu terlihat sangat bergembira, menggoyangkan kakinya yang tak menyentuh lantai saat ia duduk, dan tangan kanannya mengaduk _orange juice_ yang ada di hadapannya, sesekali meminumnya dengan sedotan.

"Hey, Rukia?" tegur Ichigo yang tampaknya sudah gatal dengan tingkah laku sahabatnya ini. Mungkin, Ichigo alergi dengan _mood _baik Rukia (?).

"Hah? Ada apa, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia yang baru saja menampakkan reaksi lain dari wajahnya dan menatap Ichigo dengan dua manik _amethist_-nya, karena sejak awal datang di kafe ini, Rukia selalu memfokuskan perhatiannya pada _orange juice_ di hadapannya.

"Kau tampak menakutkan!"

Rukia membulatkan matanya, spontan kedua tangan Rukia menyentuh kedua pipinya sendiri.

"_Honto ni_? Apa ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Rukia hampir panik.

"Senyummu itu membuatku berpikir kalau kau sudah berganti profesi menjadi orang gila dan berpotensi menjadi penghuni rumah sakit ji- Aw! Kenapa kau menendang kakiku?" sentak Ichigo sambil membungkuk, menggosok tulang kering kaki kanannya yang sukses ditendang Rukia dengan sangat keras.

"Karena nada bicaramu tidak enak didengar, bodoh!" ujar Rukia kesal, lagi-lagi muncul perempatan di pelipisnya.

"Itu kenyataan! Ada apa denganmu? Reaksimu itu seperti anak SMA yang sedang jatuh cinta," ujar Ichigo yang entah kenapa merasa tidak suka dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Mendadak, urat-urat kesal Rukia lenyap, digantikan dengan wajah putih Rukia yang bersemu merah. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya menuju jendela kaca sambil tersenyum bahagia. Bagus! dengan begitu, sinar matahari seenja dapat menyamarkan wajahnya yang bersemu itu!

"Hey!" dan Ichigo sudah mulai terusik.

"Aku… memang sedang… jatuh… cinta, Ichgo," ujar Rukia malu-malu.

Ichigo tidak meresponnya dengan kata-kata, hanya mengangkat satu alisnya sambil menyila tangannya. Sebenarnya ia tidak suka dengan apa yang didengar sendiri oleh telinganya ini, namun ia penasaran. Siapa orang yang berhasil mencuri hati gadis yang bahkan sanggup merubah hidupnya ini?

"Dia sudah menyatakan cintanya padaku," lanjut Rukia lagi, dengan wajah yang bertambah merah.

"APA?! Siapa dia? Katakan padaku!" mendadak, emosi Ichigo menjadi labil.

Rukia menatapnya heran, sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Semburat merah telah sedikit memudar dari wajahnya. Apa Ichigo tidak menarik perhatian di sekitarnya? Tentu saja! Lihatlah tatapan aneh para pelanggan yang lain, tertuju pada Ichigo! Lekas, Ichigo menetralkan kembali ekspresinya, berdehem pelan. Setelah tatapan aneh orang-orang di sekitarnya menghilang, barulah Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rukia, mencari-cari kebohongan dari kedua bola mata _amethyst _-nya, sayangnya tak berlalu lama, karena Rukia sudah mendorongnya untuk menjauh.

"Ada apa dengan reaksimu itu? Ceritaku terdengar tidak wajar? Lagi pula… aku kan anak SMA, sudah sepantasnya aku punya laki-laki idaman! Atau jangan-jangan…." Rukia memotong perkataannya, menatap Ichigo tajam. Sebaliknya, Ichigo menatap Rukia horor, sembari menelan ludahnya, berat!

"Jangan-jangan kau masih _jomlo_ ya? Mungkin kau harus menghilangkan kerutan permanen di dahimu itu dan menyemir rambut oranye mencolokmu itu dengan warna hitam agar banyak gadis yang mendekatimu! Hahaha!" lanjut Rukia sambil tertawa.

Ichigo terdiam, kedua tangannya sudah terkepal erat, bahkan hingga memutih. Bukan! Bukan itu masalahnya! Ichigo lebih memilih untuk _jomblo_ karena….

"Hey! Apa perkataanku benar sehingga kau tidak mampu membalasku?" goda Rukia lagi.

"Bukan begitu!" ketus Ichigo.

"Lalu?" tanya Rukia masih dengan nada menggodanya.

Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya, memejamkan matanya, "Aku hanya berpikir, pemuda mana yang mau dengan gadis pendek dan kasar sepertimu? Aw! Rukia!"

Ichigo menggosok kepalanya yang kali ini mendapat jitakan gratis dari Rukia.

"Tentu saja ada, _tawake_! Mungkin kau hanya iri denganku karena kau bahkan tidak menarik di mata para gadis!"

"Hey! Kau meremehkanku? Aku bisa mendapatkan 5 gadis dalam waktu 1 hari!" ujar Ichigo, menatap Rukia penuh percaya diri.

"Hah? Baiklah, kita lihat saja! 2 minggu lagi!" ujar Rukia sambil mengacungkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya di depan wajah Ichigo, "2 minggu lagi kita bertemu di kafe ini, dan saat itulah, baik aku ataupun kau harus membawa pasangan masing-masing," lanjut Rukia yang kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Aku akan mengenalkannya padamu, tenang saja! Oh! Aku yang mentraktirmu sore ini, Ichigo. Anggap saja pajak jadian. Dah!" ujar Rukia yang tanpak sangat senang, berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo.

Ichigo duduk sendiri di kafe itu selepas Rukia pergi. Ichigo masih merasa enggan untuk beranjak. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan, dan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Kesal? Marah? Bahagia? Atau… cemburu? Entahlah! Yang Ichigo tahu, saat ini hatinya terasa panas, kedua tangannya mengacak rambut oranyenya, melampiaskan perasaannya yang kacau dan… putus asa.

"2 minggu lagi? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

**^Love You Like a Dream^**

**Karakura, 1 April 2012**

Rukia terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur ungu bermotif _Chappy_ yang dulu dipesankan Ichigo secara khusus hanya untuk Rukia. Sejak kemarin, Rukia masih belum membuka matanya, dan itu membuat Ichigo cemas! Terlebih melihat wajah Rukia yang pucat dan dahinya yang kerkerut seakan menahan sakit. Ichigo duduk di samping Rukia, mengganti kain kompresnya entah yang keberapa-kalinya. Panas Rukia tinggi, bahkan semakin tinggi! Lantas, Ichigo mengusap puncak kepala Rukia, menggenggam tangannya yang terkulai lemas di sisi tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku… jika aku tahu akan seperti ini jadinya, aku tidak akan pernah mengabulkan permintaan Orihime," sesal Ichigo.

Tak ada respon, Ichigo hanya menggigit bibirnya, kali ini kedua sikunya bertumpu di kedua lututnya, sedangkan kedua tangannya mengacak rambut oranyenya kasar.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumamnya frustasi, sambil mencengkram erat helaian rambutnya sendiri.

Ichigo mengingat kejadian kemarin, saat ia mengabulkan permintaan kekasihnya, menciumnya, dan jujur saja… ia begitu menikmati ciuman itu. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakannya! Ia semakin larut dan semakin terbuai hingga…

PRANGG!

Ichigo mendengar suara yang begitu nyaring. Spontan saja ia melepas ciumannya dengan Orihime dan membalikkan badannya, seketika matanya terbelalak saat ia melihat sosok wanita mungil itu tengah menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mencengkram erat kepalanya. Ichigo tahu bahwa ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi! Lekas Ichigo bangkit dan berlari menyusul Rukia saat Rukia mulai berlari. Saat Rukia menaiki tangga dengan badan yang tampak tak stabil, Ichigo melihatnya terhuyung, dan tepat! Dengan sigap, Ichigo menangkapnya!

Sedikit saja! Sedikit saja Ichigo lengah dan terlambat, mungkin wanita mungil itu harus kembali lagi ke rumah sakit dalam keadaan kritis, dan Ichigo tidak mau hal itu terjadi untuk yang kedua kalinya! Melihat Rukia saat itu hampir tak terselamatkan, membuatnya nyaris gila!

"Maafkan aku, Rukia…" ujar Ichigo lagi, terdengar putus asa, berharap Rukia membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan manik _amethyst_-nya lagi.

Di tengah keterpurukannya, Ichigo mendengar suara bel rumah berbunyi. Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya, bertanya-tanya siapa yang datang di pagi hari ini sambil berharap bukan tamu yang tak diundang lagi. Dengan langkah gontai, Ichigo beralan menuju pintu utama. Ketika membuka pintunya, spontan saja matanya terbelalak! Tuhan! Kejutan apa lagi yang menimpanya kali ini!

"B-Byakuya?"

Sedangkan yang disebut namanya hanya diam dengan wajah datar dan dingin ciri khasnya, menatap Ichigo tajam, mengintimidasinya dan bersiap untuk menghujaninya dengan beribu pertanyaan.

^**Love You Like a Dream^**

"Kurosaki Ichigo," panggil Kuchiki Byakuya, kakak ipar Rukia, dengan suara datar disertai tatapan mengintimidasi yang begitu kental. Sedangkan yang dipanggil namanya hanya duduk bersimpuh di hadapannya, kepalanya terus menunduk, tidak berani menatap Byakuya yang duduk di atas kursi di samping tempat tidur Rukia, sedangkan Kuchiki Hisana, hanya menatap adiknya sedih sambil mengusap pelan kepala adiknya, menggantikan tugas Ichigo tadi.

"Aku sangat kecewa padamu!"

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu bahwa jadinya akan seperti ini," sesal Ichigo.

"Seseorang melaporkan padaku bahwa kau mencium seorang wanita di depan Rukia."

Ichigo membulatkan matanya. Terkejut? Tentu saja! Kenapa Byakuya bisa tahu? Ichigo membuka mulutnya, sedikit takut, apa ia sanggup mengeluarkan suaranya?

"A, Aku…."

"Jelaskan padaku!"

"Darimana… kau… tahu?" tanya Ichigo gugup.

"Dari seseorang yang kebetulan aku kirim hari itu ke rumahmu untuk melihat keadaan Rukia."

Tentu saja! Ichigo lupa! Byakuya selalu mengirimkan 2 orang kepercayaannya setiap 1 minggu sekali untuk melihat keadaan Rukia dan saat itu mungkin kebetulan utusan Byakuya datang! Ichigo benar-benar tidak dapat memikirkannya! Perlahan, Ichigo menelan ludahnya. Takut? Tentu saja! Ia takut, tidak akan dipercaya lagi untuk menjaga Rukia dan melarangnya untuk bertemu! Ayolah! Sudah cukup Ichigo terpisah jauh dengan Rukia selama 1 minggu setelah wisudanya!

"Aku… tidak sengaja. Wanita itu adalah sekretaris perusahaanku yang… mengantarkan dokumen dalam keadaan… setengah… mabuk," terang Ichigo gugup. Tidak ada cara lain selain berbohong dan mengucapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya pertama kali.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku akan membawa Rukia kembali ke rumah, agar aku dan Hisana sendiri yang merawatnya," tegas Byakuya.

Ichigo menatap Byakuya. Memohon? Ia rasa akan percuma!

"Ichigo… Ichigo…."

Serentak, Byakuya dan Ichigo menatap pada wanita yang kini masih terbaring, mengigau, namun enggan untuk membuka matanya.

"Rupanya ia mengigau. Byakuya-_sama_, biarkan Rukia-_chan_ di sini untuk sementara waktu. Aku yakin, kejadian kemarin hanya salah paham."

"Tapi, bagaimana bila-"

"Aku lebih mengenal adikku sendiri. Kalau Rukia-_chan_ mengigau, memanggil nama Ichigo-_san_, itu berarti Rukia saat ini tidak ingin jauh darinya," potong Hisana, meyakinkan suaminya dengan suara lembutnya. Byakuya terdiam, sedangkan Ichigo tengah dilanda harap-harap cemas, berharap Byakuya mengubah pikirannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberi kesempatan pada 'bocah' ini sekali lagi!"

Seketika saja Ichigo semangat kembali, entah kenapa ia merasa sangat senang karena urung untuk berpisah dari Rukia.

"_Arigatoo_, Byakuya."

"Tapi aku tidak akan mengampunimu bila sampai terulang hal semacam ini!"

Ichigo tersenyum, "Kau bisa mengandalkanku!"

Byakuya bangkit dari tempat duduknya, mengisyaratkan Hisana agar segera beranjak pulang. Tanpa banyak bicara, Byakuya segera meninggalkan ruangan. Hisana mengecup kening adiknya yang tertutup dengan kain kompres, mengusap kepalanya lembut sekali lagi, seakan menyalurkan doa kesembuhan melalui telepati. Setelah itu, Hisana bangkit, berjalan menghampiri Ichigo yang kini tengah menatap layar ponselnya. Beberapa panggilan tak terjawab, bukan karena Ichigo tidak tahu, namun karena Ichigo sengaja mengabaikannya. mengabaikan Orihime untuk sementara waktu, boleh kan?

"Kau tidak mengangkat teleponmu?" tanya Hisana saat ponsel Ichigo kembali bergetar, sebuah panggilan masuk lagi.

Ichigo menggeleng lemah, menarik napas panjang.

"Wanita itu… kekasihmu, kan?" tanya Hisana dengan nada kecewa.

Langsung saja, Ichigo menatap Hisana tidak percaya. Satu lagi kejutan untuknya! Hisana menatap pancaran mata Ichigo. Cemas bercampur putus asa, itu yang ditunjukkan dari mata _hazel_-nya. Bukankah orang di hadapannya ini bukan pemuda labil lagi? Ia seorang pria!

Hisana menepuk bahu Ichigo, "Tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu! Hanya aku yang tahu. Kau hanyalah suami palsu bagi adikku, jadi kau masih punya hak untuk kekasihmu yang sebenarnya. Hanya saja… apa aku egois bila memintamu sedikit bertindak lebih bijaksana lagi?"

Ichigo tidak sanggup berkata apapun. Lidahnya beku, ia tahu itu! Hatinya sedang dilanda dilema, ingin rasanya menjerit, namun semua tertahan di kerongkongannya.

Lantas, Hisana tersenyum, "Sudahlah! Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena kau sudah berbaik hati menjaga adikku. Tolong, jangan buat adikku menderita lagi, ya?"

"Ya," jawab Ichigo lemah, menatap Hisana yang juga meninggalkan ruangan.

Perlahan, Ichigo mendekati Rukia, duduk di sampingnya sambil mengusap pelan tangannya yang lemas.

"Aku masih dipercaya untuk menjagamu, Rukia, tapi kenapa perasaanku semakin kacau?"

^**Love You Like A Dream^**

**Karakura, 4 April 2012**

Rumah Ichigo tidak lagi sepi, karena saat ini yang terdengar adalah suara tawa Rukia. Rukia tertawa geli saat Ichigo dengan lucunya bermain dan berbicara dengannya lewat boneka _Chappy_ edisi _Chappy and the princess_ (?). Ichigo tersenyum melihat Rukia, ia senang, tentu saja! Istrinya sudah sembuh, bahkan tidak bertanya tentang kejadian yang membuatnya panas tinggi selama kurang lebih 3 hari. Istri? Yah, sepertinya Ichigo sudah mulai terbiasa dengan hal itu. Lantas, Ichigo meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi kanan Rukia, Rukia masih tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah, kau tidak boleh tertawa, nanti panasmu tinggi lagi!" canda Ichigo sambil mencubit hidung kecil Rukia, sebaliknya, Rukia terkekeh.

"Siap!" respon Rukia, bertindak seperti prajurit.

"Ah! Aku punya sesuatu untukmu," ujar Ichigo, lantas ia memberikan sebotol _orange juice_ yang tadi pagi dibelinya di toko, "Ini dia!"

"Wah! _Orange juice_!" seru Rukia senang, menepukkan tangannya.

Jujur saja, melihat Rukia yang seperti itu membuat Ichigo lupa akan posisinya saat ini, yang ia pikirkan hanyalah, ia ingin melihat senyum dan wajah bahagia itu sampai akhir hayatnya. Ichigo lebih suka melihat Rukia bertingkah seperti anak kecil penggmar _Chappy_ daripada seperti wanita dewasa yang penuh rasa depresi, dan ia pernah melihat keduanya. Rukia yang dulu sempat depresi, membuatnya ikut depresi juga.

"Hey! Ichigo! Apa kau akan terus menggenggam _orange juice _yang harusnya kau berikan untukku?" tanya Rukia heran saat melihat Ichigo yang tidak kunjung memindahkan _orange juice_-nya.

"Oh? Iya. Aku akan membukakannya untukmu," jawab Ichigo yang dengan perlahan membukakan _orange juice_ itu, memberinya sedotan, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Rukia.

"Ini, istriku," ujar Ichigo sambil tersenyum lebar.

"_Arigato_!"

Rukia meraih _orange juice_ itu dan meminumnya lewat sedotan. Tidak begitu dingin, namun terasa enak, bahkan tidak terasa sakit di tenggorokannya.

"Ini enak!"

"Yah… kau dulu sangat menyukainya," ujar Ichigo sambil menerawang, mengingat masa lalunya, mungkin?

"Oh ya? Hmm… tidak heran, karena ini enak sekali!"

"Kalau begitu, kau boleh menghabiskannya."

"Tentu!"

Sunyi, Ichigo hanya memperhatikan Rukia yang terus meminum _orange juice_-nya, tanpa berkata-kata. Ia merasa tidak ingin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Rukia, tidak sekalipun!

"Ichigo," panggil Rukia, dengan nada yang terdengar lirih.

"Hmm?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengerutkan keningnya, ia tahu Rukia akan bertanya sesuatu yang penting bila tingkahnya seperti ini.

"Siapa wanita yang saat itu kau cium?" tanya Rukia sambil menunduk, memainkan sedotan di botol _orange juice_-nya. Matanya memancarkan kepedihan yang amat dalam.

"Itu… hanya… sekretarisku. Dia dalam keadaan setengah mabuk saat itu, dan aku tidak sengaja," jawab Ichigo yang juga menunduk, perkataannya terlalu pelan dan penuh penyesalan, namun Rukia masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau berbohong atau tidak, tapi aku merasa sakit! Aku… aku merasa… tidak ingin membuka mataku lagi saat itu," ujar Rukia lirih. Perlahan, air matanya menetes, lekas ia menghapusnya dengan tangannya yang tidak menggenggam _orange juice_, "_Gomen ne_, Ichigo…."

Lantas, Ichigo memeluk Rukia, sangat erat! Ia tidak tahu bahwa air mata wanita mungil di hadapannya ini begitu menyayat hatinya. Bungkam? Tentu saja! Ia tahu bahwa Rukia tidak mempercayai kebohongannya ini lantaran Rukia sendiri yang membukakan pintu untuk Orihime saat itu. Lagi pula, Ichigo tidak ingin membohongi Rukia lebih dari ini.

"Aku janji, hal ini tidak akan terulang lagi. Kumohon… jangan pernah berharap untuk menutup matamu selamanya, Rukia," bisik Ichigo, dahinya berkerut. Jangan! Bila sampai Rukia tidak membuka matanya lagi, Ichigo bisa frustasi!

Rukia mengangguk, "_Arigato_, Ichigo."

"Ya, dan jangan menangis lagi," ujar Ichigo yang kemudian melepas peluknya, walau enggan.

"Aku hanya merasa tidak adil," ujar Rukia sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Ichigo tersenyum lembut, "Tidak adil kenapa?" tanyanya lembut, sambil menghapus air mata Rukia dengan ibu jarinya, kemudian mengambil botol _orange juice_ yang ada di tangan Rukia dan meletakkannya di atas meja dekat dipan Rukia.

"Kau mencium wanita itu, tapi… kau tidak pernah menciumku, bahkan baru kali ini kau memelukku. Aku jadi tidak yakin, apa aku ini benar-benar istrimu?"

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Ichigo mencium Rukia, mencium bibirnya. Hanya menempelkannya saja. Terkejut? Tentu saja! Ichigo melihat Rukia yang membelalakkan matanya, sehingga _amethyst_-nya tampak begitu jelas terlihat. Bagaimana dengan Ichigo? Awalnya ia hanya ingin meyakinkan Rukia saja, ia tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata itu dari bibir Rukia. Kenyataannya memang Rukia bukan istrinya, namun kenapa rasanya begitu sakit saat Rukia meragukan status pernikahannya dengan Ichigo? Tak lama kemudian, Ichigo melepas ciumannya. Kurang! Entah kenapa ia malah merasa teradiktif dengan bibir Rukia! Ichigo mencoba menarik napas dalam, menelan ludahnya. Tidak! Ia harus menahannya! Ia hanya dipercaya untuk menjaga kondisi Rukia, bukan menjaga dan mengunci hatinya!

"Ichigo?" panggil Rukia, bingung. Wajahnya sudah bersemu merah, sama seperti dulu, saat Rukia bercerita bahwa dirinya jatuh cinta, namun bedanya, saat ini semburat merah di pipi wanita ini karena dirinya!

"Rukia, apa… aku… boleh… menciummu lagi?" tanya Ichigo ragu, semburat merah sepertinya juga muncul di wajahnya. Tidak! Ini tidak bisa ditahan lagi! Hanya menciumnya, mungkin tidak apa-apa, selama tidak melewati batas.

Ichigo tidak menduga bahwa Rukia akan mengangguk menyetujuinya. Hey, tentu saja! Rukia menganggap Ichigo adalah suami sah-nya, kan? Tentu saja ia menyetujuinya. Lantas, Ichigo kembali mencium bibir wanita mungil itu, kali ini memagutnya, terasa begitu lembut dan lebih memabukkan. Kenapa mencium wanita di hadapannya ini terasa begitu nyaman baginya? Ichigo mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke tubuh Rukia, mendekap tubuhnya semakin erat, seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Tidak lagi! _Sepertinya aku mengalami mimpi indah lagi, seperti dulu... _batin Ichigo dalam hati, kemudian Ichigo memejamkan matanya, berharap ia tidak akan pernah kehilangan mimpi indahnya lagi.

**_Still not over..._**

* * *

_Arigato_ udah baca!

Kali ini Izumi berusaha untuk apdet kilat lagi, _ganbatte!_

gimana lanjutan cerita Izumi kali ini? Sepertinya mengecewakan yaaa? Hehe

_gomen ne_… pikiran Izumi harus terbagi jadi 3 skenario, jadi pada gak fokus deh… hiks hiks

Sepertinya di fic ini peran Orihime jadi terlupakan… Izumi jadi turut berduka sama Orihime, *digetok Orihime ^_^

Oia, Izumi baru sadar, ternyata tripel 3 buat misahin adegan, begitu dipublis gak bisa kebaca ya? Hmm… terpaksa jadi author galau, buat misahin adegannya pake apa ya? -_-'

Trus, buat kolom review, Izumi baru nyadar kalo beberapa kadang gak ada namanya (wooy Izumi ke mana aja, bu?!) maaf yaa, mungkin Izumi lagi-lagi sedang _maintenance_, makanya eror eror mulu, hehe (emangnya komputer)

Untuk selanjutnya, Izumi berusaha gak mengecewakan para _readers _dan _reviewers_ sekalian, walau mungkin apdet selanjutnya mungkin agak lama. Izumi mau fokus naskahnya satu satu dulu aja, hehe

Sekali lagi, _Honto ni Gomenasai_…. *bener gak ya tulisannya? -_-a

* * *

Waktunya bales _review_…

Buat **candy loly berry**: iyakah? Wah… terima kasih! Semoga yang chapter ini gak mengecewakan…. Ow, salam kenal juga, candy-san!

Buat **Keiko Eni Naomi **dan **uzumaki. kuchiki **: iya, ini Izumi apdet, _arigatoo _udah nunggu ^_^ (Izumi lagi pede tingkat akut)

Buat **Nazuzhea AiChi** : hu'um, Izumi juga nyesek pas nulis chapter kemaren, jadi gak tega… hehe. Oke, chapter ini sepertinya… dikit bahagia kok…

Buat **Kraby Paty **: hehehe kalo gak ngelanjutin, Izumi takut digetok… hehehe

Oke, _arigatoo_ dah nunggu apdetannya! Ngomongin makanan, Izumi jadi laper… *_drolling_

Buat **chinguchan** : salam kenal juga! Iya gak apa2 kok… ^_^ sudah paham alurnya ya? Waah, berarti chinguchan sepaham sama Izumi nih (aish! Pede amat ya Izumi? -_-a)

Buat **hendrik. wiyawati** : Iyakah? Oke ini sudah ada lanjutannya…

Buat **berry biru **: waaah, kalo gitu Izumi minta maap-nya ama Rukia aja yaa? Hehe.

Izumi seneng deh kalo berry-_san_ bilang Ichigo di sini gak jahat, hehe. Yah… memang punya dua hati yang beda itu repot yaaa?

Buat **g. reiji** : iya, dan sepertinya chapter ini lebih pendek dari chapter lalu.. hehe

Buat **krystaleire **: iya, _arigatoo _yaaa! Iya nih si Orihime orangnya gitu… (loh?) mm… sebenernya… Izumi juga berharap _happy ending_… hehe *sepertinya author eror lagi… ^_^

Ah, buat yang baca fic Izumi ini, makacie yaaa! Buat yang baca dan ngasih _review_, terima kasih banyak dan tetep nge-_review_ yaaa! Hehehe (ngarep), dan buat yang baca, ngasih _review_, dan ngasih saran… terima kasih banyak! Sungguh! Saran temen-temen berarti banget buat Izumi…

Baiklah, apa Izumi boleh melanjutkan calon fic multichap ini lagi, _minna_?


	6. Chapter 6

**Izumi come back, **_**minna**_**! **(sambil bungkuk-bungkuk)

Lanjutannya udah update nih…!

Maaf bikin penuh daftar fic IchiRuki, tapi sungguh... kalo gak baca gak apa-apa kooook ^_^

* * *

**Summary chapter:**

"Ichigo, sudah setengah tahun kita tinggal bersama, tapi… kenapa aku masih belum bisa percaya bahwa kau adalah suamiku? Semua ini terasa ganjal! Dan semakin lama semakin membingungkan!"

Lagi-lagi Rukia meragukan status pernikahannya dengan Ichigo, terlebih dengan beberapa hal yang belakangan ini sanggup membuat kepalanya terasa sangat sakit!

Tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak peduli dengan status itu, asalkan Ichigo selalu berada di sisinya.

* * *

**Disclaimer :** **Pak Tite Kubo,** Izumi cuma pinjem beberapa karakternya kok, sungguh...

**Pairing :** sudah dijelaskan di atas, tapi sepertinya kurang lengkap, karena bakal ada _pair_ yang lain, hehe _gomen_

**Genre :** sebenernya gak cuma _Romance_ sama _Hurt/Comfort_ aja, _perhaps_... gado-gado. (jadi laper!)

Ow, fic Izumi kali ini masih OOC, dan... masih ber-typo(s), bahkan mungkin ada beberapa kalimat yang ruwet dan susah dipahami, hmm... sekali lagi... _gomen_ yaaa...

* * *

**BAB V**

**Karakura, 25 September 2005**

2 minggu telah berlalu, seperti yang telah dijanjikan sebelumnya, kini Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya menuju kafe di dekat SMA Karakura. Dia tak sendiri, ada seseorang yang menemaninya, seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut panjang yang warnanya hampir sama dengan rambut Ichigo, hanya saja… Ichigo tidak membawa gadis cantik berpostur tubuh proporsional itu di sampingngnya, melainkan membiarkannya berjalan di belakangnya.

"Kurosaki-_kun_?" panggil gadis itu, merasa tidak dipedulikan.

"Kau hanya perlu bersikap biasa saja, Inoue. Tidak perlu bertindak berlebihan," ujar Ichigo datar, bahkan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada gadis di belakangnya.

Gadis itu hanya diam, "Baiklah, aku mengerti," ujarnya pelan, terdengar kecewa.

Tiba di depan pintu masuk kafe, Ichigo masuk ke dalam kafe, tetap membiarkan gadis cantik itu berjalan di belakangnya. Tak perlu mencari ke sekeliling kafe lagi, karena Ichigo sudah tahu di mana tempat yang biasa dipilih sahabatnya bila datang ke tempat ini, yakni meja yang ada di samping jendela kaca. _Itu dia! _Kini sahabatnya tengah tertawa sambil menikmati segelas _orange juice_, seorang pemuda berambut hitam duduk di hadapannya, tertawa bersamanya. Ichigo mendengus kesal. _Hitam? Konyol! Apa Rukia memilih pasangan berdasarkan warna rambut yang sama seperti yang dimilikinya?_ Ichigo mencoba meredakan emosinya, setidaknya mereka tidak duduk berdampingan, kan?

"Hey! Ichigo! Sini!" panggil gadis mungil berambut hitam sebahu itu sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Ichigo. Betapa terkejutnya Ichigo saat melihat pemuda yang duduk di hadapan sahabatnya itu.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum hambar, kemudian menghampiri mereka dan duduk di sebelah Rukia, sedangkan pemuda –yang diyakini sebagai kekasih sahabatnya- itu menggeser tempat duduknya untuk memberikan ruang pada gadis yang diyakini sebagai kekasih Ichigo.

"Kau mengerikan, Rukia!" desis Ichigo.

Rukia tertawa, namun matanya melirik Ichigo tajam, "Kau lebih mempertahankan alergi _mood_ baikku atau mendapat tendangan gratis di kakimu?" ancam Rukia dengan suara yang pelan, "Pesanlah sesukamu, Ichigo! Apa kau tidak ingin mentraktir kekasihmu di sini?" tanya Rukia dengan volume suara normalnya.

"Jadi, ini sahabatmu, Rukia-_chan_?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam itu sambil tersenyum ramah menatap Ichigo.

Rukia mengangguk mantap, masih tersenyum lebar.

"Ya. Kaien-_dono_, perkenalkan… ini Ichigo, dan Ichigo, kenalkan… ini Kaien-_dono_, kekasihku."

"Senang bertemu denganmu!"

"Ya," jawab Ichigo malas.

"Ah! Kau pasti… Inoue Orihime, ya? Anak kelas sebelah?" sapa Rukia, masih dengan nada riangnya.

"Iya, aku… Inoue Orihime, salam kenal," ujar Inoue Orihime dengan malu-malu.

"Wah! Kau ternyata pintar memilih juga ya Ichigo!" sahut Kaien.

Ichigo hanya diam. _Ya, setidaknya aku tidak sepertimu yang memiliki selera buruk dalam menyeleksi gadis di sekolah!_ Batin Ichigo dalam hati. Entah kenapa perasaannya jadi semakin kesal, terlebih saat Rukia tertawa bersama Kaien.

"Tapi tenang saja, Ichigo! Aku tidak aka merebutnya darimu! Aku lebih memilih Rukia-_chan_ dan menganggapnya yang paling manis walaupun aku berkata bahwa kau pintar memilih."

"Terserah saja, Kaien-_senpai_," ujar Ichigo datar, hampir saja ia menggeram kesal.

Pertemuan di kafe itu didominasi oleh Rukia dan Kaien, pasangan baru yang terlihat sangat bahagia.

Setelah menghabiskan hidangan, mereka berdiri di depan kafe, berniat untuk pulang.

"Aku akan mengantar Rukia-_chan_ pulang."

"Dah Ichigo! Antar Inoue-_san_ pulang sampai ke rumahnya juga ya!"

"_Arigato_, Kuchiki-_san_," ujar Inoue sambil tersenyum senang.

Kemudian, Rukia dan Kaien berjalan semakin menjauh sambil bergandengan tangan, bahkan sesekali Kaien merengkuh pundak Rukia, dan Rukia tidak merasa keberatan akan hal itu. Mereka saling melemparkan tawa yang seakan tidak ada habisnya. Entah kenapa Ichigo tidak menyukai pemandangan itu! Sebelah tangannya mengepal kuat, hatinya bergemuruh dan menjadi panas! Ia lebih memilih diam selama pertemuan itu daripada harus berbicara dengan emosi yang tidak bisa dikendalikannya. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali tersadar bahwa masih ada satu hal lagi yang harus dilakukannya, yakni mengantar gadis di sampingnya itu untuk pulang. Ichigo menarik napas panjang, memejamkan matanya, kemudian berbalik. Ichigo menganggap, pemandangan tadi benar-benar membuat hatinya semakin terasa perih!

"Ayo Inoue, aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ujar Ichigo, masih tetap datar, dan Inoue hanya mengikutinya dari belakang, masih tanpa berbicara.

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

Inoue Orihime, gadis itu menatap punggung Kurosaki Ichigo yang semakin menjauh setelah ia tiba di depan rumah. Pemuda itu tidak berbicara apapun, hanya salam perpisahan singkat, kemudian berlalu tanpa menengok lagi padanya. Bukannya ia tidak tahu, ia sangat tahu bahwa Kurosaki Ichigo sangat mencintai Kuchiki Rukia, sahabatnya, hanya saja pemuda lebih memilih untuk diam dan memendam perasaannya sendiri. Inoue Orihime juga tahu kalau sejak tadi Kurosaki Ichigo hanya diam sambil menahan emosinya, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kecemburuan yang menguar dari kedua mata _hazel_-nya saat melihat Kuchiki Rukia dan Shiba Kaien tertawa bersama, pucaknya adalah saat mereka berdua berjalan pulang bersama dengan manis. Inoue Orihime hanya mendesah pelan. Harusnya ia senang, karena 3 hari yang lalu tiba-tiba Kurosaki Ichigo datang dan memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Tentu saja ia tidak menolak, ia sangat mencintai pemuda itu! Sangat! Sejak ia masuk SMA dan melihatnya. Kedatangan pemuda itu 3 hari yang lalu seperti mimpi baginya! Hanya saja… apakah ia bisa mengubah hati Kurosaki Ichigo dan menghubungkan dengan hatinya suatu saat nanti?

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

Seperti biasa, Rukia berada di atas atap sekolah bersama Ichigo, merasakan semilir angin yang berhembus sambil menikmati sekotak _orange juice_. Sebaliknya, Ichigo hanya diam, menatap kosong ke depan. Sejak kemarin, Ichigo jadi berubah seperti ini, membuat Rukia cemas.

"Tidak biasanya kau diam saja," ujar Rukia, tanpa menoleh pada Ichigo.

"Di mana pacarmu itu? Kenapa kau tidak membawanya kemari?" tanya Ichigo terdengar… kesal? Rukia mengerutkan keningnya, _ada apa dengan makhluk oranye ini!_

"Kaien-_dono_ sedang ada pelajaran tambahan, dia kakak kelas di atas kita, kan? Sudah sepantasnya ia belajar untuk kelulusannya. Ada apa dengan nadamu yang aneh itu? Apa kau diabaikan oleh primadona sekolah itu?" tanya Rukia sinis, hampir saja ia menendang kaki Ichigo kalau saja ia tidak ingat bahwa sahabat oranyenya ini tampak seperti orang putus asa.

"Apa?" Ichigo mendengus kesal, "Dia tidak mengabaikanku! Yang benar saja!"

"Yah… setidaknya aku percaya bahwa sahabatku cukup dikagumi di sekolah karena kau bisa _memacari_ primadona sekolah. Kau punya selera yang bagus juga, ya?"

"Setidaknya aku tidak seperti Kaien-_senpai_ yang punya selera buruk sehingga ia lebih memilihmu dibandingkan dengan teman-teman seangkatannya yang lebih can- Aw! Rukia!" sentak Ichigo yang lagi-lagi harus membungkuk sambil mengusap-usap tulang keringnya yang baru saja ditendang Rukia.

"Rasakan itu, _tawake_! Setidaknya kau sadar bahwa gadis sepertiku ini langka!"

"Ya, karena tidak ada gadis lain yang kasar dan suka menendang selain dirimu- Aw!" kali ini Ichigo mengusap kepalanya.

"Selalu saja!" desah Rukia, "Kau selalu membuatku harus menendang kakimu dan memukul kepalamu di setiap kali kita bertemu," uar Rukia, lantas ia menarik napas panjang, "Membuatku merasa bersalah dan harus meminta maaf padamu suatu saat nanti."

"Yah, aku akan menagih permintaan maafmu," ujar Ichigo, kemudian mereka tertawa.

"Rukia, apa aku boleh bertanya satu hal?" tanya Ichigo, kali ini terdengar lirih.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau memilih Kaien-_senpai_? Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar kabar yang mengatakan bahwa… Kaien-_senpai_ dan… aku… hampir dibilang saudara?" tanya Ichigo dengan hati-hati, sesekali melirik pada Rukia.

Sebaliknya, Rukia malah tersenyum, tatapan matanya menerawang ke angkasa.

"Dia memang mirip denganmu, Ichigo, tapi dari sifat… berbeda jauh! Kaien-_dono_ adalah orang yang ramah, baik, perhatian. Kau tahu? Medapatkannya benar-benar seperti mimpi! Aku merasa seperti putri yang bertemu dengan pangeran impiannya," terang Rukia, kemudian ia menatap Ichigo. Ada sorot mata yang berbeda dari biasanya, seperti memancarkan kepedihan yang mendalam. Apa Rukia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah? Bukankah itu jawaban yang diminta oleh Ichigo? Yah… walaupun ada jawaban lain yang membuatnya memilih Kaien-_dono_ sebagai kekasihnya. Lantas, Rukia menepuk pundak Ichigo, namun Ichigo tak bergeming, tetap pada kepedihannya… mungkin?

"Tapi bukan hanya itu yang membuatku memilih Kaien-_dono_," ujar Rukia, kali ini tersenyum menatap Ichigo, "Karena dia mirip denganmu, aku serasa memiliki satu orang yang sama dengan sifat yang berbeda. Satu sosok sebagai kekasih, orang yang mendampingi dan memberiku kasih sayang, selain kasih sayang kakak dan kakak iparku. Dan satu sosok lagi sebagai sahabatku, orang yang mendampingiku, menghiburku dengan cara mendebatkan sesuatu yang tidak penting. Aku rasa aku cukup beruntung, karena aku memiliki Kaien-_dono_ dan kau yang aku tahu… pasti akan selalu ada di sisiku," terang Rukia lagi, tidak menyadari bahwa Ichigo kini menatapnya dengan terkejut.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin egois!" ujar Rukia, sambil menarik napas panjang, "Maka dari itu, kau juga harus selalu berada di samping Inoue. Jangan menyakitinya, ya!" lanjut Rukia lagi dengan suara riangnya, "Ayo masuk! Aku tidak ingin terlambat di pelajaran Aizen-_sensei_!" ajak Rukia sambil menarik tangan Ichigo untuk kembali ke kelas bersama-sama.

Ya, Rukia memang merasa nyaman dengan Ichigo, namun tidak lebih dari sekedar sahabatnya. Mungkin karena perdebatan yang dilakukannya tiap hari sehingga ia harus berpikir dua kali untuk menyukai sosok Ichigo. Sebaliknya, ia menemukan hal lain saat bertemu dengan Shiba Kaien, sosok lembut dan pengertian yang membuatnya merasa menjadi orang yang begitu disayangi. Bukankah setiap gadis pasti akan luluh dengan perlakuan manis seorang pemuda? Karena itulah Rukia memutuskan untuk mencintai Shiba Kaien, kakak kelasnya, karena ia merasa bahwa Kaien-_dono_-nya begitu mencintai dan menyayangi dirinya, lebih dari apapun.

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

**Karakura, 10 Mei 2012**

Kembali ke perusahaan setelah Rukia benar-benar sembuh memang hal yang sangat melelahkan bagi Ichigo. Bagaimana tidak? Di hadapannya saat ini banyak sekali berkas-berkas berserakan dan perlu diperiksa ulang. Ia hanya sendirian di ruang pribadinya, lantas ia mengacak rambut oranyenya dengan kasar. Bagaimana ia bisa menyelesaikan semua ini? Hari sudah sore dan ia ingin segera pulang untuk menemui Rukia! Rukia? Mata _hazel_ Ichigo beralih pada pigora kecil yang ada di ujung kanan meja kerjanya. Pigora itu membingkai foto dirinya dan Rukia saat SMA, tak hanya berdua, di sana juga ada sosok kakak kelasnya dan sosok kekasihnya saat ini. Ichigo tersenyum, bukan karena ia senang melihat kebersamaan mereka berempat, melainkan karena sosok Rukia di foto itu tampak cemberut, mata _amethyst_-nya menatap kesal tangan Ichigo yang ada di atas kepalanya, sosok Ichigo yang tertawa senang, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah cemberut Rukia, sedangkan sosok Shiba Kaien dan Inoue Orihime seperti pemeran figuran di belakang mereka. Sosok Shiba Kaien tersenyum lebar hingga matanya hampir tertutup sempurna menghadap kamera, sedangkan sosok Inoue Orihime menghadap Ichigo dengan wajah tersenyum ke arah kamera, menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke arah kamera. Meskipun terkadang Ichigo kesal dengan kedekatan Rukia dan Kaien dulu, namun ia senang, setidaknya dirinya masih ada di mata Rukia, buktinya, foto itu seakan menunjukkan bahwa dirinya dan Rukia adalah pemeran utamanya, dan Orihime tidak pernah menyadari hal itu setiap kali melihat foto ini.

"Ichi?"

Seketika Ichigo terbelalak kaget saat mendengar seseorang menyapanya. Sosok seorang wanita yang begitu dikenalnya saat ini tengah berdiri di depan meja kerjanya. Wanita itu tengah berkacak pinggang. Oh, baiklah! Ichigo tahu wanita ini sedang kesal dan tahu apa yang menjadi alasannya.

"Aku kesal! Kau seperti menghindariku akhir-akhir ini! Kau tidak pernah menjawab telponku, kau bahkan jarang membalas pesanku! Sangat jarang! Apa yang membuatmu begini sibuk, Ichi?" protes wanita itu, dan dugaan Ichigo tidak meleset sedikitpun.

Ichigo memijat pelipisnya. Tuhan! Ia benar-benar pusing hari ini!

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau Rukia sakit dan Byakuya marah besar? Selama aku merawat Rukia, pekerjaanku di kantor terbengkalai dan sekarang aku sedang sibuk menyelesaikannya," terang Ichigo dengan nada lelahnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengembalikan Rukia pada kakaknya dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya?" protesnya lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang terdengar lirih.

"Orihime, dengarkan aku. Merawat orang yang lupa ingatan tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan. Aku harus bisa menjaga perasaannya, kau juga tahu kalau Rukia adalah sahabatku sejak SMP. Aku… aku tidak mungkin menyakiti sahabatku sendiri, Orihime," terang Ichigo. Lantas, ia melihat wajah kekasihnya yang saat ini menunduk, menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Tapi… kau menyakiti perasaan kekasihmu sendiri, Ichi…." lirih Orihime dengan suara yang bergetar.

Baiklah! Ichigo semakin pusing dengan semua ini! Kekasihnya menangis, menuntut agar ia meninggalkan Rukia, namun ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Rukia begitu saja. Selain karena ia tidak ingin menyakiti Rukia, jauh dari Rukia adalah hal yang paling menjenuhkan baginya, bahkan ia sadar, perasaan itu kembali muncul seiring kebersamaannya. Di sisi lain, ia tidak bisa mengakui perasaannya ini, karena hal itu akan meyakiti perasaan Orihime, sosok yang selama ini bersedia untuk menggantikan posisi Rukia di hatinya, walaupun Ichigo tahu, posisi Rukia di hatinya tak akan pernah tergantikan.

Ichigo bangkit dari tempat duduknya, kemudian ia memegang kedua pundak Orihime, berusaha untuk menghangatkan perasaannya.

"Kau hanya perlu bersabar. Kau harus mengeri perasaanku saat ini," ujar Ichigo, menatap mata kelabu Orihime dalam.

"Aku hanya takut kau akan-"

"Tidak. Haruskah aku ulangi lagi bahwa pada akhirnya aku akan tetap memilihmu?"

"Apa kau… masih mencintaiku, Ichi?" tanya Orihime sambil menatap Ichigo dengan penuh harap.

Sebaliknya, Ichigo hanya diam sambil menunduk. Ia tidak tahu jawaban apa yang harus diberikannya pada Orihime. _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

"Ya…."

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

Setelah perbincangan yang cukup lama, Orihime menerima tawaran Ichigo yang bersikeras mengantarnya pulang ke rumah. Seperti kebiasaannya dulu saat Ichigo jauh dari Rukia, mobil Orihime akan diantarkan oleh salah satu pegawai kepercayaan Ichigo ke rumahnya. Ichigo memang mengantarnya pulang, bahkan membukakan pintu mobilnya dan mengiringinya berjalan hingga berada di depan pintu rumah, namun keadaannya berbeda. Kenapa Orihime merasakan Ichigo yang mulai mengacuhkannya? Orihime tidak bisa berbuat banyak, ia luluh dengan janji Ichigo yang mengatakan bahwa ia tetap akan memilihnya walau ia ragu akan hal itu. Bagaimana ia tidak ragu? Orihime sadar, ada unsur keterpaksaan yang tersirat dari nada bicara Ichigo saat ia mengatakan bahwa ia masih mencintainya. Apakah semua akan baik-baik saja? Orihime menarik napas panjang, apa pada akhirnya ia tetap tidak bisa mempertahankan Ichigo? Tidak! Tidak boleh! Orihime tidak akan membiarka _dejavu_ ini terus berlanjut! Ichigo adalah miliknya, sampai kapanpun akan tetap menjadi miliknya! Walau ia sadar, Ichigo tadi tak lagi memeluknya untuk memberinya ketenangan, bahkan saat ini Ichigo telah berjalan menjauhinya tanpa menengok ke belakang. Sama seperti dulu, saat ia hanya mendapatkan sosok Ichigo, namun tidak pada hatinya.

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

**Karakura, 22 Mei 2012**

Hari ini hari selasa, dan seperti biasanya, Rukia akan menunggu Ichigo dengan bosan di rumah. Apa yang harus dilakukannya di wilayah rumah yang sepi seperti ini? Bahkan ia juga tidak memiliki sedikit petunjuk tentang dirinya di masa lalu.

Rukia menarik napas panjang, lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Baiklah! Ia memutuskan untuk bersih-bersih rumah saja. _Hmm… mulai dari mana, ya?_ Pikir Rukia.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 5 sore saat Rukia selesai membersihkan hampir seluruh rumah. Kemudian, ia beranjak untuk mandi sebelum suaminya kembali ke rumah. Betapa segarnya air yang mengucur membasahi tubuhnya! Apa mandi setelah membersihkan hampir seluruh penjuru rumah bisa sesegar ini? Tunggu! Ada satu hal yang mengganjal di pikiran Rukia setelah ia membersihkan rumah. Bukankah mereka sudah menikah? Namun kenapa Rukia tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun yang membuktikan bahwa mereka telah menikah? Bahkan, Rukia tidak menemukan satupun foto pernikahannya dengan Ichigo! Yah, mungkin ada satu bukti, yakni cincin pernikahan yang masih melingkar di jari manis kanannya. Cincin dengan inisial KR. _Jadi… singkatan ini adalah Kurosaki Rukia? _Batin Rukia, namun kenapa akalnya seakan tidak menerimanya walau hatinya bertolak belakang dengan akalnya? _Ah!_ Rukia merasakan sekelilingnya berputar sampai-sampai ia hampir limbung kalau saja ia tidak menyangga tubuhnya dengan dinding kamar mandi. Kalau membicarakan masalah cincin, kepalanya selalu berubah menjadi pusing, seperti ada yang mengguncangnya sekuat tenaga.

Rukia keluar dari dalam kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambut hitanya dengan handuk berwana ungu. Sakit kepalanya sudah sedikit mereda, walaupun wajahnya masih sedikit tampak pucat saat ia bercermin, atau… warna kulitnya memang seperti itu? Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 lewat 45 menit, _apa Ichigo sudah ada di dalam kamarnya?_ Lantas, Rukia keluar dari dalam kamar _Chappy-_nya, hendak menuju ke kamar Ichigo. _Aneh! _Itu yang pertama kali dirasakannya saat berada di dalam kamar Ichigo. Kenapa masuk kamar suami sendiri begitu terasa asing baginya?

Sepertinya Ichigo memang belum datang, karena kamarnya masih gelap. Rukia menyalakan lampu, tampak kamar Ichigo yang bernuansa cokelat dengan karpet lembut berwarna cokelat gelap. Rapi dan… masih tidak ada foto pernikahan di dalamnya. Rukia melihat ke sekelilingnya, kemudian duduk di ranjang Ichigo yang berwana cokelat dan putih. Di samping ranjangnya terdapat meja kecil dengan lampu tidur di atasnya, kemudian, Rukia membuka laci yang ada di meja kecil itu. Tak banyak isinya, hanya tumpukan berkas dan… album foto? Tersembunyi di bawah tumpukan berkas-berkas itu? Rukia mengerutkan keningnya, lalu mengambil album foto yang tidak begitu tebal itu. Tertulis di sampulnya '_SMA Karakura'_. Rukia tersenyum, Ichigo pernah bercerita padanya bahwa ia dan Ichigo selalu bersama sejak SMP, dan Rukia sama sekali tidak ingat bagaimana awal mula ia bisa bertemu dengan Ichigo kemudian menikah. Rukia memutuskan untuk melihat foto-foto yang ada di dalamnya, siapa tahu ia bisa kembali mengingat siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Di lembar pertama, ia melihat foto dirinya yang mengenakan seragam SMA, tersenyum lebar sambil merengkuh pundak Ichigo yang tampak kesusahan menunduk karena perbedaan tinggi mereka yang… bisa dikatakan cukup jauh. Rukia tersenyum lagi, lalu membuka lembar berikutnya. Fotonya sendirian, sedang duduk di sebuah kafe sambil menatap ke luar jendela, sepertinya foto yang diambil secara diam-diam, karena saat itu wajah Rukia di foto itu sedang tersenyum dengan bias cahaya senja. Rukia mengerutkan keningnya, ada sesuatu berputar di otaknya. Seperti… ia pernah mengenal tempat ini. _Di mana? Di mana tempat itu? _Batin Rukia, kepalanya kembali terasa sakit. Rukia tidak mempedulikan sakit kepalanya, ia terus membuka lembaran-lembaran berikutnya. Kebanyakan foto dirinya sendiri yang diambil secara diam-diam, atau bakan fotonya berdua dengan Ichigo dengan pose yang aneh, seakan mereka selalu mengejek. Apalagi foto Ichigo yang berdiri dengan wajah kesal, melirik pada Rukia yang sedang tertawa sambil memegang buah jeruk dan mengangkatnya sejajar dengan rambut Ichigo, seakan mengejek rambutnya yang berwarna oranye. Rukia tersenyum, kemudian menarik napas panjang. Sayang sekali ia tidak bisa mengingat semuanya, ia benar-benar tidak mengingat satu potong pun kejadian di masa lalu, saat bersama Ichigo. Kemudian, ia membuka lembar terakhir, kali ini tidak hanya mereka berdua saja, ada 2 orang lagi yang ada di foto itu. Sepertinya selesai dari sebuah acara, karena mereka semua mengenakan _yukata_. Sosok Ichigo di foto itu tersenyum menatap kamera, senyumnya tak begitu tulus, ia yang saat itu mengenakan _yukata_ warna biru gelap berdiri di antara sosok Rukia dan sosok seorang gadis dengan _yukata_ berwarna kuning bermotif bunga krisan putih. Gadis itu tengah menggamit lengan Ichigo sambil tersenyum bahagia. Rukia tahu gadis itu! Gadis itu… adalah sosok yang sama dengan wanita yang berciuman dengan Ichigo di _gazebo_ belakang rumahnya! Gadis di foto itu tampak memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Ichigo walau Ichigo tampak tak begitu bahagia. Perlahan, rasa sakit itu kembali muncul, bersamaan dengan keterkejutannya. Tak hanya itu yang membuatnya terkejut, namun gambar lain di foto itu juga sanggup membuat kepala Rukia terasa sakit. Sosok Rukia SMA di foto itu tampak tersenyum lebar sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke arah kamera, tampak manis dengan _yukata _ungu muda bermotif _White Chappy_, ia berada di antara sosok Ichigo dan sosok pemuda yang sedang merengkuhnya mesra! Pemuda itu mengenakan _yukata _abu-abu muda dan tampak sedang tersenyum bahagia, menghadap Rukia. Pemuda yang hampir mirip dengan Ichigo, kecuali rambutnya yang berwarna hitam. Spontan, Rukia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya, entah kenapa matanya terasa panas kali ini, pandangannya buram dengan air bening yang ada di pelupuk matanya. _Siapa? Siapa pemuda di dalam foto ini yang sedang merengkuhku? Kenapa… kenapa terlihat begitu mesra dan terasa begitu… familiar? Siapa dia? Siapa?! Ah! _Rukia merasakan sakit di kepalanya yang semakin menjadi, ia menjatuhkan album foto itu, mengalihkan kedua tangannya pada kepalanya, mencengkram rambut hitamnya kuat-kuat, berharap rasa sakit itu bisa berkurang. _Kenapa mengingat pemuda itu rasanya begitu menyakitkan?_

"Rukia?"

Rukia mendengar suara Ichigo yang sepertinya baru datang, mata Rukia melebar, _Ichigo!_ Cepat-cepat Rukia mengambil album foto itu dan meletakkannya kembali ke dalam laci. Ia tidak ingin dianggap lancang oleh suaminya sendiri. Kalau album foto itu terletak di tempat yang tak terduga, sudah pasti Ichigo berniat untuk menyembunyikannya, kan? Tapi.. kenapa harus disembunyikan?

"Rukia? Kau di sini rupanya! Syukurlah! Aku kira kau hilang…." ujar Ichigo saat membuka pintu kamarnya, dan saat itu Rukia tengah memegang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya, keningnya berkerut dalam, matanya terpejam, ia menggigir bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa sakit itu. Rasanya seluruh dunianya berputar!

"Kau kenapa, Rukia? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ichigo cemas, melangkah untuk mendekati Rukia. Rukia dapat melihat kecemasan itu walaupun ia tak menatap langsung kedua mata _hazel_ Ichigo.

"Rukia?" tanya Ichigo semakin cemas, ia duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Rukia, menggenggam tangan kananya yang bebas. Rukia menggeleng, mencoba untuk tersenyum dan menatap Ichigo.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ichigo," jawab Rukia lemah.

"Yang benar saja! Wajahmu pucat sekali!" sahut Ichigo tidak percaya, ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Rukia untuk memastikan bahwa Rukia baik-baik saja.

Rukia tersenyum, "Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan. Aku membersihkan rumah ini tadi karena aku merasa bosan."

Ichigo menghembuskan napas berat, kemudian mengusap puncak kepala Rukia dan beralih ke pipinya.

"Jangan memaksakan diri. Aku bisa menyewa pembantu untuk membersihkan rumah ini," ujar Ichigo lembut.

"Lalu… apa yang harus aku lakukan bila aku sedang bosan?" tanya Rukia sambil cemberut, masih menahan sakit kepalanya.

Ichigo terkekeh, "Kau bisa menungguku pulang sambil menonton televisi, atau membuatkanku kare."

"Baiklah! Aku akan mencoba saranmu besok."

"Ah iya! Sabtu besok, ayahku akan datang, dan aku rasa ia tidak sendiri."

Mata Rukia membulat, "Ayahmu?"

Ichigo mengangguk, "Ya. Kau belum bertemu lagi dengan ayahku setelah kau keluar dari rumah sakit, kan?"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa kesukaan ayah mertuaku sendiri," ujar Rukia cemas, ia kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Ichigo tertawa kecil, kemudian beranjak duduk di samping Rukia, mengusap pelan puncak kepalanya lagi.

"Kalau maksudmu makanan, ayahku adalah pemakan segalanya! Kau tidak perlu khawatir! Lalu… agar kau tidak kelelahan, aku akan membantumu menyiapkan semuanya. Bagaimana?"

Rukia mengangguk, _amethyst_-nya menatap kedua mata _hazel _Ichigo, tersenyum kemudian memeluknya.

"Siap, suamiku! _Arigato_…."

Rukia merasakan bahwa Ichigo tertawa kecil sambil membalas pelukannya. Seketika itu pula, kepalanya sudah tidak terasa pusing lagi. Apa memeluk Ichigo dapat menghilangkan sedikit rasa sakit pada kepalanya?

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

**Karakura, 26 Mei 2012**

Sebenarnya Ichigo tahu apa yang membuat Rukia mendadak pucat 4 hari yang lalu. Setelah Rukia berada di dalam kamar _Chappy_-nya, Ichigo memeriksa ruangannya, dan ternyata album foto yang sudah lama disimpannya itu telah berada di tempat yang tak seharusnya. Pasti Rukia melihatnya! Melihat fotonya saat masih bersama dengan Shiba Kaien. Ichigo mencoba meredam panik yang melanda hatinya. Bagaimana bila Rukia marah padanya? Bagaimana bila Rukia pergi meninggalkannya? _Tidak! _Ichigo tidak mau hal itu terjadi lagi! Untung saja sampai saat ini Rukia tidak menanyakan hal itu, bahkan Rukia tetap beraktiftas seperti biasanya, walaupun wajahnya masih tetap saja pucat. Sepertinya ia menyembunyikan sesuatu, atau mungkin ingin tahu sesuatu, hanya saja ia tidak berani menanyakannya langsung pada Ichigo.

Bel rumah berbunyi tepat setelah Ichigo dan Rukia telah menyiapkan semuanya dan membersihkan diri. Ichigo memutuskan untuk membuka pintunya, dan benar saja! Ternyata ayahnya yang super eksentrik itu datang, langsung saja menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah Ichigo, sedangkan dua sosok gadis muncul di belakangnya, mengikuti pria itu.

"Putri ketigaku!" seru pria dengan janggut tipis itu, menatap Rukia sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, "Bagaimana kabarmu, _nak_?" sapanya sambil berusaha memeluk Rukia, untung saja Ichigo sudah memprediksikan hal ini dan menjadi tameng untuk Rukia.

"Mau apa kau, _Oyaji_? Kau tidak boleh memeluk Rukia!"

"Ada apa? Dia kan putri ketigaku!" rengek pria itu sambil bergulung-gulung di lantai.

"Biarkan saja _oyaji_ seperti itu," desah adik Ichigo yang berpenampilan seperti anak laki-laki, hanya saja rambutnya lebih panjang saat ini, lantas gadis itu menatap malas pada Ichigo dan Rukia, "_Konnichiwa_, Ichi-_nii_, Rukia_-nee_! Senang bertemu dengan kalian lagi!"

"Oh ya? Dari nadamu… sepertinya kau tidak tampak senang, Karin," ujar Ichigo yang masih bersikap defensif pada Rukia.

"Aku terpaksa melewatkan pertandingan sepak bola di kampusku demi menuruti _baka oyaji_ untuk menginap di rumahmu. Kau tahu seberapa berharganya pertandingan sepak bola bagiku kan, Ichi-_nii_?" terang Karin malas.

Seketika, mata _hazel _Ichigo melebar, "AP-APA?! Menginap? Tapi-"

"Kami sudah menyiapkan semuanya, _Onii-chan!_ Kau lihat sendiri kan barang-barang bawaan kami?"

Sekarang, adik Ichigo yang tampak feminim dengan rambut cokelat terang diikat dua itu ikut berbicara, ia menunjukkan barisan koper, yang terdiri dari 5 buah koper, di belakangnya. Cukup berlebihan bila hanya menginap satu malam saja, kan?

"Tapi, Yuzu!"

"Apa kau melarang ayahmu ini menginap di rumahmu Ichigo?" rengek ayahnya lagi, kemudian ia beralih pada Rukia, "Menantuku… izinkan aku menginap di sini, ya?"

"Eh?" tanya Rukia masih bingung, "_Eto_… aku…."

"Baiklah!" desah Ichigo, "Rukia, biarkan Yuzu dan Karin tidur di kamarmu untuk malam ini saja," ujar Ichigo pasrah.

"Heh? Lalu? Bagaimana denganku?" tanya Rukia, malah bertambah bingung.

"Itu bisa diatur nanti."

Inilah yang ditakutkan Ichigo saat ayahnya datang berkunjung ke rumahnya. _Hh! Menyusahkan saja! _Desah Ichigo.

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

Ayah eksentrik yang senantiasa bersikap aneh, adik kembar yang berbeda sifat, keluarga yang ramai, hal itu membuat Rukia heran, apa benar keluarga ini pernah dikenalnya dengan sangat baik selain keluarganya sendiri yang hanya terdiri dari kakak dan kakak iparnya yang memiliki sifat jauh lebih normal dari ini? Rukia tersenyum, menarik napas panjang, setidaknya ia bisa mengenal kembali keluarga Ichigo yang ramai dan menyesuaikan diri mungkin untuk yang kedua kalinya..

Rukia mengantar Yuzu dan Karin menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua sambil membantu membawakan beberapa barangnya.

"Ini kamarku, kuharap kalian suka," ujar Rukia dengan ramah sembari membuka pintu kamarnya.

Tanggapan yang didapat Rukia saat itu adalah decak kagum Yuzu disertai dengan raut wajah bahagianya, sebaliknya, Karin terlihat tidak begitu peduli.

"Seperti biasa! Rukia-_nee _memang penggemar _Chappy_ sejati!" seru Yuzu senang.

Rukia tersenyum, "Entahlah, semua ini dari Ichigo. Aku tidak ingat apapun setelah aku bangun di rumah sakit saat itu, bahkan aku tidak ingat kalau Ichigo punya adik kembar yang menyenangkan seperti kalian."

"Benarkah? Padahal… dulu _Onee-chan_ sering sekali berbagi _Chappy_ denganku," ujar Yuzu sedih.

Rukia menatapnya, kemudian memegang pundaknya, "Aku akan berusaha mengingatnya kembali, Yuzu."

"Ah! Apa Rukia-_nee _juga lupa bagaimana cara mengendarai mobil? Padahal Rukia-_nee_ pernah berjanji untuk mengajariku naik mobil."

"Benarkah?" tanya Rukia tidak percaya. _Mengendarai mobil? Ah! _Mendadak, kepalanya jadi pusing lagi saat ia mencoba untuk mengingat saat-saat ia mengendarai mobil, namun sekuat tenaga ia menahannya. Ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah di depan kedua adik Ichigo!

"Rukia-_nee _baik-baik saja?" tanya Karin yang berubah cemas.

"Ya… aku baik-baik saja. Maaf Karin, sepertinya… aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa meminta ajari Ichi-_nii_ walaupun dia orang yang agak pelit!"

Rukia tersenyum, "Lalu… di mana ayah kalian akan tidur bila kalian tidur di sini?"

"Ah! _Otou-chan_ sudah biasa tidur di kursi sofa, jangan khawatir!" jawab Yuzu dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan turun ke bawah untuk menemui Ichigo dan kita akan makan malam. Kalian sebaiknya cepat turun ke bawah juga, ya?"

"Oke!" seru Yuzu senang.

"Oh ya, aku… ingin bertanya pada kalian," ujar Rukia sebelum benar-benar beranjak dari kamarnya, ia melihat kedua adik Ichigo yang tampak… tegang?

"Apa… Ichigo punya saudara lagi selain kalian? Saudara laki-laki?" tanya Rukia ragu, pertanyaan iniah yang sejak 4 hari yang lalu ingin ia cari jawabannya, namun ia tidak juga menemukan titik terangnya.

Rukia melihat kedua adk Ichigo yang saling berpandangan, Yuzu mengerutkan keningnya heran, sedangkan Karin mengangkat kedua pundaknya.

"Tidak. Hanya kami saudara Ichi-_nii_. Ada apa, Rukia-_nee_?" tanya Karin, masih menatap Rukia bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum, "Aku hanya bertanya saja," lanjutnya kemudian ia berjalan mendekati pintu. Ia masih berpikir, siapa pemuda yang mirip dengan Ichigo itu? Lagi! Kepalanya terasa sakit lagi! Bahkan kali ini ia perlu berpegangan pada pintu kamarnya.

"Aku akan menemani _Onee-chan_, sepertinya _Onee-chan_ sedang kurang sehat," ujar Yuzu cemas.

Rukia tersenyum, menatap Yuzu, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Yuzu. _Arigato._"

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

Apa yang harus dirasakan oleh Ichigo kali ini? Marah? Kesal? Atau… senang? Secara terang-terangan ayahnya datang dan tanpa konfirmasi memutuskan untuk menginap padahal ayahnya tahu kalau rumah ini hanya memiliki 2 kamar yang berfungsi dan status Rukia adalah sebagai istri jadi-jadiannya!

"Ayolah Ichigo… kau sudah mengenal Rukia sangat lama, kan? Kau bisa mengubah marganya menjadi Kurosaki sungguhan!" bujuk pria itu dengan nada yang menggebu-gebu, sebaliknya Ichigo hanya mengalihkan pandangannya sambil menyila tangannya, dahinya yang memiliki kerut permanen itu semakin berkerut dalam.

"Aku hanya butuh waktu, _Oyaji_! Aku juga tidak mungkin meninggalkan Orihime begitu saja, kan?"

"Lalu, apa Rukia tidak curiga padamu? Atau… menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia mulai mengingat semua yang pernah terjadi di dalam hidupnya?"

Pembicaraan beralih pada topik serius, kali ini Ichigo menatap mata ayahnya.

"Mungkin curiga, terutama saat Orihime bertindak berlebihan padaku. Kalau mengingat semua yang pernah terjadi di dalam hidupnya… sepertinya tanda-tanda itu belum muncul."

"Sudah kuduga! Sepertinya kau juga tidak berusaha mengembalikan ingatannya, benar, kan?"

Ichigo diam saja, ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya, namun tatapannya berubah melemah.

"Ingat, _nak_! Suatu hari, ingatan Rukia akan kembali, dan kehidupanmu yang sudah terbiasa dengan Rukia, tidak akan seperti ini lagi. Kau harus tegas dengan perasaanmu sendiri, dengan begitu… kau akan menemukan tempat di mana seharusnya hatimu berada."

Ichigo masih diam. Tegas. Apa ia bisa melakukannya sedangkan ia berada di posisi yang begitu menyulitkan?

"Aku tidak akan menyusahkanmu! Yang pasti, malam ini kau harus tidur satu kamar dengan menantuku dan cepat buatkan aku cucu!" nada bicara Kurosaki Isshin berubah lagi, membuat wajah Ichigo berubah merah, dan sepertinya bukan hanya Ichigo yang mendengarnya.

"Satu kamar?! I-Ichigo?"

Ichigo melihat Rukia yang turun dari tangga bersama Yuzu, dan tampaknya Rukia sangat keberatan dengan pendapat ayahnya. Oh, ayolah! Ide ayahnya ini benar-benar gila!

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

Di sinilah Rukia berakhir, berada di atas ranjang yang sama dengan Ichigo. Memaksa Rukia untuk tidur di kamarnya bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi Ichigo, ia harus mebujuk Rukia berkali-kali baru setuju, itupun dengan sebuah guling yang ada di antara mereka berdua. Ehm! Sepertinya Ichigo berharap lebih malam ini, walaupun ia tahu kalau itu tidak boleh. Apa yang akan dikatakan Orihime jika tahu bahwa dirinya kini berada di ranjang yang sama dengan Rukia?

Di luar telah sepi. Yah, ayahnya sudah tidur dengan lelap di kursi sofa, sedangkan kedua adiknya sudah tidak bersuara. Semua tampak lelap, namun sayangnya, ia tidak merasakan hal yang sama. Ia tidak bisa tidur malam ini, dan sepertinya… insomnia tidak terjadi hanya pada dirinya. Saat menghadap pada Rukia, tampak _amethyst_ wanita itu masih terbuka, menatap langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan yang seakan menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Ichigo lembut.

"Em," jawab Rukia, "_Gomen ne_, Ichigo… mungkin aku hanya belum terbiasa untuk tidur bersamamu," lirihnya.

Ichigo tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa. Kau sendiri juga menolak saat aku bilang bahwa aku bisa tidur di atas karpet, kan?"

"Ya… karena aku merasa… bukankah seharusnya suami-istri itu tidur bersama dalam satu ranjang?" ujar Rukia ragu, kali ini ia tampak mengerutkan keningnya.

Suami-istri? Tentu saja! Rukia masih menganggap Ichigo adalah suami sahnya, dan Ichigo hanya tersenyum miris dengan kenyataan itu, kenyataan bahwa mereka bukanlah suami-istri.

"Ichigo, sudah setengah tahun kita tinggal bersama, tapi… kenapa aku masih belum bisa percaya bahwa kau adalah suamiku? Semua ini terasa ganjal! Dan semakin lama semakin membingungkan! Apa… kau… benar-benar… suamiku, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia masih ragu, kali ini _amethyst_-nya menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan sedih.

Mendadak hati Ichigo bergemuruh. Ingin rasanya ia menyingkirkan guling itu, kemudian mendekap erat istri jadi-jadiannya, namun tidak mungkin! Ia tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya! Dan kenyataan itu… sungguh membuatnya sesak!

"Sssh…." Ichigo mengusap-usap pelan kepala Rukia, berusaha membuat wanita mungil itu terasa nyaman, "Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu? Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan agar kau percaya bahwa aku adalah suamimu?"

"Tapi… aku melihat banyak keanehan di sini, seperti…."

"Seperti?"

Rukia terdiam, matanya tampak tidak fokus, lantas ia memejamkan matanya sesaat, untuk menarik napas panjang.

"Sudahlah! Tidak usah dipikirkan," ujar Rukia pasrah, "Asalkan kau selalu bersamaku, aku merasa senang, walaupun… aku ragu dengan kenyataan bahwa kau adalah suamiku."

Ichigo menghembuskan napas lega. Ia tahu, suatu saat Rukia pasti menanyakan perihal foto itu, hanya saja… sepertinya ini masih belum saatnya. Sejujurnya, ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Hanya bila ia bersama Rukia, ia akan melupakan kenyataan yang sesungguhnya.

Rukia tersenyum menatap Ichigo, entah kenapa tiba-tiba jantung Ichigo berdegup kencang. Mengapa melihat Rukia tersenyum manis seperti ini membuatnya semakin ingin memilikinya?

"_Oyasumi,_ Ichigo," ucap Rukia, kemudian ia memejamkan matanya.

"A- ya, _oyasumi_, Rukia," ujar Ichigo, gugup.

Tangan Ichigo tak berhenti mengusap-usap lembut kepala Rukia sampai ia bisa merasakan bahwa Rukia telah masuk ke dalam alam mimpinya.

Ichigo tersenyum menatap wajah manis Rukia yang tengah terlelap. _Tuhan! Kenapa aku tidak bisa tegas dengan perasaanku sendiri?_ Baiklah! Ichigo merasa dirinya menjadi seorang pria pengecut yang tidak punya pendirian saat ini. Lantas, ia merasa terdorong untuk mencium kening Rukia lembut. Hanya sesaat saja, hanya untuk merasakan wangi seorang wanita mungil yang telah lama dikenalnya, dan kemudian segera menahannya karena lagi-lagi ia merasa teradiktif.

"Aku sadar, sepertinya… aku tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk mencintaimu, dan aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi seperti dulu," gumam Ichigo lembut, terdengar samar. Kedua bola mata _hazel_-nya menatap Rukia dengan hangat, sedangkan tangan kanannya masih belum berhenti mengusap kepala Rukia.

Ichigo tidak pernah tahu bahwa saat itu Rukia masih belum sepenuhnya terlelap.

_**Still not over...**_

* * *

_Arigato_ udah baca!

Seharusnya nih fic musti di apdet tanggal 21 kemaren, tapi ternyata koneksi internet lola sampai hari ini, jadi demi apdet, Izumi musti ke warnet dulu… huft~

Waaaa sepertinya chapter ini kepanjangan…! _Gomeeeeen_, sepertinya kelemahan Izumi emang gak bisa nyingkat cerita… huhuhu, tapi tenang aja! Chapter berikutnya, Izumi bakal bikin lebih singkat lagi, semoga bisa yaa…

gimana lanjutan cerita Izumi kali ini? Sepertinya mengecewakan yaaa? Dan… sepertinya terlalu banyak deskripsi?

Di fic ini peran Orihime muncul lagi, dan mungkin bakal lebih banyak, cuz Orihime udah mulai nuntut hak-nya sebagai kekasih yang tak dianggap… hahaha *lagi-lagi digetok Orihime

_Etto… _apa ada pertanyaan, _minna_?

Untuk selanjutnya, Izumi berusaha gak mengecewakan para _readers _dan _reviewers_ sekalian, Izumi akan berusaha apdet kilat untuk chapter berikutnya

* * *

Waktunya bales _review_…

Buat **Keiko Eni Naomi **dan **candy loli berry **: oke, ini Izumi udah apdet lagi ^_^

Buat **Naruzhea AiChi** : haha dicuci sampe segitunya ya? :D . yupz, si Ruki disini tegar, hmm.. pengen deh punya pribadi kaya' Ruki…

Buat **uzumaki. kuchiki **: yup _that's right,_ Uzumaki-_san_! Iya belom inget, nih di chap ini dia berusaha buat inget dengan sendirinya, tapi… kalo inget… kan jadi kasian sama si Ichi ya? Huhuhu. Ah! _Arigato _udah nyemangatin Izumi… ^_^

Buat **berry biru** : _arigato _buat koreksiannya, hehe. Mm… pacar Ruki yang dulu… mungkin udah kliatan di chapter ini ya? Berry-_san _ngefans sama Grimm yaa? Wah, kalo ada lowongan, Grimm mungkin bisa dimasukkan _casting_ fic ini… ^_^ *digetok Grimm

Buat **hendrik. widyawati** : wah? Ada yang tepar! _Somebody help_! *_just kidding_, hehe, sepertinya _author _lagi kumat…

Buat **life's realy hard **: _arigato_! *_with blink eyes_. Oke ini Izumi udah apdet, hihi

Buat **ayaruki **dan **rukichigo** : huhu chap yang ini malah kepanjangan -_-

Buat **emy **: _arigato_! Ah, sekali lagi _arigato _udah diingetin, hehe

Waaah, pertanyaannya… ^_^ kalo pacarnya Rukia yang dulu udah diungkap tuh.. tapi kalo suaminya… mm… siapa ya? *Izumi tau pasti emy-_san_ udah tau, hehe

Buat **aeni hibiki **dan **Plovercrest **: wah, ketinggalan ya? Hehe _gomen_, cuz 2 chapter kemaren kaya'nya emang kecepetan apdetnya. Plovercrest-_san_, iya tuh si Ichi langsung ninggalin Orihime begitu aja pas tau ada yang gak beres sama Ruki… hihi

Buat **krystaleire **: iya, hebat yaa si Ruki itu! Hehe

Ah! _Arigato _udah ngoreksi, itu bukan kebalik, tapi salah bulannya, harusnya bukan maret, tapi tetep april, _gomen_ yaaa, Izumi bakal perbaiki… hehe

Buat **Krabby Paty **: hehe penasaran yaaa? Mm… cowok yang disukai Ruki udah muncul tuh… hehe sekaligus alesan si Ruki pilih cowok itu, hmm… sepertinya pertanyaan Krabby-_san_ terjawab semua ya di chap ini? hehe

Ah, buat yang baca fic Izumi ini, makacie yaaa! Buat yang baca dan ngasih _review_, terima kasih banyak dan tetep nge-_review_ yaaa! Hehehe (ngarep), dan buat yang baca, ngasih _review_, dan ngasih saran… terima kasih banyak! Sungguh! Saran temen-temen berarti banget buat Izumi…

Baiklah, apa Izumi boleh melanjutkan fic multichap ini lagi, _minna_?


	7. Chapter 7

**Izumi come back, _minna_! **(sambil bungkuk-bungkuk)

Lanjutannya udah update nih…!

Maaf bikin penuh daftar fic IchiRuki, tapi sungguh... kalo gak baca gak apa-apa kooook ^_^

* * *

**Summary chapter:**

Ichigo mengalami dilema yang cukup menyusahkan dirinya. Orihime menuntut namun tidak memberikan pilihan selain memilih dirinya, selain itu, Rukia memohon pada Ichigo agar ia menceritakan semua tentang masa lalunya yang sebenarnya. Apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan?

* * *

**Disclaimer :** **Pak Tite Kubo,** Izumi cuma pinjem beberapa karakternya kok, sungguh...

**Pairing :** sudah dijelaskan di atas, tapi sepertinya kurang lengkap, karena bakal ada_ pair_ yang lain, hehe _gomen_

**Genre :** sebenernya gak cuma _Romance_ sama _Hurt/Comfort_ aja, _perhaps_... gado-gado. (jadi laper!)

Ow, fic Izumi kali ini masih OOC, dan... masih ber-typo(s), bahkan mungkin ada beberapa kalimat yang ruwet dan susah dipahami, hmm... sekali lagi... _gomen_ yaaa...

* * *

**BAB VI**

**SMA Karakura, 15 Februari 2007**

Malam acara perpisahan SMA Karakura saat itu berlangsung sangat unik. Jika biasanya malam perpisahan selalu identik dengan gaun berkilau dan jas rapi, berbeda dengan SMA Karakura tahun ini. Semua diharuskan mengenakan _yukata_! Yah… kalau mau yang lebih berat, boleh pakai _kimono_. Alasannya cukup sederhana, panitia acara tidak ingin membiarkan budaya Jepang terkikis oleh waktu dan terkontaminasi dengan budaya Barat

Ichigo yang saat itu mengenakan _yukata _berwarna biru gelap, berjalan di antara sahabat mungilnya, Kuchiki Rukia, yang tampak manis dengan _yukata _berwarna ungu muda bermotif _white Chappy_ yang bisa saja merusak mata _hazel_-nya, dan seorang gadis bernama Inoue Orihime, yang mengenakan _yukata _kuning bermotif bunga krisan putih. Gadis cantik yang hingga saat ini menjadi kekasihnya, walaupun ia ragu untuk mengakuinya. Ichigo membiarkan Orihime terus bergelayut manja di lengan kirinya, seakan Ichigo akan pergi bila ia melepasnya sesaat saja, namun mata _hazel _Ichigo tak henti-hentinya melirik sahabat _cebol_-nya yang terus memindai sekitarnya dengan tatapan cemas. Gadis pendek berambut hitam itu tak berhenti menggigit kuku tangannya, membuat Ichigo mendengus kesal, _yang benar saja!_ _Kenapa ia harus secemas itu terhadap Kaien-senpai? _Rutuk Ichigo dalam hati.

"Berhentilah memasang tampang cemas, _midget_! Kau seperti buronan yang sedang dikejar polisi!" sindir Ichigo.

Sayangnya, sindiran Ichigo tidak berakhir dengan tendangan, karena wajah Rukia langsung saja berubah cerah, tangannya melambai pada satu arah, senyumnya berkembang begitu lebar saat ia melihat sosok pemuda berambut hitam jabrik yang terlihat tampan dengan _yukata _abu-abu muda. Pemuda itu tersenyum cerah setelah beradu pandang dengan _amethyst_ Rukia dan menghampiri mereka.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Rukia-_chan_," ujar Kaien sambil menggaruk kepalanya, masih tersenyum, membuat Ichigo semakin tidak tahan melihatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, ada Ichigo dan Inoue di sini."

"Ah! Terima kasih telah menjaga Rukia, Ichigo!" ujar Kaien sambil merengkuh pundak Rukia, dan Rukia sama sekali tidak melawannya.

Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya, ia tidak menyangka masih terasa kesal walaupun hubungan sahabat tersayangnya dengan kakak kelasnya yang lulus dari SMA Karakura tahun lalu itu telah berlangsung lama.

"Ya," jawab Ichigo malas.

"Kurasa kita sudah berkumpul, bagaimana kalau kita foto bersama?" saran Rukia dengan penuh semangat.

Ichigo memutar bola matanya, "Tidak! Aku tidak setuju dengan ide konyol yang-"

"Ide bagus, Kuchiki-_san_!" sahut Orihime sambil menepuk tangannya sekali, tampak wajahnya sangat bahagia, "Tapi… siapa yang akan mengambil gambar kita berempat?" tanya Orihime sambil menempelkan telunjuknya di dagunya.

"Ah! Hanatarou!" panggil Rukia pada seorang pemuda berambut hitam agak panjang yang mengenakan _yukata _warna abu-abu gelap bergaris.

"Rukia-_san_? Ada apa?" tanyanya penuh dengan rasa hormat.

Yah, tentu saja Ichigo tidak lupa kalau sahabatnya ini salah satu siswi terkenal di SMA Karakura karena kakak iparnya, Kuchiki Byakuya, merupakan pengusaha sukses di jajaran teratas para konglomerat Jepang.

"Bisa minta tolong ambilkan foto kami pakai ponselku?" pinta Rukia penuh harap, dan pemuda bernama Yamada Hanatarou itu langsung saja menyetujuinya.

Jujur saja, Ichigo malas menanggapi semua ini. Ia tidak hanya risih dengan kekasihnya yang terus menempel di dekatnya, namun ia juga kesal lantaran sahabatnya dengan jelas mengumbar kemesraan di depan matanya! Satu lagi, Ichigo tidak peduli bagaimana wajahnya di foto saat ini!

"Mana ponselmu?" tanya Rukia setelah Hanatarou mengembalikan ponselnya, dan… nadanya terdengar memaksa.

"Mau apa?" sentak Ichigo kasar.

"Kalau aku minta ponselmu sebaiknya cepat-cepat kau serahkan, _tawake_!" sentak Rukia yang tak kalah kejam sambil menendang kaki Ichigo hingga Ichigo memekik pelan.

"Sakit, _midget_!"

Rukia tidak menanggapi, hanya terus mengulurkan tangannya. Ichigo mendengus kesal, memutar bola matanya lagi.

"Baiklah!" ujar Ichigo terpaksa, lantas ia memberikan ponselnya pada Rukia.

Sepertinya Ichigo sudah menduga apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Rukia. Sudah pasti sahabatnya itu mengirimkan foto-foto yang baru saja diambilnya ke ponsel Ichigo melalui _bluetooth_.

"Simpan ini, _tawake_! Aku hanya ingin kau menyimpannya agar kau tidak pernah lupa padaku!" ujar Rukia masih dengan nada kasarnya, ia mengembalikan ponsel itu ke tangan Ichigo. Sebaliknya, Ichigo hanya diam saja, dahinya yang berkerut itu semakin bertambah kerutannya.

"Apa maksudmu, _midget_?"

"Rukia-_chan_ akan kuliah di Universitas Seiretei, satu kampus denganku. Kali ini, aku yang akan menjaganya! Terima kasih karena kau telah menjaganya selama ini, Ichigo," terang Kaien, sambil melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Rukia. Rukia tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk mantap.

"Ya. Terserah kalian saja!" ujar Ichigo tidak peduli, walaupun dalam hati sebenarnya ia merasa kesal. Universitas Seiretei bukan tempat yang dekat dengan Karakura, dan Ichigo tahu hal itu. Kaien lebih dulu kuliah di sana, dan rupanya Rukia mengikutinya. Baiklah! Sepertinya ia harus menahan emosinya lagi.

"Ichigo! Aku dan Kaien-_dono_ akan pergi ke halaman belakang. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Rukia masih terdengar gembira.

"Tidak, terima kasih!" jawab Ichigo ketus. _Apa ia benar-benar tidak bisa melihat kekesalanku?_

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tidak akan mengganggu kencan kalian! Bagaimana kalau kalian ke jendela saja? Sepertinya… sebentar lagi akan ada festival bunga api," saran Kaien ramah.

"Aku akan memikirkannya," dan Ichigo tetap menjawabnya dengan dingin.

Lantas, sosok Rukia dan Kaien berlalu, Ichigo dapat melihat Kaien yang sesekali membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Rukia hingga Rukia dapat tertawa begitu lebar, bahkan ia juga melihat Kaien yang begitu dekat dengan Rukia! _Ini sunggu memuakkan! _Batin Ichigo kesal.

Setelah sosok Rukia dan Kaien telah lenyap dari jangkauan mata Ichigo, barulah Ichigo memejamkan matanya, menarik napas panjang. Ayolah! Ini sudah berlalu sangat lama! Hampir 2 tahun! Harusnya ia sudah bisa merelakannya! Merelakannya? Ya, sepertinya… Ichigo memang harus melepaskan Rukia. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan, namun ia tidak ingin memaksakan perasaannya. Mungkin Inoue bisa menggantikan sosok Rukia di hatinya, mungkin tidak lagi menjaga Rukia adalah hal yang menyenangkan karena ia tidak akan merasakan tendangan di kakinya atau jitakan di kepalanya lagi, namun ia tidak menyangka bahwa rasanya bisa seperih ini! Perlahan, tangan Ichigo terangkat, menyentuh dadanya. Sebenarnya Ichigo sendiri juga ragu, apa ia bisa bertahan bila jauh dari Rukia? Sedangkan Rukia sendiri seakan sudah berjalan semakin menjauh darinya.

"Kurosaki, _kun_…."

Ah! Ichigo lupa kalau di sampingnya masih ada Orihime, kekasihnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo datar.

"Kita sudah lama berpacaran, bolehkah… aku… meminta… sesuatu darimu? Karena aku merasa… kau tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai kekasihmu," ujar Orihime ragu sekaligus lirih.

"Katakan saja," ujar Ichigo tanpa menatap gadis cantik di sebelahnya itu.

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu? Aku juga ingin… kau memanggilku dengan nama kecilku," pinta gadis itu penuh harap.

Ichigo mengembuskan napas berat, diam sesaat.

"Terserah kau saja," ujarnya dingin yang kemudian berlalu. Ia hanya ingin pulang! Ia ingin pulang untuk menenangkan pikirannya agar terbebas dari perasaan yang begitu menyesakkan ini!

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

"_Tadaima_."

"ICHIGOOO _MY SOOOOOON_!"

DUAGG!

Seorang pria paruh baya terpental hingga menabrak dinding dengan sangat keras. Ichigo heran, ini sudah pukul 9 malam, lalu kenapa 'kambing tua' itu masih belum tidur? Bahkan kedua adik kembarnya masih ada di depan televisi.

"_Otou-san_! Perlakukanlah _Onii-chan_ dengan baik jika ia pulang! _Okaeri_, _Onii-chan_!" dan kita tahu siapa yang menyahut ini.

"_Okaeri_, anakku!" ujar pria paruh baya itu sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Ajaib sekali karena ia tidak terluka sedikitpun!

"Ada apa denganmu, Ichi-_nii_? Kau tampak sperti orang yang patah hati!" sindir adik Ichigo yang lebih mirip seperti laki-laki itu.

Ichigo hanya meliriknya sesaat, kemudian kembali berjalan ke arah tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Ke mana kau akan melanjutkan kuliahmu, _nak_?"

"Aku tidak ingin kuliah, _Oyaji_," jawab Ichigo dingin.

"_WHAT_?! Lalu… bagaimana dengan Rukia-_chan_?" tanya pria berjanggut tipis itu dengan hebohnya.

Ichigo diam sesaat, kemudian mendengus kesal.

"Dia ikut pacarnya kuliah di Universitas Seiretei. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya karena pacarnya yang berambut hitam itu yang akan menjaganya nanti," ujar Ichigo sambil menekankan kata 'pacar' pada ucapannya, "Aku sedang tidak _mood _membicarakan hal ini, _Oyaji_."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak kuliah di Universitas Seiretei juga? Lagi pula… universitas itu juga salah satu universitas dengan predikat terbaik di Jepang."

"Dan mengganggu mereka bermesraan? TIDAK!"

"Aku tahu kau sakit hati dan kesal saat ini, kalau kau memang begitu menyayanginya, kau bisa menjaganya dari belakang, kan? Memang Kai- Ka… siapalah itu nama pacarnya!"

"Kaien!"

"Ya! Memang Kaien sudah menjaganya, namun ia tidak selamanya bisa menjaga Rukia-_chan_, kan? Bisa saja terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan dalam suatu hubungan, dan kau, sebagai laki-laki dan juga sahabat yang begitu dipercayainya, harusnya berada di sana untuk memberinya dukungan. Kau mengerti?"

Ichigo terdiam lagi. Ayah bodohnya ini benar juga!

"Kau bodoh, Ichi-_nii_!" sindir Karin lagi, dengan wajah cueknya.

"_Arigato, Oyaji_. Aku akan memikirkannya lagi," dan emosi Ichigo sudah mulai reda, "Karin, jangan mengataiku bodoh bila kau sendiri juga membiarkan Toushiro lebih memilih Hinamori daripada denganmu!"

Ichigo bisa melihat wajah Karin yang berubah menjadi merah.

"Bukan begitu, Ichi-_nii_! Huh! Kenapa kau harus membawa nama Toushiro?" rutuk Karin kesal.

"Kau menyukai Hitsugaya-_kun_?" tanya Yuzu heran dengan mata yang membulat sempurna.

"A-APA? Ti-Tidak! Aku tidak menyukainya!"

"Wah! Anakku sudah dewasa! Cepat kenalkan pada ayahmu ini, _nak_!"

"_Baka_! Dia bukan pacarku, _Oyaji_!"

Ichigo tersenyum melihat tingkah keluarganya. Ya, mendengar saran ayahnya, Ichigo bisa kembali tersenyum. Sejenak, ia kembali berfikir bahwa Rukia tidak sepenuhnya menjauh darinya. Kalaupun menjauh, ia akan kembali lagi, bukankah Ichigo memiliki ikatan yang begitu kuat dengan Rukia?

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

Inoue Orihime duduk sendiri di dalam kamarnya. Ia masih belum mengganti _yukata-_nya dengan baju tidur. Di acara perpisahan tadi, Ichigo meninggalkannya, maka ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah juga. Kuchiki-_san_ dan Shiba-_senpai_ menawarkan bantuan untuk mengantarkannya pulang, namun ia menolaknya. Bukankah mereka sedang berkencan? Kalau begitu, ia tidak berhak mengganggu.

Entah kenapa Orihime merasa bahwa Ichigo masih belum mencintainya. Yah, Orihime memang sudah memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya, bukan marga, namun hal itu tidak menjamin bahwa perasaan Ichigo padanya akan berubah. Cinta ini… seperti bertepuk sebelah tangan, dan rasanya begitu menyakitkan!

Lantas, ia melihat ponselnya yang tergeletak di ranjangnya. Benar juga! Ia belum bertanya pada Ichigo ke mana ia akan melanjutkan pendidikannya? Todai, kah? Atau Kyodai? Tak perlu berpikir 2 kali, Orihime segera mencari kontak Ichigo dan menelponnya.

"_Mo-moshi-moshi_," sapa Orihime kikuk saat seseorang di sana mengangkat teleponnya.

"Inoue, kah?"

"Ini Orihime. Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk saling memanggil dengan nama kecil, Ichi…?" tanya Orihime sedikit kecewa, membuat pemuda di seberang terdiam.

"Ah! Maaf, Orihime. Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa!" ujar Orihime kembali bersikap riang. Mengapa dipanggil nama kecilnya dengan orang yang begitu dicintainya terasa begitu membahagiakan?

"Ichi, kalau aku boleh tahu… ke universitas mana kau nanti? Kau sama sekali belum memutuskannya, kan?"

"Universitas Seiretei. Aku akan ke sana."

Senyum yang ada di wajah Orihime mendadak luntur.

"Be-begitukah?" tanya Orihime yang lagi-lagi kecewa. _Apa kau mengikuti ke mana saja Kuchiki-san pergi? _Lanjut Orihime dalam hati.

"Ada apa, Orihime?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Ichi," jawab Orihime yang kembali bersikap riang, "Kalau begitu… aku juga akan kuliah di Universitas Seiretei!"

"Benarkah? Pasti menyenangkan bisa berkumpul bersama lagi, ya?"

"Tentu saja!" _Ya, aku tidak akan membiarkan Ichigo lepas dariku, karena aku akan selalu bersamanya dan mengawasinya_, batin Orihime dalam hati.

"Apa kau tidak tidur?"

"A-a, iya, aku akan tidur. _Oyasumi_, Ichigo."

"_Oyasumi_."

Dan telepon terputus. Orihime merasa senang, namun ia juga merasa kecewa. Ia sudah putuskan untuk membuat Ichigo sepenuhnya jatuh hati padanya! Apakah bertindak posesif pada pacar sendiri itu salah?

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

**12 Juni 2012**

Seperti biasa, rumah Orihime tampak sepi. Sejak dulu hingga saat ini, rumah itu selalu terlihat sunyi, karena tidak ada yang menghuninya kecuali Orihime seorang diri. Tentu saja Orihime sangat berharap, pria yang kini duduk di hadapannya ini menjadi pendamping hidupnya, menemaninya untuk meramaikan suasana rumahnya yang sepi ini. Hanya saja… semua yang telah dilakukannya sepertinya sia-sia saja. Pria yang tidak pernah menjelajah di dalam rumahnya kecuali ruang tamu ini tetap tidak mengubah pendiriannya. Dulu, Orihime berfikir bahwa setelah kelulusan SMA, pria ini telah berubah mencintainya dan terpikat olehnya, namun ia tidak pernah mengira bahwa kasih sayang yang diberikan pria ini padanya hanyalah sebagai pelampiasan belaka! Pelampiasan karena kehilangan sosok yang dicintainya. Walaupun sadar akan hal itu, Orihime tetap menutup mata dan terus memikat pria itu agar terus melihat padanya, seperti saat sahabatnya benar-benar sudah tidak bisa dimilikinya. Kemudian, semua perjuangannya itu menjadi sia-sia, saat kejadian itu menimpa sahabatnya. Tiba-tiba saja… Orihime merasa bahwa Kurosaki Ichigo, pria yang selama ini dicintainya, tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya. _Tidak! Pemikiran itu tidak akan pernah terjadi! _Orihime tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi sampai kapanpun!

"Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini, Ichi. Aku ragu kalau kau… pada akhirnya akan memilihku. Aku hanya ingin ketegasan darimu," ujar Orihime lirih, namun terkesan memaksa. Ia tidak sanggup menatap Ichigo yang ada di hadapannya, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Bukankah aku sudah menegaskannya? Kau hanya butuh untuk-"

"Bersabar? Sampai kapan? Aku tidak bisa bersabar lebih dari ini, Ichi! Aku tahu kalau selama ini… kau tidak pernah mencoba untuk mengembalikan ingatannya. Tidak sama sekali!" kali ini Orihime menatap Ichigo, yang tengah menunduk. Ia sanggup merasakan panas pada kedua bola matanya, terlebih sesak di dadanya semakin menjadi. Ia tahu ia akan menangis kali ini.

"Aku… aku selama ini menunggu dengan sabar, menunggumu kembali padaku, tapi… tapi kau seakan tidak pernah mau kembali," ujar Orihime sambil menahan sesak, perlahan air matanya turun. Ia menghapusnya sendiri dengan punggung tangannya. Benar, kan? Bahkan saat ini Ichigo tidak berinisiatif untuk menghapus air matanya!

"Maaf, Orihime…."

"Aku tidak ingin kau meminta maaf," ujar Orihime sambil mencoba untuk menetralkan emosinya, menarik napas dalam, "Aku hanya ingin… kau memilih salah satu. Kalau kau memilihku, kau harus meninggalkannya, dan aku… akan mengembalikan ingatannya dengan caraku sendiri."

Ichigo membelalakkan matanya. _Apa yang kau harapkan, Ichi? Aku tidak mungkin diam saja melihatmu seperti ini, kan?_

"Ta-tapi, Orihime! Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu! Bagaimana kalau-"

"Memang sudah seharusnya dia seperti itu, kan? Dia bukan milikmu, Ichi… hanya saja… bila kau lebih memilihnya daripada aku… aku akan memikirkan cara lain lagi. Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa selama ini… aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu?"

Tidak ada respon yang diberikan oleh Ichigo. Tatapan matanya tampak tak fokus, bahkan sesekali keringat meluncur dari pelipisnya. Udara di ruangan ini sebenarnya cukup sejuk, dan ruangannya cukup luas, namun terasa begitu sesak dan panas!

"Ayo, Ichi! Kau harus menentukan pilihanmu!" tegas Orihime yang mulai kesal, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang ada di atas meja dengan erat.

Ichigo menggeram. Orihime tahu kalau Ichigo tengah kesal saat ini. Bukan kesal karena Orihime, namun lebih pada… tidak mampu menentukan pilihannya. _Ya! Pasti seperti itu!_

"Maaf, Orihime," ujar Ichigo dengan emosi yang tertahan.

"Sudah aku bilang, aku tidak butuh maafmu, kan?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun!" ujar Ichigo yang tampaknya mulai jenuh, kedua tangannya mencengkram helaian rambut oranye terangnya. Lantas, Ichigo bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menatap Orihime dingin dan tajam. Orihime sempat takut dengan tatapannya itu, namun ia memaksa untuk terus maju demi mendapatkan Ichigo kembali.

"Mau ke mana kau, Ichi?"

"Tolong sudahi pembicaraan ini, Orihime. Aku harap kau mengerti," ujar Ichigo dingin dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Orihime.

_Apa ini? _Orihime merasa tidak dipedulikan! Apa meminta ketegasan dari kekasih sendiri adalah perbuatan yang salah? Lantas, ia mengangkat kakinya, memeluknya erat dan menempelkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya. Saat itu, Orihime menangis, semakin kencang….

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

**20 Juni 2012**

"_Aku sadar, sepertinya aku tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk mencintaimu, dan aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi seperti dulu."_

Rukia masih belum bisa melenyapkan kata-kata itu dari pikirannya. Bukankah kata-kata itu terdengar manis? Namun… melepaskanmu lagi? Seperti dulu? Hal itu membuatnya mampu mengerutkan keningnya dalam. Sebenarnya… apa yang terjadi dengannya di masa lalu? Dengannya, dengan Ichigo, dengan wanita cantik itu, dan… sosok pria dengan rambut hitamnya yang mirip dengan… Ichigo! Tiba-tiba, kepalanya kembali terasa sakit, Rukia sering kali kesal dengan hal ini. Mengapa tiap kali ia mencoba untuk mengingat masa lalunya, kepalanya selalu terasa sakit? Tunggu! Tak hanya itu saja yang ada di pikirannya, wanita yang waktu itu berciuman dengan Ichigo… sepertinya wanita itu memiliki hubungan khusus dengan suaminya, atau mungkin… suaminya yang berselingkuh dengan wanita itu? _Ah! _Kepalanya semakin bertambah sakit! Rukia segera mematikan kompornya, kemudian meraba _counter_ untuk menyangga tubuhnya menuju tempat duduk terdekat. Saat duduk, ia terus memijat pelipisnya, bahkan sesekali memukul puncak kepalanya, berharap rasa sakitnya bisa berkurang.

"Sepertinya aku harus tidur. Aku tidak akan makan malam," gumamnya.

"Siapa yang tidak akan makan malam?"

Rukia membelalakkan matanya, berdiri secara tiba-tiba, _Ichigo!_ Namun, ia kembali memijat pelipisnya.

"Sejak kapan kau pulang, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia lemah.

"Baru saja. Aku mencium bau kare yang membuat kakiku melangkah dengan sendirinya ke dapur dan mendengarmu berbicara bahwa kau tidak akan makan malam," terang Ichigo sambil mendekat ke arah Rukia, memegang kedua pundak wanita itu dan menatapnya lembut.

Rukia hanya menunduk, memejamkan matanya. Bukannya berharap lebih, hanya saja… ia ingin agar rasa sakitnya berkurang! Rukia menggigit bibirya.

"Apakah rasanya sakit sekali? Apa yang kau pikirkan hingga kau menjadi pucat seperti ini?"

Rukia diam, ia tahu bahwa suaminya sangat mencemaskannya. Lantas, ia mencoba untuk tersenyum, menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak ada, Ichigo."

Ichigo mendesah pelan, "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk mengatakannya padaku, asalkan kau mau makan bersamaku malam ini."

Rukia mengangguk pelan. Tiba-tiba, Rukia merasa hangat pada tubuhnya. Ichigo memeluknya begitu erat dan hangat! Ia dapat merasakan napas Ichigo di bahunya yang sedikit terbuka. Rukia spontan membuka _amethyst_-nya yang lebar. Tidak ingin membalas pelukan Ichigo yang terasa seperti pelukan seorang pria yang begitu… takut kehilangan?

"Jangan sekalipun kau ragu padaku. Kau bisa bertanya apapun yang kau ingin ketahui dariku, Rukia. Mengerti?" tanya Ichigo begitu lembut, dan Rukia hanya mengangguk pelan.

Kehangatan ini… bukan seperti kehangatan yang sering didapatkannya dulu, hanya saja… ia merasa nyaman, bahkan seluruh inderanya menolak untuk melepaskannya.

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

Ichigo merasa menjadi seorang pria paling plin-plan di dunia ini. Di hadapan Orihime, ia tidak ingin melihatnya menangis. Melihat Orihime dengan wajah murung seperti itu membuatnya sakit! Namun, saat ia kembali pulang dan mendapati Rukia yang hanya diam seakan memikirkan sesuatu, membuatnya sesak! Entah kenapa Ichigo tidak suka melihat kedua wanita itu tersakiti, terlebih Rukia. Apa yang baru saja dilakukannya? Ia baru saja memeluk istri jadi-jadiannya entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya dan otaknya memerintahkan agar ia tidak pernah melepaskannya! Saat itu Ichigo benar-benar takut… ia takut kalau suatu saat ia akan kehilangan kehangatan ini, ia takut kalau suatu saat nanti ia tidak bisa menghirup aroma lavender dari wanita mungil ini lagi, ia takut… suatu saat wanita mungil ini akan kembali terluka, dan hal itu sanggup membuat Ichigo nyaris gila! Segala ketakutannya itulah yang membuat Ichigo tidak pernah berusaha untuk mengembalikan ingatan Rukia, namun ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya agar Orihime mau mengerti dan melepaskan dirinya? Bukankah Orihime sudah bilang bahwa ia begitu takut kehilangan? Apa Orihime berpotensi untuk melakukan hal yang buruk pada Rukia-nya? _Tidak! _Ichigo tahu kalau Orihime bukan wanita seperti itu.

Rukia memang ikut menemaninya makan malam dan makan bersamanya, baiklah! Hanya sedikit. Ichigo cemas bukan main saat menatap Rukia yang terus saja diam seperti mencoba mengingat sesuatu. _Apa kau tidak bisa membaca kecemasan di wajahku ini, midget? _Batin Ichigo sedikit kesal.

Setelah makan malam dan membereskan peralatan makan yang tadi digunakan, rupanya wanita mungil itu tidak beranjak untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya, menatap heran sosok Rukia yang kembali duduk di kursi makannya, di hadapan Ichigo.

"Ichigo, kau tadi berkata bahwa… aku bisa menanyakan segala hal yang ingin aku ketahui… padamu, kan?" tanya wanita itu ragu, sambil menunduk. Tatapan matanya terus mengarah pada kedua tangannya yang saling bertautan di atas meja.

Ichigo menelan ludahnya, _apa yang kira-kira akan ditanyakannya? apa… foto itu?atau… Orihime?_

"Y-ya, tentu saja," jawab Ichigo gugup.

Diam, wanita mungil di hadapannya kini enggan untuk mengajukan pertanyaannya. Tak lama kemudian, mata _amethyst_-nya menatap _hazel _Ichigo, walaupun sayu, mata itu tetap menunjukkan sorot keyakinan. Sepertinya wanita itu benar-benar yakin dengan pertanyaan yang akan diajukannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Rukia?" tanya ichigo ragu.

Mendadak, tatapan mata itu kembali ragu. _Kau sama seperti dulu, Rukia! Sangat mudah mengubah suasana hatimu!_

"ichigo… bisakah kau menceritakan semuanya padaku yang sebenarnya? Apa…" kata-kata Rukia terputus, kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, "Apa… yang terjadi dengan diriku di masa lalu?"

Ichigo membulatkan matanya, mendadak ia jadi bungkam.

"Tolong, Ichigo. Aku… aku terlalu bingung dengan semua ini, dan membuat kepalaku semakin sakit…" pinta Rukia dengan tatapan yang memelas, tangan kirinya memegang pelipisnya, sikunya bertumpu pada meja. Sangat tampak bawa Rukia saat ini tengah putus asa.

Ichigo mencoba menarik napas panjang. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya? Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Rukia! Karena sudah pasti Rukia akan meninggalkannya jika ia tahu yang sebenarnya. _Tidak! _Ichigo tidak ingin hal itu terjadi! Haruskah ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Rukia? Atau… terus membohongi Rukia seperti ini?

**_Still not over..._**

* * *

_Arigato_ udah baca!

Waw! Izumi abis ngedit chapter ini dari awal, biar para _readers _sekalian nyaman bacanya, hehe

_Gomen_ karena kali ini Izumi apdetnya lama… huft~ Izumi dituntut untuk menyelesaikan karya ilmiah yang merepotkan -_-

gimana lanjutan cerita Izumi kali ini? Mengecewakan, kah? Atau masih ada pertanyaan? hehe

Izumi disini pengen membuat perasaan Ichigo yang mengalami dilema, tapi kaya'nya gak tersampaikan, ya? _Honto ni… gomenasai… _

Hmm… kira2 Ichigo menceritakan yang sebenarnya sama Rukia atau malah berbohong lagi yaaa? hehehe

* * *

Waktunya bales _review_…

Buat **rekha. reka. 98** : hihi _Arigatoo_! Iya kalo dilihat dari tahun yang lalu, emang Ichi yang paling tersiksa

Buat **Keiko Eni Naomi **: _gomen _yaaa Izumi gak apdet kilaat.. iya, chapternya semakin mendekati ingatan Rukia yang kembali, hehe. Sabar yaaa ^_^

Buat **uzumaki. kuchiki ** : haha iya Isshin seneng sama Rukia cuz Rukia yang udah kenal Ichigo sejak SMP (lebih dulu ketemu Ichigo daripada Orihime) kan udah ngerubah sifat Ichigo yang dulu sempet depresi gara2 kematian ibunya! ^_^

Oh ya? Waah… _arigatoo_! Hu'um sifat Ichi disini agak bikin geregetan, (dan _author_ baru sadar akan hal ini, hehe)

Buat **Naruzhea AiChi **: Aichi-_san _fans-nya Ichi, kah? Waah… _gomen_ udah nyakitin si Ichi… hehe *_author _ditendang

_Gomen _yaaa chapter ini gak diapdet kilat…

Buat **hendrik. widyawati ** : hihi _gomen_, sepertinya chap ini malah lebih pendek… _gomen_ yaa lagi-lagi Izumi lama apdetnya, mm… sepertinya chap depan juga agak lama apdetnya, tapi tenang aja! Izumi pasti publish fic ini sampe tamat! Hehe *hmm… pede nih Izumi, siapa juga yang tunggu? hehe

Buat **MR. Krabs **: wah… kalu hubungan mereka… masih di atas awang2 alias masih belum jelas.. hehe -_san _kira2 lebih pilih ichihime atau ichiruki?

Buat **life's really hard **: Iyakah? _Arigatoo_! Hmm… penjelasannya… mungkin sekitar 2 chapter lagi, hehe sabar yaaa… dan, _arigato _lagi ya udah mau sabar sama fic Izumi, hehe

Buat **emy**: oh ya? _Arigatoooo_! Hihi iya si Ichi tersiksa mulu di sini, dan _gomen _cuz Izumi gak apdet kilat… huhu

Izumi sebenernya Rukia fc, tapi lebih seneng lagi kalo Rukia bersama Ichigo, alias IchiRuki, rasanya… mereka pasangan yang asik! Hehe. Kalo emy-_san _gimana kalo boleh tau?

Buat **zircon** : salam kenal juga, zircon-_san_! Moga nyaman dengan adanya fic Izumi, hehe.

Iya, semakin banyak penjelasan dan penuntutan dari pihak Orihime dan Rukia. Kalau tokoh Kaien… yah, penjelasannya masih belum, ditunggu ya! Hehe

Hmm… kalau alasannya, di chapter awal sih Ichigo menjelaskan, mungkin gak secara langsung ya? Kalau Ichigo Cuma gak pengen Rukia menderita, dan mungkin… ada alasan lain? Hehe *_author _gak jelas. Oke, zircon-_san_! _Arigatooo_!

Buat **berry biru** : waw, iya si Grimmy kalo diliat-liat sih emang keren, tapi kalo dibarengin sama Ulqui… hehehe Izumi jadi bingung keren yang mana ya?

Iya, sifatnya si Inoue lebih posesif cuz dia gak mau kalo usahanya selama ini ngedapetin cinta si Ichi jadi sia2 gara-gara hadirnya Rukia kembali.

'Shadow'-nya miisakura-_senpai_ ya? Hehe Izumi udah lama baca fic itu, mungkin charanya sama, Cuma antara fic miisakura-_senpai_ sama fic Izumi ini masih banyaaak sekali perbedaannya. Yah, awalnya memang seperti hampir serupa ya? Hehe, tapi jujur loooh, Izumi emang gak terpikirkan fic miisakura-_senpai _sebelumnya, malah tadinya ini bukan fic Ichiruki. Hahaha _gomen_ kaya'nya Izumi terlalu banyak ngasih penjelasan, apa membingungkan berry-_san_? Hehe

Naa~, **miisakura**-_senpai_, _gomen _yaaa jadi terlibat! Hehehe ^_^

Buat **Plovercrest **: oh ya? _Arigatoo_! Hehehe. Kaien? Sementara keliatannya di masa lalu, di masa depannya nanti keliatan lagi kok… hehehe. Oke! _Arigatoo _udah nunggu…

Ah, buat yang baca fic Izumi ini, _arigatoo_! Buat yang baca dan ngasih _review_, _honto ni arigatooo_ dan tetep nge-_review_ yaaa! Hehehe (ngarep), dan buat yang baca, ngasih _review_, dan ngasih saran… terima kasih banyak! Sungguh! Saran temen-temen berarti banget buat Izumi…

Oke, cukup berkicaunya, apa Izumi boleh melanjutkan fic multichap ini lagi, _minna_?


	8. Chapter 8

**Izumi come back, ****_minna_****! **(sambil bungkuk-bungkuk)

Lanjutannya udah update nih…!

Maaf bikin penuh daftar fic IchiRuki, tapi sungguh... kalo gak baca gak apa-apa kooook ^_^

* * *

**Summary chapter:**

Inoue mulai bertindak, semua yang dilakukannya hanya agar Ichigo kembali lagi padanya, dan saat itulah… Rukia mulai mendengar suara, bukan suara Ichigo, suara lembut seorang pria yang terus berputar di otaknya hinga terasa sakit! Di samping itu, Ichigo sudah tidak bisa berbuat apapun lagi saat Byakuya mulai turun tangan. _Apa pada akhirnya aku harus tertinggal jauh lagi darimu, Rukia?_

* * *

**Disclaimer :** **Pak Tite Kubo,** Izumi cuma pinjem beberapa karakternya kok, sungguh...

**Pairing :** sudah dijelaskan di atas, tapi sepertinya kurang lengkap, karena bakal ada_ pair_ yang lain, hehe _gomen_

**Genre :** sebenernya gak cuma _Romance_ sama _Hurt/Comfort_ aja, _perhaps_... gado-gado. (jadi laper!)

Ow, fic Izumi kali ini masih OOC, dan... masih ber-typo(s), bahkan mungkin ada beberapa kalimat yang ruwet dan susah dipahami, hmm... sekali lagi... _gomen_ yaaa...

* * *

**BAB VII**

**Seiretei, 14 Januari 2008**

Rukia menatap langit senja Kota Seiretei, berdiri di apartemen mewahnya dengan mantel sepanjang mata kaki berwarna ungu muda dan syal oranye yang dikenakannya. Sudah hampir satu tahun ia tinggal di Seiretei, hubungannya dengan Kaien sangat baik, bahkan tiap hari Kaien selalu mengantarnya pulang-pergi apartemen dan kampus sekaligus mengajari Rukia menyetir mobil. Yah… tidak buruk! Ia sudah bisa menyetir mobil sendiri sekarang, tepatnya menyetir mobil milik Kaien. Hubungannya dengan Kaien semakin membaik, namun entah kenapa hubungannya dengan Ichigo malah semakin renggang. Bukannya Rukia tidak tahu kalau Ichigo satu kampus dengannya, namun berada di satu kampus yang sama belum tentu bisa bersama setiap hari. Ichigo yang diterima dengan nilai baik di fakultas kedokteran dan dirinya yang diterima dengan nilai baik pula di fakultas ekonomi. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang dipermasalahkan oleh Rukia, namun hal lain! Apakah Ichigo lupa bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya? Ah! Rukia lupa kalau Ichigo sudah punya Orihime di sisinya, mungkin jadwalnya yang padat ditambah Orihime, membuatnya benar-benar lupa dengan sahabat lamanya ini.

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang bahwa kau tidak boleh melupakanku, _tawake_? Apakah kau benar-benar lupa?" gerutu Rukia dengan pipi yang menggembung. Tidak buruk untuk berbicara sendiri saat ini, setidaknya hal itu bisa mengurangi sedikit rasa galaunya.

Lantas, Rukia melihat ke langit, entah kenapa menatap langit senja ternyata membuatnya semakin sesak! Namun Rukia justru tersenyum lemah, masih menatap langit senja di atas sana, "Aku merindukanmu, _tawake_!" ujarnya, sarat akan kerinduan. Kemudian, Rukia berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemennya, mungkin merayakan hari ulang tahunnya seorang diri. Bukankah kekasihnya juga belum memberinya ucapan selamat ulang tahun?

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut oranye terang berjalan keluar dari Kampus Seiretei. Ia tidak percaya bahwa hari ini cukup melelahkan, terlebih tugas yang menumpuk membuatnya stres tingkat akut! Sambil berjalan, ia mengingat hari apa ini dan tanggal berapa, karena ia ingin mengingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang buruk baginya. _Tunggu dulu, astaga! 14 Januari! Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Rukia! _Spontan Ichigo menepuk dahinya, hampir saja ia lupa! Ternyata satu kampus dengan sahabat yang diam-diam dicintainya itu tidak berarti bertemu setiap hari dengannya. Menyusahkan sekali, bukan?

"Ichi!"

Ichigo, pemuda itu sangat mengenal suara orang yang memanggilnya, karena tak lama kemudian, sesosok gadis yang diterima di akademi keperawatan Universitas Seiretei itu mengiringi langkahnya sambil menggamit lengannya erat.

"Oh, Inoue?" tanya Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

Mendadak, gadis itu menatapnya sambil cemberut.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau kau harus memanggilku Orihime? Kau pelupa atau apa? Bukankah kita sudah lama pacaran, Ichi?" gerutu Orihime.

Ichigo tertawa kecil, "Maaf, Orihime."

"Nah, begitu lebih baik, kan?"

Lantas, mereka berdua berjalan, tetap saling diam.

"Oh ya Ichi, apa kau bisa menemaniku malam ini?"

"Menemanimu? Ke mana?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi kafe baru di Seiretei, katanya di sana ada _ice cream_ enak! Bisa yaaaa?" tanya Orihime penuh harap, namun Ichigo hanya menunduk. Sebenarnya… ia punya rencana lain malam ini.

"Maaf, Orihime… malam ini aku ada urusan."

"Urusan? Yaaaaah…." Orihime mendadak kecewa.

"Aku akan menemanimu besok, bagaimana?" tanya Ichigo, dan saat itu ia melihat mata Orihime berbinar senang kemudian kepalanya mengangguk mantap.

Benar! Ichigo punya rencana lain, karena setelah ini, ia akan pergi ke pertokoan di Seiretei untuk membelikan kado ulang tahun Rukia, kemudian datang ke apartemen Rukia untuk memberikan sedikit kejutan sekaligus merayakan pesta ulang tahun kecil-kecilan. Itu akan sedikit mengobati rasa rindunya, rasa rindu yang cukup besar pada gadis mungilnya.

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

Langit berubah menjadi gelap. Rukia tengah menatap ke luar jendela sambil memeluk kedua lututnya saat bulan putih telah muncul di atas sana. Suatu jarak pandang yang disukainya, karena dari tempat ini, ranjangnya yang berada tepat di samping jendela kaca besar, membuatnya dapat terus memperhatikan langit. Perlahan, Rukia menarik napas panjang. Sepertinya memang tidak ada lagi yang mengingat hari ulang tahunnya selain kakak perempuan dan _nii-sama_-nya yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada pagi sore hari tadi. Tak lama kemudian, ia mendengar seseorang menekan bel pintu unit apartemennya. Rukia melihat jam dinding, jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, _siapa yang bertamu di malam hari seperti ini? Apa Ichigo?_ Pikir Rukia. Oh ayolah! Kenapa Rukia jadi begitu mengharapkan kehadiran sahabat oranyenya itu? Rukia beranjak dari ranjangnya saat bel sudah berdering sebanyak 3 kali, lantas Rukia membuka pintunya dengan malas.

"_Otanjoubi Omedetou_!"

Rukia membulatkan mata _amethyst_-nya, ia benar-benar mengenal suara itu! Spontan Rukia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kaien… _dono_?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Sosok yang dipanggil Kaien-_dono _oleh Rukia itu hanya tersenyum sambil menunjukkan barisan giginya, kedua tangannya memegang sebuah kue ulang tahun berbentuk kotak dengan lilin kecil sebanyak 19 buah berwarna-warni di atasnya.

"Ayo tiup lilinnya sebelum aku yang meniupnya!" ujarnya yang kini tersenyum lebar.

Rukia tertawa, kemudian meniup lilin-lilin itu.

"Apa kau punya pisau, Rukia-_chan_? Aku tidak membawanya."

"Ah, ada! Ayo, masuklah!"

Rukia tampak senang dengan kedatangan kekasih yang sangat dicintainya itu, ia masuk sambil menyeret lengan Kaien hingga Kaien duduk di ruang tamu unit apartemennya, setelah itu ia mengambilkan pisau di dapur.

"Kau harus memotong kuenya, Rukia-_chan_!"

"Baiklah! Aku akan memberikan potongan pertama pada Kaien-_dono_!"

"Araa~! _Arigato_!"

Rukia tersenyum, kemudian menggeleng, mata _amethyst_-nya tetap menatap kue ulang tahun yang dipotongnya kemudian meletakkannya di atas piring kecil dan menyerahkannya pada sosok pemuda dewasa berambut hitam jabrik di hadapannya.

"Tidak, harusnya aku yang berterima kasih pada Kaien-_dono_."

"Oh, apa kau sudah membuat permohonan? Sepertinya belum ya?"

"Apa tidak terlambat bila aku mengucapkan permohonan sekarang?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Haaah, bagaimana ya?" desah Kaien sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Permohonan bisa diucapkan kapan saja, kan? Sepertinya permohonan saat ulang tahun hanyalah formalitas. Jadi, menurutku… yah… tidak ada kata terlambat untuk mengucapkan permohonan," jawab Kaien sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya sesaat, kemudian tersenyum sambil menunjukkan barisan giginya lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu… aku akan mengucapkan permohonan."

Lantas, Rukia mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan memohon, hanya sesaat, kemudian ia membuka matanya kembali.

"Apa yang kau mohonkan? Hubungan kita?"

Rukia tertawa kecil, "Tidak, aku tahu hubungan kita tidak akan pernah terputus, Kaien-_dono_. Aku percaya bahwa aku memang diciptakan untukmu, dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Bukankah… kita saling mencintai?" tanya Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Ya… kau benar," ujar Kaien, entah kenapa mendadak muncul semburat kemerahan di wajahnya saat ini, "Kita berdua saling mencintai dan tidak akan pernah terpisah. Lalu, apa yang kau mohonkan?"

_Amethyst_ Rukia meredup, kemudian ia tersenyum lemah, "Sesuatu yang lain," jawab Rukia sedih. _Tuhan, semoga Kau mengabulkan permohonan, permohonan agar Ichigo tidak pernah melupakanku_….

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Rukia-_chan_, ayo kita pergi!" ajak Kaien sambil tersenyum lebar, semburat merah sudah menghilang dari wajahnya, digantikan dengan binar cerah dari kedua matanya.

Rukia mengerutkan keningnya, sorot matanya menatap Kaien bingung.

"Ke mana?"

"Aku belum memberikan kado untukmu, kan? Kau harus memilih sendiri kadonya, bagaimana?"

"Tidak perlu, ini saja sudah cukup, Kaien-_dono_," tolak Rukia sambil tersenyum.

Lantas, Rukia merasakan Kaien menarik tangannya, bahkan sampai tubuh mungilnya bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tidak boleh menolak! Ayo!" ajak Kaien, dan Rukia pada akhirnya menurut saja.

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

"Rukia!"

Tepat saat Ichigo sampai di depan gedung apartemen Rukia, ia melihat Rukia yang berjalan membelakanginya, semakin menjauh, dan kini pergi dengan kekasihnya. Kesal? Ya, Ichigo kesal! Pemuda berambut oranye itu menendang ban mobilnya sekuat tenaga, kemudian melirik jok mobil bagian belakang, sebuah boneka kelinci _Chappy _besar duduk di sana, menunggu untuk diberikan kepada gadis yang sedang berulang tahun hari ini.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Ichigo mulai putus asa.

Entah apa yang merasuki pikirannya, Ichigo berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen Rukia sambil membawa boneka _Chappy _besar. Di dalam bungkus plastik yang melindungi boneka itu dari debu ada kartu ucapan selamat ulang tahun juga. Kemudian, ia berhenti di kamar 141 dan meletakkan boneka itu di depan pintu. Ia tahu pemiliknya sedang tidak ada, dan ia tidak takut boneka itu akan hilang karena apartemen ini termasuk apartemen elit yang disewa keluarga Kuchiki khusus untuk Rukia yang Ichigo yakini harga sewanya sepadan dengan uang saku Ichigo selama 3 bulan di Seiretei. Ichigo menarik napas panjang, ia menunduk dalam. Hatinya terasa sakit dan panas, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi.

"Kurasa… kita berdua sudah semakin jauh, Rukia. Aku kini sadar, bahwa aku tidak akan bisa meraihmu lagi. Kau sudah berada jauh dengan Kaien, dan aku tetap pada tempatku," lirih Ichigo, berbicara sendiri, lantas ia tersenyum getir, "Baiklah kalau begitu, mulai sekarang… aku hanya akan mengagumimu dari jauh, dan… aku akan mencoba mencintai Inoue, untuk melupakanmu."

Setelah itu, Ichigo berjalan dengan tidak semangat, menuju mobilnya. Sampai di dalam mobilnya, ia hanya menyandarkan kepalanya pada kemudi, mencoba menetralkan emosinya dan mendinginkan hatinya hanya dengan menarik napas panjang. Tidak! Ia tidak akan menangis, karena ia merasa, ia harus kuat menghadapi segala hal yang berkaitan erat dengan 'patah hati'

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

Rukia pulang ke apartemennya saat malam sudah hampir larut, ah, tidak! Larut, lebih tepatnya. Hampir menginjak tengah malam, setidaknya begitu saat ia melihat jam tangannya. Rukia merasa sangat senang hari ini lantaran ia mendapatkan perlakuan manis dari kekasihnya. Siapa yang tidak senang bila diperlakukan manis seperti tuan puteri? Diajak nonton bioskop, makan di restoran romantis, ah! Jangan lupa kalau Kaien tadi juga membelikannya sebuah bantal berwarna putih dengan bulu yang lembut dan berbentuk kelinci! Rukia berani jamin, ia tidak akan pernah mau mengangkat kepalanya dari bantal boneka itu saat ia tidur nanti. Yah, rasa kecewanya telah lenyap, kecewa karena merasa dilupakan oleh sahabatnya yang paling berharga, namun, apa lagi yang harus dicemaskannya? Rukia sudah cukup punya Kaien di sisinya, kan? Pemuda itu dewasa, lembut, dan sangat baik! Apalagi yang harus dicemaskannya bila Ichigo, pemuda yang berwajah serupa namun sifatnya berbeda jauh dengan Kaien melupakannya di hari ulang tahunnya.

Tiba-tiba, langkahnya berhenti di depan pintu unit apartemennya yang bertuliskan angka 141. Spontan, mata _amethyst_ Rukia membulat, sebelah tangannya menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Ada sebuah boneka _Chappy_ berukuran setengah dirinya di depan pintu unit apartemennya! Perlahan, Rukia mendekati boneka itu, dan membaca kartu ucapan yang tampak dari balik plastik bening yang membungkus boneka itu.

_"Selamat ulang tahun, Rukia! Aku merindukanmu."_

Tertulis di kartu ucapan itu, tegak bersambung, dan sangat rapi.

"Ichigo…."

Tak lama kemudian, _handphone_ Rukia berdering, ada sebuah pesan masuk, dan itu dari Ichigo! Dengan segera, Rukia membacanya.

_"Aku tidak tahu kau sudah pulang atau belum, atau kau malah membuang hadiahku karena aku yakin Kaien-senpai pasti memberimu yang lebih baik. Aku tidak melupakanmu, kan? Aku masih mengingat hari ulang tahunmu, itu artinya… aku menepati janjiku. Selamat ulang tahun, kau tahu bahwa aku selalu merindukanmu."_

Perlahan, Rukia merasa sesuatu meleleh di pipinya. Rukia menangis!

"_Tawake_! Aku merindukanmu, _baka_…."

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

**Karakura, 2 Juli 2012**

Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya melihat kekasih sendiri berselingkuh secara terang-terangan di depan mata dan kau malah dianggap sebagai kekasih gelapnya? Ah! Tidak! Tidak berselingkuh, hanya membantu seorang teman yang tengah menderita hilang ingatan. Omong kosong! Orihime tahu bahwa semua itu hanya dalih belaka, ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya, Kurosaki Ichigo, selalu mencintai Kuchiki Rukia, sahabatnya sendiri. Setelah itu, karena menyerah, Ichigo pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk mulai mencintai Orihime, tentu saja Orihime sangat senang lantaran perasaannya setelah sekian lama pada akhirnya bersambut juga. Sayangnya, suatu hari, di tengah manisnya hubungan mereka, sahabatnya justru mengalami hilang ingatan secara total dan Ichigo memutuskan untuk membantunya? Nyatanya selama ini kekasihnya itu tidak pernah membantu memulihkan ingatannya, justru malah mencegah ingatan itu kembali. Orihime benar-benar tidak bisa menerima ini semua. Ia tidak ingin usahanya memikat Ichigo selama ini berakhir sia-sia. Ia tidak rela bila suatu saat ia harus berpisah dengan Ichigo hanya karena ingatan Rukia yang tak kunjung kembali. _Seriously_! Dikalahkan oleh seorang wanita amnesia benar-benar memalukan, bukan? Namun, apa yang harus dilakukannya? Ia tidak mungkin menunggu hingga Ichigo bertindak, karena hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Bukankah itu artinya ia harus berusaha sendiri? Lalu… bagaimana caranya?

Lama Orihime terdiam sambil menatap langit dari balik jendela kaca rumahnya, kemudian ia segera beranjak. Wanita cantik dengan ukuran tubuh ideal itu menyambar kunci mobilnya yang tergeletak di atas meja dan segera pergi. Ya, kalau tidak sekarang, kapan lagi?

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

Air segar mengucur dari _shower _kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar Rukia. Betapa menyegarkan mandi di pagi hari seperti ini, air memang obat mujarab yang bisa mendinginkan pikirannya. Ah! Pikiran! Rukia masih belum mendapatkan penjelasan tentang masa lalunya, Ichigo menolak dengan cara yang sangat halus dan enggan untuk menceritakan semua masa lalunya.

_"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya bila kau benar-benar sembuh. Aku tidak mau kau sakit lagi, Rukia."_

Itu yang dikatakan ichigo dengan sorot mata _hazel_-nya yang meyakinkan, dan Rukia tidak bisa mengelaknya. Yah… mengingat potongan masa lalunya selalu membuatnya sakit!

Setelah dirasa cukup menyegarkan diri, Rukia keluar dari dalam kamar mandi, hanya dengan mengenakan handuk putih yang melilit tubuh mungilnya hingga setengah paha. Rukia tidak begitu peduli dengan penampilannya, lagi pula… siapa yang mau menerobos kamarnya kalau suasana di sekitar rumah Ichigo saja begitu sepi.

"Rukia!"

Spontan Rukia membelalak kaget mendapati Ichigo telah membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihatnya tengah berpenampilan sedikit vulgar. Spontan Rukia berteriak kencang sambil melempar bantal ke arah pintu, ia dapat melihat wajah Ichigo yang merah dan panik, segera menutup pintu kaar Rukia.

"Ma-maaf, Rukia! A-aku… aku menunggumu di- di bawah saja!" seru Ichigo dengan gugup.

Sesaat, Rukia terdiam. Benar! Kenapa ia harus berteriak? Bukankah Ichigo adalah suaminya? Dan… apa-apaan reaksi Ichigo tadi? Seperti bukan suami-istri saja!

Kini Rukia telah mengenakan pakaian lengkap dan keluar kamar, ia menemukan suaminya tengah memasang dasi dengan dahi yang berkerut. Segera saja Rukia menghampirinya untuk memasangkannya dasi.

"Ru-Rukia?" tanya Ichigo gugup, wajahnya memerah.

Rukia sadar bahwa di wajahnya juga ada semburat merah yang sama, namun bukan karena memasangkan dasi, melainkan karena teringat kejadian yang tadi.

"Sudah," ujar Rukia yang kemudian menarik kembali tangannya.

"Aku akan berangkat kerja, kau mau ikut?"

Rukia tersenyum, "Bukankah biasanya juga aku di rumah saja sambil menunggumu pulang?"

Ichigo terdiam, "A, ya, aku hanya…."

"Hanya?" tanya Rukia sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ti-tidak," Ichigo menunduk, wajahnya tampak ragu-ragu untuk pergi kerja hari ini, "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku berangkat dulu."

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan," ujar Rukia sambil tersenyum.

Ichigo mengecup kening Rukia sesaat, kemudian pergi. Entah hanya perasaan Rukia saja, namun sepertinya ia melihat wajah cemas Ichigo saat meningggalkannya sendiri di rumah.

Ichigo sudah berangkat kerja dengan mobilnya, kini Rukia sendiri lagi di dalam rumah. Baiklah, apa yang harus dilakukannya? Ia sudah mandi. Apa bersih-bersih saja, ya? Ah! Ada hal lain yang ingin dilakukannya, yakni menelpon _nee-san_-nya dan menanyakan kabarnya. Baru saja Rukia mengambil _handphone_-nya di kamar dan hendak menelpon _nee-san_-nya, ia mendengar suara bel. Sejenak Rukia berpikir, _siapa tamu yang datang? Apa pesuruh nii-sama? _Lekas, Rukia turun ke lantai bawah untuk membuka pintunya, melihat tamu yang datang.

"Hai," sapa tamu itu dengan suara yang lembut.

Seketika mata _amethyts_ Rukia membulat, melihat tamu yang datang. Seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut panjangnya yang berwarna oranye gelap, wanita bertubuh ideal dengan pakaian yang modis.

"…kau!" suara Rukia tercekat, rasanya ia ingin tidur saja hari ini.

"Iya benar, aku. Ah! Tidak perlu kaget seperti itu! Aku hanya ingin berbincang sedikit denganmu. Oh ya, sebenarnya kita sudah saling mengenal sejak SMA, tapi mungkin kau melupakanku. Namaku Inoue Orihime, kau dulu biasa memanggilku Inoue," terang wanita itu dengan nada yang ramah.

Rukia berusaha meredam emosinya. Wanita ini… wanita yang ada di hadapannya ini berbicara dengan sangat baik padanya, mungkin saja ia memang tidak memiliki niat jahat, niat jahat seperti dulu, saat… tidak! Rukia tidak ingin mengingat kejadian itu! Terlalu menyakitkan!

"A… iya, aku… Kurosaki Rukia," ujar Rukia gugup.

Wanita itu tampak menunduk, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Begitu, ya?" tanyanya dengan nada sedih, lantas wanita itu kembali menatap Rukia, "Kalau begitu… aku akan mengajakmu pergi jalan-jalan hari ini," lanjut wanita itu sambil tersenyum, walau Rukia dapat menangkap kepedihan dari pancaran matanya.

"Apa? Ke mana?"

Wanita itu diam sesaat, kemudian tersenyum lagi, "Hanya ingin mengajakmu pergi ke suatu tempat, tidak akan lama," jawabnya dengan suara yang ramah.

Pada akhirnya, Rukia menyetujui ajakan wanita itu. Selain karena ia tidak ada kegiatan di rumah, wanita bernama Inoue Orihime ini juga berjanji akan mengantarnya pulang sebelum Ichigo pulang kerja. Wanita ini membawa mobil dan menyetir sendiri. Karin pernah berkata bahwa dulu Rukia bisa menyetir mobil sendiri, namun ia tidak ingat pernah melakukannya. Ah! Kepalanya kembali terasa sakit! Rukia mencoba menahan rasa sakit itu dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Sesaat, Rukia melirik pada jalanan, ia baru menyadari bahwa mobil Inoue telah berjalan melewati pembatas kota. Rukia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ke mana kita? Kita tidak akan berkeliling di Karakura?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Tidak. Ada tempat yang ingin aku kunjungi bersamamu."

Rukia terdiam. _Ke mana? _Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Apa kau mabuk perjalanan jauh?" tanya Inoue sambil menatap Rukia cemas, Rukia balas menatapnya, menggeleng kemudian menunduk lagi.

"Tidak."

"_Yokatta! _Baiklah, aku akan mempercepat lajuku, ya!"

Setelah itu mereka tidak bersuara sama sekali.

Seiretei, itulah yang dibaca Rukia saat melewati pembatas kota yang lain, selang 2 atau 3 kota. Sepertinya… Rukia pernah mendengar nama Seiretei sebelumnya. Ia terus saja menggigit bibir bawahnya, wajahnya perlahan berubah pucat, dan keringat dingin mulai bercucuran. Ada apa? Kenapa ia bisa merasakan semua ini? Rukia tetap bungkam, ia enggan bertanya pada Inoue, dan Inoue pun sepertinya enggan untuk mengajaknya berbicara. Tak lama kemudian, Inoue mengemudikan mobilnya masuk ke jalanan yang lebih kecil lagi dan melewati beberapa rumah dengan bentuk yang unik dan indah. Ada yang bergaya Jepang tradisional, ada yang berwarna putih seperti rumah boneka, dan… hey! Lagi-lagi Rukia baru menyadari bahwa mobil Inoue telah berhenti. Mobilnya berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah sederhana dengan paduan warna putih dan warna ungu muda, dan ada satu jendela di gentengnya, seperti ada ruangan kecil di sana, rumah yang memiliki halaman luas dan rindang, dengan bunga-bungaan yang sepertinya sudah tidak terawat lagi. Oh! Ada lavender! Kenapa rumah ini memiliki segala hal berwarna ungu dan… kenapa Rukia langsung menyukainya. Seperti ada chemistri dengan rumah ini?

Inoue Orihime turun, lalu membukakan pintu untuk Rukia. Rukia turun, ia masih tercengang dengan semua ini.

"Siapa… yang akan kita… kunjungi?" tanya Rukia ragu.

"Rumah ini. Dulu rumah ini ditempati, tapi sekarang sudah kosong. Sayang sekali, bukan?"

Ya, siapapun bisa menduganya. Rumah itu sudah tidak berpenghuni, terbukti dari daun-daun yang berserakan dan debu yang menempel pada dinding rumah.

Rukia mengikuti Inoue berjalan menuju rumah itu, melewati halamannya hingga sampai di depan pintu. Lantas, Inoue mencari-cari sesuatu di sekitar pot bunga yang ada di teras rumah.

"Ketemu!" ujar Inoue sambil membawa kunci berwarna bening seperti kaca dan membuka pintunya.

"Tu-tunggu! Darimana kau tahu kalau kuncinya ada di sana? Ini… rumahmu?" tanya Rukia bingung.

Inoue tersenyum, "Dulu, kau pernah berkata padaku bahwa kau selalu menyimpan kunci rumah di selipan pot bunga agar orang-orang terdekatmu bisa masuk kapan saja saat kau sedang tidak ada di rumah. Lagi pula… ini bukan rumahku. Ini rumahmu," terang Inoue yang kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

Lagi-lagi mata _amethyst_ Rukia membulat, ia bisa merasakan kepalanya kembali terasa sakit.

"Rumah… ku?"

"Ayo masuk!" Inoue muncul lagi dan menarik tangan Rukia masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

Sepertinya listrik masih berfungsi dengan baik di rumah itu, karena lampu menyala beberapa detik setelah Inoue menekan sakelar lampunya. Ruangan di dekat pintu masuk itu kini dapat terlihat dengan jelas, tatanannya sangat rapi dan sederhana, namun tetap saja penuh debu karena sudah lama tidak ditempati. Rukia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Lampu gantung, kursi sofa warna ungu gelap, meja kaca, dan rak buku penuh dengan buku-buku tebal arsitektur, juga buku bisnis, ah! Ada lagi! Buku-buku novel dan komik juga tak luput dari jajaran buku-buku berbobot berat itu. Tak hanya itu, di rak itu juga ada berbagai macam koleksi kelinci yang lucu ataupun miniatur beberapa bangunan yang unik. Jantung Rukia berdegup kencang, tubuhnya bergetar, dan tangan kanannya menutup mulutnya.

"I… ini…."

"Ruang tamu. Kalau mau lihat dapur, ada di belakang sana. Ah! Aku paling suka bagian rumahmu yang ini…."

Inoue menarik tangan Rukia, menuju pada tangga kecil dengan langit-langit miring. Satu jendela kaca tirai ungu transparan bermotif bulan dan bintang, jendela itu mempersilakan cahaya matahari menyeruak masuk memenuhi ruangan. Ruangan yang klasik dan… indah. Tampak nyaman! Ada satu teropong bintang di dekat jendela, berdiri di atas alas empuk dan dikelilingi bantal berwarna-warni.

"_Apa… kau suka tempat ini, Rukia-chan?"_

_Suara siapa itu?_ Rukia benar-benar bingung, suara yang didengarnya saat ini tampak familiar, namun ia bahkan tak sanggup mengingat siapa pemilik suara itu!

_"Aku membuatkan tempat ini khusus untukmu."_

_Itu bukan suara Ichigo! Suara yang terdengar lembut dan begitu menenangkan ini… _Tubuh Rukia semakin bergetar, kepalanya kembali merasakan sakit yang sangat hebat! Sakit! Sakit sekali! Bahkan kedua tangannya kini beralih pada helaian rambut hitamnya, menariknya dengan kasar.

_"Aku tahu kau suka menatap langit pada malam hari, dengan begini… kita bisa melihat bulan dan bintang bersama-sama."_

Rukia menggeleng, "Tidak! TIDAK! Suara siapa itu? SUARA SIAPA?!" jeritnya. Baiklah, Rukia tidak peduli kalau ia tampak seperti orang gila saat ini.

Inoue Orihime menatapnya heran, mengerutkan keningnya.

"Suara? Jangan menakutiku! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Inoue cemas, namun lebih terdengar… santai?

"Tidak! Aku… aku tidak baik-baik saja, Inoue…" kini nadanya melemah, air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya, bersiap mengalir di pipi putihnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita turun saja. Kita lihat apa kamarmu masih bisa dipakai, kalau masih… kau bisa istirahat di sana."

Rukia tidak menjawab, ia hanya diam, membiarkan tangannya ditarik paksa oleh Inoue untuk mengikutinya.

Di lantai bawah, Inoue membuka pintu berwana ungu gelap. Sekilas, pintu itu tampak seperti pintu untuk kamar anak-anak, namun setelah dibuka, ruangan di dalamnya adalah kamar untuk pasangan suami-istri dengan ranjang berukuran _king size_ dan nuansa cerah. Ada tirai jendela transparan berwarna pelangi yang melambai terkena angin. Tunggu! Ada beberapa hal di atas tempat tidur itu yang membuat jantung Rukia berdegup kencang lagi. Sebuah bantal putih berbulu lembut berbentuk kelinci dan sebuah boneka kelinci putih besar dengan tinggi sekitar 75 senti! Rukia mendekati ranjang itu, lalu menyentuh kedua benda itu. Di sebelah ranjang, ada meja kecil yang di atasnya terdapat lampu tidur standar dan pigora kecil yang membingkai sebuah foto. Rukia yakin bahwa foto itu adalah foto dirinya, namun dirinya di sana tengah tersenyum lebar bersama… seorang pria berambut hitam jabrik yang tersenyum hangat sambil merengkuhnya! Bukan berambut oranye!

"Kau tampak cantik di foto itu," ujar Inoue dengan polosnya.

Bukan! Inoue tidak menunjuk foto yang dilihat oleh Rukia saat ini, melainkan foto yang tergantung di dinding dan berukuran lebih besar lagi! Sebuah foto pernikahan! Di sana, Rukia tampak tersenyum sangat cantik dengan tubuh berbalut gaun putih yang menutupinya hingga kaki, di sampingnya terdapat seorang pria berambut hitam yang terlihat tampan dengan tuxedo warna putih. Mereka saling bergenggaman tangan dan tampak sangat bahagia. Mata Rukia melebar melihatnya.

_"Aku senang memajang foto ini di kamar kita, karena kau terlihat sangat cantik! Aku bersyukur karena telah memilikimu."_

Suara itu! Tiba-tiba kepalanya semakin sakit dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat! Bahkan kedua kakinya tak sanggup lagi menopang tubuhnya. Rukia jatuh, berlutut. Kedua tangannya mencengkram rambut hitamnya kuat-kuat, kini wajahnya memerah, dan tangisnya semakin pecah.

"Siapa? Suara siapa itu? TIDAK!"

Setelah itu Rukia berteriak frustasi, menangis semakin kencang. Inoue berjalan mendekatinya.

"Shiba-_san_? Kau… tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya cemas.

Spontan, Rukia menatap Inoue kembali, mengerutkan keningnya.

"Shiba… _san_?" tanyanya bingung.

Lekas, Inoue menutup mulutnya sendiri, mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku 'Shiba-_san_'? siapa dia? Kenapa? Kenapa tidak ada orang yang mau menjelaskannya padaku sebelumnya?"

Kepala Rukia terasa sakit, bahkan semakin sakit! Seiring dengan degup jantungnya yang semakin cepat, membuatnya sesak! Rukia merasa… ia tidak ingin hidup lagi bila merasakan penderitaan seperti ini, dan pada detik kemudian… semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Shiba-_san_! Shiba-_san_!"

Hanya suara itu yang didengarnya, suara wanita yang diyakini adalah Inoue Orihime.

_Siapa… aku… sebenarnya?_

**^Love You Like A Song^**

Suasana kantor sangat sepi, harusnya Ichigo bisa menyelesaikan semua tugasnya dengan tenang, namun sejak tadi ia tidak bisa tenang! Entah kenapa Ichigo memiliki firasat buruk terhadap Rukia. Ia takut, bahkan sangat takut terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan pada Rukia seperti… tidak! Itu tidak mungkin, Ichigo! Rukia tidak bisa naik mobil lagi dan sudah pasti kejadian itu tidak akan terulang lagi, kan? Lalu, apa? Sedari tadi Ichigo tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Rukia. Jam menunjukkan pukul 1 siang, masih jam istirahat, namun Ichigo sudah tidak sabar untuk pulang dan melihat keadaan Rukianya! Tak lama kemudian, _handphone_-nya berdering. _Orihime? _Tanyanya dalam hati sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ada apa, Orihime?"

"_Ichi…_" suara Orihime di seberang sana tampak lirih.

_Ada apa lagi dengan wanitanya ini? Apa lagi yang diinginkannya?_

"Orihime, kumohon. Jangan ganggu aku untuk sementara waktu ini, aku ada di kantor dan-"

"_Shiba-san tiba-tiba pingsan dan berkeringat dingin! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_"

Seketika mata _hazel _Ichigo membelalak lebar, langsung saja jantungnya berdegup kencang. Panik! Tentu saja ia sangat panik!

"Apa?! Kenapa kau bisa bersama Rukia?"

"_Ceritanya sangat panjang, Ichi! Kumohon… bantu aku… dan… maaf atas kekeraskepalaanku…._"

Ichigo mengepalkan tangannya cukup kuat bahkan hingga memutih. Ia hanya perlu bersabar dan melihat sendiri keadaan Rukia. Ichigo menarik napas panjang, sekedar untuk meredam emosinya yang semakin memuncak dan panik yang menyerang otaknya.

"Di mana kau saat ini?"

"_Di… rumah sakit…._"

"Rumah sakit?"

"_Seiretei…._"

"APA?!" dan penjelasan kekasihnya itu sudah cukup membuat Ichigo meledak! Seiretei? Apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya pada Rukia hingga mereka berdua ada di Seiretei? Lantas, terpikir sesuatu di benak Ichigo. _SIAL! _Umpatnya dalam hati dan segera pergi menuju Rumah Sakit Seiretei tanpa menutup sambungan teleponnya. Seiretei bukan tempat yang dekat dengan Karakura! _Sial! Bertahanlah di sana, Rukia!_

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Ichigo untuk menuju ke Rumah Sakit Seiretei. Dengan kecepatan hampir menyentuh angka 200 dan beberapa kali lolos dari kejaran polisi, Ichigo sudah sampai di rumah sakit tempat Rukia berada.

"Di mana ruangan pasien bernama Rukia?" tanya Ichigo dengan napas tersengal-sengal serta keringat yang bercucuran. Aneh! Padahal mobil Ichigo _full AC, _bukan?

Resepsionis rumah sakit itu melihat daftar sesaat, kemudian tersenyum.

"Maksud Anda… Shiba Rukia? Beliau baru saja datang sekitar 1 jam yang lalu dan dirawat di ruang kamar 14, sepertinya dokter masih- hey!"

Ichigo tidak peduli dengan penjelasan resepsionis rumah sakit itu, ia berlari secepat mungkin, berharap ia dapat melihat Rukia dengan segera.

Tiba di kamar 14, Ichigo masuk ke dalam dan mendapati wanita bertubuh mungil itu terbaring lemah dengan mata terpejam, dari raut wajahnya seakan wanita itu menunjukkan bahwa ia tengah menahan sakit. Seorang dokter tengah memeriksa keadaannya, dan kekasihnya, Inoue Orihime tengah berdiri cemas tak jauh dari Rukia. Ichigo berjalan mendekati dokter dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaannya? Bagaimana keadaan Rukia?" tanya Ichigo cemas, dan terkesan frustasi. Sungguh! Ia takut hal yang buruk terjadi pada Rukianya lagi.

"Sepertinya kondisinya tidak cukup baik, pasien menderita amnesia total, dan apakah pasien dipaksa untuk mengingat masa lalu yang telah dilupakannya? Membuat pasien amnesia pulih kembali tidak boleh dilakukan secara drastis, karena bisa berpengaruh pada kondisi tubuhnya juga," terang dokter itu dengan tenang, dokter berkulit pucat dan berambut hitam. Mata hijaunya menatap Ichigo tajam.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Dokter?" tanya Ichigo lemah, sepertinya ia tidak punya kekuatan lagi untuk berdiri tegak, lantas ia duduk di atas ranjang, di samping Rukia yang tengah berbaring, memejamkan matanya.

"Tunggu pasien sadar, kemudian aku akan memeriksanya kembali, barulah saat itu kita tahu bagaimana keadaan pasien yang sebenarnya," jawab dokter itu kemudian pergi dari ruangan.

Ichigo tidak bisa merasa tenang, dahinya berkerut menatap Rukia yang tengah terpejam, lantas tangan Ichigo tergerak untuk menyentuh tangan Rukia yang terkulai lemas. Sungguh! Ichigo tidak tega melihat Rukia seperti itu, wajah pucatnya yang seakan menahan sakit membuat Ichigo sesak! Ia tidak peduli dengan Orihime yang masih berdiri dan mungkin saat ini menatapnya kecewa, yang dipikirkannya hanyalah Rukia.

"Orihime," panggil Ichigo lemah.

"Y-ya?" tanya Orihime gugup.

"Apa kau yang membuat Rukia jadi seperti ini? Apa yang kau lakukan bersamanya di Seiretei?" tanya Ichigo, kali ini nada bicaranya terdengar dingin dan menusuk walaupun lemah, Ichigo sudah tidak punya kekuatan lagi untuk meluapkan emosinya pada Orihime.

"Maaf, Ichi… aku hanya… aku hanya ingin Shiba-_san_ mengingat kembali siapa dirinya, dengan begitu… aku… aku tidak akan… aku tidak akan kehilanganmu, Ichi."

Suara Orihime terdengar lirih, apa wanita itu menangis? Ichigo tidak ingin berbalik untuk menatapnya, jika Ichigo menatapnya, mungkin hatinya akan luluh lagi, ia tidak suka melihat seorang wanita menangis, terlebih menangis karena dirinya.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau pada akhirnya nanti aku tetap akan memilihmu?" tanya Ichigo, lagi-lagi dengan nadanya yang dingin, dan Orihime tidak mejawabnya, "Kenapa kau masih keras kepala juga?" tanya Ichigo kini dengan nada lelahnya. Ya, dia sudah merasa lelah dengan semua ini.

"Aku hanya-"

"Apa Byakuya sudah tahu kabar ini?"

"Be-belum."

Ichigo menarik napas lega, "_Yokatta_," ujarnya, kemudian Ichigo bangkit, berjalan menuju pintu.

"Mau ke mana, Ichi?"

"Aku akan ke resepsionis. Untuk saat ini… nama Rukia adalah Kurosaki Rukia, bukan Shiba Rukia. Aku harap kau masih menyadari peranku dan peranmu di sini, Orihime."

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

Inoue Orihime hanya menunduk selepas kekasihnya, Kurosaki Ichigo, pergi dari jangkauan matanya. Sesungguhnya ia ingin menangis karena diperlakukan layaknya orang asing oleh kekasihnya sendiri, namun apa yang harus dilakukannya? Bagaimanapun, ia dulu juga pernah akrab dengan Kuchiki Rukia, ah! Sebut saja Shiba Rukia karena wanita mungil itu telah menikah. Awalnya memang ia bertekad untuk mengembalikan ingatannya, dengan cara apapun, namun ketika melihat wanita itu kesakitan dan terbaring lemah tak berdaya seperti ini membuat niatannya untuk mengembalikan ingatannya secara paksa lagi menjadi surut. Orihime tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa melakukan ini semua, ia yang mengajak wanita mungil itu ke Seiretei, ia yang mencoba untuk mengembalikan ingatannya, ia juga yang menolongnya saat pingsan, cepat-cepat mencari bantuan dan membawanya ke rumah sakit Seiretei yang kebetulan tak begitu jauh dari rumah bekas kediaman keluarga kecil Shiba, namun pada akhirnya ia mendapatkan perlakuan dingin dari kekasihnya sendiri, orang yang betul-betul dicintainya. Perlahan Inoue Orihime meneteskain air mata. Ini semua… tampak tidak adil baginya, bukan?

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

Sudah 2 hari Rukia dirawat di Rumah Sakit Seiretei dan wanita mungil itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda sadar, malah suhu tubuhnya panas tinggi. Ini membuat Ichigo cemas bukan main! Ia terus saja duduk di samping Rukia sambil menggenggam erat tangannya, berharap panas tubuhnya tersalurkan, namun tetap saja hal itu tidak akan terjadi, kan? Selain itu, Ichigo juga meninggalkan semua pekerjaannya di Karakura, lagi. Ia tidak peduli dengan perusahaannya, ataupun kekasihnya yang kerap kali menatapnya kecewa. Ia hanya ingin Rukia sadar dan kembali tertawa bersamanya.

"Ayolah, Rukia! Kau harus bangun… setelah itu kita pulang. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian di rumah," Ichigo bermonolog, "Hey! Kau harus segera membuka matamu! Kau masih hidup, kan?" kini nada Ichigo terdengar frustasi.

"Ichi, ada tamu…" ujar Orihime yang baru masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ichigo tidak menoleh padanya, mata _hazel_-nya masih terfokus pada Rukia.

"Siapa?" tanyanya lemah.

"Mm… itu…."

"Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Spontan mata _hazel _Ichigo membelalak. _Suara dingin itu! _Sudah pasti ia kenal dengan pemilik suara dingin nan arogan itu. Seorang konglomerat, atau sebut saja bangsawan, yang cukup disegani di seantero Jepang.

"B-Byakuya?" tanya Ichigo gugup, perlahan menolehkan kepalanya pada sosok pria bertubuh tegap pemilik tatapan dingin dan menusuk itu, di sampingnya, ada Inoue Orihime yang menunduk.

"Maaf, Ichigo-_kun_, kami terlambat menjenguk Rukia-_chan_," ujar wanita lembut yang serupa dengan Rukia, wanita itu berdiri di samping kanan Kuchiki Byakuya.

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

Canggung, itu yang dirasakan Inoue saat berjalan di samping wanita anggun dengan rambut hitam sebahu itu. Wanita itu terlihat ramah dan murah senyum, bahkan di saat kondisi di sekelilingnya begitu menyesakkan, seperti saat ini. Inoue menemani wanita itu pergi ke kafe rumah sakit untuk membeli minuman, dia berkata bahwa dia sangat haus.

"_Gomenne_, Inoue-_san_," ujar wanita itu lembut.

Inoue menatap wanita itu tak percaya, bukankah seharusnya yang mengucapkan maaf adalah dirinya? Lalu, kenapa… wanita ini…

"Kau pasti bertanya 'kenapa', iya kan?" tanya wanita itu, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap lurus, namun tatapannya menerawang jauh, "Peranmu di sini sangat berat, aku tahu apa hubunganmu dengan Ichigo-_kun_."

Lagi, Inoue terkejut dengan ucapan wanita yang berjalan di sampingnya ini, mendadak mulutnya terasa kaku.

"Hisana… _san_?"

"Rukia-_chan_ dulu sering bercerita tentang Ichigo-_kun_, tentangmu, dan pastinya tentang… Kaien-_san_. Sebenarnya aku juga terkejut dengan keputusan Ichigo-_kun_ yang bersedia menjadi pengganti Kaien-_kun_, tapi saat itu aku hanya berpikir tentang kondisi Rukia, jadi aku menyetujuinya, dan tidak sadar bahwa keluarga kami, termasuk Rukia-_chan_, menjadi orang yang egois. _Gomen_, aku tahu perasaanmu tersakiti selama beberapa bulan terakhir," sesal Hisana.

"Hisana-_san_, aku-"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat Rukia bahagia, sebagai kakaknya… apa itu salah?"

Inoue menunduk, "Tidak. Hisana-_san_… Anda… tidak salah."

Lantas, Inoue mendengar wanita itu menarik napas panjang, kemudian tersenyum lemah, "Terima kasih atas pengertianmu selama ini, tapi aku tidak akan membuatmu tersakiti lagi."

Inoue menatap Hisana bingung, ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku akan membawa Rukia-_chan_ kembali ke keluarga Kuchiki dan mengubah marganya menjadi Kuchiki lagi setelah ia sembuh. Aku akan mencari cara untuk menjelaskan semua kejadian ini pada Rukia-_chan_, dan aku… akan mengembalikan Ichigo-_kun_ padamu."

"Tapi, Hisana-_san_! Bagaimana dengan Ichi? Ichi sangat frustasi dengan keadaan Shiba-_san_, ah, maksudku… keadaan Rukia-_san_. Aku tidak yakin keadaan Ichi akan baik-baik saja bila Anda membawa Rukia-_san_ kembali ke keluarga Kuchiki," terang Inoue cemas, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tidak! Ia tahu pasti bagaimana keadaan Ichigo bila dijauhkan dari Rukia, walaupun sebenarnya Inoue senang bila Ichigo tidak lagi memikirkan sahabat tersayangnya itu.

Hisana menghela napas panjang, "Begitukah? Byakuya-_sama_ pasti akan turun tangan kali ini. Ia tidak akan diam saja melihat adikku disakiti oleh orang lain. Byakuya-_sama_ pasti sangat marah, dan mungkin… tidak memperbolehkan Ichigo-_kun_ menemui adikku lagi selamanya."

Mata Inoue membulat. _Ini… salah, kan?_ Ia tidak sadar bahwa ternyata idenya akan berujung seperti ini, menjadi semakin rumit, seperti benang kusut yang tidak bisa diluruskan lagi.

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

Ichigo hanya menunduk, duduk di dekat jendela dengan jarak yang memisahkannya dengan Rukia, sedangkan Kuchiki Byakuya duduk tegap di kursi samping ranjang Rukia. Pria angkuh itu belum juga mengeluarkan kata-katanya. Walaupun tanpa suara, namun suasana di ruangan itu terasa dingin dan menusuk kulit Ichigo. Aura Byakuya seakan sanggup menghentikan detak jantung Ichigo saat itu juga.

"Kali ini aku akan benar-benar membawa Rukia kembali. Kau tidak menepati janjimu," ujar Byakuya dingin, tatapan matanya tajam, mengintimidasi Ichigo yang hanya duduk diam sambil menunduk.

Ichigo tidak terima dengan keputusan ini, namun ia tidak bisa mengelak bahwa ia memang tidak bisa merawat Rukia. Buktinya, kejadian Rukia pingsan dan panas tinggi terulang lagi.

"Maaf," ujar Ichigo lirih.

"Kau sudah tidak perlu berperan menjadi suaminya lagi! Rukia lebih baik di keluarga Kuchiki, kami sendiri yang akan merawatnya."

"Kumohon, maafkan aku… Byakuya."

"Dan, jangan harap kau bertemu lagi dengan Rukia!" sahut Byakuya tegas, kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Ichigo membulatkan matanya. Tidak! Ia tidak mau! Bila tidak bertemu dengan Rukia lagi, ia bisa gila!

"Kau boleh menghukumku, atau berbuat apapun padaku, tapi… kumohon… jangan pisahkan aku dengan Rukia," pinta Ichigo, menunduk semakin dalam.

"Apa kau lupa kalau kau hanyalah suami palsunya, Kurosaki Ichigo?" suara Byakuya sedikit lebih tinggi dan menusuk, seakan menghina perbuatan Ichigo yang memohon padanya.

Sesak! Itu yang dirasakan oleh Ichigo. Dadanya selalu terasa sakit bila seseorang mengingatkan hubungannya dengan Rukia yang hanya sekedar sandiwara.

"Ya, aku… aku tahu…" lirih Ichigo.

"Baguslah kalau kau menyadarinya, karena aku akan memindahkan Rukia agar dirawat di Kuchiki Mansion hari ini juga."

"Bolehkah aku memohon satu kesempatan lagi padamu?"

"Kau sudah tahu apa jawabanku, jangan tanyakan sesuatu yang tidak perlu, bocah!"

"Byakuya-_sama_?"

_Suara itu! _Entah kenapa Ichigo merasa lega saat suara itu muncul. Suara kakak perempuan Rukia, suara yang hangat dan satu-satunya yang mampu mencairkan seorang Kuchiki Byakuya yang dingin dan arogan. Ichigo masih menunduk, walaupun ia tahu wanita itu tidak datang seorang diri, melainkan bersama kekasihnya, Inoue Orihime.

"Memindahkan adikku ke Kuchiki Mansion kurasa bukan keputusan yang bijaksana, kecuali bila adikku dipindahkan ke Rumah Sakit Karakura."

"Apa maksudmu? Perawatan di Kuchiki Mansion bahkan lebih baik daripada di rumah sakit manapun."

Hisana tersenyum, ia berjalan mendekati suaminya kemudian menyentuh pundaknya lembut.

"Tapi Rukia-_chan _tidak akan suka. Aku tahu bagaimana adikku," terang Hisana lembut, "Dan lagi… membawa adikku kembali ke keluarga Kuchiki, aku bisa menerimanya, tapi… menjauhkannya dengan Ichigo-_kun_? Sepertinya itu bukan ide yang bagus."

"Kurosaki Ichigo adalah satu-satunya orang yang membuat adikmu terbaring lemah seperti ini," Byakuya tetap tidak mau menerima Ichigo.

"Tapi kita terbantu, kan? Setidaknya Ichigo-_kun_ mau merawat Rukia-_chan_ dan Rukia-_chan_ tampak senang," terang Hisana sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Aku tidak setuju! Pria oranye itu bila di dekatku dapat merusak mataku!"

Hisana tersenyum lagi, "Bagaimana kalau kita memindahkannya ke Rumah Sakit Karakura agar kita bisa menjaganya dan Ichigo-_kun _juga Orihime-_san_ bisa menjenguknya tanpa mengganggu pekerjaan mereka. Setelah itu kita menunggu Rukia-_chan_ sadar, bila Rukia-_chan _masih ingin tinggal bersama Ichigo-_kun_… kita tetap harus menyetujuinya."

"Apa?!"

"Aku hanya ingin adikku bisa tertawa lagi, seperti saat ia baru mengenal Kaien-_san_. Bukankah… itu sudah lama sekali?" bujuk Hisana.

Ichigo hanya diam mendengar percakapan suami-istri itu, dingin dan hangat, bukankah 2 kepribadian yang saling berlawanan? Namun sepertinya perbedaan itu justru malah membuat keduanya saling terikat satu sama lain. Dalam diamnya, Ichigo berdoa agar Byakuya menyetujui saran Hisana, kakak perempuan Rukia, yang secara tidak langsung berpihak padanya.

Byakuya mengembuskan napas berat, "Baiklah, terserah kau saja," ujar Byakuya, pada akhirnya ia menyerah pada istrinya.

Hisana tersenyum, "Aku tahu Byakuya-_sama_ akan memilih keputusan ini."

"Aku akan mengurus kepindahan Rukia ke Rumah Sakit Karakura dan mengurus pembayarannya."

"Biar aku saja yang mengurus biaya rumah sakit-"

"Tidak perlu!" sahut Byakuya, kemudian ia melirik Ichigo, "Aku tidak butuh loyalitas darimu, bocah!" ujarnya dingin kemudian pergi.

"_Arigato_, Hisana-_san_," ujar Ichigo lemah, "Aku tidak akan membuat Rukia menjadi seperti ini lagi," lanjut Ichigo penuh penyesalan.

Hisana berjalan menuju ranjang adiknya, duduk di sampingnya kemudian menggenggam tangan adiknya. Ichigo tahu, Hisana tengah merasakan panas tubuh adiknya yang enggan turun itu, setelah itu, tangan Hisana beralih pada puncak kepala adiknya, mengusap pelan rambut hitamnya yang sama persis seperti miliknya.

"Jangan berterima kasih padaku, Ichigo-_kun_, dan… jangan berjanji dulu. Kita belum tahu bagaimana keputusan Rukia-_chan_ nanti setelah ia sadar. Apakah ingatan adikku ini masih belum pulih dan memilih tetap tinggal denganmu, atau malah sebaliknya," ujar Hisana lembut, namun begitu terasa kesedihan yang tersirat dari nada bicaranya. Lantas, Hisana menatap Ichigo, dan saat itulah Ichigo dapat merasakan Hisana yang berharap banyak padanya.

"Bila kau memang ingin menjaga adikku lagi, berharap saja ingatannya belum kembali, tapi… bila ingatannya telah kembali sepenuhnya… aku rasa kau tidak perlu menjaganya lagi. Orihime-_san _terlalu lama menunggumu dan tersakiti, mungkin saat itulah kau harus kembali pada Orihime-_san_ dan melepaskan adikku."

Ichigo terdiam, menunduk lagi. Kembali pada Orihime dan melepaskan Rukia? Itu adalah pilihan yang berat! Ah, bukan pilihan karena ia tidak bisa memilih! Ini takdir! Takdir yang terasa berat bagi Ichigo. Lantas, Ichigo tersenyum getir, masih menunduk menatap lantai.

"Begitukah?" tanyanya lemah, "Baiklah, aku mengerti," lanjutnya. Sepertinya Rukia memang bukanlah takdirnya, Orihimelah takdirnya, dan Ichigo harus menerimanya walaupun berat. _Apa pada akhirnya aku harus tertinggal jauh lagi darimu, Rukia?_

**_Still not over_**

* * *

_Arigato_ udah baca!

_Gomen_ karena kali ini Izumi apdetnya lama… huft~ Izumi sekarang punya kesibukan lain yang cukup merepotkan ini… -_-

gimana lanjutan cerita Izumi kali ini? Mengecewakan, kah? Atau masih ada pertanyaan? Hmm… semoga aja gak bosen sama fic Izumi ini cuz kaya'nya kok makin panjang, hehe

Sepertinya apa yang dirasakan Rukia kurang bikin gregetan, ya? Hehe, Izumi merasa sepertinya kemampuan menulis Izumi jadi menurun.

Lalu, apa _readers _sekalian ngerasa kasian sama Inoue? Dan apa ada yang menyadari kalau dari chapter 1 sampai 7 kemaren Inoue gak pernah manggil nama Rukia melainkan Cuma kode aja? Hehe, oh iya Izumi disini seneng sama rumahnya Rukia, membayangkan loteng tempat Kaien-Rukia menatap bintang bener-bener romantis, yaa?

Di chapter yang akan datang, sepertinya Rukia sudah mulai mengingat siapa dirinya yang sebenernya. Lalu, apa Rukia tetep mau tinggal sama Ichigo ya?

Apa Izumi perlu ngasih satu chapter flashback full kehidupannya Kaien-Rukia? Chapter yang mungkin isinya kehidupan singkat mereka dan alasan kenapa Rukia minta inisial cincinnya KR bukan SR. Saran yaaa pleaseee *maksadotkom

* * *

Waktunya bales _review_…

Buat **berry biru** : hihi iya, sejak awal Ichigo emang seneng banget ninggalin si Inoue. Berry-san, Izumi udah apdet kaan? Berarti Izumi gak punya tanggungan yaaaa hehe

Buat **uzumaki. kuchiki **: Wah, kalo itu sudah pasti! Izumi sudah pasti ngepairingnya IchiRuki kook, Izumi kan penggemarnya IchiRuki! ^_^ dan sepertinya keinginan Uzumaki-_san_ terkabul, chapter ini chapter terpanjang ya? Apa kepanjangan? *garuk-garuk kepala

Buat **Naruzhea AiChi **: sudah ada! Dan ternyata… Ichi masih menutupi masa lalu Rukia juga ya? Hehehe

Buat **hendrik. widyawati **: Iyakah? _Arigatoooo_ *peyuk hendrik. widyawati!

Iya nih, ternyata apdetnya bener-bener lama, Izumi gak bisa bagi waktu antara kerja, bikin paper, ikut lomba, sama bikin fic, hiks hiks *curhat, yaaah doain chap depan gak lama banget kaya' chap ini yaaa, hehe

Buat **Keiko Eni Naomi **: oke, segera Izumi singkirkan! Hehehe *loh?

Mm… berapa banyak ya? Yang pasti gak sampe 15 chapter kok, tapi ya gitu… Izumi gak bisa bikin cerita singkat per-chapternya… hehehe _gomen_

Buat **emy**: _Arigatoo_! Dan… _arigatoo _lagi ya cuz udah _review _walopun bingung mau _review _apa, hehe. Wah, sama dunkz kalo emy-_san _Rukia fc dan IR fc juga… hehe, kalo fic, Izumi suka sama fic yang pair-nya sama-sama tersiksa… hohoho *perhatian, _author _ini jahat sama chara-nya, jangan ditiru yaa! Hehe

Buat **Plovercrest** : hihi tanggung yaa? _Gomen_. Iya, Inoue dulu juga temennya, tapi gak begitu deket kook, namanya aja kenal dari Ichigo, hehe. Oke, Izumi udah lanjut…

Buat **krystaleire** : wah, belum ada penjelasan lebih rincinya, chapter depan mungkin sudah ada penjelasannya… hehe _gomen_ yaa, moga gak bosen sama fic Izumi ini

Buat **MR. Krabs **: hehe kalo Inoue diputusin, Inoue nanti sama siapa yaa? Hehe, walopun sebenernya Izumi juga ngarep Ichigo pilih Rukia…

Buat **ichirukilover **: Iyakah? _Arigatoo_! Oke Izumi udah apdet ini… _review _lagi yaa!

Ah, buat yang baca fic Izumi ini, _arigatoo_! Buat yang baca dan ngasih _review_, _honto ni arigatooo_ dan tetep nge-_review_ yaaa! Hehehe (ngarep), dan buat yang baca, ngasih _review_, dan ngasih saran… terima kasih banyak! Sungguh! Saran temen-temen berarti banget buat Izumi…

Oke, cukup berkicaunya, apa Izumi boleh melanjutkan fic multichap ini lagi atau… harus cuti dulu ya, _minna_? hehehe


	9. Chapter 9

**Izumi come back, ****_minna_****! **(sambil bungkuk-bungkuk)

Lanjutannya udah update nih…!

Maaf bikin penuh daftar fic IchiRuki, tapi sungguh... kalo gak baca gak apa-apa kooook ^_^

* * *

**Summary chapter:**

Rukia menganggap bahwa ingatannya yang pulih tidak membuatnya senang, ia menyesalinya setelah ia menolak Ichigo lantaran ia telah mengingat masa lalunya. Bagaimana dengan Ichigo? Yah, saat ini perasaannya tengah hancur karena penolakan wanita mungil yang begitu dicintainya.

* * *

**Disclaimer :** **Pak Tite Kubo,** Izumi cuma pinjem beberapa karakternya kok, sungguh...

**Pairing :** sudah dijelaskan di atas, tapi sepertinya kurang lengkap, karena bakal ada_ pair_ yang lain, hehe _gomen_

**Genre :** sebenernya gak cuma _Romance_ sama _Hurt/Comfort_ aja, _perhaps_... gado-gado. (jadi laper!)

Ow, fic Izumi kali ini masih OOC, dan... masih ber-typo(s), hmm... sekali lagi... _gomen_ yaaa...

**WARNING!**

**Seperti biasa, selama baca, ****harap diteliti tanggal yang ada di dalam fic****, cuz Izumi sengaja gak ngasih font italic di bagian ****_flashback_****, hanya tanggalnya aja. Jadi, kalu gak teliti, dijamin bakal bingung! ^_^**

Gak apa-apa, kaaan? sudah tuntutan skenario nih... hehehe

* * *

**BAB VIII**

**Jumat, 9 September 2011**

Tidak terasa Rukia sudah menyelesaikan kuliahnya, menunggu waktu wisuda 2 hari lagi digunakannya untuk kembali ke Karakura. Bagaimanapun, ia juga merindukan keluarganya yang hanya tinggal kakak dan kakak iparnya saja. Rukia sering menghabiskan waktunya di Seiretei selama kuliah, sekaligus bersama Kaien.

Kali ini Rukia tidur-tiduran di atas tempat tidurnya, kamar yang luas dan bernuansa ungu adalah kamar yang selalu dirindukannya selama ini, apalagi segala macam pernak-pernik _Chappy _yang memenuhi hampir di setiap tempat di kamar Rukia. Di sebelahnya, duduk seorang wanita anggun dengan wajah yang hampir serupa dengan Rukia, wanita itu sedang melihat album foto adiknya yang baru saja dibawa dari Seiretei. Sudah bisa ditebak? Ya, album foto yang dipenuhi dengan foto Rukia dan Kaien, oh! Mungkin ada foto Ichigo juga, namun hanya beberapa, karena Rukia jarang sekali bertemu dengan Ichigo walau hubungan persahabatan mereka tidak lagi renggang seperti awal mula masuk kuliah.

"Kau tampak serasi dengan Kaien-_kun_, Rukia-_chan_!" goda wanita itu saat melihat foto Rukia tersenyum lebar di samping Kaien yang tersenyum hangat dengan helaian bunga sakura yang berjatuhan menyentuh kulit wajah mereka, mereka sama-sama mengenakan _yukata_ berwarna biru tua. Sangat serasi, bukan?

"_Nee-san_, jangan menggodaku seperti itu!" gerutu Rukia sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya, menutupi wajahnya yang merona merah, membuat kakaknya tertawa.

"Aku tidak menggodamu, aku sungguh mengatakan yang sebenarnya!"

"Oh ya, _Nee-san_. Kaien-_dono _sering kali menanyakan hal aneh padaku," ujar Rukia yang beranjak duduk, tatapan matanya menerawang.

Sebaliknya wanita anggun itu mengerutkan keningnya, menatap bingung pada adiknya hingga ia mampu menangkap kedua bola mata _amethyst _Rukia dengan tatapan matanya.

"Aneh bagaimana maksudmu?" tanya Hisana sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Seperti… bagaimana model rumah yang aku sukai dan warna apa yang paling aku suka."

"Mungkin… karena Kaien-_kun_ adalah lulusan arsitek, mungkin saja ia butuh inspirasi untuk membuat bangunan."

"Bukan hanya itu saja, _Nee-san_! Kaien-_dono_ juga pernah bertanya tentang cincin model apa yang aku suka?"

Lantas, Hisana meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke dagu, bersikap seolah-olah berpikir sambil menggumam pelan, "Mari kita lihat kemungkinannya…" ujar Hisana yang kemudian tersenyum, meletakkan album foto yang ada di tangan kirinya kemudian beralih menggenggam kedua tangan adiknya, "Kau dan Kaien-_kun_ sudah berpacaran kurang lebih 6 tahun, bukan?"

Rukia mengangguk, namun sepertinya ia masih belum tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh kakaknya.

"Lalu?" tanya Rukia bingung.

Hisana mengusap pelan kepala adiknya, "Ini sudah waktunya kau berpikir untuk hubungan yang lebih serius, Rukia-_chan_, dan aku kira… sepertinya Kaien-_kun _juga memikirkan hal yang sama."

"Hal yang serius? Maksudnya…."

Hisana mengangkat kedua pundaknya sesaat, "Pernikahan. Apa lagi? Mulai sekarang kau harus memilih dengan tegas pada perasaanmu sendiri. Kalau kau memang mencintai Kaien-_kun,_ kau bisa menerimanya, tapi kalau tidak… kau bisa meninggalkannya."

"Tapi, _Nee-san_…."

"Selama ada aku, Byakuya-_sama _pasti menerima apapun keputusanku terhadapmu. Jadi, kau tidak perlu pikirkan hal itu, karena aku pasti setuju dengan semua keputusanmu. Yang harus kau pikirkan adalah… hubunganmu dengan Kaien-_kun_."

Rukia menunduk. _Hubungan yang lebih serius, ya? _Sejujurnya, Rukia masih belum yakin akan hal itu, walaupun tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia juga senang bila Kaien-_dono_-nya meminta untuk ke hubungan yang lebih serius. Lalu, apa yang harus membuatnya bingung seperti ini?

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

Keesokan harinya, Rukia mengerjapkan matanya. Bangun pagi-pagi, lantas tersenyum saat mendapati suasana kamarnya di mansion Kuchiki. Lantas, ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya yang berukuran besar, ia tersenyum lagi, menatap matahari pagi. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak pulang ke Karakura. Ah! Sepertinya Rukia punya ide! Kenapa ia tidak menghabiskan pagi ini untuk berjalan mengelilingi Karakura? Terlebih sungai Karakura dan… taman! Tempat yang sangat dirindukannya pula, karena tempat-tempat itu memiliki banyak kenangan. _Ichigo_… dan nama itulah yang terlintas di kepala Rukia.

Setelah siap-siap, Rukia mengambil mantelnya yang berwarna jingga dan mengenakannya. Mantel yang tidak begitu tebal untuk digunakan dimusim gugur ini. Kali ini Rukia sedikit menata rambutnya, ia mengikat rambut hitamnya yang sebahu itu menjadi dua bagian di bawah.

"Mau ke mana Rukia-_chan_?" sapa Hisana sambil tersenyum lembut.

Rukia menoleh pada kakaknya, kemudian tersenyum, "Aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar, _Nee-san_."

"Baiklah, segera kembali untuk sarapan, ya!"

Rukia tersenyum, "Tentu, _Nee-san_!" kemudian Rukia berjalan ke arah pintu, "Aku pergi dulu!"

"Ya, hati-hati!"

Pertama kali yang dilihat saat Rukia keluar dari mansion Kuchiki adalah nuansa cokelat kekuningan khas musim gugur. _Hazel_, warna yang mengingatkannya pada warna mata Ichigo. Aneh! Kenapa ia masih belum bisa menghilangkan Ichigo dari pikirannya? Bukankah hubungan antara dirinya dan Ichigo hanyalah sebatas sahabat? Namun, kenapa Rukia tidak bisa sekalipun tidak memikirkannya? Lihat saja sekarang, Rukia berjalan menelusuri sungai Karakura yang mengalir dengan tenang sambil berharap bertemu dengan Ichigo. _Bodoh! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Rukia? Sekalipun kau bertemu dengannya… sudah pasti ia bersama dengan Inoue, bukan? _Rutuk Rukia dalam hati sambil memukul pelan kepalanya sendiri.

Rukia masih bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri saat _amethyst_-nya tiba-tiba menangkap bayangan seorang pemuda yang tengah berdiri di tepi sungai Karakura. Pemuda tampan bersurai oranye terang.

"Ichi… go?" gumamnya pelan, ia tidak menyangka harapannya terwujud, dan… tunggu! Apa ada Inoue Orihime bersamanya?

Tak lama Rukia terpaku di tempatnya, pemuda itu lantas beralih menatapnya, awalnya pemuda itu memang menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut, namun sesaat kemudian ekspresinya berubah menjadi tersenyum lebar sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Rukia!" panggilnya.

Rukia tersenyum, lantas berjalan menghampirinya.

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

Pemuda bersurai oranye, sebut saja Kurosaki Ichigo, saat itu tengah berdiri di tepi sungai Karakura. Tidak ada maksud lain, hanya memejamkan matanya sambil merasakan hembusan angin di awal musim gugur. Ini seperti nostalgia, rasanya masih terekam jelas ingatan saat bersama dengan Rukia dulu. Kalau saja ia bertemu dengan Rukia… _bodoh! Tentu saja sahabat tercintanya itu saat ini tengah menetap di Seiretei bersama kekasihnya, kan? _Rutuk Ichigo dalam hati.

Lama ia berdiam diri di sungai Karakura, lantas ia merasakan bahwa seseorang tengah memperhatikannya. _Siapa? Inoue-kah? Tidak! Inoue tidak pulang ke Karakura sampai acara kelulusan berakhir! _Kemudian, Ichigo memutuskan untuk mencari tahu siapa sosok yang tengah memperhatikannya, dan di sanalah ia berdiri, tak jauh darinya, seorang gadis bertubuh mungil berambut hitam sebahu tengah berdiri menatapnya. Awalnya Ichigo terkejut, namun tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum lebar sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, betapa senang hatinya lantaran harapannya teruwujud!

"Rukia!" panggil Ichigo dengan penuh semangat.

Gadis itu, Rukia, tersenyum kemudian berjalan menghampirinya.

"Aku kira kau di Seiretei! Apa kau pulang bersama Inoue?"

_Sungguh, pembahasan yang buruk, Rukia! _Batin Ichigo dalam hati.

"Yeah, aku memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan keluargaku sebelum kelulusan. Apa kau datang bersama Kaien-_senpai_?" tanya Ichigo, tentu saja dengan penekanan pada kata 'Kaien-_senpai'_.

Rukia menggeleng, "Kaien-_dono_ sedang menyelesaikan sebuah proyek, entah apa itu."

"Jadi, kapan kau kembali ke Seiretei? Besok acara kelulusan, kan?"

"Nanti malam," lantas Rukia mengembuskan napas berat, "Sayangnya, _nii-sama_ dan _nee-san_ tidak bisa menghadiri acara wisudaku."

"Bagaimana kalau kembali bersamaku saja?" tawar Ichigo.

Rukia menatap Ichigo, mata _amethyst-_nya membulat, "Eh?"

Dahi Ichigo berkerut, "Kenapa responmu hanya 'eh'?"

"Bukannya kau bersama Inoue?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Inoue tidak kembali ke Karakura hingga acara kelulusan selesai. Bisakah kau tidak membahas Inoue dulu saat ini?" ujar Ichigo sambil memutar bola mata _hazel_-nya, dan dibalas dengan seringaian Rukia.

"Hei, ada apa? Bertengkar?" dan Rukia justru malah semakin menggodanya.

"Tidak, bodoh! Aku hanya…."

"Hanya?"

Ichigo menarik napas dalam, haruskah ia katakan bahwa ia hanya ingin bersama Rukia tanpa harus mengingat Inoue ataupun Kaien untuk saat ini saja?

"Apa kau tidak ingin mengunjungi SMP Karakura? Aku ingin sekali pergi ke sana bersamamu," Ichigo memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Untuk apa kita pergi ke sana, _baka_? Kalau mau nostalgia bukankah harus ke SMA sa-"

Ichigo menyeringai, langsung saja menarik tangan Rukia dan mengajaknya berlari.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai jawaban 'ya'!" seru Ichigo dengan penuh semangat, tak peduli dengan tatapan Rukia yang melotot ke arahnya. _Well_, kesempatan tidak datang dua kali, kan?

Gedung SMP Karakura masih seperti dulu, hanya saja mungkin sudah sedikit direnovasi. Waktu 7 tahun tidak terasa telah berlalu sejak mereka lulus SMP, sekarang saja mereka sudah akan menyambut acara wisuda di universitas. Ichigo tersenyum, berdiri di depan gerbang SMP Karakura yang masih terbuka lebar. Mungkin ia tidak sadar, kalau tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Rukia, hey! Jangan salahkan dirinya, karena Rukia sendiri juga sepertinya tidak memberontak.

"Aku hanya sekolah di sini 2 tahun," desah Rukia sambil mengembuskan napas panjang.

Ichigo tersenyum mendengarnya, "Ya, dan saat itulah aku bertemu dan mengenalmu," ujar Ichigo lembut kemudian menarik tangan Rukia lagi, "Ayo kita masuk ke dalam, Rukia! Sepertinya para guru masih ada di sana!" ajak Ichigo dan saat itulah senyum Rukia kembali terkembang, kepalanya mengangguk mantap.

Kalau kata orang, masa-masa yang tidak bisa dilupakan adalah masa-masa SMA, tidak bagi Ichigo. Ia justru lebih mengenang saat-saat ia duduk di bangku SMP. Selain karena ia merasa bersalah pada guru-gurunya lantaran selama setaun lamanya ia bersikap tidak peduli, ia juga tidak bisa melupakan setiap detil kejadian saat ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang telah mengubah kehidupannya, dan orang itu adalah seorang gadis bernama Kuchiki Rukia. Serasa kembali ke masa SMP saat Ichigo menjejakkan kakinya di tempat itu, dan yah… ia sangat menikmatinya.

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

BUK! BUK!

Bukan! Itu bukan suara seseorang yang sedang adu tinju, melainkan suara Rukia yang sedang menyiapkan barang-barangnya untuk dibawa ke Seiretei sambil melampiaskan amarahnya. _Apa-apaan para guru itu? Kenapa mereka terus saja tersenyum menggoda kami dan menyuruh kami agar segera menikah setelah kelulusan? Kami kan bukan sepasang kekasih! _Maki Rukia dalam hatinya. Ya, memang sejak pulang dari berkunjung ke SMP Karakura, Rukia sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda _badmood_-nya, ia marah, atau… malu?

"Hey Rukia-_chan_! Kenapa? Suara berisik ini bisa terdengar dari kamarku," ujar wanita yang serupa dengan Rukia, masuk ke dalam kamar Rukia dan tersenyum sambil memegang pundak adiknya.

Rukia yang masih merasa kesal, hanya melirik wanita itu sesaat.

"_Nee-san_ jangan bercanda! Mansion ini besar! Bahkan suara pencuri yang menyelinap masuk lewat dapur tidak mungkin terdengar sampai kamar _Nee-san_!"

Hisana tertawa kecil, "Ayolah! Aku hanya bercanda! Dengan siapa kau berangkat sekarang? Ichigo-_kun_?"

Rukia terdiam, sesaat kemudian menarik napas panjang, seakan berat untuk mengatakan, "Ya."

"Kau sepertinya sedang kesal dengan Ichigo-_kun_. Ada apa?"

"Tidak, _Nee-san_. Tidak ada apa-apa."

Lantas, mereka berdua terdiam, membiarkan suara berisik Rukia terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan kamarnya. Sebenarnya tidak banyak yang dibawanya, hanya dua helai pakaian dan keperluan lainnya. Setelah kelulusan, ia akan kembali lagi ke Karakura, kan? Kembali ke Karakura sambil berpikir apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah kelulusan.

"_Gomen-ne_, Rukia-_chan_… aku tidak bisa menghadiri acara kelulusanmu," sesal Hisana sambil menunduk.

Rukia tersenyum kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang, di samping kakaknya. Semua persiapan telah selesai, "Tidak apa-apa, _Nee-san_."

Rukia mengerti benar bagaimana keadaan kakaknya. Kakaknya selalu sibuk, namun mudah sekali sakit karena kelelahan. Begitu pula dengan kakak iparnya yang hampir tidak punya waktu untuk keluarganya, Kuchiki Byakuya. Kedua kakaknya yang kini menjadi satu-satunya keluarganya itu selalu bersama, mereka bekerja sama mengurus perusahaan besar Kuchiki, saling membantu. Sebenarnya… Rukia juga ingin menjadi bagian dari mereka, membantu di perusahaan. Itulah sebabnya ia mengambil jurusan ekonomi.

Pukul 7 malam tepat, Ichigo datang ke mansion Kuchiki untuk menjemput Rukia kembali ke Seirietei. Rukia berpamitan dengan kakaknya dan kakak iparnya walau pada awalnya Byakuya tidak mengizinkan Rukia pergi bersama Ichigo. Di perjalanan, Rukia hanya diam. Sangat menyenangkan melihat jalanan di malam hari, memperhatikan gemerlap lampu di sekitarnya, dan juga gemerlap cahaya di langit. Ichigo juga mengendarai mobilnya dengan santai, ia tidak buru-buru walaupun perjalanan antara Karakura—Seiretei membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama.

"Kalau kau lelah, aku bisa menggantikanmu menyetir, Ichigo," ujar Rukia membuka pembicaraan di antara mereka.

"Apa?! Tidak!" dan Ichigo menolaknya mentah-mentah, "Aku tidak mau duduk santai di sampingmu sementara kau sedang menyetir. Lagi pula, aku ragu kau bisa menyetir mobil _sport_! Jadi, biar aku saja yang menyetir mobilku sendiri."

_Oh, baiklah! Ini memang mobilnya!_ Rukia hanya memutar bola matanya, kembali melihat pemandangan malam.

Sunyi, suasana kembali sepi. Hanya suara mobil yang terdengar di telinga Rukia. Mungkin juga Ichigo mendengarnya. Sementara Seiretei masih jauh.

"Rukia?" sapa Ichigo dengan nada yang pelan dan… ragu?

Rukia menatap Ichigo bingung, ia mengerutkan keningnya. Walau hanya memberikan ekspresi seperti itu, ia tahu kalau Ichigo sudah tahu bahwa panggilannya telah mendapat respon.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke Seiretei besok pagi?"

Spontan mata Rukia membulat, "APA?! Hey! Jangan bercanda, _baka_! Mau ke mana kita?"

"Aku ingin berkencan denganmu," jawab Ichigo sendu.

"Hah?" dan Rukia masih belum mengerti, ia terlalu kaget mendengar semua ini.

"Aku tidak akan membawamu ke tempat aneh, aku hanya ingin melihat malam bersamamu."

Rukia terus menatap Ichigo. Tatapan mata Ichigo itu, seakan... memohon dengan sangat! Rukia bisa membacanya walaupun mereka tidak beradu pandang saat ini. Lantas, Rukia menarik napas dalam, kembali menatap ke luar jendela.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja, Ichigo," jawab Rukia, ia tidak merasa keberatan atas permintaan Ichigo itu. _Permintaan yang aneh!_

Di sinilah mereka pada akhirnya, di sebuah pantai yang terletak di dekat pintu masuk Seiretei. Kota apa ini namanya… ah! Rokungai! Kota di mana Rukia dan Hisana dulu pernah tinggal, saat Hisana masih belum bertemu dengan Byakuya. Pantai itu terlihat sangat indah, bahkan gemerlap bintang di langit terpantul di permukaan laut, menjadikannya sebuah pemandangan yang penuh kemilau! Seakan-akan ada ribuan permata di dasar lautan. Rukia mengikuti Ichigo yang turun dari mobilnya, lalu sama-sama duduk di kap mobil _Lexus LFA _warna biru miliknya. Perlahan, angin berembus pelan, menggerakkan helaian rambut oranye Ichigo dan juga rambut hitam sebahu Rukia.

"Indahnya!" seru Rukia sambil tersenyum senang, merasakan angin malam dan tak hentinya menatap langit, bukan lautan. Bahkan ia tidak sadar kalau Ichigo terus memperhatikannya.

"Aku selalu tahu kau menyukai bulan."

Rukia menatap Ichigo, masih tersenyum, "Ya, aku menyukai bulan. Lalu… kita bermalam di sini?"

"Tentu saja! Kau bisa tidur di dalam mobil bila kau kedinginan. Aku tidak mungkin memelukmu dan memberimu kehangatan, kan? Kau sudah punya Kaien-_senpai _."

Sebenarnya Rukia merasa wajahnya memerah saat itu, namun ia kembali menatap lautan agar Ichigo tidak menyadarinya. Lantas, Rukia tersenyum lemah, ia tadi mendengar suara yang sarat akan kesedihan dari mulut Ichigo, atau hanya perasaannya saja?

"Terima kasih untuk menemaniku malam ini, Rukia."

"Ya, tidak masalah," ujar Rukia, masih tetap memandang langit, "Apa… ini bisa dikatakan selingkuh?" tanya Rukia ragu.

Lantas, Rukia mendengar suara tawa renyah Ichigo, namun Rukia tahu kalau Ichigo hanya memaksakan tawanya.

"Kau begitu mencintai Kaien-_senpai_, ya?" tanyanya di sela tawa, "Tidak. Hal seperti ini tidak akan dikatakan selingkuh bila perasaan di antara kita tidak bersambut," terang Ichigo sambil tersenyum lemah, kemudian turut menatap langit, "Kita bisa dikatakan selingkuh bila kita saling mencintai, Rukia," imbuhnya.

_Saling… mencintai, ya? _Sejujurnya Rukia sendiri tidak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaannya sendiri pada Ichigo. Benarkah ia hanya sebatas sahabat? Namun mereka terlihat lebih dari itu! Rukia memang mencintai Kaien, namun ia juga tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri kalau dia juga menyayangi Ichigo. Apa… dirinya begitu serakah? Lagi pula, Rukia merasa kalau hari ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia bisa bersama Ichigo, yah, meskipun ada sedikit keinginan di hatinya untuk mempertimbangkan antara mempertahankan Kaien atau tidak. Kaien begitu sibuk belakangan ini. Ah! Apa mungkin… perasaannya pada Ichigo saat ini adalah pelampiasan saja mengingat Kaien mulai jarang bersamanya?

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

**11 September 2011**

Acara kelulusan telah selesai. Seperti biasa… Rukia lulus dengan nilai terbaik, begitu pula dengan Ichigo. Mereka adalah sepasang sahabat yang berbakat, kan? Kemampuan mereka dalam bidang akademik tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Sayangnya, Rukia tidak merasa senang. Tidak ada orang spesial yang memberinya ucapan selamat di ruangan ini. Ia sempat melihat Inoue yang memeluk Ichigo erat, dan mungkin Ichigo melupakan sahabatnya ini, setelah malam yang dilaluinya bersama Ichigo di bawah langit penuh bintang. _Nii-sama_ dan _nee-san_-nya juga hanya mengucapkan selamat lewat telepon. Kaien? Di mana kekasihnya saat ia sedang membutuhkan pelukan hangat orang yang dicintainya? Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan tangan seseorang tengah melingkar di pinggangnya dari belakang, bersamaan dengan itu, seseorang itu berbisik di telinganya.

"Maaf aku terlambat," ujarnya penuh penyesalan.

Mata Rukia membulat, segera ia melepas tangan itu dan berbalik menghadap sosok pemuda berambut hitam jabrik yang kini tengah tersenyum sambil menunjukkan barisan giginya. Rukia masih menggenggam kedua tangan pemuda itu.

"Kaien-_dono_!"

Lantas, Rukia memeluknya, perasaannya begitu senang! Akhirnya! Sesoerang yang dicintainya datang dan ikut merayakan kelulusanya! Rindu, itu yang dirasakan oleh Rukia saat ini.

"Aku kira kau tidak datang," lirih Rukia yang masih membenamkan wajahnya di dada pemuda itu, kemudian menatap wajahnya.

Kaien meletakkan tangan kanannya di kepala Rukia, membelainya pelan.

"Apa yang kau katakan Rukia-_chan_? Aku ingin memberimu hadiah kelulusan."

Mata Rukia membulat tak percaya. _Hadiah kelulusan?_

"Ikut aku!" ajak Kaien masih dengan senyumnya, menggenggam tangan Rukia kemudian keluar dari gedung.

Langkah Kaien tidak berhenti, ia terus berjalan menuju… halaman parkir? Rukia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Ke… sana," jawab Kaien sambil menunjuk sebuah mobil yang terparkir di dekat pohon sakura yang tidak berbunga. Sebuah mobil berwarna biru langit. Rukia masih mengerutkan keningnya.

"Mobil?"

"Ya, mobil," jawab Kaien yang kemudian berhenti tepat di samping mobil itu, lantas tangan kanannya merengkuh pundak Rukia, mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Selamat ya atas kelulusanmu! Aku tahu kau pasti lulus dengan nilai terbaik, sayangnya… aku tidak bisa memberimu apa-apa selain… ini," ujar Kaien sambil menyerahkan sebuah kunci mobil pada Rukia. _Amethyst_ Rukia membulat tak percaya.

"Mobil ini?" tanya Rukia dengan bibir yang bergetar.

"Ya, aku taju kau pasti bisa membeli mobil ini hanya dengan jentikan jari saja, tapi… aku hanya ingin memberimu _reward_ karena kau telah berusaha sangat keras selama ini."

Benar! Mobil _Nissan Leaf _warna biru muda yang menjadi mobil terbaik di seantero Jepang tahun ini bisa dibelinya dengan jentikan jari saja, namun bila mobil ini yang memberinya adalah… Kaien? Sungguh! Rukia tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan hadiah ini! Langung saja ia memeluk kekasihnya, tak terasa air matanya malah turun. Ia senang! Ia tak sepenuhnya sendirian di hari kelulusannya.

"_Arigato!_"

"Ya, ya, sekarang kau boleh mencoba mobilmu. Aku tahu kau begitu mencintai lingkungan, maka dari itu aku memilihkan mobil ini untukmu. Ah! Semua yang ada di mobil itu adalah milikmu, Rikia-_chan_! Aku membelikannya khusus untukmu."

"_Arigato_! Aku pasti akan menjaganya dengan baik!"

Kaien menyerahkan kunci mobil itu pada Rukia, dan Rukia duduk di bangku kemudi, mencoba mobilnya. Tunggu! Ada hal lai yang dilihat Rukia di depan kemudinya. Sebuah… kotak beludru warna ungu? Rukia mengerutkan keningnya, _apa ini?_ Batinnya dalam hati. Perlahan, ia menggapai kotak itu dan membukanya. Matanya membulat! Spontan ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya, menatap Kaien dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Kotak itu… kotak itu berisi cincin! Cincin emas berlapis perak yang sangat indah!

"Kaien… _dono_?" tanya Rukia yang masih terkejut. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat itu, ia melihat Kaien yang tersenyum ke arahya, kemudian berlutut di sampingnya, mengambil kotak itu dari tangan Rukia dan mengeluarkan cincinnya.

"Maaf aku menyembunyikan semuanya darimu. Aku hanya ingin memberikan kejutan. Aku memang sedang menyelesaikan proyek beberapa minggu yang lalu, namun semuanya hanya demi dirimu! Aku sudah merencanakan semua ini, jadi… apa… kau… mau… menikah denganku, Rukia-_chan_?" tanya Kaien yang sepertinya masih gugup untuk menanyakan tentang pernikahan.

Perlahan, air mata Rukia menetes, ia memeluk Kaien erat. Bagaimana mungkin ia menolak semua ini? Semua kebaikan dari Kaien? Pemuda ini… pemuda di hadapannya ini begitu baik walaupun kadang Rukia meragukan perasaannya sendiri!

"Aku mau, Kaien-_dono_!"

Kaien melepas peluknya, tersenyum, "Baiklah, bolehkah aku memasangkannya di jari manis kirimu?" tanyanya lembut.

Rukia mengangguk mantap, mengulurkan tangan kirinya, dan Kaien memasangkannya. Rukia lihat, ada inisial "KR" di bagian dalam cincin itu, dan sudah pasti ia tahu apa kepanjangannya.

"Bersiaplah, karena november besok kita akan menikah."

"Apa?! Lalu… bagaimana dengan _nii-sama _dan _nee-san_?"

Kaien tersenyum, mengusap kepala Rukia pelan, "Itu sudah kuurus!"

Lantas, Rukia bangkit, mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Ah! Aku harus memberitahukan hal ini pada seseorang!" ujar Rukia, masih dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Baru saja Rukia berbalik, sosok itu rupanya telah berdiri tak jauh lokasinya bersama Kaien. Sosok pemuda berambut oranye terang itu tak hanya sendiri, ada seorang gadis cantik dengan warna rambut yang hampir serupa berdiri di sampingnya. Entah kenapa, perasaan Rukia jadi tidak enak saat melihatnya. Apa mereka sudah ada di sana sejak tadi?

"I… Ichigo?"

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

Ichigo kaget saat Inoue Orihime tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat, padahal ia berniat untuk menghampiri Rukia yang hanya sendirian. Baru saja Ichigo lepas dari pelukan Orihime, ia melihat Rukia telah ditemani oleh seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kekasihnya yang sangat dicintainya? Lalu… sosok itu… membawa… Rukia… pergi? Hey! Ke mana ia membawa Rukianya pergi? Ichigo memutuskan untuk mengikutinya, tidak peduli dengan Inoue Orihime yang terus merengek padanya. Ia menyuruh Inoue diam, dan terus berjalan mengikuti mereka hingga ke… halaman parkir? Apa yang akan mereka berdua lakukan di sini? Kalau Kaien-bodoh itu berbuat macam-maca pada Rukia, ia sudah siap untuk menerkamnya! Namun, tidak, rupanya Kaien memberinya hadiah… sebuah mobil? _Bagus! _batin Ichigo, sinis.

"Ichi…."

"Ssstt! Diamlah, Orihime!" bisik Ichigo yang kini mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka.

Apa? Menikah? Mata Ichigo membulat begitu mendengar bahwa Kaien telah melamar Rukia dan mengajaknya menikah 2 bulan lagi! Tentu saja hatinya terasa sakit! Ichigo hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya kuat-kuat. Saat Rukia telah menyadari keberadaannya dan memanggil namanya, saat itulah hati Ichigo semakin terasa sakit! Ia tahu bahwa saat itu adalah saat terakhirnya bersama dengan Rukia. Rukia berlari ke arahnya, memeluknya. _Apa gadis bodoh ini tidak menyadari tatapan bingung Inoue dan tatapan Kaien padanya?_

"Aku akan menikah dengan Kaien, Ichigo!" ujar Rukia, dan… ia menangis? Pastilah ia menangis haru! Ichigo membalas peluknya, berbisik pelan.

"Bolehkah aku meminta agar kau tidak melaksanakan pernikahan itu?"

Mata Rukia membulat, menatap Ichigo dengan _amethyst_ itu masih basah karena air mata. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kebingungan, "Kenapa?"

Ichigo terkejut. _Kenapa? Bodoh! Kau tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa kau mencintainya, bukan?_ Maki Ichigo dalam hati.

Lantas, Ichigo tersenyum getir, "Tidak. Tidak usah dipikirkan permintaanku tadi. Selamat ya," ujar Ichigo lemah.

_Selamat atas pernikahanmu, dan… sayonara…._

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

**Karakura, 7 Juli 2012**

_Di mana aku?_

_ Di mana semuanya?_

_ Tempat apa ini?_

Rukia menemukan dirinya hanya sendiri, berjalan di ruang putih, seperti uang hampa. Tak ada siapapun, dan tak ada apapun di sana, hanya dirinya dan suara yang berasal dari langkah kakinya. Tak lama kemudian, ia menemukan sebuah cahaya. Rukia mempercepat langkah kakinya menghampiri cahaya itu dan di sanalah ia melihat tempat yang sama, yang pernah ia datangi sebelumnya. Sebuah rumah dengan halaman yang luas. Di sana, seorang pemuda berambut hitam jabrik tengah berjalan di belakang seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu, menutup mata gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya. Itu dirinya! Dirinya yang… lain? _Lalu siapa? Siapa pemuda itu? _Kedua sosok itu tertawa, seakan kebahagian tengah meliputi mereka saat itu, bahkan ketika pemuda itu melepaskan kedua tangannya dan membiarkan gadis itu melihat semuanya, gadis itu justru malah tersenyum, menangis haru kemudian memeluk pemuda itu dengan sangat erat. Jantung Rukia berdegup kencang. Bukan! Itu bukan Ichigo. Lalu… siapa? Aneh! Kepalanya tidak terasa sakit saat ini, apa… dirinya telah mati rasa? Tidak bisa merasakan sakit lagi?

Cahaya! Ada cahaya lain! Rukia berjalan, meninggalkan adegan yang menurutnya begitu membingungkan, menuju cahaya lain yang ada di hadapannya. Di tempat itu, ia melihat suasana yang lain pula. Sebuah suasana… pernikahan? Suasana pernikahan yang sederhana, namun terasa nyaman, ada di halaman rumah yang sangat mewah. Lalu, siapa yang menikah? _Jangan-jangan… _Rukia terkejut melihat dirinya yang lain, berdiri di atas altar dengan gaun putih yang indah membalut tubuh mungilnya. Di sampingnya, ada seorang pemuda berambut hitam jabrik dengan _tuxedo_ putih. Tunggu! Mereka sedang mengucapkan janji suci. Mereka? Tidak! Dirinya dan… pemuda berambut hitam jabrik itu! Rukia mencoba mengingat nama pemuda itu, namun ia masih belum mendapatkan cukup petunjuk. Lantas ia melihat ke sekeliling, mengabaikan pasangan pengantin yang masih mengucapkan janji suci walaupun itu adalah dirinya yang lain. Ia melihat ke penonton. Ada _nii-sama_-nya, lalu _nee-san_-nya yang hampir menangis, lalu… Ichigo? Ichigo duduk di… bangku penonton? Duduk di samping gadis berambut oranye gelap yang tengah tersenyum sambil menggenggam erat tangan Ichigo! Apa ini lelucon? Bukankah yang ada di altar itu seharusnya adalah… Ichigo? Bukankah Ichigo adalah suaminya? Lalu… kenapa justru pemuda berambut hitam itu yang ada di altar bersamanya? Mengucapkan janji suci dan saling mengikat hati? Walaupun enggan mengakui, namun Rukia merasa bahwa kenyataan Ichigo bukanlah suaminya adalah benar….

Cahaya lain, Rukia berjalan menuju cahaya itu. Di sana ia melihat sebuat pesta kelulusan, dan… ia hanya sendirian. Lalu lagi-lagi pemuda berambut hitam jabrik itu datang, memeluknya kemudian mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat. Ichigo? Ichigo… mengikutinya? Rukia mengerutkan keningnya, _apa kedua sosok itu tidak menyadarinya?_ Wajah Ichigo seakan menahan pedih. Ada apa? Ia belum pernah melihat wajah Ichigo yang seperti itu, kecuali bila ia menanyakan tentang jati dirinya dan masa lalunya. Saat Rukia kembali memperhatikan dirinya yang lain dan sosok pemuda berambut hitam jabrik itu, tampaknya pemuda itu tengah memasangkan cincin pada jari manis kirinya. Rukia mendekat, cincin itu… seperti cincin yang dikenakannya! "KR"? dan ia menemukan inisial yang sama saat melihat cincin yang ada di jari manis kiri pemuda itu. Bedanya… inisial di cincin pemuda itu ada di luarnya dan… "KR"!

"_Bersiaplah, karena november besok kita akan menikah."_

Mata Rukia membulat. _Menikah? Jadi… aku… tidak menikah dengan Ichigo? Melainkan… dengan pemuda berambut hitam itu? Dan adegan pernikahan itu… benar? _Sejenak Rukia berpikir, apakah Ichigo membohonginya selama ini? Tunggu! Rukia tidak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan Ichigo, yang harus dipikirkannya adalah… siapa nama pemuda itu?

Rukia berjalan menuju cahaya yang lain, saat ia melihat dirinya yang lain mengenakan seragam SMA, berjalan sendirian. _Mana Ichigo?_ Rukia mengerutkan keningnya, bukankah ia sudah saling mengenal sejak SMP?

_"Hai!" _seseorang menyapa, Rukia menoleh. Ah! Bukan! Pemuda berambut hitam jabrik itu tengah memakai seragam yang sama seperti yang dikenakan oleh dirinya yang lain, jadi ia tengah menyapa dirinya yang lain di sana.

_"Sedang apa?"_

_ "Aku mencari temanku yang bodoh dengan rambut oranyenya. Apa kau lihat?"_

Kali ini Rukia faham, yang dimaksud Rukia yang lain di sini pasti Ichigo! Lalu, Rukia melihat pemuda itu tersenyum hangat.

_"Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu? Namaku… Shiba kaien. Aku anak kelas 3."_

_Shiba… Kaien?_

_ "Kau Kuchiki Rukia, kan? Anak kelas 2?"_

_ "Ya. Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalku, Shiba-senpai?"_

Rukia melihat sosok dirinya tengah menatap bingung pemuda di hadapannya, namun pemuda bernama Shiba Kaien itu hanya tersenyum. Tatapannya hangat, terasa nyaman bila ada di dekatnya, bahkan saat ini Rukia seakan bisa merasakan kehangatan itu.

_"Bisakah kau memanggilku dengan namaku saja? Aku… sudah memperhatikanmu dari dulu."_

Wajah pemuda itu bersemu merah! Rukia tahu bahwa pemuda itu tidak berbohong, dan ia melihat dirinya yang lain, tersenyum dengan wajah yang merona merah pula.

_"Baiklah, Kaien… dono."_

_ "Itu lebih baik! Ayo! Aku akan membantumu mencari temanmu itu!" _ajak Kaien sambil menarik tangan Rukia lembut.

_Shiba… Kaien? Inisial "KR" itu adalah…._

Tiba-tiba adegan berganti, entah kenapa keadaan berganti, bahkan tanpa berjalan melewati cahaya terlebih dahulu. Baru saja hati Rukia terasa hangat karena melihat perkenalan singkat antara dirinya yang lain dan kakak kelasnya yang bernama Shiba Kaien, ia kembali dikejutkan dengan adegan suram. Suasana ramai dengan orang-orang yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan langit mendung. Lalu, dirinya yang lain… menangis? Menangis di pelukan _nee-san_-nya? Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup kencang, tubuhnya bergetar, merasakan sensasi dingin di balik kulitnya. _Siapa? Siapa yang meninggal? Siapa yang ada di dalam peti mati yang hendak ditutup itu? _Takut! Rukia merasa takut, namun tubuhnya terus mendorongnya untuk mencari tahu. Spontan mata Rukia membulat , perlahan air matanya turun, kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa sakit saat melihat sosok yang ada di dalam peti mati itu, begitu pula dengan kepalanya yang kini mulai terasa sakit. _Itu! Itu adalah… Kaien-dono?_

"Rukia?"

Rukia terlonjak kaget, ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang dan melihat sosok pemuda berambut hitam jabrik itu tengah berdiri di belakangnya, mengenakan pakaian serba putih. Ia tampak dewasa, bukan pemuda! Sosok itu telah menjelma menjadi sosok seorang pria, pria yang sangat… tampan, dengan tatapan mata yang teduh. Mendadak bibir Rukia terasa kaku. Tunggu, bahkan ia tidak merasa bahwa sekelilingnya telah berubah menjadi putih, seperti ruang hampa sebelum ia menjelajah lebih jauh.

"Ka-kau…?"

Sosok itu tersenyum, namun matanya memancarkan kesedihan, menatap ke _amethyst_ Rukia begitu dalam.

"Apa kau masih melupakanku? Aku tahu, ingatanmu tentangku pasti sangat menyakitkan sehingga kau memutuskan untuk melupakanku."

Rukia menggeleng cepat, menelan ludahnya. Sosok ini… nyata! Nyata di hadapannya! Ada perasaan rindu yang tiba-tiba muncul dari lubuk hatinya, rasanya… Rukia begitu ingin memeluknya, namun tubuhnya seakan beku, dan ia… hanya bisa meneteskan air matanya.

"A-aku… aku tidak lupa."

Sosok itu tersenyum, "Benarkah? Lalu… bolehkah aku mendengarmu menyebut namaku lagi?" tanyanya, sarat akan kerinduan. Tangan kanan pemuda itu terulur pada pipi Rukia, menghapus air matanya. Terasa dingin, namun sentuhannya begitu lembut. Rukia memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengontrol detak jantungya yang bergerak abnormal. Rukia menarik napas dalam, kemudian mengembuskannya perlahan.

"Kaien… _dono_," panggil Rukia ragu. Benarkah nama yang ia sebutkan? Lantas, Rukia membuka matanya perlahan, "Kaien-_dono_," dan kali ini terdengar lebih yakin.

Kaien tersenyum, menarik tangannya kembali, "Bagus," ujarnya, wajahnya kini tampak lebih senang, "Lalu… apa kau tahu siapa aku dalam kehidupanmu?"

Rukia terdiam sesaat, seakan memikirkan sesuatu. _Siapa? Kaien-dono… Kaien-dono dalam kehidupanku adalah orang yang sangat berarti! Kaien- dono, ia adalah…._

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

Ichigo duduk di samping Rukia yang masih terpejam. Hampir satu minggu dan Rukia masih belum membuka matanya. Bukankah itu tidak bisa dibilang normal? Ichigo mengusap wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Ia tidak bisa menggenggam tangan Rukia saat ini lantaran Kuchiki Byakuya dan Kuchiki Hisana juga berada di ruangan yang sama, menunggu Rukia membuka matanya. Rukia sudah dipindahkan ke Rumah Sakit Karakura. Rumah sakit ini benar-benar memberikan pelayanan istimewa begitu tahu bahwa yang dirawat adalah adik dari seorang Kuchiki Byakuya. Pria dingin nan arogan itu kini sedang duduk sambil memainkan _i-pad_-nya, mungkin ia tengah mengontrol perusahaannya dari jarak jauh, sedangkan Hisana berdiri di dekat jendela, pandangannya menerawang jauh ke luar. Ichigo memejamkan matanya, mengerutkan keningnya. _Tidakkah kau tahu semua orang di sini mengkhawatirkanmu, Rukia? Begitu pula denganku. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Bangunlah, Rukia! Aku bisa gila bila seperti ini…._

Lantas, Ichigo membuka matanya. Saat itulah ia melihat mata Rukia yang terpejam mulai bergerak dan perlahan membuka. Bibir Ichigo terangkat, ia tersenyum senang, bahkan tangannya secara spontan langsung menggenggam tangan Rukia. Perasaannya kini sangat senang!

"Rukia?" panggil Ichigo, berharap Rukia akan memanggil namanya pula.

Byakuya dan Hisana pun turut mendekat, Hisana tersenyum senang, berjalan mendekati adiknya ke sisi yang satunya.

"Rukia-_chan_? _Yokatta_!"

Setelah mengerjap beberapa kali, mata Rukia bergerak gelisah, kemudian tertuju pada satu arah, yakni pria berambut oranye yang duduk di samping kirinya.

"I… chi… go?" tanya Rukia sambil mengerutkan keningnya, suaranya terdengar parau.

Ichigo tersenyum, namun tak bertahan lama karena detik berikutnya ia terkejut lantaran Rukia menghentakkan tangannya dengan kasar. Tentu saja Ichigo tercengang, kenapa… tiba-tiba….

Kemudian, Rukia berusaha untuk duduk, ia tidak menolak saat Hisana membantunya, namun Ichigo kembali terkejut saat wanita mungilnya lagi-lagi menolaknya! Menolak bantuannya!

"Rukia? Ke… kenapa?" tanya Ichigo bingung. _Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Rukia?_

"Jangan dekati aku, Ichigo!" tegas Rukia tanpa menatap wajah Ichigo, kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya memegang kepalanya, mencengkram helaian rambutnya, perlahan… ia menangis.

"Kau… kau bukan suamiku."

Seakan ditusuk ribuan duri! Mata Ichigo membulat. Sakit, tentu saja! Bukan hanya karena melihat Rukia menangis, namun karena Rukia menolaknya!

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku adalah…."

"Hentikan sandiwara ini! Kumohon…" lirih Rukia, dan tangisnya semakin pecah, "Suamiku… adalah… Kaien-_dono_."

Tentu saja Ichigo terkejut dengan ucapan Rukia, dan hal serupa juga terjadi pada Byakuya dan Hisana. Ia ingat! Rukianya telah mengingat siapa dirinya dan siapa suaminya yang sebenarnya! Tiba-tiba, Ichigo merasa seluruh tubuhnya menjadi beku dan dingin. Penolakan ini… sungguh! Rasanya sangat menyakitkan! Haruskah ia kehilangan Rukia lagi?

"Kau dengar itu, bocah?"

Suara Byakuya terdengar sangat menusuk, namun, Ichigo sudah mati rasa, ia tak dapat lagi merasakan kata-kata Byakuya yang dingin dan menusuknya itu.

"_Gomen-ne, _Ichigo-_kun_…" dan suara Hisana yang tampak menyesal, ia menatap Ichigo iba, ia tengah memeluk Rukia erat, kedua tangannya masih sibuk mengusap kedua lengan Rukia, berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

Ichigo hanya menunduk, menarik napas dalam.

_Apa memang semua ini telah berakhir?_

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

Keadaan Rukia semakin baik setelah siuman. Ia menjalani berbagai perawatan, didampingi dengan Hisana dan Byakuya, tanpa Ichigo. Ya, sejak ia menolaknya, Ichigo tidak pernah lagi muncul di hadapannya. Siapa peduli? Rukia sudah terlanjur kesal lantaran selama ini Ichigo telah membohongi dirinya. Kenapa Ichigo tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya saja kalau suaminya adalah Shiba Kaien?

Tiga hari menjalani perawatan, Rukia diperbolehkan pulang. Sepertinya ia akan kembali ke mansion Kuchiki bersama kakaknya dan kakak iparnya. Ya, kembali ke kehidupannya semula. Bedanya, kali ini tanpa Ichigo di sisinya.

Rukia berdiam diri di kamarnya, menatap ke luar jendela. Kamar ini masih sama, seperti terakhir kali ditinggalkannya. Terakhir kali ditinggalkannya adalah setelah ia menikah dengan Kaien. Sudah berlalu berapa lama? Bahkan Rukia lupa. Tak lama kemudian, seseorang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Rukia membalikkan tubuhnya, tersenyum lemah menatap sosok yang serupa dengannya. Wanita itu berjalan mendekatinya, menyentuh pundaknya dan mengajaknya duduk di atas ranjang.

"Apa kau tidak lelah berdiri terus seperti itu?"

Rukia menggeleng, masih tersenyum lemah, membuat wanita itu tersenyum pula, namun tetap saja wajah khawatirnya tidak dapat disembunyikan.

"Byakuya-_sama_ akan mengurus semuanya. Kau akan kembali masuk ke dalam daftar keluarga Kuchiki."

"_Arigato, Nee-san_."

"Kaien-_kun_ akan sedih bila kau seperti ini, Rukia-_chan_," ujar Hisana cemas, menatap Rukia yang semakin kurus. Seperti dugaannya, Rukia pasti akan kembali berduka saat ingatannya kembali.

"Aku tahu. Aku… hanya merasa bersalah karena telah melupakannya selama ini."

"Apa itu yang kau pikirkan? Bukankah kau sekarang mengingatnya? Kau melupakannya karena kecelakaan, kan?"

Rukia mengangguk pelan, "Sebenarnya… masih ada hal lain yang aku pikirkan."

"Apa itu?"

Rukia terdiam sesaat, kemudian menarik napas panjang, "Ternyata… kembalinya ingatanku tidak membuatku senang, _Nee-san_," lirih Rukia.

Hisana memandang Rukia sedih, lantas ia tersenyum lemah, "Apa… kau mulai menyukai Ichigo-_kun_?"

Tepat! Sebenarnya itu yang daritadi berputar di pikirannya. Ia menyadari bahwa ia merindukan Kaien, pertemuannya dengan Kaien di ruang hampa membuatnya merasa bersalah karena telah mengkhianatinya, namun ia juga sedih karena kenyataannya… ia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan suaminya lagi. Di sisi lain, ia menyadari bahwa perlahan perasaan itu muncul seiring dengan waktu yang ia lewati bersama dengan Ichigo. Segala bentuk perhatiannya dan segala hal yang membuatnya semakin menyukai Ichigo, membuatnya merasa memiliki keluarga yang utuh. Terkadang Rukia menyesali kenyataan bawa Ichigo adalah suami palsu baginya, dan kenyataan bahwa Ichigo sudah punya Inoue, itu yang ia tahu dari ingatannya yang mulai tersusun sedikit demi sedikit, dan sudah pasti wanita cantik itu sangat mencintai Ichigo. _Kami-sama… apa yang harus aku lakukan?_ Batin Rukia dalam hati.

"Rukia-_chan_, apa kau… mulai menyukai Ichigo-_kun_?" tanya Hisana sekali lagi, kali ini matanya menatap mata _amethyst _Rukia, seakan mencari jawaban dari dalam sana.

"_Nee-san_, bisakah aku meminta satu… ah! Bukan! Dua. Bisakah aku meminta dua permohonan pada_ Nee-san_?"

Hisana kembali tersenyum, "Baiklah, katakan saja," ujar Hisana lembut, sambil mengusap puncak kepala Rukia pelan.

"Tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin tahu di mana Kaien-_dono_ dimakamkan?"

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

Sunyi. Rumah Ichigo kini telah sepi. Tanpa ia sadari, ternyata ia kini begitu kehilangan sosok Rukia. Wanita mungil itu selalu mengisi harinya, dan tanpa ia sadari, ia mulai terbiasa dengan semua itu. Orihime tampak senang dengan kabar kembalinya ingatan Rukia, namun… kenapa dirinya tidak merasakan hal yang sama?

Ichigo menelusuri tiap sudut ruang di mana dulu Rukia pernah ada. Di dapur, ruang makan, ruang tamu, dan… kamar yang khusus dibuatkan Ichigo untuknya. Bahkan masih tercium bau lavender yang memenuhi ruangan itu. Ada perasaan pedih yang begitu dalam. Rasaya ia ingin menghilang saja agar tidak merasakan sakit yang seperti ini.

Ichigo masih menempelkan ponsel di telinga kirinya, telepon genggam itu masih terhubung dengan seseorang di seberang sana. Telinganya mendengar berbagai macam ocehan yang ditujukan pada dirinya, namun matanya tak berhenti melihat bayangan Rukia, dirinya saat ini duduk di atas ranjang yang biasa dipakai oleh Rukia. Lihatlah! Semua yang dibutuhkan Rukia, bahkan pakaian-pakaiannya masih ada. Tak disangka, penolakan Rukia di rumah sakit saat itu benar-bebar membuatnya hancur.

"_Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu, Ichigo?_"

Ichigo hanya diam, "Aku tahu, _Oyaji_," jawabnya dingin.

"_Yah, itu artinya kau telah kehilangan kesempatanmu bersama Rukia-chan, nak. Ah! Bagaimana nasib putri ketigaku itu~? Ia telah mengingat segalanya, itu berarti anakku yang malang ini tidak punya pilihan~"_

"Berisik, _Oyaji!_"

"_Lalu, apa kau akan kembali pada pacarmu yang lama?_"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"_Kau seperti orang sekarat, Ichigo! Tetap semangat, oke? Kalau Rukia-chan memang jodohmu, kau pasti akan mendapatkannya!"_

"Kata-katamu tidak menghiburku sama sekali,_ Oyaji_."

Suara pria paruh baya di seberang telepon terdengar sedang tertawa renyah, kemudian menarik napas panjang.

"_Pulanglah, Ichigo, kau perlu berada di rumah untuk sementara waktu ini agar pikiranmu tidak kacau. Karin dan Yuzu ada di sini, siapa tahu mereka bisa menghiburmu._"

"_Iya Onii-chan! Ganbatte! Onee-chan pasti kembali untukmu!_"

"_Aku tidak mau menghibur orang yang patah hati!_"

Terdengar suara sahutan Yuzu dan Karin, membuat Ichigo perlahan melengkungkan bibirnya walau samar. Sangat samar. Yah… setidaknya ia bisa terhibur, kan?

"Aku akan mencobanya, nanti malam aku akan pulang."

"_Baiklah Ichigo, ja na~!_"

Sambungan telepon terputus. Ichigo hanya diam sambil menarik napas dalam, memperhatikan layar teleponnya lekat-lekat. Lantas ia kembali melihat ke sekelilingnya. Benar! Seperti ada bagian tubuhnya yang hilang saat Rukia tidak tinggal bersamanya lagi. Apa Orihime nanti bisa menggantikan posisi Rukia di rumah ini? Lantas Ichigo tersenyum getir, _Tidak! Wanita itu tidak akan bisa menjadi seperti Rukia!_

"Sepertinya… aku benar-benar telah kehilangan dirimu, Rukia."

Suara bel berbunyi, membawanya bangkit dari alam hayalnya. _Siapa tamu yang datang di sore hari seperti ini? _Batin Ichigo. Sejenak ia berharap bahwa tamu itu adalah Rukia, namun segera ditepisnya harapan itu. Rukia sedang marah padanya, mana mungkin ia datang kembali ke rumah ini? Lalu… apa Orihime? Ichigo berjalan menuju pintu sambil bersumpah dalam hati, ia tidak akan menerima kedatangan Orihime untuk saat ini. Wanita itu… walau mungkin tanpa sengaja, namun ia telah membuat dirinya jauh terpisah dari Rukia.

Ichigo membuka pintu rumahnya dengan malas, namun spontan mata _hazel_-nya melebar saat sosok wanita yang mengenakan _dress_ mewah berwarna putih yang memperlihatkan lengannya, _sun hat _putih dengan tali panjang ungu yang melingkar di kepalanya dan tas tangah kecil warna ungu, tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Tentu saja Ichigo merasa bahwa ia seperti sedang bermimpi saat ini.

"Ru…Rukia?"

**_Still not over_**

* * *

_Arigato_ udah baca!

Hmm… Izumi tetep bertahan biar gak cuti nerusin fic, huft~ walopun jadinya telat apdet terus… huhuhu _gomen~_

Ow, kemarin ultahnya si kembar Kurosaki yaa? Otanjoubi Omedetou, Yuzu – Karin! ^_^

Gimana lanjutan cerita Izumi kali ini? Mengecewakan, kah? Masih banyak bahasa yang tidak teratur ya? _Gomen_, sepertinya kemampuan menulis Izumi jadi tumpul deh, gara-gara gak ada waktu buat nulis cerita, huft~ -_-

Hmm… semoga aja gak bosen sama fic Izumi ini, cuz kaya'nya masih dalam chapter yang panjang walopun lebih sedikit 1000 karakter dari chapter kemaren! hehe

Hah~ Izumi lagi pengen baca fic IchiRuki yang _sad ending _yang bisa bikin sampe nyesek! apa ada saran?

Di chapter yang akan datang, adalah sedikit kisah tentang kehidupan Kaien-Rukia, pastinya ada sedikit cerita tentang Ichigo juga! Hehe. Izumi bakal berusaha bikin chapter depan gak banyak kaya' 2 chapter terakhir ini.

* * *

Waktunya bales _review_…

Buat **white moon uchiha **: halo juga! Naa~ Izumi juga bisa dibilang _newbie _kok, jadi Izumi ngerasa belom bisa dipanggil _senpai_… hehe. Oh ya? _Arigatoo_ yaa, uchiha-_san_!

Buat **Keiko Eni Naomi **: Inoue agak menyebalkan yaa? *Izumi baru nyadar, hehe. Oke, Izumi dah apdet! ^_^

Buat **uzumaki. kuchiki**: Sepertinya update Izumi tetap lama yaa? _Gomen~_ . Ingatan Rukia udah kembali, jadi mungkin Ichi udah bisa menentukan pilihannya, hehe. _Arigato_ _support_-nya, uzumaki-_san_!

Buat** life's really hard **: dan _author _juga baru sadar kalo fic ini fic suram, hehehe. _Arigato _sarannya ya! _Request _siap! o

Buat **Naruzhea AiChi **: wah, jadi Inoue disini bener2 jadi chara keras kepala yaaa? Hehehe. Hmm, betul! Rukia emang ada sedikit rasa ke Ichigo, tapi dia gak mau ngakuin dengan alasan Ichigo itu sahabatnya dan dia sudah punya Kaien yang pasti jauh lebih baik dari Ichi. Hoho di fic ini malah Byakuya lebih banyak ikut campur ya?

Buat **hendrik. widyawati **: _Arigatoo_ udah nunggu! Ini chapnya sudah hadir, apakah chap ini cukup atau malah mengecewakan bagi hendrik-_san_? Hehe _gomen_ kalo masih banyak yang kurang…

Buat **darries **: hay, salam kenal juga! Hu'um, fic Izumi ini hampir galau di setiap chap-nya… hehehe. _Review _lagi yaa! *heheh _wishing_

Buat **berry biru** : Oh ya? Haha _Arigatoo_! Izumi juga bingung, kenapa chara Inoue disini jadi begitu menyebalkan, ya? *haha digetok Inoue FC. Iya, nih udah inget lagi, sekali lagi, _arigatoo_ yaa!

Buat **aeni hibiki **: hihi iyakah? Ini kelanjutannya! _Arigatoo _udah nunggu, yaa!

Buat **chinguchan **: iyakah? _Arigatoo!_ Hu'um, Izumi pengennya Inoue itu setengah baik setengah jahat… *wow, _author _mulai geje. Dan lagi… _Arigatoo_ yaa dah nunggu!

Buat **AlwaysIchiruki** : siap! Tapi sepertinya apdetnya lama ya? *garuk-garuk kepala

Buat **krystaleire** : hu'um, kalo Izumi di posisi itu pasti Izumi juga bakal galau setiap hari, hiks hiks. Okay sudah Izumi lanjutkan…

Buat **KeyofHeart** : waah, hallooo! *_hug_ Key-_san_, trimz dah mampir ke fic Izumi yang masih berantakan ini. _Arigatoo_! Hehehe, jadi, Cuma sama _theme_-nya yaa? Jadi seneng deh punya temen_ share_, boleh gak Izumi panggil Key-_senpai_? Hehehe

Buat **noviaellen** : waaah di fav/follow *blink eyes _honto ni arigatoo_! Oke oke Izumi lanjutin, _arigatoo_ udah nunggu, yaa Novia-_san_, mm… _review _lagi yaa! *_full wishing_

Buat **krabs **: wow, jadi banyak yang gak suka sama Inoue yaa? Hehe (Sepertinya Izumi musti bilang _gomen_ deh sama chara yang satu ini) oke, Izumi apdet! ^_^

Buat yang baca fic Izumi ini, _arigatoo_! Buat yang baca dan ngasih _review_, _honto ni arigatooo_ dan tetep nge-_review_ yaaa! Hehehe (ngarep), dan buat yang baca, ngasih _review_, dan ngasih saran… terima kasih banyak! Sungguh! Saran temen-temen berarti banget buat Izumi…

Oke, cukup berkicaunya, apa Izumi boleh melanjutkan fic multichap ini lagi, _minna_?


	10. Chapter 10

**Izumi come back, ****_minna_****! **(sambil bungkuk-bungkuk)

Lanjutannya udah update nih…!

Maaf bikin penuh daftar fic IchiRuki, tapi sungguh... kalo gak baca gak apa-apa kooook ^_^

* * *

**Summary chapter:**

Sepenggal kisah dari kehidupan manis antara Kaien dan Rukia, namun sepertinya Rukia memiliki firasat yang buruk mengenai hubungannya ini. Kenapa rasanya seakan ia berada di pintu perpisahan?

* * *

**Disclaimer :** **Pak Tite Kubo,** Izumi cuma pinjem beberapa karakternya kok, sungguh...

**Pairing :** sudah dijelaskan di atas, tapi sepertinya kurang lengkap, karena bakal ada_ pair_ yang lain, hehe _gomen_

**Genre :** sebenernya gak cuma _Romance_ sama _Hurt/Comfort_ aja, _perhaps_... gado-gado. (jadi laper!)

Ow, fic Izumi kali ini masih OOC, dan... masih ber-typo(s), hmm... sekali lagi... _gomen_ yaaa...

**WARNING!**

**Seperti biasa, selama baca, harap diteliti tanggal yang ada di dalam fic, cuz Izumi sengaja gak ngasih font italic di bagian ****_flashback_****, hanya tanggalnya aja. Jadi, kalu gak teliti, dijamin bakal bingung! ^_^**

Gak apa-apa, kaaan? sudah tuntutan skenario nih... hehehe

* * *

**BAB IX**

**-CHAPTER TAHUN 2012 DI-SKIP DULU YA!-**

**Seireitei, 7 Agustus 2011 – Minggu**

Pagi-pagi sekali Rukia datang ke apartemen Kaien demi mengantarkan makanan untuk sosok yang sangat dicintainya itu. Tentu saja Kaien sangat senang hati menerima kedatangan Rukia. Setelah sarapan bersama, Kaien kembali ke aktifitasnya semula, yakni menggambar sebuah sketsa bangunan dengan duduk beralaskan _tatami_. Ia sengaja tidak duduk di kursi kerjanya karena ia ingin menemani kekasih mungilnya yang sedang menggambar seekor kelinci yang dianggapnya bernilai seni tinggi. Ya, Kaien tidak pernah keberatan dengan hobi Rukia yang satu itu. Sesekali, di tengah kegiatan Kaien menggambar bangunan, ia melirik pada kekasihnya, dan gadis itu tetap serius dengan maha karyanya, bahkan tak jarang gadis itu tersenyum lalu bersenandung kecil, membuat Kaien tersenyum. Betapa beruntungnya dia karena telah memiliki Rukia. Berpacaran dengan gadis pujaannya dari SMA hingga saat ini, tidak sekalipun Kaien melirik pada gadis lain, karena baginya, Rukia sudah cukup membuatnya tak dapat berpaling lagi.

"Rukia-_chan_," panggil Kaien, sepertinya ia sudah tidak tahan untuk mendengar suara kekasihnya.

_Amethyst_ Rukia menatapnya, bibirnya yang mungil itu masih menyunggingkan senyuman, "Ya?"

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Ichigo-_kun_?"

"Eh?"

Tampaknya, gadisnya ini terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kaien. Hey! Kaien hanya bertanya, tidak bermaksud apa-apa! Lagi pula… Ichigo hanya sahabatnya, kan?

"Emm… itu…."

"Bukankah kau pernah bercerita bahwa di awal kuliah hubunganmu dengannya sedikit renggang? Lalu bagaimana dengan sekarang? Kau saja mau wisuda, apa hubunganmu dengannya tetap renggang?"

Rukia perlahan tersenyum, "Oh, soal itu?" lalu gadis mungil itu kembali melanjutkan maha karyanya, "Sudah membaik. Awalnya memang canggung, tapi kami dapat mengatasinya."

Kaien turut tersenyum. Ya, dia senang! Bagaimanapun, kekasihnya ini memang tidak bisa jauh dari sahabatnya yang bernama Kurosaki Ichigo.

"_Yokatta_!"

Dan lagi-lagi, kekasihnya terkejut, "Kenapa?" tanyanya, menatap Kaien bingung.

"Karena aku tidak mau melihatmu murung lagi. Itu selalu saja terjadi saat Ichigo jauh darimu, Rukia-_chan_!" jawab Kaien dengan santainya.

"Apa… Kaien-_dono_ tidak cemburu?"

Kaien menghela napas berat, "Bagaimana aku bisa cemburu? Kalian sudah mengenal sejak lama, bahkan sebelum kau mengenalku. Aku tidak keberatan, karena yang aku tahu… hatimu hanya untukku."

Ha! Kaien dapat melihat wajah Rukia menjadi merah, sepertinya ia malu karena gadis itu kini kembali menekuni gambarnya.

"A? ya…."

"Katakan padaku, Rukia-_chan_, warna apa yang paling kau sukai?"

"Tentu saja ungu! Dari awal pacaran denganku, apa Kaien-_dono _tidak pernah menyadarinya?" dan rona merah saat itu sudah hilang dari wajah Rukia.

Kaien mengerutkan keningnya, "Ya… aku tahu itu, tapi… apa kau tetap menyukai warna ungu untuk… sebuah rumah?"

Rukia mengangguk mantap, "Tentu saja! Bagiku… ungu adalah warna yang indah."

Indah, Kaien juga menyadarinya, karena ia sangat menyukai warna mata kekasihnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Mm… apa kau suka pesta yang meriah, Rukia-_chan_?" tanya Kaien lagi.

Rukia menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku tidak pernah meminta _nii-sama_ atau _nee-san_ membuat pesta yang besar di tiap ulang tahunku, walaupun mereka pada akhirnya tetap membelikanku banyak gaun mewah, lalu membuat halaman belakang Mansion Kuchiki menyala terang, aku tidak begitu menyukainya. Aku lebih suka hal yang sederhana," terang Rukia dengan tatapan mata yang menerawang.

Kaien mengerutkan keningnya lagi, "Apa kau yakin? Keluarga Kuchiki adalah keluarga terkaya di seantero Jepang, dan kau… tidak suka dengan hal-hal yang mewah?"

"Apa Kaien-_dono_ lupa kalau aku dan _nee-san_ hanyalah orang biasa dari Rukongai dan memiliki nasib beruntung karena _nii-sama_ jatuh cinta pada _nee-san_?"

Kaien mendadak bungkam. Ya, tentu saja ia tahu! Kehidupan kekasihnya dulu yang jauh dari kata kemewahan telah membuatnya belajar cukup banyak tentang kesederhanaan, bahkan setelah berubah menjadi bagian dari keluarga konglmerat.

"_Gomen_, Rukia-_chan_."

Rukia tersenyum, "Kenapa? Kaien-_dono_ tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu," kemudian Rukia menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. Bukankah gadis mungil itu tampak sangat manis?

"Apa ada pertanyaan lagi, Kaien-_dono_?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, ya! SR dan KR, mana yang lebih kau suka?"

Rukia mengerutkan keningnya, "SR dan… KR?"

"Singkatan dari Shiba Rukia dan Kaein – Rukia. Kau lebih suka yang mana?"

"KR! Aku lebih suka yang KR."

Lagi-lagi, jawaban Rukia membuat dahi Kaien berkerut, "Kenapa?"

"SR… Shiba Rukia? Kalau Kaien-_dono_ ingin sesuatu yang melambangkan kebersamaan kita… kenapa tidak memakai KR saja? Kaien – Rukia? Dengan begitu, kita seperti sepasang kekasih yang tak terpisahkan."

Kaien terdiam, detik selanjutnya ia tersenyum, "Begitukah? Baiklah kalau begitu."

Mereka terdiam lagi cukup lama, sepertinya kekasih mungilnya itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu, namun bukan berarti Kaien bebas dari pikirannya juga.

"Rukia-_chan_?"

"Ya?"

Kaien terdiam sesaat, merasa tidak tega untuk mengatakannya, "Aku… aku ada proyek besar dalam waktu dekat ini. Jadi… sampai kelulusanmu… mungkin aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Apa… kau… tidak keberatan?"

Awalnya, gadis mungil itu terkejut, namun kemudian Kaien kembali melihat senyum di bibirnya, walau samar.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kaien-_dono_. Aku tidak keberatan, asalkan… Kaien-_dono_ kembali padaku, dan tidak melupakanku."

"Tentu saja, Rukia-_chan_! Sedetikpun aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu."

Kaien merasa senang! Kekasihnya ini begitu pengertian. Proyek ini sebenarnya dilakukannya untuk rencana besarnya. Ya, rencana besarnya untuk dirinya dan juga kekasih mungilnya ini.

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

Sedih? Tentu saja Rukia sedih lantaran Kaien-_dono_-nya akan pergi sampai kelulusan. 1 bulan! Ya, waktu yang cukup lama mengingat Rukia tak sanggup berpisah terlalu lama dengan Kaien. Tunggu! Beberapa menit yang lalu, Kaien-_dono_-nya menanyakan hal-hal yang aneh padaya. Tentang Ichigo, tentang warna kesukaan untuk sebuah rumah, dan… tentang… singkatan? KR, entah kenapa Rukia langsung saja memilih singkatan KR daripada SR. Bukan! Sebenarnya ada alasan lain selain yang dia utarakan pada kekasihya. Ia… lebih menyukai inisial K daripada S bila bersanding dengan R. Tidak ada alasan khusus tentang pendapatnya itu, entah karena ia terbiasa dengan huruf K, Kuchiki Rukia, mungkin? Bukankah itu namanya? Atau… ia lebih suka dengan huruf K itu sendiri seperti… Kurosaki Ichigo? Tunggu! Kenapa tiba-tiba nama Ichigo terlintas di pikirannya?

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini bukan waktunya memikirkan hal-hal yang aneh! Yang harus dipikirkannya adalah, apa yang sebenarnya sedang disembunyikan oleh Kaien? Karena sepertinya… kekasihnya itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

**Karakura, 11 November 2011**

Rukia tidak menyangka bahwa hari ini telah tiba. Di depan sebuah cermin yang besar, Rukia membolak-balikkan tubuhnya demi melihat gaun yang telah membalutnya dengan sempurna. Gaun putih panjang sederhana yang menutupi kaki mungilnya dan pita ungu yang melingkari pinggangnya. Ah! Jangan lupa ada tiara berkilau yang menghiasi surai hitam sebahunya. Tadi beberapa orang yang bertugas meriasi wajahnya tampak tersenyum sambil berkata bahwa Rukia tidak perlu diberi _make up_ tebal karena wajah Rukia lebih cantik tanpa _make up_. Ya, beginilah jadinya. Alami, dan Rukia juga lebih suka yang seperti ini.

"Kuchiki-_san_!" sapa seorang gadis dengan suaranya yang riang.

_Amethyst _Rukia beralih menatap pintu. Di sanalah sosok gadis cantik berambut oranye dan seorang pemuda berambut serupa berdiri menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang berbeda. Tunggu! Ichigo? Kenapa tatapan matanya begitu sedih?

"Inoue? Ichigo?"

Belum lama Rukia beradu pandang dengan _hazel _Ichigo, Inoue lebih dulu memeluknya.

"Akhirnya kau menikah juga! Aku senang! Selamat ya!"

Rukia tersenyum, "A… iya, terima kasih, Inoue," ujar Rukia, namun tatapan matanya tak sedikitpun beralih dari Ichigo. _Ada apa? Kenapa dia seperti itu?_ Pikir Rukia dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian, Inoue melepas peluknya, menatap Ichigo dengan senyum riangnya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat pada Kuchiki-_san_, Ichi?" tanya Inoue.

"Ah, iya. Selamat ya, Rukia," ujar Ichigo dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Rukia tahu itu. Ia tahu bahwa Icigo keberatan atas pernikahannya dengan Kaien, bahkan Rukia juga tahu alasan mengapa Ichigo keberatan dengan pernikahannya. Apa lagi? Tentu saja karena Ichigo menyukainya, sangat jelas terlihat saat Ichigo mengajaknya berkencan sehari sebelum hari kelulusan tiba. Rukia tidak bodoh, dan ia merasakannya. Hanya saja, ia terus mengelak bahwa Ichigo menyukainya. Mereka memiliki jalan yang berbeda, kan? Dan Ichigo ditakdirkan untuk Inoue, bukan untuk dirinya.

Rukia tersenyum, "Ya, terima kasih, Ichigo," ujarnya.

"Rukia-_chan_! Ayo, Byakuya-_sama_ akan mengantarmu ke altar," ujar seorang wanita yang datang bersama dengan seorang pria, kepala keluarga Kuchiki.

"Baik, _Nee-san_," ujar Rukia patuh, kemudian mengikuti Byakuya dan Hisana.

Ada apa ini? Bukankah seharusnya Rukia senang karena hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya dengan Kaien? Namun kenapa setelah beradu pandang dengan Ichigo, Rukia justru merasakan hal yang sebaliknya?

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

_Hazel _Ichigo menatap langit penuh bintang malam itu. Sudah semakin larut, namun ia hanya ingin duduk sendiri. Tak peduli dengan terangnya Mansion Kuchiki saat ini, atau berapa banyak tamu yang diundang keluarga Kuchiki dan keluarga Shiba malam ini. Ichigo menarik napas dalam, kemudian matanya berkeliling. Ah! Itu Inoue! Ia membiarkan kekasihnya berbincang-bincang dengan teman-teman lamanya di SMA. Ya, hitung-hitung sekalian reuni, kan? Lalu… keluarga Ichigo yang tampak berbincang-bincang, seakan membuat forum sendiri. Forum di dalam forum. Mereka tampak tak bahagia, sama seperti dirinya saat ini, kecuali _oyaji_, kambing tua itu sepertinya masih bisa tertawa lebar sambil bertingkah tak wajar.

"Hai! Bolehkah aku duduk di sini?"

Ichigo menoleh ke asal suara, menatap seorang pemuda berambut hitam jabrik yang mengenakan _tuxedo_ putih. _Sial! Kenapa justru orang ini yang mengusikku? _Makinya dalam hati.

"Ya, terserah kau saja," jawab Ichigo datar. Walaupun ia tidak suka dengan kehadiran sosok ini, ia tetap tidak bisa mengusir orang yang menjadi pemeran utama di pesta ini, kan?

Pemuda itu tersenyum, kemudian duduk di samping Ichigo, menatap langit.

"Rukia-_chan_ menyukai langit malam, apalagi bulan yang bersinar cerah," ujar pemuda itu.

"Ya," _tentu saja aku tahu itu lebih dulu, bodoh!_

"Aku menyuruh Rukia-_chan_ untuk beristirahat lebih dulu. Sepertinya ia kelelahan. Bukankah Rukia-_chan_ sangat cantik tadi?"

Kali ini tatapan Ichigo menerawang ke angkasa, "Ya, cantik," _dan aku menyesal karena telah merelakannya padamu_.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku berbicara berdua denganmu, ya?"

"Sepertinya," reaksi Ichigo masih dingin, "Selamat atas pernikahanmu."

"Terima kasih! Aku senang mendengarnya darimu!"

"Lalu, ke mana kau akan membawanya setelah ini, Kaien-_senpai_?"

"Seireitei. Aku berencana akan membawa Rukia-_chan_ ke Seireitei, tentu saja tidak hari ini. Ah! Kalau kau ingin menemui Rukia-_chan_, kau bisa mampir ke rumah sederhana kami," ujar Kaien dengan sangat ramah.

Ichigo terdiam. Sejujurnya, ia masih merasa sakit mengetahui kenyataan bahwa _senpai_-nya telah menyiapkan semuanya untuk Rukia. Main ke rumahnya? Hah! Yang benar saja! Ichigo bersumpah tidak akan pernah mampir ke rumah mereka, karena Ichigo tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk sakit hati saat melihat mereka bermesra-mesraan di rumah mereka.

"Mungkin kau tidak ingin mampir, Ichigo, tapi… bagaimanapun, ada kalanya suatu hari nanti kau harus pergi ke Seireitei, ke rumah kami," ujar Kaien yang kini tengah menerawang ke langit sambil tersenyum lemah.

Ichigo menatap bingung pemuda serupa dirinya yang ada di sampingnya ini, tidak tahu apa maksud sebenarnya dari perkataan Kaien, namun ia hanya tersenyum lemah, _hazel_-nya turut menuju ke angkasa, "Ya," jawab Ichigo. Sepertinya ia harus mampir ke rumah mereka suatu hari nanti. Yah… hanya untuk memastikan saja bahwa Rukianya dalam keadaan baik.

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

**12 November 2011**

Rukia hanya diam saja, ia tidak tahu ke mana Kaien membawanya pergi dengan mobilnya, karena pagi-pagi sekali suaminya itu membangunkannya dengan cara menciumi pipinya dan kemudian membantunya bersiap-siap. Ah! Tenang saja! Mereka tidak mengalami malam pertama atau apalah itu, yang pasti Kaien hanya tidur di sampingnya dan membiarkannya beristirahat dengan tenang.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Rukia-_chan_?" tanya Kaien dengan senyum lebarnya membuat Rukia beralih menatapnya, padahal sedari tadi ia fokus pada pemandangan di luar jendela.

"Apa?" tanya Rukia heran sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu itu?" tanya Kaien sambil menunjuk kening Rukia.

"Aku hanya berpikir, ke mana Kaien-_dono_ akan membawaku pergi?" jawab Rukia sambil menggembungkan pipinya, membuat Kaien tertawa, mencubit pipi Rukia sesaat hingga Rukia memekik pelan, kemudian kembali fokus pada jalanan.

"Bukankah aku tadi sudah bilang kalau aku akan membawamu ke Seireitei?"

"Ya… untuk apa Kaien-_dono_ membawaku ke Seireitei? Bukankah kita sudah selesai kuliah?" tanya Rukia lagi, lebih tepatnya menggerutu kesal, ia tidak suka berada di dalam situasi seperti ini. Suaminya berniat untuk main tebak-tebakan dengan dirinya? Yang benar saja!

"Kau akan tahu nanti, Rukia-_chan_!" ujar Kaien dengan nada riangnya.

Dan Rukia masih menggembungkan pipinya, kesal, membuat Kaien semakin gemas dengan tingkah istri mungilnya ini.

"Sabarlah sedikit, Rukia-_chan_," lanjut Kaien sambil mengusap pelan kepala Rukia. Ya, setidaknya Rukia sedikit tenang dengan perlakuan Kaien terhadapnya.

Tak lama kemudian, mobil Kaien berhenti di sebuah halaman rumah. Halaman yang sangat luas dengan berbagai macam bunga-bungaan. Tunggu! Lavender? Ya, bunga kesukaan Rukia berjajar rapi di salah satu sudut halaman, bersanding dengan bunga mawar putih dan bunga krisan warna kuning. Bunga mawar putih melambangkan cinta tulus dan bunga krisan melambangkan kesetiaan. Rukia melihat Kaien yang tersenyum, ia turun dari dalam mobil, kemudian membuka pintu mobil untuk Rukia. Ia masih tersenyum, padahal Rukia masih belum pulih dari rasa keterkejutannya.

"Ayo, Tuan Puteri, kita sudah sampai," ujar Kaien yang lantas mengambil tangan Rukia dan membawanya keluar dari dalam mobil.

Kaien terus membimbingnya berjalan, sedangkan Rukia masih melihat ke sekitarnya takjub, hingga mereka sampai di depan sebuah rumah sederhana berwarna ungu cerah dan putih. Spontan, Rukia membulatkan kedua mata _amethyst_-nya, terkejut! Kaien tersenyum menatapnya.

"Ini rumah kita. Aku membangunnya khusus untukmu."

"Kaien-_dono_…."

"Bagaimana? Maaf, rumah ini tidak sebesar rumah Kuchiki-_san_."

Perlahan, air mata Rukia turun, langusng saja ia memeluk kaien erat.

"_Arigato_, Kaien-_dono_! Bagiku, ini sudah lebih dari cukup…."

Kaien tersenyum, membalas pelukan Rukia sambil mengusap kepalanya lembut.

"Ya, apapun akan kulakukan untukmu, Rukia-_chan_," ujarnya, berbisik lembut di telinga Rukia, kemudian melepas pelukan Rukia, "Hey! Apa kau tahu? Ada beberapa bagian yang aku suka dari rumah ini. Salah satunya adalah… ini!" ujar Kaien sambil menunjukkan sebuah kunci berbahan kaca. Indah, seperti kristal! _Amethyst_ Rukia membulat tak percaya.

"Bukankah kaca adalah bahan yang mudah hancur?"

"Ya, dan itu akan membuatmu belajar bagaimana menjaga sesuatu yang benar-benar berharga, walaupun Rukia-_chan_ sendiri sepertinya sudah tahu bagaimana caranya," ujar kaien sambil membuka pintu rumah, kemudian pemuda itu tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Rukia pelan saat tahu Rukia masih belum memberinya respon, "Tenang saja! Aku hanya bercanda! Aku sudah memprediksikannya dan aku berani jamin kalau kunci ini tidak akan rusak dengan mudah!"

Dan Rukia baru bisa bernapas lega setelah mendengarnya. Yang benar saja! Siapa yang mau terjebak di luar rumah saat kunci rumah sudah tidak bisa digunakan lagi?

Tak cukup rasa takjub sekaligus terkejut akan rumah pemberian Kaien ini, Rukia kembali dikejutkan dengan segala hal yang ada di dalam rumah. Ruang tamu, dengan lampu gantung sederhana, lalu lemari kaca dengan berbagai macam koleksi miniatur bangunan dan… pernak-pernik _Chappy_? Hey! Dari mana suaminya mendapat segala hal yang disukai Rukia ini? Semuanya sama persis dengan yang dimilikinya di Mansion Kuchiki! Bahkan koleksinya bertambah banyak? Rukia seakan meleleh saat itu juga, ia terharu, tentu saja! Kalau kedua tangan Kaien tidak melingkar di pinggang Rukia dengan mesranya, Rukia berani jamin ia tidak akan bisa menopang tubuhnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang rumah baru kita?" tanya Kaien sambil sesekali mengecup puncak kepala Rukia, menyesap wangi lavender dari rambut hitam istrinya yang sama seperti miliknya.

"I… Ini…" Rukia bahkan tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi.

"Sepertinya kau belum sadar, ya? Sehari sebelum pernikahan kita, aku dan Hisana-_san_ mengemasi barang-barang _Chappy_-mu dan memindahkannya ke sini. Aku juga berusaha melengkapi koleksimu yang kurang. Aku hanya ingin kau betah di rumah, Rukia-_chan,_" bisik Kaien dengan lembut.

Perlahan, air mata Rukia kembali mengalir di pipinya. Terlalu banyak! Ini sudah terlalu banyak! Bukankah Kaien-_dono_ begitu menyayanginya? Namun, Rukia merasa tidak pantas untuk menerima semua ini. Rasanya… ia tidak pernah bisa membalas limpahan cinta dan kasih suaminya ini.

"Loh, Rukia-_chan_? Kenapa menangis?"

"Kaien-_dono_, a-aku…"

"Sst! Kau pantas mendapatkannya, Rukia-_chan_!" sahut Kaien yang kini menutup mulut Rukia dengan tangan kanannya, tidak ada penekanan, namun Rukia bahkan tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi, "Ayo! Aku akan menunjukkan dapur kita, lalu… kamar untuk anak-anak kita, lalu… kamar kita. Bagaimana?"

Rukia tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk.

Nyaman, perasaan ini sungguh sangat nyaman. Kaien menggiring Rukia ke dapur tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Rukia, dan Rukia tidak keberatan akan hal itu.

Ruang dapur. Tidak begitu luas bila dibandingkan dengan dapur yang ada di Mansion Kuchiki, namun dapur ini cukup nyaman dengan nuansa putih dan kuning pastel. Ya, kuning adalah warna yang melambangkan kegembiraan. Rukia tahu akan hal itu.

"Aku ingin dapurku dipenuhi dengan suasana hati yang gembira. Ah! Ini ruang makannya!" tunjuk Kaien dengan semangat, mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada sisi di dekat dapur. Ada sebuah panggung kecil berbentuk persegi yang di atasnya memuat 4 buah kursi makan dan 1 meja makan berbentuk lingkaran. Tenang saja! Kaien sudah memperhitungkan semuanya, jadi setiap kursi tidak mungkin bisa terjungkal. Lagi pula, panggung kecil itu tidak begitu tinggi, hanya berjarak sekitar 4 inci dari atas lantai.

Setelah itu, Kaien menggiring Rukia berjalan ke sebuah pintu berwarna biru cerah dengan motif pelangi. Rukia bisa menebak kalau ruangan di balik pintu ini adalah kamar anak-anak. Benar saja, saat Kaien membuka pintunya, Rukia melihat sebuah ruangan dengan nuansa cerah dan sejuk. Bahkan ada gambar-gambar yang cocok untuk anak-anak, seperti rumput-rumput kecil, karpet warna hijau muda yang lembut dan… hey! Ada gambar kupu-kupu yang berterbangan dan kelinci! Rukia tersenyum sambil berdecak kagum.

"Kau suka?"

Rukia mengangguk, "Apa kau ingin menjadikan kamar anak kita seperti sekolah taman kanak-kanak?"

Kaien tertawa kecil, "Tidak juga. Aku hanya ingin anak kita merasa nyaman di kamarnya, dan tidak takut tidur sendirian. Apa kau lihat langit-langitnya?"

Rukia mendongak ke atas, ada beberapa tempelan berbentuk macam-macam benda luar angkasa.

"_Glow in the dark_?" tanya Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, sayangnya kamar ini harus kosong dulu, aku akan membeli ranjangnya setelah kau siap untuk punya anak, yah… setidaknya kau harus siap dulu kan, Rukia-_chan_?"

Mendadak, wajah Rukia berubah merah mendengarnya. Rukia menunduk, tentu saja ia tahu apa maksud perkataan suaminya. Tunggu! Apa suaminya tadi mengatakan bahwa mereka akan melakukannya malam ini?

_Blush! _Seketika wajah Rukia bertambah merah, jantungnya berdegup kencag. _Bodoh! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Rukia?_

"Ayo kita beralih ke tujuan utama kita!" ajak Kaien yang untungnya tidak menyadari perubahan warna wajah Rukia.

Rukia tidak menjawabnya , hanya mengikuti ke mana Kaien membawanya.

Kaien membuka pintu berwarna ungu yang sekilas mirip seperti pintu kamar anak-anak. Rukia mengerutkan keningnya, _apa Kaien-dono membuat kamar lebih dari satu?_ Namun pemikiran itu terjawab saat ia melihat sebuah ruangan bernuansa ungu muda dan putih. Ada tirai transparan yang melambai di jendela dan ranjang ukuran _king size_ di tengah ruangan. Ini… kamarnya dan Kaien-_dono_-nya? Sepertinya Kaien-_dono_ benar-benar menuruti kemauan Rukia dengan mendominasi warna ungu untuk seluruh penjuru rumah. Hey! Ada boneka _Chappy_ besar di atas ranjag! Itu… _Chappy _pemberian Ichigo yang terakhir! Rukia berjalan mendekati ranjang, memeluk boneka itu, melewatkan boneka bantal putih berbulu lembut berbentuk kelinci pemberian Kaien yang ada di sebelahnya. Ichigo! Kenapa tiba-tiba ia teringat akan Ichigo? Tatapan Ichigo yang begitu terluka… dan….

"Aku memasang foto pernikahan kita di sana," ujar kaien, membuyarkan pikiran Rukia. Ia melihat ke mana tatapan mata Kaien mengarah. Di salah satu dinding, Rukia melihat foto pernikahannya dengan Kaien, lantas, Rukia tersenyum. _Benar! Tidak seharusnya aku memikirkan Ichigo! Ia pasti sudah bahagia dengan Inoue dan mungkin akan menyusulku untuk menikah_.

"Kau tampak cantik, Rukia-_chan_!" ujar Kaien sambil berjalan mendekati Rukia dan duduk di sampingnya. Wajah Rukia memerah.

"_Arigato,_ Kaien-_dono_."

Lantas, Kaien mengusap kepala Rukia pelan, "Ya! Kau cantik! Selalu cantik! Dan itu yang membuatku merasa beruntung karena telah memilikimu."

Rukia terdiam. Apa yang harus dielaknya lagi? Ia bahagia! Sangat bahagia! Ya, Rukia beruntung karena telah menikah dengan seorang pemuda yang betul-betul mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati, bahkan tak jarang mengagungkannya. Rukia bertekad akan membalas cinta kasih suaminya ini sepenuh hatinya, tanpa ada keraguan lagi.

"Hey, apa kau tahu kenapa inisial nama KR ada di luar cincinku sedangkan milikmu ada di dalam cincinmu?" tanya Kaien sambil tersenyum, memainkan cincin yang terpasang di jari manis kanannya. Hey! Rukia baru menyadari hal itu! Rukia menatap Kaien bingung.

"Apa sebabnya?"

Lantas, tatapan mata Kaien beralih pada Rukia, tatapan mata yang begitu lembut….

"Aku ingin selalu menjadi pelindungmu bila kita bersama. Aku akan menjaga segala hal yang mengancam dari luar, dan kau… kau memiliki tugas untuk menjaga segala hal yang ada di dalam rumah tangga kita. Itu saja. Bukakah bila cincin kita disatukan… maka inisial nama kita akan menghadap ke sisi yang berbeda? Aku ingin agar kita saling menjaga."

Rukia kembali berpikir. Ya, benar! Alasan itu cukup masuk akal dan terdengar… manis?

"Baiklah! Apa yang akan istriku masakkan di hari pertamanya menempati rumah baru?" tanya Kaien sambil tersenyum lebar.

Rukia mendadak bersemangat lagi. Masak? Tentu saja itu keahliannya! Tinggal selama 4 tahun di Seireitei tanpa pelayanan membuatnya harus bisa hidup mandiri. Lagi pula, saat ini ia sangat lapar! Sepertinya suaminya juga begitu.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau… masakan sederhana saja untuk sarapan pagi ini, seperti… omelet?"

"Ide bagus! aku akan membantumu memasak!"

Rukia bangkit dari duduk, disusul dengnn Kaien.

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

Hari sudah malam saat Rukia kembali ke kamarnya dengan pakaian tidur putih panjang selutut, tanpa lengan. Hari ini cukup melelahkan! Setelah masak bersama, sarapan pagi yang hampir menjelang siang, Kaien ternyata mengajaknya berkeliling Seireitei untuk berbelanja perlengkapan rumah yang belum ada. Ayolah! Barang apa lagi? Semuanya sudah lengkap, termasuk koleksi _Chappy_ itu! Namun Kaien tetap mengajaknya pergi, dan kembali ke rumah setelah makan siang. Tak langsung istirahat, Rukia malah main kejar-kejaran dengan Kaien di halaman rumah mereka. Rukia berani jamin bahwa ia akan betah tinggal di sini selama Kaien menemaninya.

"Apa kau lelah, Rukia-_chan_? Mau tidur?" tanya Kaien yang turut duduk di ranjang saat Rukia telah merebahkan dirinya. Tuhan… matanya sudah tinggal 5 watt!

"Um," jawab Rukia singkat, hampir saja ia memejamkan matanya, spontan rasa kantuknya menghilang saat suaminya tiba-tiba mendekat ke arahnya, mengurung dirinya di bawah, kemudian mencium bibirnya lembut.

"Kaien-_dono_…" erangnya, terkejut. Ya, tingkah suaminya yang seperti ini memang wajar bila melihat status mereka saat ini, tapi… melakukannya saat Rukia sedang lelah? Hey! Rukia bahkan belum pernah melakukannya sebelumnya. Jantung Rukia berdegup kencang, aliran darahnya seakan naik ke atas, membuat wajahnya tampak merah.

"Aku tahu kau lelah, Rukia-_chan_," ujar Kaien sambil mengusap lembut kepala Rukia, masih mengurungnya di bawah tubuhnya, kemudian Kaien menciumnya sekali lagi, sesaat dan begitu lembut, setelah itu Kaien memeluknya, tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan Rukia begitu erat, "Tapi aku tidak akan memaksamu bila kau memang belum siap. Aku bisa menunggumu," ujar Kaien lagi.

Rukia dapat merasakan hembusan napas Kaien di lehernya, ada sensasi geli yang menggelitik tubuhnya saat itu, namun Rukia tidak peduli, yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah… suaminya! Bagaimana bisa suaminya berkata seperti itu?

"Kaien-_dono_? Ta-tapi…."

Kemudan, pemuda itu bangkit, masih menggenggam tangan kanan Rukia dan menariknya hingga Rukia duduk.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Kaien sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kita kan…."

"Suami-istri? Ya, kita suami-istri yang sah, tapi untuk melakukan hubungan yang lebih dalam lagi, bukankah sebaiknya suami menunggu keputusan istrinya? Bila istri belum siap, ya… mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Ta-tapi…."

"Aku menyayangimu, Rukia-_chan_. Aku kira memaksamu sama seperti menyakitimu, dan aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Ayolah! Malam ini aku hanya ingin menunjukkan satu bagian favoritku yang lain dari rumah ini."

Rukia mengerutkan keningnya, "Ada lagi?" dan saat itu degup jantung Rukia perlahan berangsur normal.

Kaien tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja! Ayo ikut aku!"

Terlalu banyak kejutan, namun entah kenapa justru Rukia menyukainya.

Rukia masih berjalan di belakang Kaien dengan tangan yang digenggam sangat erat. Kaien membawanya naik ke lantai dua, menuju ke sebuah ruangan kecil di sana. Tunggu! Ruangan itu… ada sebuah teleskop yang mengarah ke luar jendela, di sampingnya ada tirai transparan bermotif bintang, lalu karpet lembut berwarna biru tua dan beberapa tumpukan bantal berbentuk bintang dengan warna cerah. Bahkan langit-langit ruangan yang rampak miring itu terlihat indah dihiasi tempelan berbentuk bintang yang dapat menyala di kegelapan. Indah! Sangat indah! Apa ini….

"Ini ruangan untuk kita menatap bintang bersama. Aku tahu kau selalu menyukai langit pada malam hari."

Lagu-lagi Rukia tak sanggup berkata-kata, suaminya benar-benar membuatnya jatuh hati seutuhnya!

Kaien mengajaknya duduk mendekati teleskop, melihat bulan putih sambil bercengkrama, sesekali mereka bercumbu mesra di sana, hingga mereka merasa lelah. Setelah itu, Rukia duduk menyandar pada dada bidang Kaien, sedangkan Kaien menyandar pada dinding, mengusap pelan kepala Rukia. Tak pernah Rukia merasa seperti ini sebelumnya, merasakan jatuh cinta yang sangat dan tidak ingin melepasnya. Ia bersumpah tidak akan pernah bosan walaupun mereka telah menjalin hubungan ini cukup lama sebelumnya, dan Rukia berharap dapat merasakan kebahagiaan ini selamanya.

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

Keesokan harinya dijalani seperti hari kemarin. Masih dengan tawa lebar dan senyum yang cerah. Hari ini Rukia bermain air di halaman bersama suaminya lantaran Kaien terus mengganggu Rukia yang sedang menyirami bunga. Manis sekali, bukan? Sepasang suami-istri ini terus bertingkah seperti anak kecil dan membuat orang lain tersenyum melihat mereka. Mobil milik Kaien dan mobil milik Rukia yang ada di halaman juga tak luput menjadi korban sasaran main air mereka, yah… hitung-hitung sekalian mencuci mobil.

"Dapat!" Kaien menangkap Rukia dari belakang, memeluknya dengan erat sementara Rukia tertawa lebar.

"Turunkan aku, Kaien-_dono_!"

"Ayo, Nyonya Shiba! Kau harus mandi dan mengganti pakaianmu yang basah itu!"

Rukia masih tertawa, "Iya! Turunkan aku dulu! Aku akan mandi!"

"Kamar mandi di rumah ini cuma ada satu, bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama?"

"APA?! Tidak!"

"Ayolah… hanya mandi! Apa kau tega melihat suamimu ini kedinginan, Rukia-_chan_?" tanya Kaien dengan wajah yang memelas.

Rukia melepaskan tangan Kaien dari pinggangnya dan berlari menjauhinya, belum sampai Rukia masuk ke dalam rumah, ia menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Biar saja!"

"Awas kau, Rukia-_chan_! Aku akan menerobos pintu kamar mandimu!"

Kaien mengejar Rukia, Rukia menjerit kecil kemudian berlari lagi sambil tertawa. Sungguh, keluarga kecil yang sangat bahagia!

Setelah Rukia mandi, ganti Kaien yang mandi, sementara Rukia menyiapkan makanan untuk makan siang. Setelah masakan sudah selesai, mereka makan bersama di ruang makan unik milik mereka.

"Ini enak!" ujar Kaien saat melahap masakan Rukia.

Rukia tersenyum, "Ya, tentu saja!" entah kenapa ia ingin memasak kare hari ini.

"Mm… besok aku harus kembali bekerja."

"Oh ya? Kerjamu di Seireitei, kan?"

Kaien menatap makanannya, ada gurat kesedihan di wajahnya, membuat Rukia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tidak. Ada di Inuzuri."

"Jauh sekali! Apa kau harus pulang-pergi Inuzuri-Seireitei setiap hari?"

"Aku akan menginap untuk beberapa hari."

DEG!

"Dan meninggalkanku?" lirih Rukia, ada setitik perasaan tidak rela di dalam hatinya. Tidak! Ia tidak ingin ditinggal sendirian di sini.

"Aku akan kembali secepatnya," ujar Kaien sambil tersenyum, namun Rukia tahu bahwa hal itu tidak akan bisa menghibur dirinya saat ini.

"Janji?"

"Tentu saja aku janji, Rukia-_chan_!" sahut Kaien dengan semangat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu…" Rukia hanya bisa pasrah, sejenak semangatnya menjadi luntur.

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

**Seireitei, 14 November 2011**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 tepat saat Kaien telah berdiri di depan pintu dengan tas kerjanya dan kemeja rapi, bersiap akan pergi ke Inuzuri. Setelah sarapan dan berbincang-bincang sejenak, Kaien berangkat. Diperkirakan mungkin nanti tengah hari akan sampai di lokasi pembangunan. Rukia memeluk erat suaminya, begitu pula dengan Kaien yang membalas pelukan istrinya begitu erat. Rukia tidak takut sendirian di rumah ini, hanya saja… ia takut terjadi apa-apa pada suaminya. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa tidak rela ditinggal pergi oleh suami tercinta. Ada perasaan aneh yang berkecamuk di pikirannya, seperti… perpisahan? Dan… hey! Kenapa suasana langit begitu suram? Apa karena bulan depan sudah menginjak musim dingin?

"Berjanjilah kau akan kembali, Kaien-_dono_," lirih Rukia, masih belum melepas peluknya.

"Ya, aku janji. Apa yang kau minta? Aku akan membawakan oleh-oleh untukmu."

Rukia tersenyum lemah, menatap kedua mata suaminya dengan _amethyst_ miliknya, "Tidak. Bagiku… Kaien-_dono_ kembali dengan selamat adalah oleh-oleh yang paling berharga."

Kaien tersenyum, "Baiklah kalau begitu," kemudian Kaien mencium singkat bibir Rukia, kemudian beralih ke keningnya, setelah itu barulah ia melangkah masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Sebenarnya Rukia enggan melepas kepergian suaminya, namun ia tidak kuasa untuk mencegahnya.

"Jaga rumah baik-baik, ya!" seru Kaien sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

Rukia hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan lemah. Setelah itu mobil Kaien benar-benar menghilang dari jangkauan matanya. Perlahan, air mata Rukia turun, mengalir di pipinya. _Kenapa? Kenapa air mataku harus turun di saat-saat seperti ini? Menyebalkan, bukan?_

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

Tidak, Kaien tidak melajukan mobilnya ke Inuzuri. Ia justru melajukan mobilnya ke Karakura, baru setelah itu ia meluncur ke Inuzuri, padahal inuzuri dan Karakura adalah 2 tempat yang berlawanan arah. Kaien meraih ponselnya dan mengangkat telponnya saat ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ia tahu siapa yang menelpon, bahkan tanpa melihat layarnya terlebih dahulu.

"Ya, aku sedang menuju ke Karakura, tunggu aku di kafe biasanya. Aku baru saja berangkat, jadi kau bisa santai menungguku. Baiklah, _ja na_!"

Kaien kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalanan. Ya, ia harus menemuinya dan meminta tolong padanya walau sebenarnya ia enggan.

Setelah melewati perjalanan panjang yang cukup melelahkan, akhirnya Kaien sampai di Kota Karakura. Langsung saja ia menuju ke kafe tempat dulu biasanya ia berkumpul. Yah, sekaligus merasakan nostalgia walau hanya dengan seseorang. Setelah memarkir mobilnya, Kaien melangkah masuk ke dalam kafe, sesaat saja ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kafe, ia telah menemukan sosok itu. Sosok itu tengah duduk di kursi dekat jendela, dan Kaien tahu pasti bahwa tempat itu adalah tempat favorit sosok itu, dan juga… tempat favorit istri tercintanya.

"Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu," ujar Kaien yang duduk di hadapan sosok itu, sebaliknya sosok pemuda itu hanya meliriknya sesaat, lantas kembali menatap ke luar jendela kaca.

"Ada apa kau tiba-tiba ingin bertemu denganku, Kaien-_senpai_?" tanya sosok itu dingin.

Kaien hanya tertawa kecil, sebisa mungkin tidak merasa terusik dengan ucapan dingin itu, "Ayolah, Ichigo-_kun_! Aku hanya ingin berbicara! Bukankah ini kedua kalinya kita berbicara?"

Tampak Ichigo hanya memutar bola matanya, "Langsung saja katakan apa maumu, Kaien-_senpai_," masih nada tak bersahabat itu lagi.

Lantas Kaien menunduk. Rasanya berat untuk mengutarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini, namun apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan? Ini semua demi Rukia, demi Rukianya!

"Aku hanya ingin meminta bantuanmu."

Ichigo masih tak menjawab, memberikan kesempatan penuh bagi Kaien untuk menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Sebaliknya, Kaien menarik napas berat, kepalanya masih menunduk, enggan menatap Ichigo.

"Tolong jaga Rukia-_chan_," pinta Kaien lirih.

"Cih! Apa kau sadar meminta tolong pada siapa? Apa kau tidak menyadari perasaanku pada Rukia? Apa kau-"

"Aku sudah tahu itu, Kurosaki Ichigo!" sahut Kaien tegas, namun terdengar putus asa, "Aku sudah tahu bagaimana kau sangat mencintai istriku, tapi tolong… jaga Rukia selama aku pergi. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatnya menangis kesepian. Aku tidak tenang bila berpisah dengannya begitu lama bila ia terus merasa tersakiti."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Orihime?"

"Aku hanya memintamu untuk menjaga Rukia, bukan menemaninya setiap hari selama 24 jam, dan kau masih bebas bersama kekasihmu itu."

"Apa kau tidak cemburu padaku?"

Kaien diam sejenak, menghela napas berat, kemudian tersenyum lemah, "Tentu saja aku cemburu! Tapi bagaimana lagi? Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa aku andalkan, terlebih kau sudah mengenal Rukia-_chan_ begitu lama."

Lantas, Kaien melihat senyum di bibir Ichigo, wajahnya mendadak berubah cerah, tidak sesuram tadi.

"Kau tahu sendiri, kan? Tanpa kau meminta, aku pasti akan menjaga Rukia, dan aku… tidak melakukannya demi dirimu," ujar Ichigo, nada bicaranya menunjukkan seakan-akan dirinya masih begitu menginginkan Rukia secara terang-terangan di hadapan Kaien.

Awalnya Kaien terkejut dengan pernyataan pemuda berambut oranye yang duduk di hadapannya ini, namun kemudian ia tersenyum lemah, "Begitukah? _Yokatta_!" lantas, Kaein bangkit dari duduknya, "Kalau begitu, aku tenang meninggalkan Rukia-_chan_. _Arigato_, Ichigo-_kun_."

"Yo!"

Kemudian, Kaien pergi meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih duduk sendiri di tempatnya semula, dan sepertinya Ichigo masih bingung dengan perkataan Kaien.

**_Still not over_**

* * *

_Arigato_ udah baca!

Waaaaaa…. Izumi takut dibantai sama IchiRuki FC… *sembunyi di kolong meja

Tapi tenang saja, chapter depan udah gak ada Kai-Ruki yang kaya' gini lagi, Izumi jamin setelah ini udah balik ke Ichi-Ruki, yah… walaupun ada beberapa scene Ichi-Hime di chapter berikutnya.

Gimana lanjutan cerita Izumi kali ini? Mengecewakan, kah? Masih banyak bahasa yang tidak teratur ya? _Gomen_, sepertinya kemampuan menulis Izumi jadi tumpul deh, gara-gara gak ada waktu buat nulis cerita, huft~ -_-

Ah iya, masih ingat chapter di mana Kaien ngelamar Rukia? Ya… bisa dihubungkan dengan chapter ini, tepatnya setelah Kaien pamitan sama Rukia bakal pergi karena ada proyek besar dan bakal gak nemuin Rukia sampai kelulusan tiba, masih ingat kan gimana scene kelulusan mereka?

Hmm… semoga aja gak bosen sama fic Izumi ini, dan Izumi buat chapter ini lebih pendek! Hahaha Izumi gak ada cukup ide bila menyangkut masalah pair lain selain IchiRuki.

* * *

Waktunya bales _review_…

Buat **uzumaki. kuchiki **: waaah! Sepertinya itu akan terungkap di chapter depan… sabar yaa! Waaaaa, Izumi takut diteroooor….

Buat **Keiko Eni Naomi **: Iya di chapter kemaren si Ichigo dapat penolakan… moga di chapter depan enggak yaaa… hehe

Buat **Naruzhea AiChi **dan **darries**: iyakaah? Sampe nyesek2? Hihih Izumi terharu…. Ah! Iya, semoga saja tangan Izumi tergerak ke happy ending… hehehe

Buat** rarachi **: hai rarachi-_san_! Iya gak apa-apa kok… heeheh. Iyakah? _Arigatooo_! Hihihi Izumi memang buat seperti itu, dan lanjutannya ada di chapter selanjutnya. Sabar yaaa…

Buat **AlwaysIchiruki **: Yup! Pinter! Ternyata Anda cukup jeli dalam fic Izumi yang biasa-biasa ini… nyahahaha~ bahkan usia pernikahan mereka mungkin Cuma sekitar 1 minggu aja… dan sepertinya di chapter ini harapan Anda terkabulkan… hehehe

Buat **white moon uchiha **: nee~ itu lebih baik… hehehe. Oke _arigato~_ udah ngasih semangat! ^_^

Buat **MyProudlygez **: hay, salam kenal juga! Iyakaaah? _Arigatooo_! ^_^ oia, sepertinya chap ini tambah bikin MyProudlygez-_san_ gregetan cuz hampir seluruhnya menceritakan Kai-Ruki… hehehe, _gomen_ yaa~ di chap depan udah gak ada adegan kaya' di chap ini lagi koook…

Buat **life's really hard** : hihi Izumi baru nyadar kalo disini Izumi bener2 bikin Ichi sangat (sangat-nya dobel-dobel) tersiksa! Hiiiy Izumi takut diterooor *Sembunyi di bawah kolong meja. Izumi usahain happy ending koook ^_^

Buat **hendrik. widyawati **: wah, yang itu jawabannya masih di chap depan, semoga Hendrik-_san_ mau nunggu chap depan fic Izumi ini… hehehe

Buat **berry biru **: hihi jawabannya Rukia dateng ke rumah Ichi ada di chapter depan, hehe. Umm… berarti berry-_san_ setuju kalo seandainya fic ini dibuat jadi sad ending? Heehe, tapi Izumi masih mempertimbangkan ending yang cocok untuk fic ini… *huft padaal ini sudah mendekati chapter akhir -_-

Buat **kurosaki yuria** : haiii salam kenal jugaaa! Yuria-_san_ *boleh Izumi panggil gitu?* anaknya IchiRuki kah? Hhehehe *_gomen_ _author _lagi eror. Iya nih Izumi udah lanjut… yup! Jelas sudah pasti Izumi menyatukan mereka, dan entah akan berpisah lagi atau enggak, hehehe

Buat **chinguchan** : wah _arigatooo_ banget lo koreksiannya! Oia, tulisan "Seireitei" di fic Izumi ini udah bener belom ya? Izumi ragu nulisnya… hehe. Oh iya, kalo itu… jawabannya ada di chapter depan… semoga chinguchan mau nunggu yaaa~ *wishing

Buat **KeyofHeart** : asiiik Izumi punya _Senpai_! Hihihi *kumat alay-nya* iya fic ini mengharu biru dan mungkin chapter ini sejenis flashback selingan gitu… waaaah… _honto ni arigatoo_ _Senpai_ udah nunggu fic Izumi ini… ah iya… Izumi juga masih setia nunggu fic _Senpai_ kooook! ^_^ so, sama-sama apdet kilat yaaa! Hehehe *wishing

Buat **aeni hibiki** : hihi _arigatoo_! Iya nih Izumi udah apdet, mm… _arigatoo_ yaa udah nunggu fic Izumi…

Buat yang baca fic Izumi ini, _arigatoo_! Buat yang baca dan ngasih _review_, _honto ni arigatooo_ dan tetep nge-_review_ yaaa! Hehehe *wishing, dan buat yang baca, ngasih _review_, dan ngasih saran… terima kasih banyak! Sungguh! Saran temen-temen berarti banget buat Izumi…

Oke, cukup berkicaunya, apa Izumi boleh melanjutkan fic multichap ini sampe _complete_, _minna_?


	11. Chapter 11

**Izumi come back, ****_minna_****! **(sambil bungkuk-bungkuk)

Lanjutannya udah update nih…!

Maaf bikin penuh daftar fic IchiRuki, tapi sungguh... kalo gak baca gak apa-apa kooook ^_^

* * *

**Summary chapter:**

Ichigo tidak peduli apa alasan Rukia datang ke rumahnya dan memutuskan untuk tinggal setelah penolakannya di rumah sakit. Asalkan Rukia ada di sisinya dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya, sebaliknya… Rukia menyadari bahwa ia mencintai Ichigo, tapi apa yang harus dilakukannya? Ia tidak ingin mengkhianati Kaien walau Kaien telah pergi meninggalkannya.

* * *

**Disclaimer :** **Pak Tite Kubo,** Izumi cuma pinjem beberapa karakternya kok, sungguh...

**Pairing :** sudah dijelaskan di atas, tapi sepertinya kurang lengkap, karena bakal ada_ pair_ yang lain, hehe _gomen_

**Genre :** sebenernya gak cuma _Romance_ sama _Hurt/Comfort_ aja, _perhaps_... gado-gado. (jadi laper!)

Ow, fic Izumi kali ini masih OOC, dan... masih ber-typo(s), hmm... sekali lagi... _gomen_ yaaa...

**WARNING!**

**Seperti biasa, selama baca, harap diteliti tanggal yang ada di dalam fic, cuz Izumi sengaja gak ngasih font italic di bagian ****_flashback_****, hanya tanggalnya aja. Jadi, kalu gak teliti, dijamin bakal bingung! ^_^**

Gak apa-apa, kaaan? sudah tuntutan skenario nih... hehehe

* * *

**BAB X**

**Seireitei, 16 November 2011**

Sore ini Rukia tampak sangat gembira, sedari tadi bahkan ia terus menggumamkan lagu dari bibirnya yang mungil. Kali ini ia memasak, dan tetap menggumamkan lagu cinta. Ya… sepertinya hari ini ia sedang berbunga-bunga. Bagaimana tidak? Sekitar 2 jam yang lalu, suaminya menelpon dan memberi kabar bahwa ia akan pulang dan makan malam bersama di rumah. Maka dari itu, Rukia memasakkan makanan spesial untuk suaminya. Tak lama kemudian, makanan telah siap tersaji di atas meja. Lantas, Rukia melihat jam dinding, pukul 6 petang, mungkin sebentar lagi suaminya akan datang.

"Baiklah! Aku akan mandi dulu," ujar Rukia dengan riang sambil melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Pukul 7, Rukia duduk di kursi sofa ruang tamunya seorang diri. Makanan yang tersaji di atas meja mungkin sudah dingin, dan Rukia tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali. Awalnya ia mengoceh sendiri, bahkan ia bersumpah akan memarahi suaminya habis-habisan karena telah membuatnya menunggu lama, namun rasa kesalnya itu mendadak berubah menjadi perasaan yang tak tenang. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup tak menentu. Ada perasaan aneh dalam dirinya, entah kenapa ia ingin berteriak, namun tidak bisa. _Ada apa ini?_

Satu jam, dua jam, Rukia masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia kini duduk meringkuk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Kakinya enggan untuk menapak lantai bahkan untuk sekedar menyalakan lampu ruangan yang ditempatinya. Perasaannya semakin aneh, ia terus saja merasakan hal itu, dan semakin lama semakin parah. _Kaien-dono lama sekali? _Batinnya dalam hati. Sesak! Seakan seluruh oksigen di dalam ruangan itu terserap habis oleh kekhawatirannya. Tiba-tiba, ponsel Rukia berdering. Ia sempat melonjak kaget lantaran ponsel itu berada tak jauh darinya, mengusik pikirannya yang tak tenang dan semakin membuat udara di sekitarnya bertambah sesak. Nomor suaminya! Cepat-cepat ia mengangkat teleponnya.

"Kaein-_dono_! Aku menunggumu daritadi, kenapa Kaien-_dono_ la-"

_"Maaf, apakah benar ini nomor Shiba Rukia?"_

DEG!

Perasaan Rukia semakin tidak enak ketika mendengar suara di seberang ternyata bukan suara suaminya.

"A-ada apa? Apa… apa yang… terjadi?" tanya Rukia gugup. _Sial! _Bahkan untuk menelan ludahnya sendiri saja terasa susah!

_"Suami Anda mengalami kecelakaan yang sangat parah di perbatasan Seireitei dan sekarang ada di rumah sakit, tepatnya di unit gawat darurat Seireitei. Luka yang dialaminya sangat parah sehingga-"_

Ponsel Rukia terjatuh, mendadak seluruh tubuhnya menjadi beku. Air matanya tiba-tiba saja mengalir, membasahi pipinya. _Tidak! Tidak mungkin! _Rukia terus menggeleng sambil menutup mulutnya. Untuk sesaat, ia bisa merasakan bahwa jantungnya berhenti tiba-tiba. _Tidak mungkin! Ini tidak mungkin terjadi! _Dengan cepat, Rukia memaksa tubuhnya agar bangkit dan segera menyambar kunci mobil yang ada di salah satu bagian rak. Rukia tidak peduli hari sudah malam atau tubuhnya yang masih gemetaran. Hey! Bahkan berkali-kali ia gagal memasukkan kunci mobilnya. _Ayolah, sial! _Dan berhasil! Rukia mengendarai mobilnya sendiri dengan kecepatan yang menggila menuju rumah sakit.

Rukia hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit hingga sampai di lokasi. Segera ia berlari menuju tempat di mana suaminya berada. Rukia tidak peduli dengan beberapa pria berpakaian polisi Seireitei yang berdiri di sekitar ruangan tempat suaminya dirawat, ia langsung saja melewainya. Tepat saat pintu dibuka, Rukia melihat seorang dokter yang menunduk dan dua perawat tengah menutupkan kain putih ke salah satu pasien yang dirawatnya.

"Dokter! Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang terjadi pada suamiku? Cepat katakan padaku! APA YANG TERJADI?!" panik, tentu saja! Air mata Rukia kembali turun membasahi pipinya saat ia berteriak pada dokter dan hampir saja mengguncang tubuhnya.

"Tenang, Nyonya. Apa Anda Shiba Rukia?"

"Ya, saya Shiba Rukia. Apa yang terjadi, Dok?" lirih Rukia.

"Shiba Kaien, suami Anda, mengalami pendarahan yang cukup parah pada kepalanya, ada luka-luka di sekitar tubuhnya, bahkan ada beberapa tulangnya yang patah. Suami Anda sempat koma selama 2 jam hingga akhirnya… suami Anda tidak tertolong lagi."

DEG!

Mata Rukia membulat, mendadak seluruh tubuhnya menjadi dingin.

"A-apa? Tidak! Katakan ini semua bohong, Dok!"

Dokter menggeleng lemah, "Maafkan saya," ujarnya lirih.

Rukia meninggalkan dokter itu, berjalan perlahan menghampiri jasad yang telah sepenuhnya ditutupi oleh kain putih. Dengan perlahan pula, Rukia menyibak kain itu dan melihat wajah suaminya yang telah terpejam dengan beberapa luka di kepalanya. Napas Rukia tercekat, sesak! Terlebih saat ia merasakan tubuh sosok pria yang sangat dicintainya itu telah dingin. Air matanya semakin deras.

"Kaien-_dono_… Kaien-_dono_… tidak! TIDAK! Kaien-_dono_ jangan tinggalkan aku! Kumohon bangun…! Aku merindukanmu, Kaien-_dono_! Aku… aku tidak yakin bisa bertahan tanpamu! Aku bahkan belum membalas semua kebaikan dan cintamu… kumohon… Kaein-_dono_… kumohon… jangan tinggalkan aku…."

Rukia menangis, meraung sambil terus mengguncang tubuh suaminya, bahkan sesekali memeluknya erat, namun tetap saja usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil. Suaminya telah pergi, berapa kalipun ia mengatakan bahwa ia begitu mencintai dan merindukan suaminya, sosok itu… tidak akan pernah terbangun lagi.

"Kaien-_dono_…!"

"Rukia-_chan_!" seorang wanita datang menghampiri Rukia, langsung berjalan ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat, menjauhkannya dari jasad Kaien walau terus mendapatkan perlawanan.

"_Nee-chan_! Lepaskan aku! Kaien-_dono_… Kaien-_dono_!"

"Iya, aku tahu, Rukia-_chan_. Kaien-_kun_ telah pergi, bersabarlah, Sayang… kau harus tabah," ujar wanita itu, terus mendekap erat Rukia, sesekali mengusap lembut kepalanya. Rukia tahu kakaknya itu juga tengah menangis melihatnya, namun ia tidak peduli! Ia hanya ingin Kaien-_dono_-nya kembali.

"Byakuya-_sama_, tolong tanya keluarga Kaien-_kun_ sudah sampai mana."

Tanpa banyak bicara, sosok pria dingin itu mengangguk patuh kemudian menghubungi seseorag, sementara Rukia masih menangis, bahkan sesekali berteriak histeris.

"Rukia-_chan_…."

"Kaien-_dono_… tidak! Jangan tinggalkan aku… Kaien-_dono_!"

Pusing… mendadak ia tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk tetap membuat dirinya tersadar. Setelah itu, ia hanya bisa melihat kegelapan, dan mendengar suara kakaknya yang memanggil dengan suara yang panik.

_Kaien-dono_….

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

**Seireitei, 17 November 2011**

Sebenarnya Rukia masih belum rela ditinggalkan oleh suaminya. Bagaimana mungkin suaminya bisa mengalami kecelakaan padahal tidak dalam musim hujan. Ayolah! Tidak ada hujan di antara musim kemarau dan musim dingin! Baiklah, memang sepertinya Tuhan berkehendak lain, karena menurut keterangan polisi, ada mobil pengangkut barang yang lebih besar dari mobil Kaien dengan supir mengantuk yang datang dari arah berlawanan dan menghantam mobil Kaien cukup keras, bahkan polisi baru bisa menghubungi keluarga terdekat Kaien setelah berhasil menyelamatkan ponsel Kaien yang hampir hancur. Bagaimana keadaan mobil pengangkut barang yang juga menjadi korban kecelakaan? Rukia bersumpah tetap akan menuntutnya walau sudah ada di dunia lain.

Rukia masih belum bisa menghentikan air matanya, ia terus menangis, bahkan saat jasad suaminya telah bersih dan akan disemayamkan. Langit tampak sedikit mendung saat itu, namun Rukia yakin, hari inipun tidak akan turun hujan. Hisana, kakak perempuan Rukia masih tetap memeluknya dengan erat, mencoba menguatkannya walau rasanya semua akan sia-sia. Hatinya sudah hancur! Bagaimana ia bisa menjalani hidupnya tanpa orang yang dicintainya? Ingin rasanya Rukia menjerit, menahan orang-orang yang hendak menutup peti mati milik Kaien, namun ia tidak punya cukup tenaga. Tenaganya telah terkuras habis.

"Kaien… _dono_… hiks..." lirih Rukia.

"Kau harus bersabar, Rukia-_chan_… kau tidak ingin membuat Kaien-_dono_ tidak tenang, kan?"

Rukia menggeleng lemah, tetap menangis.

"Kalau begitu… kau harus belajar merelakannya…."

Rukia terdiam. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa merelakan kepergian suaminya? Ayolah! Usia pernikahan mereka belum 1 minggu!

Rukia telah berhenti menangis setelah upacara pemakaman, namun tetap saja ia seakan raga tanpa nyawa, tak punya semangat hidup lagi.

"Aku akan menyuruh beberapa orang untuk mengemasi barang-barangmu dan memindahkannya ke Mansion Kuchiki. Hari ini kau langsung pulang bersama kami."

"Tidak, _Nii-sama_…" tolak Rukia dengan nada yang lirih, kepalanya tertunduk. Mungkin ia tidak menyadari bahwa kakaknya tengah menatapnya cemas.

"Rukia-_chan_, di sini kau hanya sendirian. Siapa yang akan merawatmu? Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu padamu. Lihatlah… sejak kemarin malam kau sama sekali tidak menyentuh makananmu, kan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, _Nee-san_, _Nii-sama_. Aku akan tinggal di Seireitei."

"Rukia-_chan_…."

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu."

"Byakuya-_sama_! Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada adikku…."

"Ada kami di Seireitei…" ujar seorang wanita berambut hitam yang datang bersama seorang laki-laki bertubuh besar di belakangnya. Mereka berduka, tampak dari pakaian hitam yang mereka kenakan, namun mereka bahkan masih bisa tersenyum walau lemah.

"Kuukaku-_san_? Ganju-_kun_?"

"Kau bisa menghubungi kami kapan saja, Rukia."

"Tolong jaga adikku, dan… maaf merepotkan kalian."

Shiba Kuukaku, wanita itu tersenyum lemah, "Ya, bagaimanapun Rukia adalah istri saudara kami, otomatis dia juga keluarga kami."

Rukia masih belum bisa tersenyum. Sebenarnya ia ingin kembali ke Mansion Kuchiki untuk saat ini. Ada kakaknya yang walau sibuk, namun masih tetap meluangkan waktu untuknya. Hanya saja… ia tidak ingin melanggar janjinya pada Kaien-_dono-_nya. Ia ingat, ia adalah sosok yang harus menjaga hal-hal yang ada di dalam rumah tangganya, maka dari itu, ia akan berusaha untuk kuat agar ia bisa menjaga segala hal yang telah dipercayakan Kaien padanya. Seperti… rumah dan isinya, juga… hati. Hati yang telah dipercayakan Kaien padanya. Ya, Rukia harus menjaganya, namun ia tidak tahu, ia bisa berpura-pura kuat untuk berapa lama?

Ah ya! Ia tidak melihat Ichigo selama pemakaman berlangsung. Apa… Ichigo telah melupakannya? Tidakkah sahabatnya itu ingin menghiburnya di saat keadaannya begitu terpuruk saat ini?

_Ichigo…_ dan Rukia masih berharap dapat bertemu dengan Ichigo saat ini, berharap perasaan dukanya sedikit sirna saat melihat sosok sahabat berambut oranyenya. Sayangnya, Rukia tidak berhasil menemukannya.

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

**Karakura, 15 Juli 2012**

Ichigo senang bukan main saat Rukia datang ke rumahnya 2 hari yang lalu dan memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini. Yah… walaupun Ichigo belum tahu, apa sebenarnya maksud kedatangan Rukia ke rumahnya setelah penolakannya di rumah sakit. Bisa bayangkan betapa Ichigo ingin memeluknya saat itu dan mencium bibirnya, err…. , sepertinya ia harus menahannya sekuat tenaga. Inilah jadinya, ia terjebak dalam suasana canggung selama 2 hari, hanya berbicara saat diperlukan, dan melewati hari biasa dalam diam. Oke, mungkin terdengar aneh, karena Ichigo tidak merasa keberatan! Ia tidak keberatan terjebak dalam suasana canggung seperti itu seumur hidupnya asalkan Rukia berada di sisinya, menemaninya, dan tidak menolaknya, karena hal itu sangat menyakitkan. Gila! Ya, sepertinya Ichigo merasa bahwa ia telah gila, ia begitu tergila-gila dengan wanita mungil yang selama ini berada di hati dan pikirannya.

Sayangnya hari ini Ichigo panik tak karuan. Ia bangun dari tidurnya dan tidak mendapati wanita mungil itu di seluruh penjuru rumahnya! Panik! Jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang! Ayolah… ia tidak ingin kembali hidup sendirian! Setelah menggeledah seisi ruangan dan masih belum menemukan sosok wanita mungilnya, Ichigo masih belum bisa tenang. Ia terus berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang tamu sambil mengurut pangkal hidungnya. _Sial!_ Sekarang Ichigo berpikir bahwa 2 hari yang telah dilaluinya ini hanyalah imajinasinya saja! Tak lama kemudian, ia melihat seseorang membuka pintu rumahnya dan spontan wajah Ichigo kembali cerah! Itu dia! Itu wanitanya! Kini wanita itu telah berada di ambang pintu sambil membawa barang-barang belanjaan di kedua tangannya. Wanita itu tetap manis seperti biasanya, dengan _dress_ putih selutut dan _bolero_ warna pelangi.

"Rukia!"

Wanita itu tampak mengerutkan keningnya, "Ada apa, Ichigo? Apa kau kehilangan sesuatu?"

Langsung saja Ichigo menghampiri Rukia dan memeluknya. Sungguh! Ia tidak sanggup menahannya lebih lama lagi.

"Ya, aku baru saja kehilangan dirimu."

Rukia tampak tersenyum, perlahan wanita itu melepas pelukan Ichigo dan Ichigo menurut saja, walaupun enggan. Ups! Semoga saja Rukia tidak marah karena suami palsunya ini telah memeluknya.

"Aku hanya belanja sebentar, Ichigo."

"Bisakah kau tidak meninggalkanku seperti tadi? Aku bisa gila bila kau pergi, Rukia," ujar Ichigo sambil menatap kedua _amethyst_ Rukia, namun Rukia justru mengalihkan _amethyst_-nya ke arah lain, ada sorot kepedihan di matanya.

"Ya," jawabnya… ragu? Hey! Apa ada yang disembunyikan Rukia darinya?

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

Rukia tidak menyangka Ichigo akan jadi seperti itu, padahal ia hanya pergi ke supermarket dan toko roti yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari rumah Ichigo, mengingat rumah itu jauh dari pemukiman yang padat.

Sebenarnya Rukia memiliki tujuan datang ke sini, dan ia berencana akan pergi dalam waktu dekat ini. Dirinya dan Ichigo tidak ada hubungan apapun kecuali sahabat! Hanya sahabat! Itu yang ia tahu dari ingatannya yang telah pulih secara perlahan. Bukankah itu artinya Rukia tidak bisa tinggal di rumah Ichigo lagi? Lagi pula, Ichigo sudah punya kekasih, Rukia tidak akan melupakan sosok wanita yang menjadi kekasih Ichigo itu, namun… hey! Baru saja tadi ia mendengar bahwa Ichigo mencegahnya pergi? Apa kali ini Ichigo yang mengalami amnesia?

Rencananya hari ini Rukia akan mengadakan pesta kejutan untuk Ichigo. Tentu saja ia tidak melupakan hari ini, 15 Juli, ulang tahun Ichigo! Hanya saja… membuat pesta kejutan di hari minggu bukan hal yang mudah lantaran Ichigo terus menerus membuntutinya walaupun tanpa kata-kata yang berarti. Cukup menjengkelkan, namun, yah… Rukia tidak akan marah karena ia tahu alasan Ichigo melakukannya. Biarlah Ichigo melakukan apapun yang ia sukai sebelum Rukia mengakhiri semuanya.

Selesai! Dengan susah payah di dalam kesempatan. Rukia meletakkan dua gelas minuman ringan dan sebuah kue ulang tahun di teras belakang rumah Ichigo. Ia ingat, tempat ini adalah tempat Ichigo pertama kali mengajaknya berbicara sambil melihat bunga api. Sangat indah! Rukia tersenyum, kemudian berjalan menuju kamar Ichigo.

"Rukia? Sudah pukul 10 malam dan kau belum tidur? Kau harus banyak istirahat," Ichigo tampak terkejut sekaligus cemas saat Rukia berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Atau… kau ingin tidur bersamaku malam ini?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh1" sahut Rukia dengan intonasi nada yang tenang, walaupun wajahnya sedikit memerah mendengarnya. Ia pernah tidur dengan Ichigo, kan sebelumnya?

Lantas, Rukia menarik napas panjang, memejamkan matanya sesaat hingga kemudian ia menarik tangan Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo ikut aku!" ajaknya, dan Ichigo masih dalam _mode _bingungnya. _Serius! Apa ia lupa hari ini?_

Rukia tetap tidak mengatakan apa-apa hingga mereka tiba di teras belakang rumah. Rukia tersenyum lebar. Ya… ini bukan waktunya untuk diam dan merenung, kan?

"_Otanjoubi Omedetou_, Ichigo!"

Ichigo tampak terkejut, ya… sudah jelas dari ekspresinya kalau ia melupakan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri. Rukia tertawa kecil melihatnya. Pria ini… tidak bisa dipungiri bahwa pria ini telah membuatnya berpaling dari Kaien, bahkan saat Rukia mengelaknya dan berusaha untuk menjaga jarak.

"Aku? Ulang tahun?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Hari ini tanggal 15 Juli, apa kau lupa hari ulang tahunmu sendiri?"

Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Ya… sepertinya aku melupakannya."

Rukia memutar bola matanya, "Terserah!" kemudian ia tersenyum lagi, mengajak Ichigo duduk, "Ja! Ucapkan permohonan kemudian tiup lilinnya! Dan kita makan bersama!"

Kali ini Ichigo tersenyum lebar, ada sedikit rona merah yang tampak di wajahnya.

"Baiklah!"

Ichigo tampak bersemangat, Rukia mengangkat kue ulang tahun kecil itu agar Ichigo dapat meniup lilinnya. Ichigo tampak memejamkan matanya sesaat, berdoa, setelah itu barulah Ichigo meniup lilinnya.

Setelah ritual ulang tahun itu, mereka menikmati kue ulang tahun bersama. Rukia bisa melihat wajah bahagia Ichigo, membuatnya ingin tersenyum.

"Biasanya kau memasakkan sesuatu di hari ulang tahunku, kenapa sekarang berbeda?" tanya Ichigo sambil melahap kuenya, masih tersenyum senang.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan sesuatu yang berbeda, Ichigo. Aku sudah sering memasak untukmu, kan?"

"Ah! Kau benar!

Diam lagi, entah kenapa melihat Ichigo yang seperti itu membuat Rukia tidak tega mengatakan semuanya, namun harus bagaimana lagi? Ia tahu bahwa dirinya tidak bisa jauh dari Ichigo, namun ia tidak ingin membuat orang lain tersakiti. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Inoue Orihime?

"Ichigo, apa kau pernah bertanya-tanya maksud kedatanganku ke sini?" tanya Rukia sambil menatap Ichigo. Sesaat, Ichigo menghentikan aktifitas makannya, kemudian ia melanjutkannya lagi.

"Ya, aku sempat heran karena awalnya kau menolakku, tapi aku tidak peduli! Yang penting sekarang kau di sini, Rukia."

Rukia terdiam, ia menunduk, bahkan saat ini ia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menatap _hazel _Ichigo.

"Apa kau tahu permohonan yang kuucapkan tadi?"

Rukia menggeleng pelan, "Tidak."

"Aku ingin kau selalu berada di sisiku, Rukia. Aku tidak sanggup jauh darimu, dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi lagi. Terlalu menyakitkan!"

Rukia memejamkan matanya, jantungnya berdegup kencang, namun ia mencoba menetralkannya dengan menarik napas dalam.

"Sebenarnya aku ke sini hanya untuk memastikan saja, Ichigo. Aku ingin memastikan di mana saat ini hatiku berada. Lagi pula, aku menyesal telah menolakmu saat itu. Kau menolongku selama ingatanku belum pulih, walau harus berbohong padaku, namun aku cukup tahu diri untuk berterima kasih padamu."

Diam, baiklah! Rukia dapat merasakan Ichigo yang kembali dalam kesuraman. Lantas, Rukia menatap langit. Ya, entah kenapa ia sangat menyukai langit malam.

"Kaien-_dono_ pernah berkata padaku bahwa… ketika kita memikirkan sesuatu, atau peduli pada seseorang, maka di sanalah hati kita tinggal. Saat itulah aku mulai memutuskan untuk meninggalkan hatiku padanya," ujar Rukia sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Apa kau masih ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu, Rukia?" kini nada Ichigo terdengar sedih. Rukia menatap _hazel _Ichigo. Ya, _hazel _itu menerawang ke angkasa, mencoba mengingat memori yang masih disimpannya begitu rapat.

"Saat kau membuatku bangun dari keterpurukanku, di sanalah perasaanku padamu mulai tumbuh. Aku kira kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, tapi ternyata… berbeda," lirih Ichigo.

"Untuk itulah aku pergi ke sini, Ichigo. Aku ingin memastikan perasaanku, dan aku sadar, perasaan itu mulai muncul. Aku sadar bahwa perlahan… aku mulai mencintaimu, Ichigo, dan perasaan itu semakin lama semakin kuat."

Mata Ichigo membulat, kali ini ia menatap Rukia tak percaya, sesaat mata mereka bertemu, namun Rukia kembali menatap langit.

"Sayangnya… aku tidak bisa menahanmu lebih dari ini. Aku egois bila menuruti perasaanku, maka dari itu… aku ingin membuat kenangan yang manis bersamamu sekali lagi," mata Rukia berkaca-kaca, ia yakin sebentar lagi buliran bening itu akan turun membasahi pipinya.

"Aku ingin kau kembali pada Inoue, Ichigo…."

"Apa? Tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

Rukia menatap Ichigo setelah ia menghapus air mata yang berhasil lolos di pipinya. Wajah pria di hadapannya itu, kini tampak cemas, dan… sedih. Rukia tidak tega….

"Kita tidak bisa bersama, Ichigo…."

Lantas, Rukia merasakan bahwa Ichigo memeluknya begitu erat, seakan tidak mau kehilangan sosok dirinya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau mengatakan bahwa kita tidak bisa bersama? Bukankah kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku? Aku mencintaimu, Rukia. Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu! Aku akan menjadikanmu istriku yang sesungguhnya. Hanya… jangan berkata seperti itu lagi, jangan berkata bahwa kita tidak bisa bersama lagi…."

Rukia memejamkan matanya, air matanya turun semakin deras walau ia mencoba untuk menghentikannya.

"Tidak bisa, Ichigo… kau akan menyakiti Inoue bila kau bersamaku. Kembalilah, aku sudah telalu lama menahanmu."

"Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dari sini! Kau akan tetap di sini, Rukia…."

Rukia dapat merasakan pundaknya yang basah. Ichigo menangis? Ya, sepertinya. Kata orang, bila seorang pria menangis, itu berarti ia benar-benar merasakan sakit, dan Rukia dapat merasakan, bagaimana perasaan Ichigo kali ini.

"Ya, Ichigo. Baiklah," _karena hatiku akan tetap di sini bersamamu_, lanjut Rukia dalam hati. Ia membalas pelukan Ichigo, hanya sekali, ya… sekali memeluk pria yang dicintainya ini setelah suaminya yang telah tiada.

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

Rukia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Tadi malam, ia menolak saat Ichigo mengajaknya tidur di kamarnya. Tentu saja! Mereka bukan suami-istri, kan? Namun rupanya si kepala oranye itu cukup keras kepala. Ia menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar Rukia dan tidur di ranjangnya, seperti anak kecil yang takut kehilangan ibunya. Rukia tersenyum, melihat dahi Ichigo yang tetap berkerut meskipun sedang tidur. Lantas, Rukia bangkit dan mengambil sesuatu yang ia simpan di lacinya. Ada tiket pesawat dan paspor. Tiket untuk hari ini. Ya, sebenarnya inilah yang dimintanya pada _nee-san_-nya. Ia ingin tinggal di rumah Ichigo selama beberapa saat, kemudian pergi menjauh demi kebaikan Ichigo sendiri. Lekas Rukia bersiap-siap, mengemasi barang-barangnya sebelum matahari terbit yang membuat Ichigo bangun dan menahan kepergiannya.

Dengan supir pribadi keluarga Kuchiki yang dipanggilnya, Rukia pergi. Ia tidak langsung menuju ke bandara, ada satu tempat yang ingin dikunjunginya pagi ini. Seireitei, ia ingin menemui suaminya.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu sekitar 2 jam, Rukia sampai di Seireitei. Langsung saja ia menuju ke tempat di mana Shiba Kaien disemayamkan. Sampai di tujuan, Rukia turun dari dalam mobilnya, menarik napas dalam-dalam sambil memejamkan matanya sebelum melangkah dan mencari nama Shiba Kaien. Sunyi! Bahkan Rukia sanggup mendengar derap langkahnya sendiri yang berjalan di antara jajaran batu-batu nisan. Ketemu! Sebuah batu nisan dengan tulisan "Shiba Kaien, 27 Oktober 1988 – 16 November 2011" tempat persemayaman yang mungkin telah dilupakan Rukia hampir setahun lamanya. Rukia membersihkan makam itu sesaat dari daun-daun yang berguguran, kemudian memejamkan matanya untuk berdoa. Tak lama kemudian, Rukia kembali membuka _amethyst_-nya, ia merasakan angin yang membelai lembut pipinya, membayangkan bila itu adalah sosok suaminya.

"Maaf… aku telah melupakanmu, Kaien-_dono_," lirih Rukia sambil menunduk, kemudian bibirnya tersenyum lemah, "Aku merasa beruntung karena sebelumnya telah memilikimu, walaupun memilikimu terasa seperti mimpi. Hanya sekejap saja," kemudian tatapan mata Rukia menjadi sendu, "Sekarang aku tahu, kenapa mengingat segala hal tentangmu terasa begitu menyakitkan," Rukia kembali memejamkan matanya, menarik napas dalam, "Karena dulu… aku begitu mencintaimu, sampai saat ini, hanya saja…." diam lagi, tiba-tiba jantung Rukia berdegup kencang, "Untuk saat ini, bolehkah aku membagi rasa cinta itu, Kaien-_dono_? Aku… entah sejak kapan aku mulai mencintai Ichigo," Rukia terdiam sesaat, namun kemudian ia kembali tersenyum, "Tapi tenang saja, Kaien-_dono_, aku berjanji akan menghapus rasa itu. Selamanya aku akan mencintaimu, karena Kaien-_dono_ telah meninggalkan hati padaku."

Angin kembali berhembus perlahan, bahkan secara tidak sadar Rukia kembali mendapati matanya yang berkaca-kaca, membuat kedua tangannya terangkat untuk menghapus buliran bening yang menerobos pertahanan di sudut matanya.

"Rukia?"

Rukia tersentak kaget mendengar suara sesorang. Rukia bangkit, membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati sosok wanita bertubuh sintal berambut hitam panjang cenderung acak-acakan. Wanita itu mengerutkan keningnya menatap Rukia, namun kemudian ia tersenyum, berjalan mendekatinya. Sebaliknya, Rukia sepertinya masih belum bisa mengingat siapa wanita di hadapannya itu. Rukia mengerutkan keningnya saat wanita itu berjalan mendekati makam Kaien-_dono_-nya, melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Rukia tadi, kemudian ia kembali tersenyum pada Rukia.

"Sepertinya kau masih melupakanku, ya? Aku Shiba Kuukaku."

Rukia mengerutkan keningnya semakin dalam, sepertinya nama itu tidak asing baginya. Shiba? "Shiba… Kuukaku?"

Wanita itu tersenyum, "Aku kakak Kaien!"

"Ah, maaf… Kuukaku-_nee-san_…."

"Tidak apa-apa! Lagi pula kau memang belum sembuh benar dari amnesiamu itu. Maaf aku tidak ikut menjengukmu di rumah sakit, aku bahkan tidak tahu kabar bahwa kau kecelakaan."

Rukia diam, sebenarnya… ia bingung, apa yang harus dikatakannya pada wanita yang mengaku kakak dari suaminya itu. Kakak ipar, kah? Yah, kalau dilihat sekilas dari matanya memang mirip.

"Tidak apa-apa kau melupakan adikku yang bodoh itu! Aku juga tidak keberatan bila kau mencintai orang lain. Adikku sudah meninggal, jadi kau bebas mencintai siapapun itu tanpa harus memikirkan Kaien."

Mata Rukia membulat mendengarnya, "Ba-bagaimana… se-sejak… kapan?"

Wanita itu tersenyum santai, _seriously! _Kenapa ia begitu santai?

"Bagaimana aku tahu dan sejak kapan? Aku sudah ada di belakangmu sejak kau bermonolog dengan adikku! Kau saja yang tidak menyadarinya!"

Tiba-tiba, Rukia kembali menunduk, "Maaf…."

Kuukaku menggeleng, "Untuk apa kau minta maaf? Adikku bukan tipe orang yang suka mengekangmu dengan keinginannya sendiri. Aku yakin di atas sana ia pasti mendukung apapun yang kau lakukan, termasuk… melupakannya karena insiden itu," ujar Kuukaku sambil menatap langit pagi yang cerah.

"Aku menyesal karena telah melupakan Kaien-_dono_, maka dari itu… aku pergi untuk mengembalikan perasaanku pada Kaien-_dono_, dan kembali mengunjunginya, entah kapan."

Rukia menunduk, namun ia sadar bahwa saat ini kakak iparnya tengah menatapnya.

"Begitukah? Baiklah! Lakukan apa saja yang kau suka, Adik Ipar!" ujar Kuukaku sambil tersenyum menunjukkan barisan-barisan giginya, mengacak rambut hitam Rukia sesaat kemudian berjalan menjauhinya, membuat Rukia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ingat! Kau berhak atas perasaanmu, aku juga mendukung apapun keputusanmu," lanjutnya lagi, tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"_Arigatoo_…."

Kuukaku hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya sebagai respon, lantas Rukia kembali menunduk. _Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Kaien-dono?_

Tak lama Rukia terdiam, ia mengambil langkah pergi, meninggalkan batu nisan Shiba Kaien. Di luar tempat persemayaman, ia mengisyaratkan pada supir pribadinya untuk segera menuju ke Bandar Udara Tokyo. Ya, ia tetap memutuskan untuk segera pergi, agar ia segera melupakan Ichigo dan kembali pada Kaien-_dono_-nya, walau nyatanya, suaminya itu telah tiada.

_Daisuki, Kaien-dono... sayoonara…._

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

Sinar matahari mulai menyusup masuk ke dalam kamar berunuansa ungu di lantai dua, mengusik tidur seorang pria berambut oranye cerah. Masih dengan mata yang terpejam, pria itu meraba tempat tidurnya, mencari sosok wanita mungil yang semalam tidur dalam pelukannya. Ya, ia semalam tidur sambil memeluk wanita itu walau awalnya wanita itu terus menolak. Ichigo tidak peduli, ia tidak ingin wanita itu pergi dari sisinya. Pergi? Ichigo langsung saja membuka matanya dan bangkit dari tidurnya. Entah kenapa kesadarannya langsung terkumpul dengan sempurna! Bangun dan mendapati kamar wanitanya telah sepi memang bukan hal yang menyenangkan baginya. Ia melihat ke sekeliling kamar, dan tidak mendapati barang-barang milik wanita yang paling dicintainya. Lantas, ia berjalan menuju ke luar kamar, berharap ia menemukan sosok itu di dapur atau di manapun di tiap sudut rumahnya, namun harapannya benar-benar lenyap! Ia tidak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. _Tunggu dulu! Apa wanita itu hanya pergi sesaat untuk berbelanja dan kembali tak lama lagi?_ Perlahan, pria itu menyunggingkan bibirnya sedikit ke atas. Benar! Jadi, ia akan menunggu sampai wanita itu kembali, tak lama lagi. Sayangnya, degupan jantung pria itu tidak mendukung pikirannya. Dirinya seakan berada di antara ya atau tidak. Ketika pria itu melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai dua dan hendak membuka pintu kamarnya, ia menemukan sebuah kertas tertempel di sana, sebuah catatan. Pria itu mengerutkan keningnya dan membacanya.

_ "Untuk : Kurosaki Ichigo_

_ Terima kasih untuk segalanya. Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu itu, tapi kita harus kembali ke dunia nyata, Ichigo. Jadi, jangan mengejarku, karena aku tidak akan pernah datang padamu walau aku tetap mengakui bahwa aku mencintaimu._

_ Kuchiku Rukia_

_ Atau entah kau mau sebut margaku apa."_

Tentu saja mata Ichigo membulat tak percaya. Dengan adanya catatan ini, sudah pasti Rukianya pergi, kan? Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berpacu semakin cepat, membawa pada pikirannya yang kacau. _Ke mana? Ke mana Rukia pergi? Ke Mansion Kuchiki?_ Ayolah! Ichigo tidak punya cukup nyali untuk menghadap Kuchiki Byakuya, atau… ke rumah keluarga Shiba? Tidak mungkin! Bandara? Ya, bandara! Rukia pasti berpikir untuk menghilang dan pergi sejauh mungkin. Ichigo tahu, karena ia telah mengenal Rukia sangat lama! Ia dapat merasakan matanya mulai memanas, pikirannya terus meneriakkan kata '_Tidak!_' atau '_Jangan pergi!_' pada Rukia. Sungguh! Ia tidak ingin kehilangan wanita itu! Tanpa banyak bicara, Icigo langsung turun, menuju ruang tamu dan menyambar kunci mobil juga uang seadanya, bersiap-siap pergi ke bandara. Bagaimanapun, Ichigo harus menahan Rukia agar tidak pergi! Ya, harus!

Sayangnya, baru saja Ichigo membuka pintu rumahnya, seseorang menabrakkan tubuhnya dengan begitu kuat dan mendekapnya erat. _Siapa?_ Bahkan pikiran Ichigo yang kacau itu masih belum bisa mengenali siapa sosok wanita bertubuh sintal dengan rambut oranye gelap panjang dan mengenakan pakaian modis yang langsung saja memeluk dirinya erat ini.

"Ichi…" panggilnya dengan suara yang lirih, hampir menangis.

Ah! Tentu saja! Itu adalah Inoue Orihime, kekasihnya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bersamamu lagi! Aku merindukanmu, Ichi… aku… aku benar-benar takut kehilanganmu…" lirih wanita itu, dan sepertinya wanita itu tengah menangis.

Langsung saja Ichigo memejamkan matanya, mendadak tubuhnya berubah menjadi lemas, bahkan mungkin ia tidak sadar bahwa cairan bening juga muncul dari sudut matanya. _Terlambat! _Rasanya mengejar Rukia akan percuma bila kekasihnya ada di sini dan memeluknya begitu kencang. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sakit pada dadanya. Tidakkah ia memiliki kesempatan lagi untuk bertemu wanita yang telah dicintainya dalam hati selama bertahun-tahun?

"Aku tidak akan melepasmu, Ichi…."

Ichigo masih diam dan tidak melawan. Sepertinya Ichigo memang harus bangun dan kembali ke kehidupan nyata. Kemudian, Ichigo tersenyum sambil berharap kekasihnya tidak melihat senyumnya yang dipaksakan ini. Dengan enggan, Ichigo membalas pelukan wanita itu.

"Ya…" jawabnya singkat dan lemah, _baiklah Inoue, lakukan apa yang kau suka, karena kau telah mendapatkanku lagi_, lanjut Ichigo dalam hati.

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

**Seireitei, 20 November 2011**

Dua haru setelah kematian suaminya merupakan hari yang sangat berat bagi Rukia. Kurang tidur, tidak makan, buruknya lagi… ia hanya tinggal sendirian? Rukia terus menangis hingga ia dapat merasakan air matanya menjadi kering. Berkali-kali kakak perempuannya menelepon dan menyuruhnya pulang dengan mengirimkan supir ke sana, namun Rukia tetap bersikeras untuk tetap tinggal di Seireitei dan menjaga segala hal yang diberikan Kaien padanya. Sayangnya, hari ini ia sudah tidak dapat menahan apa yang dirasakannya lagi. Ia ingin pulang, ia ingin kembali ke Karakura dan menangis di pelukan kakak perempuannya, ia juga ingin bertemu dengan Ichigo… Ya, hanya sahabatnya itu yang dapat menenangkan pikirannya saat ini. Hanya saja… Inoue Orihime, kekasih sahabatnya itu selalu saja merengekkan sesuatu hingga Rukia harus memutuskan pembicaraannya dengan Ichigo di telepon dua hari belakangan ini.

Pukul 10 malam, Rukia sudah membawa barang seadanya, memasukkannya ke dalam mobil dan berniat pergi walau air mata masih bercucuran. Tak disangka, hingga detik ini dadanya masih terasa sesak, matanya juga sudah berat dan sedikit buram karena air mata. Sayangnya, ia tak peduli, yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah cepat kembali ke Karakura dan mencoba menenangkan diri. Tidak peduli hari ini sudah malam. Tiba-tiba terlintas sesuatu di pikirannya. _Ichigo!_ Ya, ia ingin menelepon Ichigo dan memberinya kabar bahwa malam ini ia akan pulang dan sekitar 2 sampai 3 jam lagi Rukia akan sampai. Kalau jam segini, pasti Ichigo tidak sednag bersama kekasihnya, kan?

Tuut… Tuut…

Nada sambung terdengar beberapa kali hingga akhirnya seseorang di seberang telepon menyapanya.

_"Rukia? Ada apa?"_

"Ichigo, aku akan pulang ke Karakura malam ini. Aku-"

_"Ichi! Aku harus pulang! Antarkan aku pulang sekarang yaaa…?"_

Rukia mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar rengekan kekasih sahabatnya yang seakan melarang Ichigo untuk berbicara dengan Rukia. Perlahan, air mata Rukia kembali menetes. Iri? Tentu saja! Coba saja Inoue yang ada di posisi Rukia, apa ia masih bisa merengek seperti itu?

_"Rukia? Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau mau aku menjemputmu ke sana? Atau-"_

Suara panik Ichigo disertai _backsound_ rengekan Inoue. Cepat-cepat Rukia menghapus air matanya, menggeleng cepat walau ia tahu Ichigo tidak akan bisa melihatnya.

"Tidak, Ichigo. Tidak perlu! Aku hanya memberi kabar. Apa kau sedang bersama Inoue?" tanya Rukia, mencoba menghilangkan suara seraknya.

_"Aa… ya. Aku bersamanya untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar dan mendadak ia ingin pulang."_

"Kalau begitu, maaf karena telah mengganggu acara kencanmu. Aku akan menutup teleponku.

_"Aku akan meneleponmu saat aku sudah sampai rumahku, Rukia."_

"Um," jawab Rukia, dan langsung saja Rukia duduk lemas di bangku kemudi mobilnya, menangis lebih kencang lagi. _Kaien-dono…._

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

Malam semakin larut saat Rukia mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan menggila. Air mata masih bercucuran deras di pipinya. Buram, tentu saja! Ia masih menangis dan pikirannya kacau, sedangkan ia sedang mengemudi tanpa mengontrol kecepatannya! _Handphone_-nya dibiarkan tergeletak begitu saja di jok sampingnya, tidak menghiraukan panggilan Ichigo. Rukia akan mengangkatnya, namun nanti saat sudah sampai di Mansion Kuchiki.

"Maaf, ichigo…" lirihnya di sela-sela tangisnya.

Masih menangis, tiba-tiba saja Rukia melihat cahaya yang sangat terang dari arah jam 12! Langsung saja ia membelalakkan matanya dan dengan panik mencari celah lain demi menghindari truk yang datang dan siap menerjangnya, namun terlambat! Truk itu lebih dulu menghantam sedikit bagian kanan mobil hingga mobil Rukia terlempar jauh, kehilangan kendali sampai pada akhirnya berhenti menghantam sesuatu yang sangat keras! Rukia tidak tahu apa yang menghantam mobilnya itu, yang ia tahu adalah… sekelilingnya gelap, dan ia merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia juga dapat merasakan darah mengalir di kepala, tangan, kaki, seluruhnya! Belum lagi bau anyir yang menusuk hidungnya. Kepalanya sangat sakit, dan… terasa dingin… Berikutnya, telinganya masih bisa mendengar suara ramai orang hingga lagi-lagi ia melihat cahaya terang. Setelah itu, ia tidak mendengar apapun lagi. _Sial! Apa aku sudah mati? _Batinnya dalam hati. Tunggu dulu! Rukia bersusah payah menyunggingkan senyumnya, sesuatu mengalir di pipinya, entah itu air mata atau darah. _Syukurlah! Karena bila aku mati, aku bisa segera menyusulmu, Kaien-dono… aku sangat merindukanmu…_

**_Still not over_**

* * *

_Arigato_ udah baca!

Waaa maaf apdetnya leleeet banget kaya' siput, soalnya gak sempe terus siih -_-

Gimana lanjutan cerita Izumi kali ini? Mengecewakan, kah? Masih banyak bahasa yang tidak teratur ya? _Gomen_, sepertinya kemampuan menulis Izumi masih tumpul…

Ah iya, masih ingat chapter paling awal? Ya… bisa dihubungkan dengan chapter ini, tepatnya setelah Rukia kecelakaan begitu parah dan… kalau masih inget chapter pertama pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Oh ya, Izumi buat di sini Kuukaku adalah kakak Kaien, yaa karena Kaien kan hanya lebih tua 1 tahun dari Rukia, gak lucu duunkz kalu muka Kuukaku yang kaya' tanten tante itu umurnya sama dengan Rukia…? Hahaha *ups…

Hmm… semoga aja gak bosen sama fic Izumi ini, dan Izumi buat chapter ini lebih pendek!

Catatan lain: pas ngetik fic ini playlist Izumi gak sengaja muter lagunya Carrie Underwood yang "Just a Dream" dan waaw suasananya pas banget! Boleh tuh dicoba… hehehe.

Chapter depan adalah Last Chapter sekaligus epilog dari fic ini, ditunggu yaaa! ^_^

* * *

Waktunya bales _review_…

Buat **Keiko Eni Naomi **: Yupz, Kaien seperti berfirasat sebelumnya, faktor lain, dia gak tega ninggalin istrinya sendirian selama dia pergi kerja… wow! I always wish have a husband like this… hehehehe

Buat **uzumaki. kuchiki **: Tumben gak login, saaay… ^^ yupz di chapter ini ada kook… heehehe, akhirnya keungkap semuanya…

Buat **darries**: hahaha iya tuh masih belum tersentuh sama sekali! Siapa mauu? (loh?)

Buat** Kurosaki Yuria **: Ini sudah apdet, _gomen_ yaaa lamaaa, padaal fic ini udah rampung dari 2 hari yang lalu… huft~ waaa anaknya mereka yaaa? Hihihi ^_^

Buat **MyProudlygez **: _Arigatoo_! Iya nih ternyata dari awal fic ini _sad _terus ya? Ahaha… *_Author _eror. Yaa… semoga saja nggak _sad ending_ deh… mm… kita liat chap depan aja yaaa! Chap depan kan Last chapter… hehehe

Buat **Naruzhea Aichi **: Iya gpp kok, cuz emang kemaren itu hampir full KaiRuki, agak melenceng dari pair utama… hehehe, tapi tenaaang Izumi kembalikan lagi ke pair utamanya kok! ^_^

Buat **chinguchan **: _Arigatoo! _Hehehehe. Seneng deh kalo fic Izumi ternyata enjoy walopun panjang… semoga di chapter ini chinguchan-_san_ tetep enhoy bacanya. Ini sudah kembali ke 2012 lagi kok… dan chap depan sudah nggak ada flashback lagi…

Buat **white moon uchiha** : review lagi yaaa! *

Buat **ichiruki lover**: bukaan… justru kecelakaannya pas mau pulang ke Seireitei.. hiks kasian ya si Rukia… :'( daaaan… Ichi masih belom bisa ngomong sejujurnya ke Inoue, kok sepertinya terlalu diulur ya sama Izumi? hehe

Buat **hendrik. widyawati **: Ahahaha izumi juga seperti itu! Ah, terima kasih sudah menunggu chap ini, hendrik-_san_..!

Buat **aeni hibiki** : _Arigatoo! _Oke ini Izumi apdet! ^_^

Buat **KeyofHeart** : _really? Arigatoo_! Izumi emang buatnya Kaien sosok yang bisa membuat Rukia jatuh cinta dari pandangan pertama… jadi gitu deh… hehehehe

Buat **life's really hard** : _Arigatoo! _ Jadi terharu… *ambil tisu ngelap ingus, hehehe. Yupz chapter ini sudah ada penjelasannya… hehehe ^_^

Buat **berry biru** : waaah, banyak yang jatuh cinta sama Kaien ya? Hehehe. Jadi ngerasa bersalah nih cuz Izumi udah mengalihkan dari IciRuki ke KaiRuki… hehehe. Yupz.. bisa dibilang seperti itu, semacam pesan terakhir, tapi seperti yang dikatakan Ichi, Ichi bakal jaga Rukia walopun Kaien gak nyuruh, hehehe

Buat **miisakura** : Kyaa ada _senpai_! Selamat datang di fic abal Izumi, _senpai_… hehehe, iya gak apa-apa manggil gitu kook *blink eyes… mm… tapi tetep aja Izumi nganggepnya punya _senpai_ yang lebih bagus, cuz _senpai_ udah punya banyaaak pengalaman nulis fic, _right_? Heehe. Iya Kaien kecelakaan di chapter ini, dan… _arigatoo _udah nunggu yaa!

Buat **Lya Awlya** : salam kenal juga Lya-_san_! Oke Izumi udah apdet… _happy reading_, ya! ^_^ ow, review lagi… hehehe *

Buat yang baca fic Izumi ini, _arigatoo_! Buat yang baca dan ngasih _review_, _honto ni arigatooo_ dan tetep nge-_review_ yaaa! Hehehe *wishing, dan buat yang baca, ngasih _review_, dan ngasih saran… terima kasih banyak! Sungguh! Saran temen-temen berarti banget buat Izumi…

Oke, cukup berkicaunya, apa Izumi boleh melanjutkan fic multichap ini sampe _complete_, _minna_?


	12. Chapter 12

**Izumi come back, ****_minna_****! **(sambil bungkuk-bungkuk)

Lanjutannya udah update nih…!

Maaf bikin penuh daftar fic IchiRuki, tapi sungguh... kalo gak baca gak apa-apa kooook ^_^

* * *

**Summary chapter:**

Orihime berkata pada Ichigo bahwa Rukia telah pergi jauh dan tak akan pernah kembali lagi. Apa yang terjadi pada Rukia? Kata-kata Orihime mampu membuat Ichigo tidak bisa tidur, walau sebenarnya Ichigo memang terus terjaga sejak Rukia meninggalkannya. Ichigo hanya ingin bertemu dengan Rukia, bagaimanapun keadaannya…

* * *

**Disclaimer :** **Pak Tite Kubo,** Izumi cuma pinjem beberapa karakternya kok, sungguh...

**Pairing :** sudah dijelaskan di atas, tapi sepertinya kurang lengkap, karena bakal ada_ pair_ yang lain, hehe _gomen_

**Genre :** sebenernya gak cuma _Romance_ sama _Hurt/Comfort_ aja, _perhaps_... gado-gado. (jadi laper!)

Ow, fic Izumi kali ini masih OOC, dan... masih ber-typo(s), hmm... sekali lagi... _gomen_ yaaa...

**WARNING!**

**Seperti biasa, selama baca, harap diteliti tanggal yang ada di dalam fic, cuz Izumi sengaja gak ngasih font italic di bagian ****_flashback_****, hanya tanggalnya aja. Jadi, kalu gak teliti, dijamin bakal bingung! ^_^**

Gak apa-apa, kaaan? sudah tuntutan skenario nih... hehehe

* * *

**BAB XI**

**Seiretei, 1 Agustus 2012**

Senang? Tentu saja Inoue Orihime merasa senang karena kekasihnya telah kembali. Kurang lebih 2 minggu yang lalu, Kuchiki Hisana, kakak kandung Kuchiki Rukia, datang menemuinya secara diam-diam sambil berkata bahwa adiknya akan mengembalikan Ichigo ke pelukannya dan menyuruhnya untuk datang ke rumah Ichigo pada tanggal 16 pagi untuk mencegah Ichigo agar tidak mengejar Rukia. Dan, yah… tentu saja Orihime menerima tawaran itu dengan senang hati. Tidak ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan selain melihat orang yang begitu kau cintai kembali ke tanganmu, kan?

Hanya saja… Orihime sedikit kecewa lantaran sikap pria yang dicintainya itu berubah. Sudah lebih dari 2 minggu Orihime menemaninya, bahkan terkadang bermalam di rumah kekasihnya, namun selama itu pula Orihime merasa bahwa waktu yang dilaluinya bersama Ichigo membuatnya semakin tidak mengenali pria yang dicintainya itu. Memang tidak sepenuhnya berubah, Ichigo masih sesekali tersenyum padanya, berbicara seperlunya, dan membiarkan Orihime mengacau dapurnya, namun kali ini… tidak ada ciuman mesra, atau bahkan pelukan hangat. Menyentuh tangan Orihime pun sepertinya tidak pernah. Tidak seperti dulu. Sesekali Orihime menemukan Ichigo tengah termenung di dalam sebuah kamar bernuansa ungu muda –yang Orihime tahu pasti itu adalah kamar yang dulunya ditempati Kuchiki Rukia- seorang diri sambil mengusap pelan seprei yang bahkan tidak pernah dilepasnya hanya demi mengisi kenangan di dalam kekosongan hatinya. Orihime memang merasa kecewa dengan perubahan sikap kekasihnya, namun selama ia masih bisa bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya… ia tidak keberatan diperlakukan seperti itu. Seperti orang asing di mata Ichigo, dan Orihime akan bertahan. Bukan! Pasti bertahan! Sambil membangun keyakinan, suatu saat Ichigo pasti sepenuhnya kembali padanya. Apa itu terlalu egois?

Orihime menatap lurus ke depan, mencoba memfokuskan pikirannya pada jalanan selagi ia menyetir, walaupun tidak bisa sekalipun ia berkonsentrasi. Di pikirannya hanya ada Ichigo saja, pria yang begitu dicintainya. Pagi ini, Orihime pergi ke butiknya, butik yang menjadi sumber penghasilannya. Hal yang mulai rutin ia lakukan selama 2 minggu ini. Pagi-pagi sekali, ia datang ke rumah Ichigo untuk membuatkan sarapan –yang entah bagaimana rasanya lantaran Ichigo tidak pernah memakannya- lalu melihat Ichigo berangkat kerja, setelah itu, ia membersihkan rumah Ichigo, dan kemudian berangkat ke butiknya. Tunggu! Ada hal aneh yang dilihatnya saat ia melintas di kawasan perumahan elit, hal aneh yang membuat Orihime harus menghentikan mobilnya dan memastikan dari jauh. Sebuah mobil Honda CRZ warna hitam tengah terparkir di depan salah satu mansion elit milik… keluarga Kuchiki? Orihime mengerutkan keningnya, terlebih saat menangkap sosok pria yang dicintainya itu tengah berdiri dengan tatapan sedih pada mansion itu. _Ada apa? Ada apa, Ichigo? Apa kau masih mengharapkannya kembali? _Batin Orihime. Seketika ia merasa ada jarum yang menusuk hatinya begitu dalam, membuatnya harus menarik napas dalam untuk mengurangi sesak yang dirasakannya, hingga kemudian ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Saat sore menjelang, Orihime kembali ke rumah Ichigo, memutuskan untuk mengajaknya berbicara dan sedikit terbuka untuknya. Orihime tahu, kekasihnya itu pasti sangat kehilangan. Oleh karena itu, ia ingin menghiburnya, kalau bisa….

Tepat! Mobil milik Ichigo sudah ada di halaman rumahnya. Itu berarti, Ichigo sudah datang terlebih dahulu, kan? Orihime bergegas memarkir mobilnya, kemudian tanpa permisi, ia langsung masuk ke dalam rumah Ichigo. Rumah itu tampak gelap. Orihime menekan sakelar lampu dan menemukan Ichigo tengah berdiri membelakanginya, menghadap kulkas. Tiba-tiba saja napas Orihime berpacu, ia segera berlari dan memeluk sosok yang dicintainya itu dengan begitu erat. Sebaliknya, sosok yang dipeluknya itu menjadi kaku, tak bergerak sama sekali. Perlahan, Orihime merasakan air matanya mulai turun.

"Apa kau selalu berdiri di depan mansion Kuchiki setiap pagi?" tanya Orihime lirih.

"Orihime?"

"Katakan padaku! Apa kau selalu berdiri di depan mansion Kuchiki setiap pagi, Ichi?" kali ini suara Orihime terdengar lebih keras.

Diam, tidak ada suara…

"Ya… aku… aku… ada di sana, setiap pagi, menunggu," jawab Ichigo lirih, bahkan suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Apa yang kau harapkan, Ichi? Kuchiki-san… Kuchiki-san tidak akan pernah kembali. Ia… ia telah pergi."

"Pergi?"

Orihime mengangguk, "Pergi… ke tempat yang sangat… jauh."

"Di mana… itu?" tanya Ichigo dengan suara yang lemah, terdengar putus asa.

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang aku tahu… Kuchiki-san… telah pergi, Ichi. Ia tidak akan kembali…."

Diam lagi. Orihime dapat merasakan tubuh Ichigo yang bergetar hebat, dan Orihime semakin erat memeluknya.

"Maka dari itu, bisakah… kau hanya melihatku… untuk saat ini? Seperti dulu. Ah, tidak! Dulu kau mencintaiku awalnya hanya karena pelarian. Jadi, bisakah kau mencintaiku… Ichi?"

Lantas, Orihime merasakan bahwa kedua tangannya digenggam begitu erat, dan kemudian dilepaskan secara perlahan-lahan. Orihime mengerutkan keningnya, menuruti apa yang dilakukan Ichigo walau enggan untuk melepaskan tangannya.

"Maaf, Orihime…."

Suara itu terdengar renda dan lembut, namun menyakitkan! Orihime dapat melihat Ichigo yang kini berjalan menjauhinya, menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai 2, meninggalkan Orihime yang perlahan mulai merosot, terduduk di lantai dapur yang dingin, menangis seorang diri. Cara apa lai yang harus dilakukannya agar Ichigo benar-benar kembali padanya?

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

Mata _hazel _Ichigo masih belum bisa terlelap sepenuhnya. Ia terus terjaga, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, sejak Rukia meninggalkannya. Ia terus terjaga, berharap ia akan kembali melihat Rukia yang menyelinap masuk ke dalam rumahnya, dan tidak ingin melewatkannya. Tapi… tentu saja itu hanya harapannya, kan? Sebuah harapan kosong yang pasti… tidak akan pernah terwujud. Lagi pula, Rukia sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

Pergi. Tadi sre Inoue Orihime juga berkata seperti itu. Wanita itu berkata sambil memeluknya, bahwa Kuchiki Rukia telah pergi jauh dan tak akan kembali lagi. Seketika otak Ichigo tidak bisa digunakan untuk berpikir. Buntu! Kalau dilihat dari mansion Kuchiki, sepertinya mansion itu sepi, tidak! Mansion itu memang selalu sepi! Lalu, pergi jauh dan tak kembali… apa artinya… Rukia telah… tidak! Ichigo menggeleng kuat, merenggut helaian rambut oranyenya kuat-kuat demi menghilangkan asumsi yang menyakitkan itu.

"AAAARRRRHG! Apa maksudnya?" geram Ichigo, frustasi. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Apa… benar-benar harus kembali pada Orihime?

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

**Karakura, 30 September 2012**

Sudah 2 bulan berlalu, dan Orihime tetap melakukan akrifitas seperti biasanya. Datang ke rumah Ichigo hampir tiap hari, memasak untuknya yang pada akhirnya tidak tersentuh sama sekali, dan juga membersihkan rumahnya. Wanita itu tetap gigih, walaupun Ichigo tidak mengaaknya berbicara sama sekali. Awalnya Ichigo mencoba untuk menghapus Rukia dan kembali pada Inoue Orihime, namun semakin dicoba semakin tidak bisa. Ingatan tentang Kuchiki Rukia terus melekat di dalam benaknya. Walaupun akalnya berbisik bahwa Rukia telah mati, namun hatinya berteriak dengan lantang bahwa wanita yang dicintainya itu masih hidup di suatu tempat.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Inoue Orihime? Entahlah… sejak kejadian 2 bulan lalu, saat Inoue Orihime memeluknya, wanita itu enggan untuk menatapnya, walau terus melakukan aktifitas seperti biasa di rumahnya. Bagaimana bisa Ichigo kembali padanya bila sikapnya seperti itu? Ah! Lupakan! _Toh _Ichigo tidak akan pernah bisa berpaling dari Kuchiki Rukia.

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

Sudah berapa kali Ichigo menganggapnya seperti orang asing? Entahlah, Orihime tidak mampu menghitungnya. Sore ini, seperti biasanya… Orihime mampir ke rumah Ichigo setelah pulang kerja. Ia membawakan sekotak _Pizza_, karena ia tahu bahwa selama ini Ichigo tidak pernah menyentuh makanan yang telah dibuatnya. Orihime masih terdiam sebentar di dalam mobil, memejamkan matanya dan menarik napas dalam. Ia tengah mempersiapkan diri, hal yang selalu dilakukannya mengingat hubungannya dengan Ichigo sudah tidak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja. Tak lama kemudian, ia memutuskan untuk turun dan masuk ke dalam rumah Ichigo.

"_Tadaima_…" ujarnya pelan, dan seperti biasa pula… tetap tidak ada sahutan dari dalam rumah yang kini tampak gelap itu.

Orihime menyalakan sakelar lampunya, meletakkan sekotak _Pizza_ di atas meja, kemudian terdiam, berdiri cukup lama di dalam dapur. Tak lama kemudian, ia mendengar langkah seseorang, yang ia yakini adalah pemilik rumah. Orihime menatapnya, dan sesaat… mata mereka saling beradu. _Hazel_ itu… tidak menunjukkan cahayanya sama sekali, tidak seperti saat Kuchiki Rukia masih ada di sisinya. Rambut oranye terang miliknya pun mulai sedikit tampak panjang. Kekasihnya… benar-benar tidak merawat diri lantaran depresi. Ya, depresi, tentu saja.

"Ichi… go?" Orihime memanggilnya dengan ragu.

Pria itu tampak mengerutkan keningnya, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, respon bahwa pria itu menanti kata-kata selanjutnya.

"Ada apa, Orihime?" tanyanya dengan nada datar saat Orihime tak kunjung memberikan kata-kata selanjutnya.

Mendadak, Orihime menjadi gugup, ia tersenyum kikuk sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya.

"Ah, ti-tidak! Bu-bukan apa-apa. Maaf,"

"Kalau tidak begitu penting, tidak usah memanggilku."

DEG!

Seakan tertusuk duri, Orihime langsung saja menunduk, membiarkan Ichigo melaluinya untuk mengambil sebotol air mineral di dalam kulkas kemudian beranjak lagi.

"Aku… membelikan _Pizza_ untukmu karena kau tidak pernah makan masakanku. Makanlah, kau… tampak lebih kurus… Ichi…" ujar Orihime lirih.

Langkah Ichigo terhenti, "Begitukah?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada yang seakan-akan tidak peduli, namun kemudian Ichigo tersenyum, walau tampak jelas bahwa senyumnya dipaksakan, "Ah, terima kasih," lanjutnya, lantas Ichigo kembali melangkah pergi.

Orihime masih belum berani mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya, dan air matanya kembali turun membasahi pipinya. Berakhir! Ini semua sudah berakhir! Sejak awal, ia memang sudah kalah, dan selama ini ia hanya memaksakan perasaannya saja. Semua organ tubuhnya sudah ingin menyerah, namun hatinya meronta dan tidak ingin menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Ichigo memang tidak diciptakan untuknya. Kalau sudah begini, apa yang harus dilakukannya? Kurosaki Ichigo, pria itu… sudah benar-benar berubah, dan Orihime tidak bisa lagi mengenalinya. Apakah… ia harus melepasnya dan menyerah? Tidak! Sedikit lagi! Orihime ingin sedikit waktu lagi untuk bertahan sebelum akhirnya ia memilih untuk menyerah.

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

**Karakura, 1 November 2012**

Sudah 4 hari sejak Inoue Orihime memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya. Ichigo seakan mendapatkan cahayanya kembali, terlebih saat wanita itu berkata bahwa Kuchiki Rukia ada di suatu tempat yang tidak diketahuinya dan dalam keadaan hidup. Ichigo seakan berbunga-bunga! Hanya ada satu tempat di mana ia bisa memperoleh informasi tentang keberadaan wanita mungil yang bertahun-tahun telah dicintainya, dan yah… pagi ini bukan pertama kalinya ia datang ke mansion Kuchiki sambil memohon di depan kepala keluarga Kuchiki yang angkuh dan dingin itu. Sebenarnya ia kesal, hanya memberikan informasi saa, apa susahnya? Namun ia lakukan semua ini dan membuang rasa malunya hanya demi bertemu dengan Rukia! Bertemu dengan Rukianya!

Kedua lutut Ichigo masih bersimpuh di hadapan Kuchiki Byakuya yang tengah berdiri angkuh. Bersuud? Ia pernah melakukannya, bahkan hampir saja kepala oranyenya itu menjadi sasaran tendang pria angkuh di hadapannya.

"Aku mohon…."

"Tidak! Kau telah melakukan kesalahan besar, dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendekati adikku lagi!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku akan memohon seperti ini… aku terus memohon agar bisa menemui Rukia, bakan kalau saa Rukia sudah mati sekalipun, aku tetap harus menemuinya."

"Kau! Rukia tidak akan memaafkanmu, baik dalam keadaan hidup maupun mati, harusnya kau tahu itu, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Siapa yang berani berkata bahwa adikku telah mati?" suara seorang wanita, disusul dengan sosoknya yang berjalan mendekati area perdebatan antara dua pria yang sama-sama keras kepala itu, "Adikku tidak mati, dan aku tidak akan mengizinkannya untuk mati sebelum aku. Dia ada di suatu tempat," terang wanita anggun yang mirip seperti Rukia itu.

Mata _hazel_ Ichigo membulat. Ia tahu ini! Ia tahu bahwa wanita yang dicintainya itu masih hidup!

"Di mana dia? Bisakah… aku… menemuinya?" tanya Ichigo yang mendadak gugup.

"Avenue George Mandel, 75116, di Paris. Adikku tinggal du salah satu apartemen mewa di sana," jawab wanita itu dengan tenang.

Ichigo segera bangkit, membungkuk dalam pada wanita itu.

"Terima kasih, Hisana-_san_! Aku akan menemuinya," ujar Ichigo yang kemudian segera berlari meninggalkan mansion Kuchiki. Paris! Tujuan utamanya kali ini adalah Paris! Ya, Ichigo merasa senang kali ini, ia tidak berhenti tersenyum barang sedetik. Selain itu… Kuciki Hisana selalu saja menolongnya.

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

Kuchiki Byakuya menatap punggung Ichigo yang semakin lama semakin menjauh, berlari menuju mobilnya yang diparkir sembarangan, kemudian pergi dengan tergesa-gesa. Sesekali, Byakuya melirik ke sisi kirinya, di mana wanita anggun dengan rambut hitam sebahu berdiri dengan arah tatapan yang sama.

"Kenapa kau memberikan alamat tinggal Rukia padanya, Hisana?" tanya Byakuya.

Sebaliknya, wanita bernama Kuchiki Hisana itu tersenyum, lantas menarik napas dalam, menatap mata Byakuya dengan mata lemonnya yang cantik.

"Apa kau masih tidak mau memberitahukannya? Ini sudah hari keempat dia datang dan bersujud di hadapan kita demi bertemu dengan Rukia-_chan_."

"Begitukah?"

Hisana kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Senyumnya kembali pudar.

"Lagi pula, semua itu tergantung keputusan adikku, kan? Aku lebih tahu bagaimana sifat Rukia-_chan_, melebihi siapa pun."

Byakuya berbalik, memutuskan untuk melangkah masuk ke dalam mansionnya.

"Baiklah, tersera kalian saja."

Sebenarnya, Byakuya sudah bisa menebak hal ini, dan apa yang akan terjadi nanti pada adik iparnya itu. Ia hanya berharap, semua akan baik-baik saja, dan ia yakin… istri mungilnya juga mengharapkan hal yang sama.

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

Setelah melewati perjalanan yang melelahkan, Ichigo sampai d kota yang konon dijuluki kota paling romantis itu. Tak banyak yang dibawanya, hanya dompet saja, ah! Ada paspor yang diurusnya dengan cara kilat. Ia tidak mempersiapkan apa-apa, termasuk melatih kemampuan bahasa asingnya yang mendekati nol. Lalu… Avenue George Mandel, 75116? Di sebelah mana itu? Yang Ichigo lihat saat ini hanya gedung-gedung berarsitektur kuno dengan jajaran toko-toko yang menjual _fashion-fashion_ terbaru. Baiklah! Ichigo memutuskan untuk memanggil taksi agar ia bisa sampai di tempat tujuan langsung.

Ichigo duduk di jok belakang, membiarkan pengemudi taksi itu membawanya pergi setelah Ichigo mengatakan tujuannya. Ichigo melihat keadaan sekitar yang benar-benar asing di matanya. Bagaimana bisa Rukia tertarik pada pria asing daripada Ichigo? Oh, _stop_, Ichigo! Berhenti berpikiran dangkal dan negatif seperti itu! Sejenak, jantung Ichigo berpacu kencang saat ia melihat sosok wanita mungil berambut hitam sebahu, sedikit lebih panjang dari yang dulu, dan mereka… tengah tertawa tertawa mesra? Rukia? Tidak! Ichigo berharap ia salah lihat, dan Ichigo memejamkan matanya. _Ya, aku pasti salah lihat! Rukia pasti saat ini sedang berada di dalam apartemennya, bersih-bersih, atau memasak, seperti yang biasa dilakukan di rumahku dulu. Tunggu aku, Rukia! Aku akan datang menemuimu, dan membawamu pulang._

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

Seorag wanita tengah berjalan dengan tenang, menyusuri jalalan di Kota Paris yang menjadi kebiasaannya sehari-hari. Ia membawa sekantong penuh bahan-bahan makanan yang siap dimasaknya di apartemen. Ah! Ia tak hanya sendiri, ada seorang pria yang menemaninya. Pria tampan berkulit putih, yang sayangnya… serba biru. Jangan tanya dari mana wanita itu mengenalnya, sebenarnya ia sudah sedikit pusing dengan warna-warna terang yang mencolok seperti… oranye?

"Baiklah Rukia, hari ini aku telah melaksanakan tugasku lagi untuk menemanimu berbelanja keliling Paris," ujar pria itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, terima kasih. Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu mengikutiku ke mana pun aku pergi, Grimmjow. Aku buka anak kecil-"

"Bukan anak kecil, dan… bla bla bla, aku tidak mau mendengarmu, Nona!" ujar pria biru itu lagi yang kemudian menyeringai, cukup membuat Rukia begidik _ngeri_ melihatnya.

"Hentikan senyumanmu itu, manusia biru! Kau menyeramkan!"

"Ada apa? Para gadis di sini lebih menyukaiku menyeringai daripada diam."

"Tapi aku lebih suka… Ichigo?" sesaat suara Rukia tercekat saat melihat sosok pria yang tengah berdiri di depan gedung apartemen mewahnya. Grimmjow yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Rukia, kini mengalihkan pandangannya, mengikuti arah mata Rukia.

"Ah! Itu pria terang satu lagi yang sering kau ceritakan?"

Rukia tidak menjawabnya, hanya diam membatu dengan mata yang membulat. Tentu saja ia terkejut dengan kehadiran Kurosaki Ichigo di sini! Apa yang dilakukannya dan apa yang diinginkannya sehingga ia harus pergi ke Paris dan berdiri tepat di depan gedung apartemen Rukia, tak jauh darinya. Lantas, pandangan mereka bertemi. _Hazel _itu seakan menatap _amethyst_ Rukia penuh dengan kerinduan, namun tatapannya itu berubah bingung sekaligus tidak suka saat melihat pria biru di samping Rukia. _Oh, tentu saja!_

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Rukia yang masih terkejut dengan kehadiran Ichigo.

"Rukia?" dan itu adalah suara pertama yang didengar Rukia setelah 2 bulan terakhir tidak mendengarnya. Suara yang begitu… dirindukannya?

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

Ichigo duduk di salah satu sisi kursi sofa bulu berwarna putih yang nyaman di ruang tengah unit apartemen milik Rukia. Tidak salah! Unit apartemen ini pasti disewa Kuchiki Byakuya khusus untuk adik iparnya yang satu ini. Lihat saja unit apartemen bernuansa putih yang begitu luas dan cukup terkena cahaya matahari! Tampak sekali dari perabotan di dalamnya bahwa harga sewa unit apartemen ini tidak bisa diremehkan. Bukankah unit apartemen ini terlalu luas dan mewah untuk ditinggali seorang diri? Dan… oh! Pria biru itu juga tinggal tepat di samping unit apartemen milik Rukia. Anak bangsawan juga, kah? Ichigo sempat kesal saat melihat pria itu berada di samping Rukia dan bertingkah selayaknya kucing yang harus membuntuti majikannya. Pria itu sungguh memuakkan! Ingin rasanya Ichigo memukulnya, namun urung lantaran pria biru itu masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam unit apartemennya sendiri. Yah, Ichigo saat ini tidak perlu pusing memikirkan pria biru itu lagi. Saat ini yang ada di matanya hanyalah sosok wanita mungil yang tengah sibuk meletakkan barang-barang belanjaannya, kemudian beranjak untuk membuka tirai jendela, menyalakan kipas angin, kemudian beralih ke kulkas. Ichigo tidak bisa lepas memandanginya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sehingga kau datang ke Paris dan menemuiku, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia, terdengar sedikit tak ramah. Ya… tentu saja! Bukankah kehadiran Ichigo di sini tidak diharapkannya?

"Aku… aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu," jawab Ichigo terdengar sedikit ragu.

Berikutnya, yang terdengar adalah suara kaleng minuman yang berbenturan dengan meja kaca di hadapannya dan Rukia tengah duduk tepat di kursi sofa putih yang ada di hadapannya, menatapnya tajam.

"Oh ya? Dan… kalau boleh tahu, apa sesuatu yang ingin kau pastikan itu?"

"Sesuatu yang penting, dan mungkin… saat ini aku benar-benar salah menilai sesuatu yang penting itu," jawab Ichigo, tak sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya dari _amethyst_ Rukia, berusaha menghilangkan rasa rindunya walau hanya dengan saling bertatap mata.

"Apa kau bahagia di sini, Rukia?"

Ichigo melihat dahi Rukia yang berkerut, kemudian wanita mungil itu bersandar pada kursi sofanya, melipat kedua tangannya.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Lantas, Ichigo memukul dahinya, menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum miris, "Bodoh! Tentu saja kau bahagia! Kau telah menemukan pengganti Shiba Kaien yang jauh lebih tepat. Kaya, tampan, dia sepertinya… cukup kuat untuk melindungimu, bukan?"

"Ah! Bagaimana denganmu sendiri, Tuan Kurosaki? Akhirnya kau kembali ke pelukan kekasih seak SMA-mu dan tanpa ada gangguan dariku. Hidup bersama dengan wanita yang selama beberapa tahun ini kau cintai, terlebih wanita itu cantik, baik, lembut, perhatian, dan… memiliki tubuh yang sempurna. Sudah pasti kau lebih bahagia, kan?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak bahagia!" sahut Ichigo, entah kenapa hatinya terasa kesal saat Rukia berbicara mengenai Inoue Orihime, belu lagi penekanan kata 'lebih' dalam kalimatnya, "Aku tidak bahagia, Rukia! Apa kau menyadari hal itu?"

"Lalu apa maumu, Ichigo?" kini suara Rukia terdengar lebih tegas lagi, "Kau… dan aku… kita tidak lebih dari sekedar teman, sejak dulu… hingga saat ini. Aku… lebih memilih untuk pergi dari kehidupanmy karena aku… tidak ingin menadi penghalangmu, Ichigo," suara Rukia merendah, entah sejak kapan _amethyst_-nya beralih menatap lantai dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Justru kau yang menghindar dan mencari orang lain, Rukia! Tidakkah kau menyadari… perasaanmu sendiri? Setidaknya… perasaan kita sama, namun kau telah mengubur perasaanmu sendiri kemudian membangunnya kembali untuk orang lain," ujar Ichigo, bibirnya mulai bergetar, lantas ia kembali menatap Rukia yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan kening yang berkerut, wanita itu diam tanpa kata.

"Aku dan Orihime… sudah berakhir, Rukia. Tidak! Perasaan itu… tidak pernah ada, karena dari dulu… aku hanya mencintaimu, namun aku mengalihkannya karena kau… lebih memilih Shiba Kaien. Ketika kau menikah, aku mencoba untuk jatuh cinta pada Orihime, dan berhasil, walau sesaat saa. Hingga kau mengalami kecelakaan parah yang membuatmu terkena amnesia total. Perasaanku pada Orihime… kembali hilang. Kau… tidak pernah mengerti hal ini, Rukia. Kau tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana aku menahan perasaanku padamu sampai pada akhirnya, aku membunuh perasaanku sendiri."

"Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan, Ichigo? Apa yang kau inginkan saat kau tahu bahwa aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama?" tanya Rukia datar, kedua mata _amethyst_-nya terpejam. _Apa… ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu?_

Ichigo tertawa miris, tampak kepedihan dari raut wajahnya yang kacau saat ini.

"Kenapa kau bertanya sesuatu yang jawabannya sudah jelas, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo, kemudian ia kembali melihat Rukia yang memandangnya dengan _amethyst_-nya, lantas Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya, ia dapat merasakan rona kemerahan muncul di kedua pipinya, "Bila aku masih diberi kesempatan, aku… ingin membawamu pulang, dan menjadikanmu istriku yang sesungguhnya. Aku… aku tidak bisa jauh lagi darimu. Itu akan membuatku gila!" lanjut Ichigo.

Tak ada jawaban, hingga Ichigo kembali menatap Rukia dan mendapati wanita itu telah bangkit dari singgasana mewahnya.

"Kau harus menjelaskan semua ini pada _nii-sama_. Merebut hati _nee-san_-ku tidak sesulit merebut hati _nii-sama_. Aku yakin, _nii-sama_ tidak akan memaafkanmu semuda itu, Ichigo," ujar Rukia dengan nada angkuhnya seperti biasa, namun Ichigo hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Lantas, Rukia berjalan mendekatinya.

"Perlu aku luruskan hal ini. Pria biru itu, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, adalah pengawal yang disewa oleh _nii-sama_ untuk menjagaku di Paris. Aku tidak punya hubungan apapun dengannya, dan sepertinya makhluk itu telah memberitahukan kedatanganmu di sini pada _nii-sama_," terang Rukia yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Ichigo, mungkin masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Perlahan, bibir Ichigo mulai terangkat ke atas. Apakah Ichigo boleh menganggap bahwa Rukia mau menerimanya?

**_Still not over…_**

* * *

_Arigato_ udah baca!

Sebelumnya Izumi pengen ngucapin… "_OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, ICHIGOOO!_" yaah.. sepertinya telat Izumi ngucapinnya dan… itu tulisan bener apa salah ya? GUBRAKS! *_readers-sama_ pingsan.

Waaa maaf apdetnya leleeet banget kaya' siput, Izumi sedang sibuuuuk banget, bahkan baca fic IchiRuki yang biasanya jadi aktivitas sehari-hari jadi berubah… huuft~ Izumi kangen baca fic-fic IchiRuki…

Gimana lanjutan cerita Izumi kali ini? Mengecewakan, kah? Mendadak kemampuan menulis Izumi jadi tumpul gara-gara kerjaan kantor yang mengharuskan Izumi menghitung, bukan berimajinasi… huhuhu *nangis sambil gulung-gulung. Izumi juga gak baca lagi cerita di atas, soalnya Izumi masih punya kerjaan lain… _gomen_ bikin para _readres_-_sama_ gak nyaman…

Ah iya, masih ingat chapter prolog? Ya… bisa dihubungkan dengan chapter ini, tepatnya sebelum keberangkatan Ichigo ke Paris. Kalau masih inget chapter pertama pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi saat itu, kan? Jadi gak Izumi tulis lagi. Hmm… semoga aja gak bosen sama fic Izumi ini, dan Izumi buat chapter ini lebih pendek!

Chapter Epilog sudah Izumi apdet sekalian, silakan klik tombol "next" untuk ke halaman selanjutnya. _Happy Reading! _ ^_^

* * *

Waktunya bales _review_…

Buat **KeyKeiko**: iyakaaah? Wah, arigatoo! Semoga chapter yang ini juga bisa menghibur Keiko-_san_… heehehe

Buat **ichirukilover **: haha iya… waktu apdet chapter kemaren emang Izumi rasa jarang ada apdetan fic IchiRuki, jadi apdet aja, tapi… sepertinya yang chap ini apdet pas rame-ramenya fic IchiRuki apdet ya? Heehe

Yupz, mereka sudah saling terbuka. Ara~ _Honto ni Arigatoo_ udah ngingetin… emang kadang Izumi ini suka pikun dan gak teliti… haahahaa. Mungkin Izumi udah betulin tanggalnya… atau belum ya? *garuk-garuk kepala. Yosh! Izumi bakal terus semangaaaat!

Buat **darries**: hihi untuk ending udah apdet kook~ dan sudah bisa ditebak… *kita kan di fandom IchiRuki.. hehehe. _Happy Reading _yaaa darries-_san_!

Buat** Kurosaki Yukia **: eh? Kurang ya? Yang kemaren dialognya IchiRuki kurang? Fic-nya kurang panjang? Sepertinya… yang ini tambah pendek ya fic-nya… hehehe. _Gomen_… ^^

Buat **Azura Kuchiki **: Yupz sudah berakhir permainan _flashback_-nya, tapi… sepertinya chap selanjutnya masih ada sedikiiiiit _flashback_. Hehe _gomen_…

Wah, akun yang lama gak bisa kebuka? Coba di utak-atik lagi, hehe kan sayang akun lamanya… ^^

Buat **hendrik. widyawati **: ahahahay! Gantung diri di rumput sih gak berasa jatohnya... hahaha *loh?

Buat **KeyofHeart **: Iya… ini sudah puncaknya… (mungkin sih.. soalnya Izumi juga bingung… hehehe *loh?) iya selalu _sad_… ini fic mengharu biru… tapi Izumi gak nyadar loo kalo ada kata-kata lucunya… hehe _yokatta_.. kalo Key-san terhibur sama fic Izumi…

Ow iya, fic Key-san masih ada lanjutannya kah? Dan… ow, sepertinya chap ini Izumi sedikit melihat setting Kota Paris… hehe _Gomen_ ya… setting tempatnya jadi kaya' fic punya Key-_san_… ^^ boleh kaaaan? *_puppy eyes_

Buat **Rukaga Ann** : hai juga! ^^ iya gak apa-apa bacanya borongan, Izumi kalo baca fic multichap juga kadang suka borongan kok… hehehe.

_Honto ni_? _Arigatoo_! *BigHug

Buat **life's really hard**: Kira-kira yang ini galau juga yaa…? *Izumi juga lagi pikir-pikir… hehehe.

Buat yang baca fic Izumi ini, _arigatoo_! Buat yang baca dan ngasih _review_, _honto ni arigatooo_ dan tetep nge-_review_ yaaa! Hehehe *wishing, dan buat yang baca, ngasih _review_, dan ngasih saran… terima kasih banyak! Sungguh! Saran temen-temen berarti banget buat Izumi…

Oke, cukup berkicaunya, Izumi lanjut ke Epilog ya, _Minna_!


	13. Chapter 13

**Izumi still here, ****_minna_****! **(sambil bungkuk-bungkuk)

Maaf bikin penuh daftar fic IchiRuki, tapi sungguh... kalo gak baca gak apa-apa kooook ^_^

* * *

**Summary chapter:**

Sekilas tentang kebahagiaan mereka./ "Ichigo… kau tahu? Ini seperti mimpi… aku… tidak ingin terbangun dari mimpi ini, Ichigo…." / "Tanpa kau katakan pun aku sudah tahu bahwa kau mencintaiku." (I think… this is a bad summary… -_-)

* * *

**Disclaimer :** **Pak Tite Kubo,** Izumi cuma pinjem beberapa karakternya kok, sungguh...

**Pairing :** sudah dijelaskan di atas, tapi sepertinya kurang lengkap, karena bakal ada_ pair_ yang lain, hehe _gomen_

**Genre :** sebenernya gak cuma _Romance_ sama _Hurt/Comfort_ aja, _perhaps_... gado-gado. (jadi laper!)

Ow, fic Izumi kali ini masih OOC, dan... masih ber-typo(s), hmm... sekali lagi... _gomen_ yaaa...

* * *

**EPILOG**

**Karakura, 15 Juli 2013 **

Seorang wanita tengah berdiri di depan cermin yang bahkan lebih tinggi darinya, memantulkan refleksi dirinya secara keseluruhan yang kini dibalut dengan gaun indah berwarna putih. Di sekelilingnya tampak beberapa gadis tengah menyempurnakan penampilannya. Perlahan, wanita itu menarik napas panjang. Sejujurnya, ia masih ragu dengan keputusannya ini. Apa… ia mengambil keputusan yang tepat? Apa keputusan ini adil bagi semuanya? Ah! Tentu saja tidak adil bagi satu pihak –yang bisa dipastikan tidak datang dalam acara ini- yang sepertinya saat ini menghilang entah ke mana.

"Tolong pejamkan mata Anda, Nyonya," pinta seorang gadis yang hendak memoleskan _eye shadow _tipis di kelopak matanya, dan wanita itu menurut saja.

_"Menikahlah denganku…."_

_ "Apa? Tunggu! Sejak aku pulang dari Paris, aku memutuskan untuk membantu perusahaan nii-sama dan saat ini aku sedang sibuk! Lagi pula… aku belum memikirkan hal itu, bagiku… terlalu cepat…."_

_ "Bagiku ini sudah terlalu lama! Sudah 6 bulan berlalu sejak aku menjemputmu di Paris dan menghadap Byakuya! Kau… masih berkata bahwa tawaranku ini terlalu cepat?"_

_ "Bukan begitu, Ichigo…" nada Rukia merendah saat itu, kepalanya tertunduk, "Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu itu. Tapi… apa semua ini adil? Bagiku, bagimu, dan Inoue... lagi pula, aku… sudah pernah menikah dan kau belum. Apa… kau tidak menyesal telah memilihku?"_

_ "Untuk apa aku menyesalinya? Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku, kurasa itu sudah cukup adil. Ah! Mungkin tidak untuk Inoue. Tapi… bisakah kau tidak memikirkannya? Wanita itu telah memilih keputusannya untuk mundur dan kemudian menghilang, Rukia!"_

_Rukia terdiam, ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dikatakan untuk meluapkan kebimbangan dalam hatinya. Lantas, kedua tangan Ichigo memegang pundaknya. Hazelnya menatap amethyst Rukia dalam._

_ "Sudahlah, kumohon… harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya padamu bahwa aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu?"_

_ "Aku…."_

_ "Aku mencintaimu, dulu, sekarang, bahkan sampai nanti. Tidak akan berubah. Jadi, apa kau… mau menikah denganku? Aku sudah menemukan tanggal yang bagus untuk hari pernikahan kita, Rukia," ujar pria itu sambil tersenyum._

_Perlahan, air mata Rukia turun, segera ia memeluk pria keras kepala yang ada di hadapannya itu._

_ "Hanya… berjanjilah satu hal padaku, Ichigo."_

_ "Apa?" tanya Ichigo lembut, Rukia dapat merasakan tangan Ichigo yang membelai kepalanya dengan lembut, bahkan kecupan ringan di puncak kepalanya._

_ "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan pergi meninggalkanku. Aku… tidak ingin melihatmu pergi meninggalkanku, seperti Kaien-dono, sampai kapan pun."_

_Rukia dapat merasakan Ichigo tersenyum hangat padanya._

_ "Ya, aku tidak akan membuatmu janda untuk yang kedua kalinya, Rukia."_

Rukia membuka matanya kembali saat dirasa gadis yang merias wajahnya telah selesai memoleskan _eye shadow_ di kelopak matanya. Rukia tersenyum, kemudian menarik napas dalam. _Si bodoh itu…._

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

Di depan altar, seorang pria tampan berdiri dengan mengenakan tuxedo putih. Dahinya berkerut. Oh ayolah! Ia sudah tidak sabar menunggu pengantin wanitanya muncul dan mengucapkan ikrar pernikahan di depan altar! Pria berambut oranye terang itu terus mengetukkan kakinya ke lantai, tampak tidak sabaran.

"Lama sekali!" gerutunya.

"Sabar. Tunggu sebentar lagi Kurosaki-_san_," ujar pendeta yang ada di balik altar, dan hanya dibalas geraman oleh Kurosaki Ichigo, mempelai pria. Sungguh! Kalau boleh, ia akan berlari dan menjemput pengantinnya sendiri!

Tak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok wanita cantik berbalut gaun putih sederhana yang menutupi kaki mungilnya. Gaun putih itu tampak indah dikenakan oleh wanita mungil itu. Lantas, sosok wanita itu berjalan mendekati altar, didampingi oleh sosok pria angkuh yang merupakan kakak iparnya. Wanita itu tersenyum, Ichigo dapat melihatnya walau dari jarak yang cukup jauh sekalipun. Cantik sekali! Ichigo sampai tidak berkedip menatap mempelai wanitanya, bahkan mungkin ia tidak sadar bahwa pasangannya kini telah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Jangan memasang wajah bodoh seperti itu, Ichigo!" bisik Rukia sambil melotot ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo hanya tersenyum, entah kenapa wajahnya menjadi merah.

"Kau sangat cantik!" bisik Ichigo yang membuat wajah Rukia menjadi merah pula.

Wanita mungil itu tersenyum, menatap hangat pada pria yang akan menjadi suaminya beberapa saat lagi. Suaminya yang sesungguhnya.

"_Arigato_…."

"Harusnya itu kata-kataku, Rukia. _Arigato_…."

**^Love You Like A Dream^**

Satu persatu tamu undangan mulai pulang lantaran malam semakin larut dan acara sudah selesai. Saat ini, Rukia tengah berkumpul di tengah keluarga Kurosaki, bercanda bersama mereka. Rukia tidak canggung, bercanda dengan keluarga Kurosaki adalah hal yang biasa dilakukannya dulu, sebelum ia terkena amnesia.

"_Good job, my son_!" dan kita tahu siapa yang mengatakan hal itu.

"Hentikan senyum konyolmu itu, _Oyaji_! Apa kau tidak berniat membawa Yuzu dan Karin pulang? Bukankah besok mereka harus sekolah?"

"Eh? _Onii-chan_ jahat sekali! Padahal aku ingin tidur bersama _Onee-chan_ dan berbagi _Chappy_! Lagi pula, aku juga ingin merayakan hari ulang tahun _Onii-chan_!" ujar gadis dengan rambut cokelat muda yang kini tengah cemberut menghadap kakak laki-lakinya.

"Jangan sekarang, Yuzu! Kau akan mengganggu Ichi-_nii_ menyantap makan malamnya bila kau tidur bersama Rukia-_nee_ malam ini."

"Menyantap makan malam?" tanya Yuzu sambil menatap saudara kembarnya bingung.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Karin? Kau itu masih kecil dan jaga bicaramu!" geram Ichigo yang wajahnya kini berubah merah, tak jauh berbeda dengan Rukia yang hanya menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. Aha! Sepertinya pasangan pengantin baru ini langsung mengerti maksud perkataan Karin!

Sebaliknya, Karin hanya mengibaskan tangannya, "Tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku, Ichi-_nii_! Ayo, _Oyaji_, Yuzu, kita pulang!"

"Sial! Apa Toushiro yang mengajarimu berbicara seperti itu?"

"Hentikan menghubungkan segala sesuatu dengan Toushiro, Ichi-_nii_!"

"Wah, putriku sudah dewasa sekarang! Bahkan ia sudah memiliki pasangan dan mengerti arti 'menyantap makan malam'!" rengek Sang Ayah sambil menangis haru.

"Hentikan itu, _Oyaji_! Aku mau pulang saja! Ayo, Yuzu!" Karin mendadak kesal, wajahnya merah, entah karena malu atau karena kesal, "Ah! Jangan harap aku mau memaafkanmu lantaran hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu, Ichi-_nii_!" dan kini Karin benar-benar pergi.

"Tunggu, Karin! Aku tidak tahu maksud pembicaraan kalian! Ah, _Onee-chan_, selamat ya! Aku senang kau menjadi kakakku! Mungkin lain kali saja aku menginap bersamamu, dan _Onii-chan_, selamat ulang tahun!" ujar Yuzu sambil membungkuk dengan buru-buru, kemudian berlari menyusul saudara kembarnya, "Karin! Tunggu!"

"Baiklah, _nak_! Selamat ulang tahun, ya! Kau pintar sekali memilih tanggal pernikahan! Dan… jaga putri ketigaku dengan baik! Ah! Jangan lupa cepat buatkan aku seorang cucu!"

"Cucu apanya! Cepat pulang sebelum kau kehilangan Yuzu dan Karin!" geram Ichigo, kini sudah mucul perempatan di pelipisnya. Sepertinya Ichigo benar-benar tidak sabar, ya?

"_Oyaji_…" panggil Ichigo saat ayahnya telah berjalan beberapa langkah, "_Arigato_…" ujar Ichigo dengan tulus kali ini, membuat Kurosaki Isshin, ayahnya, tersenyum hangat, tak seperti biasanya.

"Ya! Tentu saja, _nak_!" dan Kurosaki Isshin berjalan semakin menjauh.

"Naa~ Nyonya Kurosaki, apa kau sudah-"

"_Nee-san_!" panggil Rukia dengan wajah yang cerah saat melihat wanita yang serupa dengannya datang menghampirinya bersama seorang pria angkuh berwajah datar. Rukia memeluk wanita itu sangat erat. Tentu saja! Ichigo hanpir melupakan keberadaan Kuchiki Byakuya dan Kuchiki Hisana yang masih ada di gedung ini….

"Selamat, Rukia-_chan_! Aku senang melihatmu bahagia dan tersenyum seperti ini.…"

"_Nee-san_ tahu kalau ini bukan yang pertama kalinya bagiku, bukan?"

"Ya, tapi aku lebih tahu kalau kau tak pernah disentuh sekalipun oleh suamimu sebelumnya," bisik kakaknya sambil tersenyum, membelai lembut kepala adiknya.

Spontan, Rukia melepas peluknya, menatap kakaknya tidak percaya.

"_Nee-san_… bagaimana…."

Wanita itu masih tersenyum, "Aku tahu segala hal tentang dirimu, Rukia-_chan_!"

Lantas, Rukia tersenyum, "Ya, _Nee-san_ selalu tahu tentang diriku."

"Araa~ Ichigo-_kun_, selamat ulang tahun, ya! Aku juga senang kau tampak bahagia seperti ini. Tolong jaga adikku, ya!" ujar Hisana yang kini beralih menatap Ichigo.

"Kali ini, kau benar-benar akan mati bila kau berani menyakiti Rukia lagi!"

Ichigo tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Hisana-_san_! Kalian berdua bisa mengandalkanku kali ini, dan… Byakuya, kau tahu aku tidak mau kehilangan Rukia lagi, jadi aku tidak akan pernah menyakitinya," ujar Ichigo dengan percaya diri.

"Ayo, Byakuya-_sama_, kita harus kembali ke mansion. Rukia-_chan_, aku pulang dulu ya!" ujar Hisana, kembali memeluk adiknya sesaat.

Rukia tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk, melihat kakaknya dan kakak iparnya yang kembali pulang ke mansion Kuchiki.

"Baiklah, kita juga harus kembali, Rukia! Aku sudah tidak sabar menyantap makan malamnya!" ujar Ichigo sambil tersenyum lebar, menyelipkan tangan kirinya di pundak Rukia dan tangan kanannya di bawah paha Rukia untuk menggendongnya.

"Ichigo!"

Lantas, Ichigo mencium bibir Rukia, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya untuk hari ini. Rasanya, Ichigo tidak pernah bosan mencium bibir wanita mungil yang telah lama dicintainya itu.

"Ichigo… kau tahu? Ini seperti mimpi… aku… tidak ingin terbangun dari mimpi ini, Ichigo…."

"Kau tidak sedang tidur, pendek!"

"Hey… berhenti memanggilku 'pendek'!"

"Ya ya ya, aku mencintaimu, Nyonya Kurosaki…."

Rukia tersenyum, "Ya, aku tahu, Aku juga-"

"Ya, tanpa kau katakan pun aku sudah tahu bahwa kau mencintaiku."

Kemudian, Ichigo membawa Rukia masuk ke dalam mobilnya, pulang menuju rumah Ichigo.

"Naa~ Ichigo, selamat ulang tahun! Apa kado yang kau inginkan dariku kali ini? Nasi kare lagi? Seperti saat pertama kali kita bertemu?" tanya Rukia, tersenyum menatap Ichigo.

Sebaliknya, Ichigo tersenyum sambil menunjukkan gigi-giginya, sesekali menatap Rukia dan kembali fokus pada jalanan.

"Kau akan tahu apa yang akan kuminta sebagai kado ulang tahunku saat kita sudah sampai rumah."

"Ap-apa? Ichigo!"

Ichigo hanya tertawa saat melihat reaksi Rukia yang berubah menjadi gugup dengan wajah memerah. Yah, dan kita tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya.

_Cinta itu… terasa begitu indah, walau kadang terasa menyakitkan. Seperti mimpi, bukan?_

**_Now, it's over_**

* * *

_Arigato_ udah baca!

Akhirnya tamat jugaaaaaa *Izumi teriak-teriak di pinggir tebing sambil bawa pompom (kumat)

Gimana fic Izumi ini? Mengecewakan, kah? _Gomen_… soalnya Izumi masih dalam tahap mengasah kemampuan menulis… maklum… semakin lama hobi nulis Izumi semakin nyusut, Izumi juga heran nih kok bisa kaya' gini yaa? Hehehe

Chap yang ini juga gak diperiksa lagi sama Izumi, mungkin ada kesalahan penulisan… maaf membuat _readers-sama _gak nyaman bacanya…

Ah iya, Izumi rencana mau publish fic baru, tapi mungkin sekitar beberapa bulan lagi kalo Izumi lagi mood… hahaha. Enaknya tentang apa dan genre apa yaaa, _readeres-sama_?

* * *

Okay, big thanks to… readers-_sama _yang udah nge-fav fic abal karangan Izumi… **Achigawa, AlwaysIchiruki, Azura Kuchiki, CherryPhia, Dhen Hyuga Kuchiki, MyProudlygez, Rukaga Ann, eghiserelaa, hendrik. Widyawati, noviaellen, uzumaki. Kuchiki, white moon uchiha**

Dan… big thanks to… _readers_-_sama_ yang udah nge-follow fic Izumi walau Izumi sering apdet lelet-lelet… **Achigawa, Azura Kuchiki, Dhen Hyuga Kuchiki, KeyKeiko, Kim Yui Rie, MyProudlygez, Wintersia, chinguchan, eghiserelaa, noviaellen, uzumaki. Kuchiki, vovg**

And then… terima kasih banyaaak dari Izumi buat _readers_-_sama_ yang ikut membantu berkembangnya fic ini jadi lebih baik dengan _review_-nya… **Reiji Mitsurugi, Chappy, uzumaki. Kuchiki, Plovercrest, ariadne Lacie, chinguchan, KeyKeiko, Yuki no Airys, Hepta Py, krystaleire, Krabby Patty, Wintersia, Sai, aeni hibiki, , Kitty Luv Bunny, Naruzhea AiChi, candy luly berry, emy, rukichigo, ayaruki, life's really hard, zircon, .98, ichirukilover, krabs, noviaellen, KeyofHeart, AlwaysIchiruki, darries, white moon uchiha, Kurosaki Yuria, MyProudlygez, rarachi, Lya Awlya, miisakura, Rukaga Ann, Azura Kuchiki, Kurosaki Yukia** … yang namanya dobel atau belom kesebut atau salah, angkat tangan yaaa! Hehehe dan maaf kalo ada kesalahan penulisan…

Dan buat yang udah baca dan jadi _silent reader_ … terima kasih yaaa sudah berkenan baca fic Izumi ini…

Akhirnya Izumi ucapkan….

**^^Sampai Jumpa Lagi ^^**


End file.
